


STRESS RELIEF

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Forced, Futa on Male, Futa on male. Futadom., Futanari, Harems, Non-Consensual, Other, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - F/F/M, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: "Hello? Hello? This is your interdimensional harem service speaking? What seems to be the problem? Uh-huh, Uh-huh uh-huh! I see mister Jaune! You sold your soul for a harem but you never did click the appropriate warning boxes! Please be sure to check all boxes before selling your soul to transdimensional demons in the future! Wait? what was that? They all have dicks? You didn't ask for twelve-inch girl cocks on your harem members?  That wasn't what you wanted? Hmmm, that's unfortunate....





	1. Don't make deals with demons

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure smut. Not to be taken seriously, just trying some practice writing and I Like smut and I like RWBY so here you go.

* * *

**Stress Relief.**

Jaune was having a _bad_ day. Mind you when I say bad day I don't mean you fell out of bed and stubbed your toe bad, or you missed your bus and are running a bit late bad, I  mean a downright _terrible_ day. Now, what made it such a bad day? Well, to be fair it _was_ going pretty well to start off with. He got accepted into Beacon Academy of his dreams the night before, so that was good.

 He was able to sneak out of his families house without anyone noticing, so that was also a plus, and he also got to meet a beautiful girl in a red cape who _seemed_ to want to be his friend! So overall his day was going pretty well, so what made it so terrible you as? Well, to be honest, it _may or may not_ have something to be due to him being forced into giving someone he just met a _blowjob in public._

Now this was bad for some obvious reasons, but for now we will settle on  _three_ reasons, well it was actually bad for many other reasons, but for simplicity sake we will just settle on three, for now, to keep things nice and simple.  
Why was Jaune on his knees? Why was he giving fellatio in public? Why was there a full  _foot_ of girl cock in him? These were the questions we need to answer! And there are answers to them! More or less. So let's get to answering!

_Question one!_ Why was Jaune on his knees with a petite girl's dick in his mouth who was moaning at the top of her lungs while she skulls fucked him into oblivion?  Causing dull wet smacking sounds to fil the air along with red petals to fall down her hips? 

Well, that has a simple and utterly normal _non-madness inducing answer!_  
It was _simple!_ Jaune had met Ruby, Jaune had talked to Ruby, and the Ruby had asked Jaune for a _blowjob!_

_Simple!_   Well asked is a _strong_ word as the girl practically _forced_ him to his knees before smacking with her semi-hard eight inches before forcing his mouth open and the proceeding to gag him with her ten-inch dick.

Now that answers to _question one!_ Why was Jaune on his knees giving fellatio to a girl he just met now onto question _number two!_   

Why the hell was the girl he just met skull fucking him into oblivion in the first place and why _wasn't he resisting?!_ The answer to this one is as usual _simple_!

Jaune was _weak_ , like _very, very, hilariously weak,_ and even this small petite girl could overpower him and _make_ him gag on her. Now, why wasn't he fighting back you ask? _Good question!_  

Now the reason for his compliance was a combination of _shock, fear, and arousal._ As the ten inches of girl meat shot back and forth into his mouth filling it with a thick meaty flavor and making the blond gag whit wet sloppy smacking sounds filled the air.

_SMACK! SMACK! "Ahh..."_ The young girl moaned slightly as her cock slammed into the boy's _hot tight_ throat and her base ball sized balls stuck against his chins as the blonde found himself perversely aroused by the vicious skull fucking and was actually reciprocating using his tongue to wrap all over her meat making her moan in pleasure.

Now onto the most important question! That is absolutely burning on everybody's mind and just needs to be answered! _Why does this girl have a dick!?_ Now I know what your thinking! _Desu!_ Girls _don't_ have dicks! _Only_ guys do! Well, my friends, you are _absolutely and one hundred percent correct!_  

Girls do not have dicks! _Usually,_ and in case you have not been reading this _fine tale_ or are _incredibly_ dull this was not a _usual_ case, and was, in fact, a very _unusual_ one...

Now to better understand this situation lets go back a couple of hours before Jaune was accepted into Beacon and let's hear a very important scroll conversation he was having...

_Earlier on...._

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_  
"Hello! You have reached the interdimensional harem hotline service! This is your representative Mink on the line how can I help you?"

"Um? Hello?" A timid, shy voice asked as a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair and blue eyes whispered into his scroll as he held an ancient looking piece of paper in his hands.  
"Hello? This is Jaune Arc. I am calling for my harem contract."

  
"Why hello mister Arc! How are you doing this fine night? And how can I your _friendy_ _interdimensional representative mind demon form the seventh realm of pleasure help you tonight?_ "

"Well it's about my harem contract, you know the one I _sold my soul for?"_ Jaune asked as the writing on the archaic piece of paper glowed brightly as it burst into bright purple flames making Jaune squeal as he struggled to read the insane writing on it.

"One moment, please! Let me look up your file we have quite a lot of customers you know? Mainly _yourself_ but there are others as well!"  
_  
_

_"Mainly my self?"_

_Jaune asked as the demon gave him a sound of approval._

  
"Yes! Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? There are infinite versions of you, and they are almost _single-handedly_ keeping this company afloat! So thank you for your continued interdimensional patronage to our company!"

"Uh.... _Your welcome? I think._.."

"Now let's see here... AH! There it is your contract that you sold your soul for say right here that you wanted... please before I go on if there are any inconsistencies or any complaints that you would like to register with the agency please do not hesitate to tell me. After all, you are our premier customer! And here at the interdimensional harem hotline, we value customer service more than anything!"

"Sure thing... Just go on, and I will tell you if there is anything fishy about it." 

Jaune said as the demon began to speak.

_"_ _Splendid_! Now let us see! It says here that you want a harem of beautiful woman all who are _not_ afraid to share you with each other that will _shun_ other men? Does this sound _correct?_ "

"Yeah, that sounds about right go on."

"It also says under your preferred body type you prefer a tall athletic woman _with aggressive personalities_ , that _didn't_ take no for an answer. Though you _also_ stated that you had no issues with dating a girl _smaller_ than you? Like a _loli?_ Is this correct?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Go on..."

_"OK_! It also says that for personality traits your prefer _aggressive take the first move woman who will not take no for an answer?"_

"Yes..." Jaune said as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he felt the first in a long line of trepidation come to him as he spoke to the demon on the other end of the line.  
"Now it also says you are quite into r _ole reversal play?_ You _like_ being the _submissive_ in a relationship?"

_"I never said that!"_

"Hmmm.. No, you did not. But your _heart_ did so it is on your contract!"

"My _heart_ said that?! _What the hell does that mean!?"_

_Jaune yelled to the demon who chuckled innocently at his cries._

"It means that occasionally the contract will read your innermost thoughts and emotions and project them into the contract itself so there we go!"

_"That's ridiculous!"_

  
"Anyway moving _on_! Beside _beautiful, aggressive woman_ you list no real preference in bust size only that bigger was nice, but it was not a real issue..."

"That's correct but about the role-

  
"Speaking of which! Did you contractor daemon explain to you about our _entertainment pricing?"_

_"Entertainment pricing_? What is that?" Jaune asked as he felt a cold hand grip his heart.

"Well as you may or may not know that whenever the hotline makes a contractor buys a soul, we are allowed to make _three_ random additions to your contract! All _pre-approved_ of course! The daemon would have asked you is there anything you re against or asking for any hard no’s that will not be randomly added. Did they?"

"Um... they said is there anything I would _not_ like a girl to do to me and I said besid _e hurt or murder me no..."_

"I see! So besides physical harm, the girls can do _whatever_ they want with you! _Excellent_!"

  
_"Wait!_ That is _not_ excellent! What did the three extra clauses say!?"

"Let's see... _Ah... AHA! A! Oh....."_

"Oh?! What does _oh_ mean!?"

 

_"Mink? Mink?!"_

"I'm sorry! It's just you got one _helluva_ set of add-ons here! Let me just say!"

"What kind _of add-ons...."_

"Well, Jaune have you heard of a _futanari_ before?"

"Uh... _No_? Why _what's that?"_

_"Oh boy,_ if that doesn't get to you this is going to be a _rough_ list to get by."

"Mink? What dose my list say."

"Well, it has added the traits that all of your guaranteed harem members will all be   _Aggressive, bondage play Futanari_. and they have added an extra clause for your guaranteed immortality clause that you _voluntarily_ agreed to!"

"I _do_ want to live forever..." Jaune admitted as the demon went on.

"It says that you were rendered as a _complete_ sexual _submissive_ and you will be unable to _resist say no_ or otherwise _avoid or hinder_ the  romantic advance of any woman for the _rest_ of your life."  
"...."

".........."

_WHAT!?"_

"Yeah! It looks like you are going to be in for an exhausting eternity you know that?"

"Mink what is a f _utanari?_ I have no idea what you are talking about and-

"It means that we gave every girl on your harem a _twelve-inch dick."_

  
_"Say what now?"_

"I said we gave all you harem members a dick so that they can.. use it. On you a-

_"Can I talk to a manager?_ Or _someone_ in charge please there has to be some kind of miss-

"Nope! No mistake! You made a deal with an interdimensional daemon, you should have guessed we had a sense of humor to us! Now don't worry! We have already  _adjusted_ the world to suite this reality, so there will be some _slight_ differences to this world and the one you are accustomed to but fear not, this is not our first rodeo with you or a version of you and there will be _no_ issues with the actions taken by you or others. Hell! We even picked you in a _beneficial_ situation in your society and made sure that any young futa will find you irresistible and will be unable to control themselves around you!  You will be _quite_ popular you know?"

"Mink! I do _not want_ to be fucked by dicks!"

" Well, it's a _lot_ better than the other you who got a yandere harem and chose the _reverse rape, pegging_ _and milking a_ s his extras. But that's for the tags on that story! Not this one! _Coming out next_ week! Or not! So don't worry about that! He _is_ currently running for his life with the threat of his dick falling off right now did you know that?"

"No Mink! I need to talk to a super-

"Too late! _Times up!_ "

"Too late?! The hell are you talking about!?"

  
" I mean too late! Your _automatic memory erasing procedure_ is activating so you will have no recollection of ever interacting with us! You will wake up in the morning as if _nothing_ ever happened!"

"Automatic memory removal!? Why are you removing my memory!?"

  
"Its standard procedure really, its nothing personal well.. it _is_ personal. You have no idea how many of you's have tried to mount _desperate_ last-ditch suicidal raids of the seventh realm of pleasure in a desperate bid to get their souls back over the millennia! Some even did _it!_ So now it is the standard operating procedure to erase all of our contacts memories after the initial  harem agreement is signed!" 

 

"Mink! You can't-  
"Goodbye mister Arc! Have a happy _eternity!"_ The demon said before the scroll glowed white and the room _exploded._

 

* * *

 

_"Take my cum!_ " Ruby yelled a the top of her lungs as finally exploded into the young boy's throat as he small _regular_ knees trembled as she fired off shot rope after rope of gooey semen into his mouth realizing the fell of his tong working her shaft as he fought to swallow it all.

"This is heaven...." Ruby said aloud as her eyed lolled as her balls tightened squeezed and emptied into the blonde's throat, sputtering violently and painting the insides of his mouth and throat white as she gripped the blonde's hair roughly. It took her over five minutes to come out of her euphoric post orgasm haze before she realized what she had just done.

 

"OH NO! I am so sorry!" Ruby yelled as she began not panic. She ripped the boy of her now limp dick who began a cough and the gain ad he attempted to spit up her sperm to no avail. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I raped him! I raped a boy! This is why we have such a bad reputation! This is why we can only enroll in Beacon! Ruby thought as she began to panic.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-

"It's fine! It's fine! just.. don't do that again ok?" The boy asked gagging as he stood up shakily. Ruby also apologized and forced her dick back into her skirt before apologizing to the boy again and again before walking with him to Beacon proper...

* * *

 

 She really did not mean to rape his mouth, but it was so cute! At least she was able to hold herself back and did not go for his other virginities as well! For one she not sure she was ready to risk having a kid and the other untouched part of his anatomy.... the other... perfect succulent, juicy rear of the blondes that hypnotized her eyes and made her mouth water....

That _ass_... Ruby thought as her mouth watered as she saw an ass that was _far_ too big for the jeans it was trapped in.

NO! _Bad thoughts!_ We will take that by _consent_! Ruby said as she pushed her erotic thoughts down as she and blonde settled into a calm amicable chat as they wandered into Beacon proper.

Ruby learned Jaune was trying to be the best hunter he could be to satisfy his family name and save people! Something she liked very much as the two despite the brutal face fucking that was totally nonsensual that happen a scant minutes ago was forgotten and they soon became fast friends, who talked pleasantly until reaching the auditorium where Ruby bid him goodbye before delivering a peck on his cheek and telling him she would call him _later on..._

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was dark in Beacon wait room, and Jaune had the unfortunate of watching a shard of ice knocking back the girl who had been previous face fucking him with a ten-inch dick. 

As he watched Ruby sulk away either through sheer curiosity of sheer stupidity or some combination of the two approached the girl int he pink yukata they had been talking too.

"um.. hello? My name is Jaune and-

"Go away you are-  
The girl stopped as her golden eyes locked onto his and sniffed the air once like some type of animal before bolting her head at him.

"You... You are a male?"  
"Uh. I'm a guy yes. Why does the matter?"

  
The girl with gold eyes grinned as she reaches into her sleeping bag and tossed a pen from somewhere and motioned to Jaune.

"Could you be a dear and bend over to pick that up for me?"

"Sure thing?” Jaune said as he bent down to pick up the pen before he swore the sound of purring entered his hears and heard the girl growled.

"Nive very nice and frim." She said slapping his ass making Jaune yelp in pain and fall flat on his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!"'

"Just seeing how you feel and let me tell you that ass is A grade bangable. If not for your horrendous onesie I am sure those girls would have forced you down raped you already."

The amber eyed girl said pointing to the gaggle of girls Jaune was currently oblivious to. Making Jaune take especial notice of their lower parts as she drew his eyes to the large bulges in their skirts.

"Rape me!? What do you mean they want to Rape me?!'

"They want to shove their long hard cocks into your tight _presumably_ virgin ass, and you make you their cum slut for life." The girl said evenly making Jaune gak.

"I don't want to get raped!"

"Most _don't_ , that's why its called rape. but I do kind of want to see how you react with some of them come over here and drag you off on a corner for some _alone_ time."

"Rape is illegal! I can call a teacher and-

"You have no idea what kind of the school you are in do you?"

 

"I'm in a school for training hunters why?" Jaune asked as the girl's eyes shot open as her mouth dropped.

"Oh boy. Look, man, you look like a good kid, so I'm going to do you a favor. If you do not want to begin banged, you will have to do me a favor.

"And that is?" Jaune asked as the girl motioned for him to enter her black sleeping bag.

"You'll have to come in and see. Trust me it might be a bit hard to swallow, but you'd get the hang of it," she said as Jaune nervously found himself dragged into the bag as the amber-eyed girl closed the bag around them.

* * *

 

 

"Good Monty. How did they make your throat so tight!?" Blake hissed as she finally got to the halfway point of her fourteen-inch dick past Jaune throat.

The human boy cried in pain as she forced as her dick past the halfway point before she gave a short, brutal thrust implanting it fully into his throat making him gag.

Sweet Oum. I forgot how good the _inside_ of a throat feels! It's so cushiony and fleshy!

Blake thought as she moaned aloud as she finally got all of her 14-inch _barbed_ penis into his throat. As the human, Jaune cried pain Blake decided to ease his pain by swallowing his dick whole.

It was not a bad size for a male in width or length. And seven and a half inches was more than enough to get her motor running, but now it was her time.

As Jaune's throat muscles clamped down like a vice around her she felt pure bliss as his throat milked her cock, it was like a spongy fleshy piece of heaven that was all hers.  
She let out another satisfied gasp as she felt her baseball size touch his eyes, as she bit his dick before slapping hard into them as she humped his face.

  
The boy was just so trusting! He just jumped into a random futa’s sleeping bag no issues, and was having a rough sixty-nine with a hung futa faunus!

As Blake finally began to manically hump his face causing her dick to elicit loud slapping noise filled the room, she felt the tears running down his face as her knit was know firmly lodged into his throat elongating his jaw making her eyes roll backward in bliss as he was suffocated by her meat.

" FYI, so that you know I’ve knotted you so  _won't be_ getting my cock out of your throat until I cum so suck harder."

Blake said as she decided to actually test the boy.  
As she was busy fucking his face senseless as she sucked him off, she decided to have a little fun with the young boy.

 As she gripped his firm bouncy bubble, but Blake put a questing finger around his virgin rosebud making the boy squeal.

He's sensitive, isn't he? I guess I'll see what I'm dealing with. Blake thought as she forced a finger into him. Yup! That's a virgin! Blake thought as his rosebud clenched viciously  around her finger actually making her wince in pain as it resisted the intruders before she forced two more inside of him making him moan.

The boy was bucking uncontrollably as he tried to force her dick out of his mouth but only succeeded in forcing her knot further into his throat and making him suck it harder.

It took Blake a mear ten seconds of cursory exploration to find his prostate and flick it making the boy spasm as his muscles spasmed and sent Blake over the edge.

"Cumming!" She yelled as she felt her balls twitch before her cock _erupted_ firing rope after from into the boys' stomach as Jaune screamed.

HELP ME! I Cant breath! Jaune thought as his vision dimmed as the slapping of the girls have balls struck his eyes lids. The boy was in a mixture of heaven and hell as the girl.

As the girls impossibly, skilled outing worked over his dick making him see stars while she simultaneously fingered him making him wish he could do this forever. 

On the other hand her dick was making his jaw a living nightmare at it forced it apart, that and the barbs on her dick scrapped roughly along his throat causing him to cry in pain and pleasure before she tightened her grip on his dick  pushing them both over the edge as she  came buckets of hot ropey seamed into his stomach.

June flinched in agony as her massive knot forced its way past his throat elongating his jaw to previously unheard as he fired down her throat as her questing finer brought them to climax simultaneously...

  
After their, fun times. Blake and Jaune were laying in a spooning position on the bed, Jauen quivering in shock and pain as he tried fruitlessly to fix his jaw with Blake _gently_  for her spooning him from behind rubbing her cum soaked head against his tight rosebud making him whimper in both equal parts fear and arousal.

"Just so that you know. I _won't_ be taking your anal virginity. _Tonight_. Since you were such a good sport, I have decided to let you keep it. For now. Fair warning Arc. If I _ever_ see you again, I am going to find you force you down shove all fourteen inches if my barbed dick inside your ass virgin or not and take you there on the spot. Ok?" Blake asked as Jaune nodded weekly as the cat faunus sighed happily as they both went to sleep...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hello!_ I am Nora and you!?" A bubbly energetic voice said as Jaune was shocked out of his repertoire of his Beacon breakfast by the voice of a fiery ginger girl who was now sitting next to him. 

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."  Jaune said blushing trying to get the memories of las night out of his mind. Two girls two dick all within twenty-four hours!? What are the odds?! He thought as the bubbly ginger giggled and shook his hand with enough force to almost break it. 

"I'm glad to meet you! The moody thing next to me is my  _best_ friend Lie! She's a bit shy, but she's a good person!"  
Nora said pointing to the quiet girl in black who was now on Jaune's other side who nodded once as her lone flawless black hair with one strand painted pink nodded to her.

"Hello Jaune, it is nice to meet you. We did not expect to see a boy in Beacon, so this does come as a surprise." The girl said in a calming voice as Jaune blinked at her. 

"Why wouldn't you expect to see boys at Beacon? It's not like this is an all girl school right? I mean just because you two are cute girls doesn't' meat that you can just tkick me out you know?" Jaune said going for a laugh only to see the girls moths drop open before Nora spoke first.

"You.... You think that we are girls?"

"Uh... Yeah. What else would you be? I mean you are both attractive polite, you-

Jaune was interrupted from his bad attempts at flirting by a bone-crushing hug that threatened to break his spinal cord.

"I knew it! Rinny! I told you he was a good person!" Nora said as Jaune began to gak for air.

"Nora! Please! Air!" Jaune wheezed as the ginger attempted to snap him in half.

"Nora! Let him breathe." Ren said making her friend drop him giving him a brief apology before she spoke again.

" Buts she is right Jaune. Most men would not be so...  _polite_ to us. I am quite surprised you are both polite and _not_ being turned out by the other girls."  
_"Turned out_? What are you talking about?"

 

Jaune asked as the two girls shared a worried glance as they looked at each other before, looking back to him.  
  
"Jaune... Do you  _not_ know what Beacon is?" Rin asked as the blonde nodded his head.   
"A school for hunters?"

Jaune said as Rin grew a worried look on her face as Nora giggled nervously.

  
"Jaune... You _seem_ to be a good guy. I hope we can end up with a team together. There are many who would abuse your naievty, if you _do_ end up with us we will watch your back for you."  
"Yeah! No one's breaking down your backdoor with us by your side!" Nora said happily as Jaune chucked nervously....

* * *

 

 

" _I free your soul unbinding you and making you a paragon of truth and justice for all_ …" The redhead said as she briefly finished unlocking his aura. "Wow!" The blonde knight yelled as he jumped up suddenly feeling ten time his normal lacking amounts of energy.

Even after getting thrown off a cliff he was still in good spirits. Not only had he not died being tossed off a cliff like a rag doll he had just met a girl who was going to be his partner for the next four years and did not seem to want to rape him! Life was going well!

 As he jumped into the air seeing his now partner a beautiful redhead with bronze arm and glowing emerald eyes. "Thanks, Pyr!" He said giving her a bear hug causing her face to become the color of her hair before breaking away and jumping energetically "you're the best!"

Pyr!? The redhead was taken aback "why do you call me Pyr when my names Phyrra?"  
" Because that's you're nickname silly!" He said as he began walking forward it's your nickname?! She had chosen correctly! She thought vividly as she watched the bubbly blonde knight who was jumping in front of her he is perfect!

 She reasoned as she began following her now partner as he jumped excitedly into the air as she not so subtly admired his thin, lanky limbs messy blonde hair that was begging o be pulled roughly, and his cute round _bubble_ but that's just trapped in those too small jeans just practically  _begging_ to get bent over and-

_Stop that!_ She chastised herself immediately he’s your partner and possibly your first _real_ friend! And you are _not_ going to make this awkward by trying to break him!

 Pyrrha thought to herself as she fought a losing battle to keep her eyes away from the hypnotic sway of the young man's rear end. It was so.... bouncy and-

Stop it! He is your friend, and you will  _not_ abuse that! 

Despite him having a perfect read end… A thin line of drool exited her mouth as she watched it sway back and forth as jiggled slightly with each step as he walked it was truly _scrumptious_ almost bubble but. _"Pyr?"_

A thin line of drool stretched from the redhead's faces as she eyed him as his cut made figures in the air Pyr! God, he is perfect! She thought as she started viciously as she watched his somewhat effeminate figure he is so right-

" PYR!"

" What?!"

She asked suddenly aware of her name being called an she turned to see her partner with the brightest blush on his face. 

"What is it Jaune?" She asked not seeing the reason for his embarrassment. As he covered his eyes with one arm, "it's your.."

"My what? She" asked innocently emerald eyes gazing into his azure ones; "it's your skirt."

Did he say my skirt? She thought curiously, "what's wrong with my skirt?"  
" _You're tenting._ " He said she felt her blood run cold as she looked down to see a massive bulge in her combat attire…

 She was _tenting… by the gods_ , she wanted to commit seppuku right then and there. God dammit! She roared to herself _why?! Why now?! Why do I have to tent in front of my first actual friend and partner for the next few years?!_ As she raged at her misfortune of having an overly sensitive cock, now, he probably hates me and. _Crack!_

A _crack_ came from around the as ground penetrated the air, Grimm! She said as she _awkwardly_ tried getting into a fighting stance as she found it hard to get balance with a foot of extra meat coming out of her I can't fight like this! She thought desperately as she picked up her shield "can you get rid of it!?"

 

The blonde asked as he raised his weapons. She hesitated before giving in I need some help! Dammit! She thought dejectedly why did it have to happen now?! I was just getting to know- "ok!" The blonde said turning to her "tell me what you need me to do!" He said his eyes full of determined stare a look she would not have guessed him capable of mere minutes ago.

As he started to him you mean.. "You want to help me?" _Crack!_ Another twig cracked as the growls got closer of course I do! He said as he gripped her hand you are my partner now tell me what to do!

She couldn't believe her luck. Here was her first friend, her partner, offering to help her with one of her most intimate problems? She couldn't believe he would!  
"I need a hand," she said as she unfastened her skirt letting her monster out. As twelve inches of girl meant flew out she was a bit taken aback by the cool air she gave her body a moment to adjust "if you could help me... that would be much appreciated." She blushed putting a hand on herself expecting a hand to grip her shaft she was infinitely surprised as she felt a hot, warm feeling as his head was _impaled_ upon it.

 

* * *

 

_What am I doing?_! Jaune thought as he felt his breathing stop as for the _second_ time in less than twenty-four hours he found himself on his knees with over a foot of girl cock in his mouth as he hit the baste of his teammate's cock she had intended to help her out with her problem. Who knew she would _also_ have a dick?! So far only Ruby had some meat in between her legs and finding another girl with an... _addition_ was certainly strange...

_Not that he was judging_! He was a very open-minded guy and well open-mouthed to he guessed. As he attempted to finish her off quickly as a deepthroat seems to be the, to be honest, path, accidental as it may be he never intended to go down on her!

He thought as he was forced on her meat it had a salty taste though not unpleasant was still strange as he heard his partner inhale sharply as her breath caught in her throat. Her breathing hitched as she gasped for a moment. I must be doing something right. He thought as his tongue dragged across her shaft as he began to work his tongue over her.

This was heaven! Pyrrha thought the felt the young blonde eagerly go down on her. His tongue worked up an down her hard shaft as she felt a talented mouth go to work on her. This was her first real sexual experience!

Outside of tender moments in her room between tournaments that was. She thought as she felt his absolutely magical tongue run roughly over her entire length, before halting he would pull back slowly gritting his teeth lightly against her full length in a lengthy move before biting gently at the end putting pressure on her tip it was a rapture.

As she felt him work, she could not know how this day could get any better! Though like all good things it had to end as he felt a sudden twitching in her base as he could tell she was close.

This is hard! He thought as he desperately tried to make his partner cum. He had no idea how long he had been down here, but it had been minutes as he was starting to run out of the air. As he took her entire length down his throat one go letting her thick flesh beat pulse down his mouth, he felt a twitch in it what- before he could react two strong hands gripped his head and forced him down to the beast in one sudden moment.

"I'm cumming!" Pyrrha said and went from being a passive receiver to an active participant as she suddenly gripped his head causing him to gag a shaken before beginning violently thrusting into his throat. Loud, obscene smacking sounds filled the forest as her hips connected to his face, as her heavy balls slapped messily against his chin. 

She was like well-driven ramming machined as she pistoned into him going to cum! She has felt her balls tingle as she let out a torrent of jizz in this throat.

_She’s cumming?!_ He thought as he was forced down on her cock before it twitched rapidly several times shaking violently as to suddenly erupted into his eager mouth. 

As a volcano of jizz came down his throat. One two three! Jets of cum came before he felt like his mouth was full of swirling jizz. As it was forced down his mouth was pushed all the way to the hilt by two forceful hands as the nose was gagged one red pubic hair as his head was held fast he caught his first actual taste of her.

_Salty and sour. It was terrible!_   It tasted like curdled milk with a texture to match as he attempted to fight back and emancipate his embattled throat. At least Ruby had the common courtesy to blast straight down his throat and not force her splooge into his mouth where he had to taste it before he swallowed she tried to free himself from his entrapment.

Unfortunately, his efforts of freedom only seemed to encourage his partner as she held his head down harder and rougher as she continued to violently pump his mouth and pump him full of jizz.

That was... amazing… she thought as she felt her balls finally emptied as her hands violently gripped his hair forcing him down, she looked down at her partner panting hard as his eyes glazed up to her his face was bright red as he was feebly trying to escape from her grasp as he futilely pawed his arms against her, in a sight she was determined to see again. 

Cute she pondered as notice a bulge appear in his throat before dissipating in an audible gulp ". Did you swallow?" She asked in a dreary pre-orgasm bliss as her heart was practically beating out of her chest with affection.  
Not like I had much of choice. He thought bitterly as she held him down, he mumbled through twelve inches of girl meant.

That settles it! She thought to herself I'm going to _make_ him mine! She thought with a grin as she picked up her shield and spear, "It's time to kill some Grimm!"

* * *

 

 

_"Team RWBY! Lead by Ruby rose!"_ The head mistresses said as a roar of applause covered the room as a young girl in red his first friend actually look unexpected bashful as her team gave her varying degrees of response the blonde hugged her tightly while the white-haired girl only growled silently. The black head simply shrugged like it was of no consequence.

 

"Jaune arc, Rin Lee! Nora Valkyrie! And Pyrrha Nikos! Together you will be team JNPR! Lead by Jaune arc!" Suddenly the room was rocked into a deafening silence. You could have heard a needle drop in the place before being replaced by a deafening roar of approval.

A sudden impact forced him forward as the most energetic of his time jump his back "yay! Jauney's our leader!" Nora said happily as she road his back her soft front pressing into his back.

 "Nora he needs to breathe," a calm voice said from his right. Rin, said as she signed! Pyr gave him a playful tap that nearly took off his arm in the par case that was worse than the nevermore. He thought as the room thundered its ’ voice.

  
"This is our room?!" He said as he stood in a modestly sized room for four," I call beds with Rei!" Nora said as she jumped into the farthest bed "I call the one next to our leader."

Pyr said In a sultry voice that sent shivers down his spine; He looked at his three girls all seemed to be glaring at him, Pyr was a warrior of pure strength and muscle. Nora was a hyperkinetic ball of death and magenta.

While her friend Rin was a dark haired girl, who had given him no real impression except as deadly shot. As he looked at his new teammates. "Well, I'm going to hit the showers."

Jaune said as he turned to go to the bathroom only to be stopped by something he would become well acquainted with during his stay at the school, the sound of straining fabric. 

As he turned around to see three skirt tents popping up from his roommates now team members. As he started at the bulging tents all much bigger than his own and far above average. 

As if seeing him see them they all blushed and turned away except his partner who only gave a wolfish grin as he suddenly had a feeling to protect his backside, one second through he said nervously "On second thought actually, I think I'll just go to bed…"

* * *

 

Rin was having an _odd_ day. As she sighed heavily dropping the two items loudly against the sink with an ominous _CLINK_!  
The sound of the two things falling against the marble counter hurt her ears as her new leader and current source of pity yelped loudly.

"They were going to rape me!?"  
Jaune asked aloud pointing to the items as Rin sighed.

"Yes, Jaune Yes they were, going to spit roast you over the sink," Rin said pointing to the pair of metal handcuffs, and long roped that was now lying on the countertop.

It was true. Rin had awoken to her partner and best friend along with Jaune’s partner conspiratorially lurking outside of the team bathroom with a pair of handcuffs and rope in hand.  
It did not take the young futa long to see what was going on and decided to put an end to their shenanigans.

It's not that Rin usually cared about this stuff. Beacon was a school for young, excited Futa and Jaune was a guy who had apparently enrolled here by accident. 

And while this was not uncommon Jaune seemed like a good person. He didn't judge them for being what they were he was nice polite and honestly seemed like a friendly type of person.

So being the overall kind person she was Rin stopped the two from spitroasting their leader in their bathroom saying that Jaune was their friend and there was no way they should demand of force sexual favors of him as a _friend_.

  
The two had heard her words and backed down with a look of a kicked puppy as Rin announced she was going to the bathroom to inform their leader about their actions, now though.  
Rin's words rang hollow in her ears as the blonde boy was fully halfway down her cock as she petted his head gently.

"There you go watch the teeth. _That's it."_ Rin hissed as she felt he be lower in her shaft as his magical tongue want to work sliding in and over her foot of meat.

Rin hissed as she felt he be lower in her shaft as his magical tongue want to work sliding in and over her foot of meat.

Now Rin might be called a hypocrite for stopping her teammates from experiencing sexual favors, but this was different! Rin was not trying to experience factors from Jaune! It was really his fault!

Rin had calmly explained that after a talk both Pyrrha and Nora had decided that no one would the protect him from other more... _aggressive_ students, they would let him use his body and give his virginity to whoever he wanted though Rin had no doubts the spartan would be breaking down his back door in a matter of time, and there was little to nothing he could do to prevent that.

Be that as it may, Rin had taken it upon herself to tell Jaune that she would offer him a _modicum_ of protection so long as he kept up his actions and behavior. Meaning treating both her _and_ Nora with respect. Being a good leader and had overall _not_ been an ass.

Though in his defense Rin _did_ have a full erection when she asked him this. And the blonde must have understood that she was asking for a blowjob and not referencing to his character.

A simple mistake really one that should have been easily alleviated, I mean one it was early in the day and morning wood. Two Jaune was attractive, he had nice pouty lips that made Rin stare and abubble, but that was so perfect bouncy and light that it made the corners of her mouth drool but his tongue.

 

Now simple mistake or not Not even Rin's usually unflappable logic could say that what happened nest accident or not was entirely her fault.

Usually Rin prized herself as the epitome of self control and reliance. She was a rock int he streams of life. Unmovable, un bribeable and not tempted by worldly pleasures. She was the image of peace and tranquility.

But for all her virtues Rin was, in the end, a human, and she had human vices like all the rest of life. As the blonde turned away to inspect the sink, she found her eyes locked onto his ridiculously bubbly rear end. 

 

It was like someone had sculpted an ass made of clouds and pillows as she found her pant getting tighter. Normally this is where she would have simply walked out of the bathroom waited for her shower and masturbated. Quick clean efficient.

 

But now? Now she was being the blonde over and finger fucking him as her life depended on it. As her hand reached further and further into the inhuman tightness that was the blondes divinely pillowy ass.

 Rin was once again forced to remind herself that she came into the bathroom to warn him about being sexually assaulted and there she was fingering him to completing the sitting back on the toiled before forcing his mouth on her dick. 

 

Now Rin was no fool. She knew something was very, incredibly wrong with this situation. For on she never lost control like this, she practiced and mediated far too long to simply tries to rape a boy. Secondly every time she felt like not attacking him it was like etheral chains wrapped around her limbs and forced her to do these actions. 

 

Whether Jane was actually cursed or Rin was slowly losing her mind were thought of critical importance to he young futa they were both ignored as RIn found the true meaning of heaven, and it was between a boys lips. 

 If there was ever a heaven, it existed between his lips as the young futa forced her cocks deeper into his throat making him choke on it before he used up tears in her eyes as he bobbed up and down lightly raking teet against her tip making her shudder in ecstasy.

Now Rin, not a bad person. She knew that this blowjob was nothing more than a misunderstanding Jaune did not want to be sucking her on anyone else's dick. So she decided to be a little fair to him. And decided that he should enjoy himself as well. 

"Dear Oum you _are_ a virgin." Rin gasped as she pulled down the blondes sleeping pants bending gove this has so she could both knee and finger him. This had the unfortunate effect on Jaune to force her foot of cock fully into his throat making him choke, but Rin assumed that this would help him finish faster and she gets off quicker meaning a win-win for both of them.

"Some girl is going to _destroy_ you. You know that?" Rin asked as she began to mercilessly finger the boy's hole making him shudder in pleasure as she began to earnestly skull fuck him causing loud slapping noises to emerge from the bathroom.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that."  
Rin said s she finally felt her ball twice.

"You like that? I know you do. You _love_ it!" Rin yelled before she gripped his firm rear with both hands making him scream as she kneaded the dough like backside as she fired down his throat making Jaune gag and cry but not spill a _single_ drop as he swallowed her load and Rin sighed in relief.

* * *

 

  
"But this _isn't_ fair!" He pouted shaking his fist angrily to the ceiling. "Life is not fair," his partner as she eyed him down as he slumped in defeat.

Rin once again acknowledged her role in the problem After leaving the bathroom Jaune was forcibly pinned against the wall by his partner as she proceeded to shove a finger inside of him despite his protest, on the contrary, making him yelp before she let out a sigh of relief at him still being a virgin.

After a pointed look at Rin Pyrrha declared that for having quote-unquote _fun_ without them Jaune would be getting a change of wardrobe much to his displeasure.

The boy now wore a far too tight pink top complete with a lacy bra a mini skirt that was several inches too short and rode up in such as way that it might as well _not_ be there.

 It also had a hole in the back of it shaped like a hear right here his defense should be, and there was a literal arrow point of his bubble cheeks with leet go here! Painted on or it might as well have been.

It gave any potential dickgirl with an erection a clear and vulnerable target, and it clearly showed the thing that was riding up his back. That along with some sexy garter combine with Jaune's increasingly feminine looks and disposition it looked like her lead would be in for a rough time in Beacon.

And judge the fact that Nor had literally burned all the use of his clothes and Pyrrha had made Jaune promised to give his first experience to her after class Rin very much doubted Jauen would be walking straight ever...

Even so, life still was not done kicking the poor boy as Nora hugged him suddenly and without pause not even bothering to hide the massive in her skirt her bulge pressed into his unprotected backside causing him to struggle to escape.  
It was not enough as the girl trapped him in a death grip, as the fabric of her skirt though that was doing a magnificent job of holding that monster in place without tearing in three. He was still to be caught in her vice-like arms "Nora!" He pouted as she held him fast pushing her monster into his backside.

Pyrrha wondered how her partner would react if he knew that while his skirt was indeed several inches shorter than their own it also had an opening on the back end of it, shaped like a heart revealing pair of bright purple thong-shaped in a heart at its base that stood out like a lighted warning sign and practically painting a target on his rear end.

  
A target that his teammate Nora was currently eagerly trying to get at pinning him to the ground and sawing her dick between his bubble but parting his checks like they were a loaf of bread.

 As he whined futilely, as she pinned him to her bringing her massive monster to his end. She had conflicted feelings about this. While she had already claimed his mouth, she still wanted his final piece of innocence for herself, a fact Nora seemed not understand as she gave Pyrrha nod and mouthed you first to her new friend.

And after seeing how he looked afterward? That pathetic, desperate expression on his face? She wanted him all to herself she also didn't want to stop Nora from having fun either.. A dilemma.

She thought to herself but before the Valkyrie could pin the Knight her friend spoke up. "Nora as much as I’d like to see you invert or leaders intestines we have to get to class."

" What?!" Pyrrha exclaimed looking at the clock before a panicked look escaped her face "let's go!" Nora said let go of Jaune who sighed in relief Pyr’s eyes narrowed as she saw him.

 

She noticed that while he had always been feminine but for some reason, he now seems to have curves. Even more so than usual and definitely more so than had had yesterday. As she eyed her lover up and down with a curious gaze, what's happening to him? She wondered as she went to class

 

 

* * *

 

_Omake._

_White Diamond._

 

"There. That's it. There you go, just like that."  Winter said in a low voice as she finished her last piece of paperwork Winter was having a _good_ day. As her hand gently gripped the hair that was being _not_ so gently been against her length. It was like she was in a slice of heaven. A warm soft and fleshy heaven as she felt a tingling in her loins. "I am about to cum, you will swallow it all," Winter said in a cool voice as she stared down into hateful tear streak red eyes that laid under a patch of messy undone green hair covering beautiful mocha skin as she felt herself twitch.

"Here it comes, be sure you swallow," Winter said as she forced the girl to her base casing the mocha skin girl to cry out in pain as her eyes bludged out of their sockets as they were forced to the hilt. 

"Open wide." The Schnee said as she felt her balls twitch as she finally hit her climax. " _Cumming!"_ Winter grunted as her cock exploded into her mouth as the thief's eye bleed fresh tears as she glared at Winter with undisguised hatred. Not that that matter to the Schnee one bit. As her heavy balls twitched and shook as she fired another batch of long ropey spunk into the thieves tight throat before she finished up and sighed loudly.

 

"Now that was lovely wouldn't you agree?" She asked her captive who gurgled something intelligible to her.

"I'm sorry what was that? I Couldn't hear you; you will need to speak up."  
_" MFFGGHF_!" The girl said as Winter chuckled at her problem.

"What's wrong? You sound like you have something _caught_ in your throat." Winter chided as she felt teeth  _attempt_ to break her skin as she giggled.

"That _won'_ t work you know? My' firths to big for that, though you are _more_ than welcome to try, however, it feels marvelous your teeth on my cock." She said the thief as she glared at her.l

 

"Well if you want to glare like that you might as well speak your mind," Winter said as she pulled her massive cock out of the thief's mouth with considerable effort in an attempt to remove her sizable package before she regained her hardness and began to face fuck the girl again. By some minor miracle, she removed all sixteen inches of his cock from he theifs mouth yanking it free with an audible _pop!_ As the thief instantly gasped for air as she began to gag and choke on the stagnant air.

"Ther isn't that _better?"_  
_"FUCK YOU!_  You crazy ass rapist bitch!" The girl yelled as Winter chuckled at her.

 

"My my. you _do_ have a voice on you? Though I shouldn't be surprised with a throat and tongue as sharp and tight yours, it should go without saying that your tongue should be sharp as well."  
"Fuck you! You damn  perverted rapist!" 

The girl showed to her as WiInter giggled.

 

"My is someone like you. _A thief_ in any position to judge me?"  
  
_"Yes,_ I am! I came to _steal!_  I didn't tie you down and rape you!" Emerald yelled as Winter eyed her captive. It was true, Emerald did come to steal form Atlas she just had the unfortuante encouter of running into Eitner hwo was in need of a tempr tigh tohr to put her seixten einche sof cok into. Now she had ot be honest the captured girl did look quite cute  with her limbs bound and tightened behind her with state of the arts Atlas cuffs, and her legs tied to the  floor with iron cuffs, spreading them revealing her tight puffy vagina as she was stripped naked of her clothes and laid bare on  the interrogation chamber.

 

Winter thought she was being _generous_ ; she had _not_ shoved her sixteen inches long and four-inch thick cock into her tight  _obviously_ untouched vagina or anus. Instead of going for the much more humane option of going for her now unhinged throat. 

 

"Now now, you don't have to yell. You are going to be a fuck hole for some time you know? If you come willingly, I can guarantee a quite comfortable life you know?"

"Fuck you! You-

"Enough of that," Winter said as she stabbed a needle into the thief's neck making he pass out in a heap as she sighed sadly at her.

 

"So noisy without a cock in your mouth. Ah well, We'll have time for that later." WInter said before picking up her scroll and dialing number.

 

"Yes this is Winter. Come here and clear her up for me before delivering her to my bed room. Tie her to my bed will you?" WInter asked as she smiled at the beautiful naked girl with a belly have with her cum as she closed her scroll. A perverted smile came to her face at having a new cock sleeve to  play with, as she turned to Emerald. Get some rest, she had spared her holes for toady but that was  _not_ a mercy she planned to extend to the girl twice. She hoped she was ready for Winter had no intention of being patient _or_ gentle with the thief. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. class work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning... For too long have I been away no more! I say this now once and forevermore! If you love smut! If you love RWBY smut! IF you want nothing more then to see your favorite RWBY males turned into fembois and get pounded by large aggressive futa cocks I am the man for you! This story will now get regular updates along with more Futa on male. Futa on Femboi, Trap. And all the Yandere femdom reverse rape you can throw a stick at!

 

<p>Jaune was in a somewhat _awkward_ situation as he went to his first class. For one walking with the damned Beacon uniform which he swore was _not_ Beacon standard! Was terrible enough as his thong rode upon high on him in the most uncomfortable of ways as he felt his bubbly rear end bounce and jiggle with every step of the way.

Who the hell know high heels were so hard to walk in! He also could fell the hungry eyes of his teammates as he heard fabric stretching. Since when did girls have dicks!?

 Jaune thought already blanching at the thought of having one of his team members cocks down his throat less the half an hour ago as he walked down the hallway. 

As team _JNPR_ made their way, to class, there was a rough coughing sound as the four teens turned to see a _beautiful_ woman standing behind them.

"Mister Arc?" The woman asked as Jaune paused still not used to walking in heels. "Yes, mam? Who are you?" Jaune asked the woman who looked to be squirming uncomfortably at the sight of him.

 She was an older woman early this late twenties with flowing blonde hair, short business dress and piercing green eyes and what were at least D cup breasts as she fixed the glasses on her head.

"Glynda GoodWitch. Dean of Beacon. Please come with me; I have to show you something for your _orientation._ " The dean said as Jaune swore he saw a bulge pop up in her skirt as Pyrrha stepped up. "Is something the matter with my partner?"

She asked the dean who shook her head in response. "Not at all. I just need to talk to him about some Beacon principles. Fear, not I will have him back to you _before_ lunch."  
The dean said before strutting over and dragging Jaune away from his team who waved an awkward goodbye as the dean pulled him off.

* * *

 

"Why are we in an abandoned classroom?" Jaune asked the dean who had dragged him almost literally into an abandoned Beacon class before she finally let her hair down before sighing heavily.

"Not abandoned Mister Arc. Simply not prepared. This is a fourth-year class that I lecture every other day. It's a two- _hour_ lecture that begins in _seven_ minutes."

The dean explained as Jaune nodded his head. "Ok... But I'm a first year why am I here?"

"Because Mister Arc I am here to make you an _offer_." The dean said as she gestured to her wooden desk as Jaune walked over to it. To his surprise, the desk seemed off. 

As while it appeared to be a regular desk on the outside the inside was slightly spacious enough for a _person_ to comfortably fit inside, there was also twin metal rungs in it making that seemed to be made for kneeling. Along with what he swore where metal shackles on its roof for holding one's arm at its top. As insane as that idea was. 

"Why are you showing me this Miss GoodWitch Jaune asked as he saw what was now a definite bulge in the dean's skirt as she coughed.

"Simple. I am giving you a choice."  
"A choice?"

"Yes, Mister Arc a choice. In the next five minutes, you will be under that desk one way or another. If you go under _willingly,_ I can personally guarantee you that you will be let out at the end of the lecture and be allowed to return to your team as if nothing was wrong."  
"And if I _don't_ go willingly?"

"You will be luc ky to be let out at the _end_ of the day. And I will make sure you spend every other day here for your daily _breakfast._ So what is going to be the easy way or hard way?'

The dean asked as Jaune gulped "I'll just go the easy way? I guess?"

"Good. As I said, I am a woman of my word. You go down of your own will, and this is only twice a week a week occurrence. And you will be let out and escorted to the dining hall afterward with full respect. I will also give you extra credit."

The dean said as Jaune shrugged as he awkwardly as he sighed and went under the desk. It was fairly easy for him to fit as he went beneath the desk that was far to easy for him to fit under as he went underneath it.

"What now?" Jaune asked as he faced the blank end of the desk as the dean walked behind him. "Please turn around Mister Arc." The dean said as Jaune turned around only to gaps as his knees fit perfectly in the metal grooves as there was a sudden whir of motion followed by a loud _clink!_

Sound as he felt his hands become manacled in the metal shackles. "Miss GoodWitch! I!-  
Jaune never finished that thought as he froze as the dean unzipped her skirt as a monster of a cock slapped him in the face. It was fifteen inches long and two inches wide and was still getting bigger as the boy's mouth gawked. As it turned out the one second of vulnerability was all the dean needed as her head slid into his mouth as broke past his lips and slid onto his tongue. "Breathe with your nose." She said before sighing in relief as she got half her meat stick into his tight orifice.

* * *

 

"That's it. Just like that." Glynda said eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure as she forces her cock into the boy's tight wet throat. "Dear Oum I needed this." The dean thought as she felt the boys mouth break as her girth force him open. Already her meat stick as forcing his lip apart making his tone wrap all over her other her up in salvia and she found herself gasping out loud as she felt the tip of he _r bitch breaker_ reach the back of his throat.

"So soon?" The dean thought as she looked down and grimaced. Jaune had unfortunately only taken half of her massive cock, down his throat and she was already poking the back of his incredibly wet and deliciously tight throat with it. _No gag reflex?_

That will serve you well Mister Arc. She thought before the first sound of students coming filled her ears as she frowned as she pulled out her riding crop. She did not want to do this. She honestly did not, Jaune had gone down on her willingly and as such some tact was afforded to him, as his mouth acted as an excellent fleshy tight prison for her cock.

His, mouth ran up and down her shaft making sick suckling noises as she forced inch after inch of her _slut maker_ deep into his throat. Making his hot mouth milk her for everything she was worth making her grit her teeth in pleasure. Unfortunate for Jaune he was only taking half of her meat, and she needs for him to take all of it to sit down comfortably. "Sorry about this Mister Arc but needs come."

She said in a _genuinely_ apologetic tone as a purple glow appeared over his head as she activated her semblance and in one swift motion forced his head from halfway on her dick straight to her base. Filling the air what an awful slurping sound as she slammed his face into her crotch. Making his eyes bulge out of their sockets as a low sigh left her lips as she felt her massive cock comfortably in his throat.

"Ther we go. Just what I needed." The dean said as the boy's skilled tongue ran up and down her cock causing shivers to run up her spine as she curled her toes and moaned as the first of the fourth years came in. The fourth years came in and were seated rows away from Glynda as she began the lecture. 

Since they all sat so far away from her desk, they were utterly ignorant as to why the deans' face was so flushed, so they had no idea why the deans' face was so red. As she forced her dick deeper int Jaune's throat. The boy gagged and coughed as his enter mouth shook and convulsed in violent fleshy spasms as Glynda sighed easily.

"Use your nose Mister Arc it gets better I promise most boys have problems the first half _dozen_ times they go under a desk. Your lack of a gag reflex serves you well." She said as Jaune fought to breathe! Jaune was fighting an uphill battle as Glynda forced the integrity of her slut maker into his throat, forcing his mouth wide open wide as it desperately and somehow successful took nearly two feet of cock without breaking in the process.

As inch after in of the _bitch breaker_ slid inside his mouth, Jaune was able to work out a s _omewhat_ successful strategy. Even if her cock was nearly in his throat, as he was face first with blonde pubic hair her advise to use his nose was working! As he inhaled through his nose making some air get into his oxygen-starved lungs as Glynda smiled and patted his head. "Good boy," Glynda said as she began to teach the class.

For the first half an hour Glynda taught as normal cover the fourth years on how to battle the monsters of the night, as she did she was pleased and delighted at the boy's skill with a cock. As his insanely hot throat pussy ate her dick, she felt herself convulse more than once before something happened. Glynda usually never, did what she was about to do.

 Especially when a boy went down on her willingly, but something about Jaune made him irresistible. As the dead took her crop and used her semblance on his head. Dragging him nearly half way off of her cock making her eyes roll in pels before slamming him face first back onto her as she began brutally face fucking him under the desk.

The room was suddenly filled with the wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh, but lucky the desk was near soundproof. Meaning that while anyone around the desk would be treated to the sound of a tight throat being brutal by a monster of a cock, anyone sitting in the desks only hear a light _slurping_ sound, like some was gulping down a glass of water.

 As Glynda fucked, the boys face with reckless abandon, throwing all notions of gentleness and taking it way to the side. As she worked her cock in and out of his mouth at a breakneck speed. As she would rip it out halfway dragging it along his insanely skilled tongue along the length of her cock.

Taking him halfway off before slamming it back down with double the force. Making the boy _gak!_ As he held rolled back in pleasure as she felt the first twitches in her cock as she felt her first orgasm draw near Jaune already has some experience with a dick in his mouth no matter how reluctantly felt the first twitch of her slut maker as he began to panic.

 

 He was terrified of the approaching rupture, as between her brutal face fucking that seemed to be happening psychobilly as his head glowed purple as he slammed forward seeing her grapefruit size balls begin to twitch violently. As he cock finally began to twist as a familiar hiss filled the air as the dean hissed out loud. "Almost... There! Just a little! More!"

_No! NO! NO!_ He thought as the first twitch of her cock began as he finally felt it fire.

"And that! Is why you aim for the _head!"_ The dean said as the first load of cum exploded out of her dick making her eyes roll to the back of her head. As her cock exploded violently into the boy's throat. Jaune's eyes bulged out at the cock was now neatly nestled inside his throat as it fired directly into his stomach, going directly past his throat making it irrelevant if he could or could not swallow as she filled him with a _quarter_ gallon of cum making his stomach bloat in a _decisively_ unhealthy manner.

"Good boy. That's it... Remember good boy's get _rewards_ remember that." She said as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair as he choked and gagged on her still spouting cock as it inflated his stomach with seamen as she went back to the lecture.

 This went on for two hours. As the dean taught the class calmly and efficiently. As she continued to ravage the boy's tight throat pussy as she slammed her slut maker into him filling three more times with cum placing over a gallon of it inside him before the class ended, as the four years left in a somewhat orderly fashion as she sighed and got up.

* * *

 

"Thank Monty! That was beyond excellent Mister Arc!" The dean said finally standing up from the boy yanking out her over sixteen inches om feat out from his mouth with a wet pop! As she finished violently slamming her cock in his face, she brutally tore the cock out of his mouth making him gasp in pain as he began to hack couch and gak as he attempted to void his stomach as Glynda sighed releasing the boy from his bonds and lifting him up via her crop.

"There there. All better now right?" The dean asked at the boy began to gag and heave violently as he bent over her desk coughing angrily, as she noted the perfect bubble but that sook and jiggled deliciously as he coughed. Shaking viciously as it's voluptuous mass was being barely contained in his short skirt, as Glynda spied the small heart-shaped opening in the back making her dick twitch back to life as he slut maker found its next target.

_"NO!_ That was _terrible!"_ Jaune said still coughing violently as he gagged. She had to admit feeling a twinge of guilt in her heart at the boy's discovery state. She did not mean to throat fuck him as she did. She only reserved her brutal that pounding for either boy's who did not go willingly, had failed there tests, had broken a Beacon law or were into that and enjoyed the brutal skull fucking.

Although even if she felt some guilt at his discomfort, it was overshadowed by his now pregnant looking stomach that made her cock spring back to its full seventeen inches as its purple head looked for a newer tighter hole to attack. 

"Mister Arc while I am sure that was _traumatic_ for you. You should know that it is only a taste of what Beacon has to offer. As most of the students are also equally, _inclined_ and capable of doing what I just did and _worse."_

 

She said as Jaune's face paled. "Mister Arc when you enrolled here what type of school did you think you were choosing?"

"A school for _hunters!"_

"AH! So you did not look at the fine print I take it?" The dean asked as he shook his head refusing to take his eyes off her cock that seemed to pulse with energy as it stared at him. As the over a foot and a half monster glared at him.

"What fine print?" Jaune asked as Glynda sighed.

"Jaune when you signed up you selected your gender as _male_ correct?"

"Yes...

"Did you notice the fine print underneath it. Specifically stating that you would be treated as _stress relief_ for the students?" She asked as Jaune's face blanched.

"N-no! Wait! Does that mean?!" Jaune asked as he fought down a wave of panic as the dean began to soothe him.

"Yes, I am afraid that your mouth and other parts of your anatomy will be put to thorough use during your tenure here. But do not worry! there is way out for you!"

"Really!?'

Jaune asked as the dean nodded as she reached behind her skirt cock still sticking out and staring at Jaune as she nodded. "First your reward!" She said reaching behind her and as she pulled out a silver chip.  
"Here! For being a _good_ boy, you get a meal ticket!"

" Meal ticked? Didn't I already have that?"

"No mister Arc. As a male, you did not have a Beacon meal plan. And without this silver chip, you would _not_ be allowed to eat in the Beacon cafeteria at all."

"But if I had no meal ticked what would I eat?" Jaune asked as the dean grinned.

"You would be forced to have a more _protein_ -focused dietary plan." She said gripping her monster of a cock making him blush.

 

"Now while this is jarring it need not be bad for you! Beacon is still a school for future hunters, and despite the eagerness of the student body as long as you maintain your tenure here, you will receive full and comparable hunter training! "Also! You can meet some great future friends here. And if you are lucky, you will find those who will love and support you! I already know that your partner will take your _virginity_ tonight."

The dean said making him blush as she flipped him with her semblance fling him to herself as she lived alone finger inside of him making him cry out as she growled.

"That's a virgin all right. I would love to take your first time by myself but! Your partner has a crush on your, and who am I to interfere with young love?"

She said in a whimsical tone as she sighed heavily, as her finger found his g spot making him cry out as his own decently sized cock began to twitch.

"Anyways as I was saying. You need not suffer here Jaune. Just because the girls here are a bit different, they are still human beings. They are just as capable of love, compassion, caring and understanding as anybody else. And if you show yourself to be how you say willing?"

"And show your self to be receptive to their advance I assure you that you will find not only friends here that will stand by you for life. You will find true love." She said as Jaune felt an odd level of calm wash over him as the dean broke out her scroll. "Anyways! As I was saying you will report here for similar activity every Tuesday _and_ Thursday, and you will also report to my personal office every Saturday for _tutoring_. And!"

" If you continue to be good, you will find your rewards, and you will see just how generous a woman like me can be.' The dean said bitting her lips as she ripped her fingers from his inside right before his own orgasm hit him making him moan as the dean denied him.

"Wait for Saturday mister Arc. Then I will truly make you moan."

She said in a sultry voice as Jaune whimpered.

* * *

 

Life was not going well for Jaune. As he sat in the Beacon lunch room each plate of chicken nuggets. He was currently surrounded by his own team _JNPR_ and their fellow team _RWBY_ and his _friend?_ Ruby who was looking at him and blushing violently as she did.

A hand fell on his shoulder as his partner began to speak.

"Jaune what are you doing tonight?" She asked as Jaune noticed the growing bludge in her skirt that was well over a foot long as he blushed heavily. "Nothing. Why?" "Would you like to study with me in our room? _Alone?"_

She asked in a husky tone as Jaunr felt his hairs rise as- "Hey! That hurts!" A pain filled voice enter the room as Jaune's head turned as he frowned.

* * *

 

_The fuck!?_   Velvet thought as someone had suddenly came and rather rudely gripped her sensitive bunny ears and yanked viciously. "See! I told you they where real!" An angry dull voice said as her chocolate covered eyes shot up.

"What a freak!" A voice of a first-year male!? Of all things yelled as the pull the faunus futa's bunny ears as she grimaced. Well, I could always use some more cock sleaves. The one's Coco took form Vale are getting pretty loose. Velvet thought as her cock bulged at the prospect of new victims, pressing through her tight black pants as she prepared to bend the boys over the table when-  
  
"Knock it off!" A voice yelled as blonde boy another first year!? Of all things said as he swung a sword into one of the boys only to get a mace to his face...

* * *

 

"Are you ok!?" Velvet asked nursing the injured male as the two sat in the Beacon library.

"What? Where am I?' Jaune aksed as Velvet giggled to the boy. "You are in the library, my little _knight_."

She said in a richly accented voice as she giggled at their situation. She was just getting ready to blow a few loads in what she knew to be virgins asses when this blond knight had come and saved her. Well, he jumped in front of the bullies swing once and got knocked out in the process.

Not that Velvet needed saving but it was a nice gesture, and she always appreciated a human that was not a racist ass. And especially when they were this cute. She thought as the boy woke up, blushing as he realized he was int he futa's lap as her nearly two-foot cock came to life as it pressed into his nice pillowy ass as he blushed.

"Why did you do that? Back there?" Velvet asked running a hand through his hair making his blush only grew.

"Do what?"  
"Help me? You don't know me so why help me a total stranger?"

"You were in trouble! You needed-

"I didn't need any help. In fact, I was about to blow off some stress, in them. As you can tell."

Velvet said as he felt her dicks tip through her black leggings as it poked it's way to his ass making his hole quiver.

'I thought you were in trouble, so I helped you! That's all there is to it!"

Jaune said as he felt the now truly most code plan his rear door with the only thin flimsy fabric of her legs to protect him. As the damned skirt, he was wearing now had a hole in it!

"But I'm a faunus. And you are a human. Why would you help a faunus against other humans? Why not join them?" Velvet asked as Jaune grew a strange amount of backbone for one who was in a ludicrous short skirt, wearing a frilled dress, and blouse along with dark purple panties high heels and a blouse as he spoke with conviction.

"Velvet. Just because you are a faunus dose, not neam you should be bullied! You are a person just like anyone else and bullying anyone for what they are is wrong, and I won't stand for it!" 

Jaune said with a steely tone as Velvet blink owlishly at him. Her large beautiful regally chocolate eyes regarded him like he was speaking a foreign language before a rich smile broke  her lisp as she spoke up.

"So you really don't care that I'm a faunus?"

"Not at all."

"And you aren't just saying that with my dick pressing on you?"

"Velvet. I don't care that you're a faunus. I just don't think you should be bullied is all."

Jaune said with a real smile as he felt the girls chest thump.

"Ok! That's it!" Velvet declared in a surprisingly strong voice as Jaune gulped.

"What's it? What's happening?" Jaune asked as the faunus grinned at him

"I've decided! You are going to be my boyfriend!"

She declared happily as Jaune blanched. "What?! When?'

"Righ now sill now get _ready!"_

"Ready for what!" Jaune asked as he was suddenly flipped over and slammed down face first onto the table.

"Velvet!? What's ah!"

Jaune yelled as he felt something hot and wet press against his sensitive back entrance as he began to moan in pleased as something warm and wet entered him. It was all he could do not to cry out as what he now knew was Velvets tongue enter his back door as electric streams of pleasure filled his body.

 It was all he could do to not moan out loud as he began to grinding and girn his hips against her face practically begging her to go harder, as her hand gripped her seven-inch dick and began to pump his hips pathetically.

Jaune lost _all_ forms of dignity as her tongue finally found his sweet spot as he let out a low, pathetic moan through the library. A girlish moan escaped her lips just as he felt her soft hand gripped his dick and began to pump violent against making his mind go blank as Jaune lost it. He began moaning out loud grinding back into her as he came all over the floor paint it white as Velvet pulled out of his ass. The feeling of sudden vacancy made him feel slightly hollow.

As he found himself wishing she had not stopped or that he had something bigger inside... "Ok! Time for the main event!" 

Velvet said as Jaune heard the sounds of a zipper unzipping as something hot and broad pressure against his ass making him flinch as the head of what had to be one of if not the most massive cock he had ever felt pressed against him.

"Velvet! I-  
"Don't worry! I know how to be real gentle with virgins! You are going to love this I know so just sit back relax and leave the heavy thrusting to me!" She said as pushed her hand for interlock her fingers in his and as she locked their fingers together as she pressed her insanely soft breast into his back as he dick met his hole and she pushed.

"Velvet please stop!"' Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as the bunny futa stopped her impending anal invasion of his and ass and paused.

_"Why?"_ Was all she said as Jaune gulped "Please let me up! I need to tell you something!" Jaune said as Velvet leaned back as Jane hear her mumble. "Talk about?"

 "Please! Just let me up!" Jaune begged as he turned his face to see Velvet glaring at him imperiously as she stared at the pinned male in front of her. "If I let you up will you run?" She asked as Jaune felt those formerly soft chocolate eyes became as hard as slate as she glared at him.

" N-no! I promise! Just let me talk!"

Jaune said as he heard Velvet mumble under her breath before sigh as he feels the pressure on his ass lessen as she let him up. "Fine. Don't make me regret this Jaune. Or you _will_ be sorry." She said as she released Jauen as he stood up.

As the faunus futa let hem go. Jaune found himself thank Oum as he turned around as his face balked. She was a monster! Her cock was about  _two_ feet long, and about _three_ inches wide as he found himself begging that it never reached his back door! It would kill me! Jaune thought before a small voice echoed in his head, _but it would feel so good..._

"Listen Velvet I know you want to us that thing to-

"Make you my boyfriend. Yes. What's the problem here?" She asked in an almost irritated voice as Jaune gulped.

"You see! The thing is...

"The thing is?"

The futa faunus demanded as Jaune finally steeled himself.

"Velvet. I promised my partner that she would take my first time. I'm sorry! It's not that I have anything against you! You are kind beautiful and lovely but I'm a man of my word, and I can't do this right now!"

Jaune begged as the girl looked taken aback for as she regarded him questioningly. Running her brown eyes over him like he was some rare animal at a zoo.

"So your partner. You like her?"

"I ... I honestly don't know...

"So why are you so insistent on giving your cherry to a girl you don't even know if you like or not?" Velvet asked cocking her head as Jaune swallowed.

"It's not about that! I gave my word to her, and I keep my word! I'm not saying that I won't do that.. with you but please! let me keep a promise!" Jaune said as Velvet eyed him closely.

"You say you are a man of your word... But how do I know that after I let you go you don't just jump ship leave Beacon for good, and I never see you again?"

"I won't do that! I said I would do something and I do it! An Arc never leis! Plus... being a hunter is my dream. And I want to go to beacon... Jaune said as Velvet hummed out loud stomp one foot on the floor before sighing.

"Ok. Jaune. I'll let you go. For now! I will escort you back to your room where you will have sex, I will come for you later, and if you renege on this deal, you will be sorry."

"I won't' renege! I promise!"

"So you say...

"I won't! I said I would, and I keep my word!" Jaune said with a firm voice as the futa giggled.

"Fine! Be lucky that you are cute! I don't know how Coco will treat you though."

"Coco?"

"My team leader. She's big, and she loves to make boy's _gape!_ If you get my drift."

Velvet said as Jaune's face paled as she laughed. "It's ok! Jaune. Before you get all scared remember this. To a futa, you are either a boyfriend _or_ a cock sleave."

"Is there a difference?"

 "There is a world of difference between a boyfriend and cock sleeve! A boyfriend is a gift! You love and treasure him! And while most cock sleaves do become a boyfriend, they have a rougher time in life...

"I see. Jaune said as Velvet frowned cock ticking upward as took as a step towards him. "Jaune just don't back up ok? I trust you to be a man of your word."

"And I am," Jaune said as the girl smiled.

"Ok then! I'll escort you back to your dorm and you can-

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out as Blake walked into the library a sizeable bulge already showing in her pants.

"Blake!?" Jaune asked as she glared at him "I told him that the next time I saw him, I would ravage him and now you can't just steal him away!" Blake said as Velvet sighed before potent her hand on the younger futa's shoulder and dragging her away to a corner of the library where they began to shiver conspiratorially with one another for a few long minutes before the cem back grinning. 

"Jaune. After much deliberation. We have decided to allow you to go back to your dorm unmolested under one condition!"

Velvet said as Jaune gulped. "And that is?" "Since I am the only futa in the room who has not had a taste of one of your virgins I will take a virginity from you!" Velvet said making Jaune blush.

 "But Vel- 

Chocolate. Jaune thought as Velvet shot our her arms as she grabbed the boy yanking him up to her where her lips met his as she stole his first kiss.

Lifting him up in w scoop of love swapping spit with him before putting him down. "There! Now you can always say I stole your first kiss!" She said grinning ear to ear making the boy flush before she bent down to whisper in his ear... "

After your time with your partner, me and Coco will be waiting for you. Come like a good boy when I call you, and I guarantee you will enjoy yourself. Do not come and there is a good chance you might just disappear for a bit _K_?"

Velvet asked in a hungry tone as Jaune gulped...

* * *

 

_"Thak you!"_ Pyrrha said as Velvet nodded. "No problem! Have fun!" She said dropping off Jaune leaving him alone with his partner in a deserted room as Jaune saw her skirt bulge. "So Pyr- 

"Get on the bed." She said in a decisively neutral tone as Jaune felt his stomach drop as a cold hand gripped his shoulder.

As he nodded once and walked to his bed as hi futa partner followed him hungrily.

"Jaune. I heard about what you did today... How you _saved_ yourself for me... That makes me _very_ happy." Pyrrha said as she sat down next to Jaune doing nothing to hide the well over a foot girl meat in her skirt.

That was painfully tenting as it tried to force its way through the meager fabric.

"I keep my word you know! An Arc always keeps their word."

"I like that. Jaune I appreciate _loyalty,_ and I give it in kind. So seeing that you have been very loyal to me, I would like to make you an _offer."_

"What kind of offer?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha let go of her skit unraveling it allowing over a foot or cock spring out. Jaune gulped as _fifteen_ inches of meat as was early four thick pop out of her skirt, along with her _grapefruit_ size balls. It's dark purple tip seemed to growl at him menacingly as the boy felt a pit in his chest, as Jaune's sphincter tensed up in anticipation as his mouth _drooled._

"Be my _boyfriend_ Jaune. I want you as a partner, not just a cock sleeve." Pyrrha asked as Jaune gulped once and agreed.

"Yes... But what does that mean?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha grinned at him.

 

"Well, for one boyfriend's get _boyfriend privliges._ " She said in a hushed tone as she ran a gloved hand across his chest making him shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature.

"What are _boyfriend privileges?"_

Jaune asked as Pyrhha gave him a wolfish grin.

"Well for one. Besides me treating you as an equal in all regards. I can be quite the _generous_ woman you know?"

She asked as she gripped Jauen painfully hard member through his skirt making him gasp. "Generous!? How so!"

Jaune gasped as her skilled hand worked his dick.

"Well for one just because I have all of this... She said gesturing to her cock that was now violently twitching as long limes of precum oozed from its head making Jaune gulp as he felt some deep need to be impaled... "I also have a fully functional set of female parts as well."  
"You have-

"Working female genitalia? Yes. And since you are my boyfriend and not my cock sleave. If you are good and I mean good. I will let you have some _fun_ with me."

She said with a wink and a kiss, making him flush as her hands traced all over his skin making him blush.

"Ok... I'm in." He said as she grinned.

"You will not regret this. I will treat you right." Pyrrha said as she moved her lips to his and kissed him. It was a short thing, quick and precise, as her lips met his. Jaune tasted what seemed to be meat and fruit as she pecked him once. 

 

Before going back for another and another as the two began making out. Jaune and her tongues intermeshed and danced in and out of their mouths as she kissed him hungrily. Practically forcing her tongue into his mouth as Jaune came to her. Was this it? Jaune thought as he felt his hands explore Pyrrha's body. Making her grunt in affirmation as he caressed her wide hips, firm full breasts and iron like ass.

As he felt all over her as she devoured his tongue in hers, he noticed that her dick was now almost painfully erect, as it oozing precum as it's had was so purple it was nigh on black. 

As Jaune bit, his lips reached out a hand and touched it. As she gently massaged his dick, expertly stroking it and making him shudder in her grasp but never letting him near climax but making sure he was just on the edge as Jaune made a move.

Slowly patiently he put a hand on her cocks head. Instantly Pyrrha froze as he teeth slammed down on his tongue making him moan as she held it in her mouth. She kept up her attack on his mouth as Jaune began to rub her dick with his hands. Harder and faster as he began working her cock making precum nearly shoot as all of a sudden she ripped his hands of her dick and spun hit to her as she glared at him eyes wide with hunger.

"I want you. _Now."_ Pyrrha sais as Jaune gulped lett go of her cock and laying on his back. Pyrrha gulped as reached for his short skirt pulling it off of him delicately as to not rip the fabric as she took it off as his already rock hard and to be fair decent.

For a boy cock to strain against the fabric of his thong. "My your little guy wants out. Let's get him out of there shall we?" She asked as him as she slid down the panties from his legs. Taking off his G string as she took now of his oddly hairless legs, that were damn near _completely_ feminized as he blushed at her. "How cute!"

"Hey... Jaune said as Pyrrha frowned.

"Sorry I was mean."

"It's ok-

"No, I'm sorry. You are my boyfriend I am not here to insult you for being what you are. Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes," Jaune said as she smiled.

"Ok. Now onto the main course." Pyrrha said as she reached down to him lifting up his legs. She put one foot over each of her shoulders giving her a perfect position for what was to come. As it also gave her a perfect view of his pillow like ass pointing upward as she watched his tight unsullied rosebud twitching in anticipation as her fifteen-inch _slut breaker_ slid its furious purple head to his entrance.

"Pyrrha.

"Yes, baby. What's wrong?" She asked poking her dick's head into his hole testing the waters to see just how tight he was and grinning as e felt it grip down like an industrial vice.

"Be _gentle... Please?_ " Jaune asked as Pyrrha paused as a grin came to her face.

"You see. When a boyfriend asks a futa to be gentle. She takes her time. Loves him nurtures him and makes love to him inch by inch. when a cock sleeve asks for that, he gets fifteen inches inside him all at _once."_

Pyrrha said as she gripped Jaune's soft plump deceptively feminine hips. Seriously if she did not see his dick and lack fo female genital she could be a girl. 

As she lined up her cooks head this hole before sealing his mouth with a kiss as she thrusted her _bitch breaker_ into him. Jaune screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the worst pain of his entire life entered his body as he felt like his ass was being torn apart.

* * *

 

_Stop! Stop! STOP!_   Jaune wanted to yell, but Pyrrha's mouth silenced all protests as he felt like his body being ripped in two. Jaune felt hot tears run down his face as Pyrrha pushed into him. It was like someone had literally put a saw inside of him and was cutting his part as Jaune cried as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. For a time Jaune thought he was going to die. The pain was too intense as his eyes rolled to the back oh his head as Pyrrha finally stopped pushing as she released his lips as the struggle ended.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked with a worried tone as Jaune shook his head.

"It hurts... _a lot._.. Jaune said as he bit back tears as Pyrrha fought to keep her self in control. Jaune's insides were like a literal slice of heaven! His internal walls slammed down n her from the moment she was inside of him. As his insanely tight boy pussy began to brutally milk her _slut maker_ refusing to let it again as she forces in in his inhumanly tight walls. "I'm sorry it's almost over ok?" She said as  Jaune nodded.

"At least you got all the way in right?" Jaune said trying to force some humor into the situation as Pyrrha grimaced. "Jaune... That was only my _head_... I still have my whole dick to get in you."

Pyrrha admitted sheepishly blushing profusely as Jaune's face blanched. Just the head?! How big is it!? He thought as he soon began to pan. That was just the head?! No way I can fit the rest! She's going to kill me! Jaune thought as he went to be for mercy from his spartan futa partner.

"Py-

"Bear with me."

She said with a grimace as she once again sealer her lips to his cutting off all forms of protests as she gripped his heavenly plum bubble but with both had before lifting him up and slamming the rest of fifteen inches into him all at once penetrate his holes defenses in one decisive thrust.

Jaune was going to die. The scream that would have left his mouth would have echoed through all of Beacon as she forced her _slut maker_ deep inside him making his eyes go cross before slowly at a glacier-like pace, retracting her cock  as she would agonizingly slowly pulling out of him halfway onto slam her fifteen inches right back inside him with full force. 

Making him cry out in pain and shock as her bitch breaker destroyed his hole as her thick heavy futa balls began slapping against his own making him shout in pain with every thick.

_WHAP!_

That entered the room as her cock and balls slammed into his _formerly_ virgin but somehow _insanely_ tight hole. Making his eyes bludge as his mind briefly lost consciousness.

_Dear god, I am dead!_ Pyrrha thought as she began to _brutalize_ her lover. Her cock slammed as deep as it could go slamming right past his defense as the boy's ass pussy _fought_ her all the way.

His inner walls clung jealously to her invade member as the wrapped it with violent spasms and fierce undulations, almost painfully so, as she had to bite her teeth to keep up her pace as she violated him. Jaune's tight inner velvety walls where made for milking cocks! Pyrrha though as his inner walls attempted to milk her for every last drop of cum as she began to play with his nipples twisting, bringing licking him trying to make it fell as good for him as it did for her.

Making him feel safe and wanted as Pyrrha held him So far it was so good. For her at least as she found a steady rhythm slamming in and out of him Although it was not long before the wet slapping filled the air became too much for her to bear as she lost it as she decided it was time for her to indeed _break_ her partner in.

"Jaune I'm going to _move_ now. Hold on."

Pyrrha said ignoring the horrified look that dawned on Jaune's face as his partner had been plowing him for over twenty minutes said she was finally going to start to move!?

As Jaune began to whimper, Pyrrha pulled out nearly the way as angled her dick before slamming it for making Jaune cry out in pleasure as his body began to spasm uncontrollably as he started to mewl.

"It looks like I know where to aim."

She said as she felt her head rubbing his prostate again, as she finally found her target as his inner wall reacted violently to the new found pleasure. As they doubled their tightness from they're already inhuman vice like nature making Pyrrha moan as she forced her dick in and out fighting past the angrily inner walls of Jauen before she got three quarters out before slamming right back in his g spot as she began to _pound_ him.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

The sounds of slapping flesh filled the room as the futa champion began to truly break her femboi partner as she proceeded to crush his prostate with her cock.

Gone was any and all forms of gentleness. As Pyrrha began to brutally assault his prostate. Making Jaunce scream in pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head as she began to violently punch his button. As she slammed into him, it was getting through a morass of pleasure!

Jaunes inner folds refused to let her dick go. And every time she pulled out it was battle of wills as his inner walls clung and gripped jealously to her _slut maker_ refusing to let her go without a mighty struggle.

The wet smacking sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as her massive futa balls smacked _violently_ against his _inferior_ male ones, making Jaune cry in pain as her grapefruit sized balls hit his golf ball sized ones crushing them more and with each devasting  _WHAP_! 

As her balls broke on his own almost crushing his under their weight making him know who held power. Not that he needed a reminder, as Pyrrha had been making his eyes go cross and forcing him to mewl as he was made to speak in tongues as she devastated him. The two w like this for half an hour. For half an hour he wet hard _WHAP!_

Sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as annual his paste as he balls the to crush his as Pyrrha fianlly felt her testicles twitch as her own climax approached as Jaune's strong inhumanly tight boy pussy as she began to cum.

"Jaune! I'm cumming!"

Pyrrha yelled as Jauen did the same. "Me too!" Jaune yelled as Pyrrha put all her effort into the final desperate thrusts that filled the room with the wet sounds of flesh on flesh.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

Sound filled the room as they reached the end.  
" _Jaune!"_  
_"Pyrrha!"_  
They both yelled Jaue wrapped his legs around Pyrrha as she fired off the first load of hot cum inside of him. As both teens climaxed simultaneously making their heads go blank. Both teens' eyes rolled back into their head with pleasure.

As Pyrrha's balls, constrict and expand as they pumped Jaune's ass with hot cream. The boy could help to cry out as he was filled with seed. As he fired his own decent for male cum paint her armor and face with thin white stripes. Into was nothing comer to her, as her ball continued to fill him, as they attempted to _inseminate_ him easily pumping a full half gallon of cum into him making him look _six_ months pregnant as they both collapsed...

They laid like like for some time. Both tired, sweaty and still entangled in one another climb the room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. "Jaune... 

"Yes... He said as he looked deep into her perfect emerald eyes as she smiled at him.

"I am glad you are my boyfriend and _not_ my cock sleave."

"I'm glad to." Jaune as Pyrrha smiled as went down to give him a deep kiss. As their tongues intertwined as Jaune moaned into her. As he both of the teens laid there, it was soon apparent that Pyrrha's monster of a slut maker was still fully erect as she moved it sightly rubbing Jaune's already _thoroughly_ crushed prostate making him moan.  
"Can we-

"Sure," Jaune said as Pyrrha grinned at him.  
"You are the best boyfriend! And now? It's time for your _reward.'_

Pyrrha said positioning her self in him as Jaune gave a sultry moan keeping his legs wrapped around her waist as she wasted no time as she began to thrust into him with reckless abandon. Ths time she wasted no time in trying to break him in.

 Her cock slamming into his still impossibly tight ass and her hips slamming into his deliciously soft bubble but. As one of her and gripped his new still rock hard cock and began stroking it viciously making him moan and cry, _"Pyrrha!_ " Jaune yelled as she grinned.

" _You like that?"_  
_"Yes!"_  
_"You like that!?"_  
_"Yes!"_  
_"Your damned right you do!"_  
She yelled jerking his dick and breaking down his doors as she prepares herself to thoroughly crush his prostate. The thick wet slapping sound filled the air once as flesh met flesh as superior futa balls attempted to _smash_ their inferior male counterparts as Pryha's _slut breaker_ cock annihilated his prostate as her hand tried to break his dick making Jaune finally _break._

As the battle of wills between Futa and Femboi met, it's inevitable conclusion as the Femboi broke and began to _beg..._

" _Harder! Harder! Pyrha don't stop! Fuck me harder!"_

He said loud finally as he finally broke down and as her slut maker won the day.  
_"As you say!"_

The futa champion said pulling out all the way to the tip making Jaune cry out in pleasure as she slammed her full fifteen inches in him making his eyes go cross.

" _Harder!"_  
_"Do you want it! "_

_"Yes! I do!"_

_"Say it! Say what you want me to fuck you!"_

_"I want you to fuck me!"_

_"Say you want to get pregnant!"_

_" I want to get pregnant! Please! Make me pregnant!"_

Jaune begged as Pyrrha forced her cock into him one more time as they both had more simulated organs as he gave her a few more white stripes as she made his belly look a full nine months pregnant as his eyes rolled up for the last time as consciousness left him as he went to sleep. "Good night Jaune... Boyfriend." Pyrrha said playing a kiss on his lips as she went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next few days were pure _bliss..._ Pyrrha fucked Jaune every morning noon and night. She fucked him on their beds, in the bathroom, in the shower on the sink, sometimes they even did it in public using the hallways using old broom closets or empty classroom for Pyrrha as she rearranged Jaune's still impossibly tight boi pussy. 

Really! Pyrrha had been doing her damndest to loosen the boy up so that he could enjoy sex but it was _useless!_

Not only was Jaune just as tight as the first time Pyrrha swore that he was getting even _tighter!_ It was like every time she fucked him that already unbearably tight ass pussy just got _stricter_ and warmer, and she was in heaven! And then the day came. As Velvet came to claim him.

"I'm here for Jaune!" Velvet said as Jaune froze in fear as the futa faunus met with Pyrrha in the hallway.

Pyrrha who had been with Jaune, or maybe Joan? At this point. While he was still entirely male physically speaking, that is. The boy looked like a woman.

 His hips curved with impossibly feminine physique, and his ass was somehow even fuller breaking way past bubble to just fat. As Pyrrha spoke with Velvet for a few moments before they both nodded and walked back to him. "So Jaune. Velvet has asked you to go to her room. What will you do now?"

Pyrrha asked as bot futa looked at him expectantly as Jaune sighed.

"I'd love to go to your room with you Velvet," Jaune said as the futa grinned.

"See. I told you." Pyrrha whispered as Velvet nodded her head.

"It looks like you are a good boy! Good boy's get treats you know?" Velvet asked as she took Jaune by the arm and led him away from a waving Pyrrha and off to her room... 

Five conversationless minutes later Jaune found himself at the team CVFY dorm as Velvet unlocked the door for them.

"Coco! I'm back! And I bought the boy!" Velvet said pushing Jaune into the room as he saw a drop dead gorgeous woman wearing nothing but a brown berret and par of design underwear, with nice c cup breast and a cock that was ten inches soft and was already five inches wide!? Jaune though his holes tingled as heard Velvet slid into the room and locked the door with an audible _click!_

"My my. What do we have here? I heard you were a good boy but now? I regret not finding you first. It would be nice to have a boyfriend and not a cock sleeve you know?" The girl in the lingerie said as Jaune gulped as Velvet put a hand on his skirt as she began to relentlessly finger his vulnerable ass making him moan like a whore.

"Coco! This is the boy Jaune! He really came when I asked! No struggle no nothing!" Velvet said as she began to violently finger his hole not believing how unimaginably tight he was and shuddered to think of what he was like at a virgin.

"Really now? Well, that's unexpected! But not unappreciated! Let me tell you Jaune! You got no idea how many boys we run through a week let alone a month! It's either were too big! And we scare them away! Or they become broken cock sleeves that can't even think right! Then they get tossed to the Beacon pens and-

"Pens?!" Jaune asked as Velvet made him cum by finger him as he collapsed only for the futa faunus to pick him up bridal style and carry him to bed.

"You don't gotta worry about the pens! You are a good boy! So are Fox and Yatsu! That' why they are virgins! Because no one makes sluts from my teammates! No one I tell you!"

Coco said chortling Velvet pushed a still moaning Jaune onto her bed on his back before she whispered into his hear. "Thanks for coming back. It means a lot to me." She said as she tore off Jaune's skirt making him flush. As his seven-inch cock proudly out into the air making Velvet giggle.

" _Awww!_ Who's this little guy! Does he want to play?' Velvet asked sweet voice that made jaune want to glare, but she soon was gripping his pillow as she suddenly and with no warming shover her two feet of cock into him any protest die on his lips as his mind went blank.

* * *

 

The boy's eye went wide as he was suddenly so filled with girl meat that his voice died. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as a full two feet of meat that was around three inches wide rammed into him making him blank as the laughing voice of Coco filled the air.

"So! Let me tell you what's going to happen! Your girlfriend congrats on that by the way! Has lent you to us for the day! We are to use you as we see fit but! Ther is to be no harm, mind breaking, toys or any status effect that leave this room! No toys punishments etc. Understand?"

She asked as Jaune tried to speak before Velvet began thrusting as the bunny girl started mercilessly pounded her hip into his making Jaune give out low unintelligible moans and mewls as he lost all cohesion as Coco sighed.

"Dear Oum! It's tighter than ever!" Velvet said slamming her hips into he boy fille the room with wet slapping sound of.  
_WHAP!_  
_WHAP!_  
As she pounded the boy without rest as Coco sighed. She always likes this part of a day. When Velvet first got her hooks inot a boy. Especially when it happened like this. Coco was to used to being woken up at all hours of the night by some scream begin boy begin to be taken home. Only for her to be tossed to a bed as the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air as Velvet broke them in.

Usually, Coco would with go to sleep for pillows over her head of if she was felling up for it she would spit roast them as their male teams wisely slept. But now? Now it was different, as no pain scream for mercy filled the air as a boy moaned and begged for more cock as Velvet tossed her head back cumming inside of him inflating his stomach to pregnant levels of bloating as he spurted decent amount of seed onto her. Here it comes.

Coco thought as all of a sudden Jaune started to scream at the top of his lungs as Velvet pushed him. "Sorry! It's just my knot!" She said making out with the boy as she forced a melon-sized ball into  him that made him truly look none months as he passed out...</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. More RWBU Futa on male action. If you liked this I leave you with a choice. It has come to my knowledge that there is a literal metric tone of RWBY smut blogs on Tumblr dedicated to well smut. They have small prompt questions where the blog owner answers and writes smut about.  
> NOW!  
> My question to you is this.  
> Would anyone read this fic like that? I could make a Tumblr where I post nothing but short RWBY futa on male femdom prompts for everyone without taking from this fic's update schedule which it will have! Once a week damn you!  
> But if that sounds appeals leave a review comment or message if you want to see a more updated if less content RWBY futa Femdom goodness. Until then! This id Desu Vult. Sighing off and as always.  
> Smut today!  
> Smut tommotow!  
> Smut forever onwards!


	3. Out of the frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said that being good never paid off. They might have known what they were talking about.

Pyrrha was beyond happy. No, she was _delighted, enthralled, ecstatic!_ To the point that there was no mere word of describing her overflowing feelings of joy and happiness, she felt in her chest as she gritted her teeth as a family tingling sense filled her loins.

_"Cumming!"_

She yelled as she felt her cock throb once as it exploded into her lover's exquisite ass as she moaned in pleasure as his impossibly tight ass milked her sixteen inches of girl cock. Making her grit her teeth in pleasure as an inhumanly tight ass forcibly milked every ounce of spunk from her as she sighed in delight.

_"Pyrrha!"_

Jaune yelled as his own orgasm hit him. Making him arch his back as his respect for a male dick spasmed as he coated her bronze chest plat white as She grinned kissing him roughly on the lips as silencing his moans as she captured his mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before her superior one forced its way ins his mouth making him croon his neck as she claimed his tongue as her own.

 

As his own orgasm rocked his body and her own subsided the Spartan gave a smile of pure joy as she looked to the love of her life.

In all her days Pyrrha never knew she would be in love like this. In love with perfect boyfriend in Beacon. She always that her being a futa meant no love for her outside of either the pens or a brothel but now?

Now not only was she madly head over heels in love with the most adorkable blonde femboi. He was in love with her too! Jaune returned her affection with his entire being, as the two made out Pyrrha could not wish for a better life.

As the boys; moth broke free form her own as he moaned out loud she gained a wolfish grin. Jaune was currently in the after effects of another uncounted mind bursting orgasm as her cock throbbed inside of him. Now, the two were making love in one of their favorite positions.

Jaune being the shy femboi that he was preferred the missionary position. With his back on the bed, his ankles on her shoulders and his eyes on her. While Pyrrha, on the other hand, loved bouncing him in her lap. Making him cry out, and relishing the control this gave her.

Jaune did not like that as much because it was embarrassing for him but he adjusted her and she for him. It was all part of being in a relationship, and it was terrific!

Pyrrha thought as they sat comfortably on one another. Eyes locked on their partner as they panted in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Pyrhha.. that was...

Jaune panted as his body convulsed on post orgasmic throws of pleasure making her grin.

"Amazing?"  
"Yeah!"

He barely gasped out as he began to moan.

"Pyrrha!?"

Jaune cried out as she suddenly gripped his cock and began stroking it roughly.  
"Pyrrha! It's still sensitive!"

He cried as she grinned.

"I know that Jaune, that' why I'm doing it!"  
She said evily making him cry out in pleasure and pain before she flipped her position pinning him to the bed as she began honestly fucking him.  
"Pyrrha!"

Jaune moan as the sound of wet slapping flesh on flesh filled the air whit a heavy,  _Slap! Slap!_ Of flesh on flesh as she grinned.

Pyrrha loved this! She loves the feel of her cock sliding between his tight hole. She loved how Jaune's ass greedily gripped and coiled around her meat stick, milking her for every drop of heavy sperm inside of her.

She loved the feeling dominance and control she felt from fucking her lover, and the moans he made at the moment. She loved everything about it, but there was one thing that kept Pyrrha from fully enjoying this moment.

As Jaune cried out her name as she rammed his still impossibly tight hole, Pyrrha grimaced, as the boy sighed panting deeply as she felt a knife enter her heart.  
She knew she was unfair to Jaune. Deep down. She knew that she had been fucking him, and forcing him to deepthroat her monster for weeks, and so far she had done nothing in return.

Now if Jaune were her cock sleeve and not her boyfriend this would have been a non-issue, a cock sleeve, after all, has no rights. But a boyfriend? A boyfriend to futa was someone that was almost equal to her, and as such, his own desires needed some considerations.

 

It's not that Pyrrha did not want to help him out! She really did! Jaune had been a selfless lover, and she desperately wanted to return the favor, but anything that was beyond taking him with her cock or using her hands was just too far for the Spartan futa!

 

Sure she wanted to give him more rewards, but she was just too uncomfortable with it! She even went as far as to tell Jaune that she might not let him inside of her until after they were married! The fact that Pyrrha was sure was going to happen did take some but not much of the guilt from her mind. As it would take over four years, just for them to graduate from Beacon!

And at least two more after they graduated, for them to successfully establish themselves as hunters, get a house a good neighborhood not to mention the weeding plan! All plans and instances that added more and more years to his denial and to the Spartan futa that was too long!

She knew that even if he cried like a whore, and moaned like a slut when she fucked him deep down Jaune wanted more. And she wanted to be the one to give him more!

As she fucked him making his eyes roll as his dick spurted out more useless ropes of cum as she smiled softly at the advice her friend and fell futa Rin had given her.

Rin was special to Pyrrha in a number of ways. Besides being a good teammate and a now good friend to Pyrrha and Jaune. Rin was currently the only other futa in Beacon not owed a debt to enjoy her boyfriend's exquisite ass pussy. As one day Rin had come to Pyrrha with an offer.

She wanted to fuck Jaune, badly. She had heard and seen them fuckin and was far to backed up and requested some alone time with Jaune.  
Usually, this would be a serious no go from the futa. As the words, Pyrrha and share rarely occupied the same continent let alone the same sentence without the words, no, never, or I refuse in front of it.

But! Rin was special. She was Pyrrha's teammate and good friend of her and Jaune, and as a fellow futa Pyrrha understood how rough it was being backed up, and she knew precisely how that made her feel. So in a rare moment of generosity, fueled by the guilt of not being a good lover Pyrrha left the choice to Jaune.

She told Rin that if she wanted to fuck Jaune, she could fuck him but only! If she got his explicit permission first, it was a deal that Rin was more than happy to accept. She took less than five minutes to track Jaune down who was busy coming from an extra credit class with Glynda, a class that only he took.

And a suspicious class to say the least, as Jaune had been in Beacon less than a month and his grades were all A's. So it was odd, to say the least, that Jaune needed extra credit back then and even more so that for some bizarre reason the class always made Jaune full and not hungry for lunch.

A fact that worried Pyrrha as Jaune was a growing boy and need his food and no matter how much _"Protein."_ He claimed he got from her it was not good enough! In her mind that is. He was already weaker then Beacon futa's, and if he wanted to get stronger the boy needed to eat!

Though Jaune was always a bit evasive after the class, though not that evasive as Rin had managed to track him down and talked to Jaune one on one. Conviction him of her plight and guaranteeing him that they both had much to gain from their encounter.

Soon they both returned to thier dorm room and after Jaune made sure that she was ok with this. And Pyrrha gave him the ok, and a lot of convincing to him, and from Nora, and Rin Jaune said yes.

Rin wasted no time after Jaune gave her his consent. Gripping him by his waist tossing him to her bed, pinning him to her mattress sealing thier lips together in a passionate kiss before ripping off his skirt and fingering him right away.

Jaube cried out instantly as Rin found his prostate in less than a minute making him shudder in ecstasy as he came one. She grinned at him once before taking her foot long two-inch thick cock, a smaller one that Pyrrha's much to her own satisfaction and jammed it inside him with no preparation.

Jaune cried as Rin found his prostate right away and began thrusting inside him, pounding away with several long, precise thrusts.  
In less than twelve rough thrust Rin grinned as Jaune's mouth shot open, as his tired in pleasure as he arched his back as his as his first orgasm hit him as his cum fired futilely in the air.

Rin girned wickedly her magenta eyes light up with fire as she made him cum three more times before finally filling him up with own load of spunk making his eyes roll into the top of his skull as she fucked him relentlessly. Not giving the femboi a second of rest as the wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as feminine moans and grunts entered the room as she fucked him senseless.

Climaxing four more times her self and leaving Jaune a drooling barley conscious mess as Rin sighed heavily claiming that she needed that and kissed Jaune on the lips. Making out with him in a loving meeting making Pyrrhas heart flare up in hot envy.

 

As she watched the tow cuddling in their arms as they shared a sweet moment Pyrrha nearly tore her spear in half! As after that day Jaune had become a somewhat shared commodity amongst his dorm mates.

As Pyrrha had though some egregious loophole in her words, she thought she had been explicit in stating that Rin and Jaune were going to be a one-time thing. Pyrrha was okay with letting Rin blow off her reserves once but now!?

Rin and Jaune fucked more than she and Jaune fucked! And not only did they fuck themselves stupid every single day Jaune liked it! He and Rin spent time together, studying, eating and even hanging out in Vale!

Pyrrha hadn't even hung out in Vale with Jaune yet! And the fact that Jaune might be developing actual feelings for Rin? And her the same for him was not acceptable! And the only thing that made this situation worse was when Nora-

_"YES!"_

Nora yelled as she thrusted her powerful hips forward as she fired a gallon of cum down her boyfriend's throat screaming his name at the top of her lungs as Pyrrha glared at her.

Nora had made improvements over the past few days. As her monstrous nineteen-inch dick forced its way almost into Jaune's stomach. Apparently, Nora was always shy about her generous endowment and had a bit of a complex about it.

She was so shy about it that she never asked anyone for a date for any favors relying solely on her hands to get her self off. But when Jaune after some encouragement from Rin gave her her first blowjob and her subsequent second third, fourth, fifth, six and all the way up to twelfth! Nora was in love with the boy. Literally.

Nora loved Jaune, in the sappiest most romantically illogical way imaginable. As soon as she got finished her first blowjob, and finished making Jaune look seven months pregnant, she ripped her cock out of the boy's gullet making him gak loudly before yanking him off the ground and proceeded to make out with him for well over two hours!

 

And that was just the beginning! It was like this every day! Pyrrha would come back to the dorm to see Rin fucking Jaune on thier bed, making him crying pleasure before she gave him a blowjob! She gave Jaune his first blowjob! Not her Rin! Of all people gave him oral pleasure and that irked her to no ends!

A fact that filled Pyrrha with hot jealousy as she watched another futa pleasure her man. That should be me! She had thought as she wished she could get over her insecurities about taking rather than giving, as Rin and Nora both!

Gave Jaune a blowjob, or in Nora's case, both Blowjobs and tit jobs and she would even hotdog him! Riding his hips cowgirl style with his decent sized cock wedged in between her bubbly cheeks as she rubbed her tight black spats all over him making him cry out as he painted her white!

It was an _obvious_ tease as Nora according to her was not going to give him her virginity just yet and-

Just yet!? Pyrrha nearly gagged when she heard Nora promise her virginity to Jaune and she did a spit take when Rin did the same!? As the thought of Jaune losing his virginity to anyone _but_ herself made the young futa's heart break in five separate pieces.

 

* * *

 

As _her_ boyfriend was taken from her. More and more she was left blue balled and not fucking as Jaune was shared between Rin and Nora. It was so bad that Pyrrha almost never got a chance to fuck her boyfriend! She had to wait _after!_ Rin or Nora as she prayed to Oum that they did not spitroast him. An act that was becoming increasingly common and no matter how genuine Rin, Nora and Jaune where about asking her to join she just couldn't!

She was more than happy to lend Jaune to a futa for a day but this!? There was no way she was ready to actually share him! And since she had no idea how to tell them otherwise, and not wanting to risk both her first real friends and boyfriend she stayed silent as she gave them silent nods of approval as they screwed each others brains out. She was reduced to taking him in the shower at night fucking him all night against the hot steam of the shower fucking his tight bubbly but through all hours of the night. Filling his need ass again and again as she made up for lost time. But this act kept both of their sleep cycles fell in a flux making their grades drop dramatically in the process.

Although it was that odd fact of night fucking and spiraling grades that led Pyrrha to see just how special, Miss GoodWitche's tutoring sessions where. As the dean inevitably confronted Pyrrha and Jaune about the spiraling grades of two of her best students.

And after a quick rushed explanation by Pyrrha the dean showed her just the relationship she had with Jaune, and after a brutal skull fucking that made Pyrrha paint her own skirt white as she gave a stern talking to Pyrrha.

The elder futa explained that she just needed to set ground rules with her man! If she did not want to share she did not have to and if Rin and Nora were her true friends they would understand! Pyrrha had to get over the awkwardness of confrontation and be honest with the two. And not only that Pyrrha also had to change. The dean exclaimed calmly that she was his girlfriend, and one of the problems with a boyfriend was that they had needs that needed to be attended to.

And she just needed to accept that taking cold be just as fun as giving in the end. And as long as she communicated this with Jaune, it would all be ok in the end. And the same went with Nora and Rin. They where her teammates and he her boyfriend, they would understand the dan said as Jaune burped up more cum as Pyrrha sighed. Taking the deans advice and determine to not only be a more generous lover to Jaune also to have a talk with her friends and set firm boundaries. 

Thak Oum they did. Nora and Rin just had to be told that Jaune was hers and while they could use him if _he_ wanted them to she got first dibs! She would take him first, and she would steal his other virginity first!The girl told her friends setting firm boundaries for her man and smiling proudly in the process.

Although the fact that Pyrrha yelled that fact in the cafeteria was less than optimal, it was still useful!

And to make matters even better! The dean had decided to have a  _group counseling_ with all thier teammates. GoodWitch had decided that since it was rare enough for a futa to find a boyfriend she would see to it so that he and her team had a happy fulfilling relationship that ended in everyone benefiting. As the dean had been instructing them in the arts of sex. Personally allowing Pyrhha and Rin to spit roast her willing partner. Making the bond between her and Rin grow even more as the two fucked their leader. Pyrrha finally realizing that Rinw just looking for someone to spend her time with that was not a dick and a potential father for her children. She did not want to steal form Pyrrha and Jaune was still hers!

After that Nora and Pyrrha _stretched_ him, Nora still limited to blow jobs as they mad him look pregnant thrice a week with the dean watched making sure that they did not hurt their leader and he was safe. Teaching them to give  _and_ receive from one another as Pyrhha had  _finally!_

Given Jaune his first blowjob, and even if she was terrible at it never sucked a dick before the look on his face when he came made her heart sing as she finally understood how good it felt to give  _and_ receive. As the two had grown even closer to one other and thier team. Even though Jaune had not gone beyond blowjobs with Nora. A fact that wounded the young futa but was forgiven as Jaune was logically nervous about the monster in her skirt, and he said he still needed time before he took that in him.

Surprisingly enough Nora understood, just happy to have a willing partner, as she gave him a back-breaking hug before Jaune made them all pancakes along with Rin and they all relaxed. 

Pyrrha's life was going great! Now she had overcome obstacles and was happily making love to her boyfriend before they got ready for class.

"You ready?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded as she put on her blouse.

"Sure am! You?"

The young futa aksed putting her cock in her panties as she tossed Jaune his own as the got filly g string as they got dressed ready to jump out of their room only to run into the busty milf GoodWitch as she came to _collect_ Jaune.

* * *

 

"Miss Nikos. Mister Arc. How are you? Are you ready for your... _breakfast?"_

The dean asked motioning to her crotch as Jaune blushed heavily as he hid his face as Pyrrha giggled.

"Yes, he is miss GoodWitch. He is _starving."_

Pyrrha said pushing her lover to the elder futa making both of them laugh as they saw his blushing face.

"Pyrrha! I-

"Do not worry Mister Arc. Ther is nothing wrong with what we are doing and just, so you know...

The dean asked pulling him close putt a hand over his ass squeezing and slapping it making Jaune cry out before a finger shot inside of him making him moan as whispered into her ear.

"I've heard how much a _good_ boy you have been recently. This Friday come to my office for your reward."

She said seductively whispering into his hear before turning to Pyrrha as she grinned.

"I'll have him back by lunch Miss Nikos. Thank you for your... cooperation."

The dean said fixing the bulge in her skirt as she nodded.

"No problem miss. Thank you for your advice."

Pyrrha said as GoodWitch nodded her head.

"No problem. I am always here for my student's needs."

She said as she began massaging his prostate making Jaune's eyes go blank as Pyrrha giggled once walking down the hallway and leaving the two alone.

* * *

 

"Now Mister Arc it comes to my attention that you have made _several_ girlfriends at Beacon. Is that true?"

The dean asked the moaning boy who could not even talk right as her fingers massaged his sensitive organ.

_"Y-Yes!"_

Jaune yelled as she fingered him brought in the hallways on the way to her lecture room as she smiled.

"You see? What did I tell you? As long as you submit you can do quite well here you know?"

The dean asked as the boy neared his first orgasm as hse smiled wickedly.

"Not _~yet~."_

The dean said ripping her finger from the boy's quiver rear making him moan out loud as he felt the first edge of the day as Glynda began her favorite habit. Fingering him to near orgasm on the way to class. As the dean would finger the boy relentlessly but without making him cum once until after their lesson was finished. As they walked, Glynda could not help but notice the transition that the boy went under. Besides his curvy hips shapely figure and a bubbly ass that made her tent painfully, erect his har had gotten much longer and his face had even become feminine. In a sheer lack of words the boy was becoming a girl, in all ways but his sex. Normally Glynda would have looked into this matter but one fact held her hand, and that was that the boy looked _happy._

His grades were good, his relationship with his girlfriend and teammates were all steady, _healthy t_ hings and overall he was doing well in Beacon. In fact, the boy had exceeded her wildest expectations, and his current blissful state made the dean give a rare genuine smile as they walked together. As they enter the for the moment empty classroom, she used her semblance to toss him on top her desk as the boy yelped as she decided to reward him early.

"Miss GoodWitch!?"  
Jaune yelled as the dean found him at the desk smirk at him as he sealed his lips with a searing kiss making the boy go limp as she worked on hand on his deck while the other brutalized his prostate.

"Hush mister Arc. No more talking."

 "Miss!?"

Jaune moned out load as he felt his first orgasm ripped out of his tent as he cried out as he painted the deans already white blouse an additional pearl color as she grinned.

"Easy there Mister Arc. You are just getting the first of your reward. After this Friday you won't be able to walk for a week." The dean said making the boy out loud as he shook in pleasure as she grinned at him.

"Easy there Mister Arc. You _just_ got started, you don't want to make the girls hear you now do you?"

The dean silenced the stuttering femboi as she first sound of students coming filled her ears making her sigh.

"Alright, then you know what to do."

She said as Jaune regain some composure nodding once shuffling under her desk another improved situation for him. As now the once stell handcuff where now _fuzzy pink_ ones. That was much less likely to chaff his wrists, and the floor of the desk was littered with _several_ cozy blankets to make it easier on his knees. As he locked himself in his place under her desk as she let out her nearly two-foot python as Jaune licked his lips.

Instantly licking the professor's cock taking the angry purple bulbous head in his mouth, making GoodWitch moan out loud as he swirled his tongue around it.

Playing with her glands as she gasped as the fist of the fourth year students came in. He then took his ludicrously warm and tight throat pussy and began deep throating her dick. Filling the desk with loud slurping sounds as ha lather cook with his tongue lightly dragging his teeth across its tip.

Letting most of the cock slip free of his mouth with a loud wet plop! Before diving his mouth forward on it making her eyes go cross as she rubbed his head affectionately.

"You are in for such a treat this Friday. You have no idea, forget not walking right for a week. You are going to need a wheelchair for a month!"

The dean hissed through gritted teeth as she as he took her python to the base making her grunt in pleasure as the class began.

* * *

 

 She came five times in that class. Emptying her balls in Jaune's stomach making her groan out loud. She was so glad to have this, relationship with a student. Especially as for a change it was entirely consensual. Glynda was tired of chasing boys days, pulling them with her semblance, before altering between a hard face or ass fucking forcing them into submission.

Sure sometimes forcing a boy was fun but it got boring you know? She didn't just want to hear the screams and gags from her partner she wanted them to enjoy themselves!

And that was why she liked Jaune, as the class ended. She bid the Grimm studies fourth years farewell. As they all should out of the room as her final orgasm of the morning left her, nearly making her faint as the last student left she wasted no time.

Ripping the femboi out of his locked position unlocking his bond wither her semblance before pulling him into a tight soul-searing kiss as she growled into his ear.  
"I want to break you so bad you have no idea."

She hissed into his ear as her bitch maker poked its bulbous head into his tight hole making him shudder.

"Please... I want you."

The boy begged as Glynda smirked. It was a stark contrast to the boy who was crying after getting his first real skull fucking over a month ago. And now he was begging for a real fucking. Usually, Glynda would have reamed him on the spot before sighing heavily.

"Not now Jaune."  
The dean said tiredly as the boy looked ready to fry.  
"But-  
"Not. Now. Friday."

The dean said align her angry bulbous head against his quiver hold making him moan as she smirked.  
"Now get going. You actually need to eat ok? You partner would be rather irked. If I got you to lunch late alright?"

"Ok.

The panting boy said as Glyan smiled slapping his bubbly but making his pregnant looking belly jiggle as he limped out of the room.

* * *

 Ruby was _not_ having a good day. In fact, she was having a _bad_ day. Her cookies were gone, her milk was spilled, and the worst part of it all was the fact that most of the days in Beacon so far for Ruby had all been bad days.

It was one thing that her team was falling apart. A thing that no one _but_ her seemed to mind in the slightest! Weiss was continually bickering with her about being the better leader, continually stating to her prodigious upbringing, her many, _many_ awards trophies and the tip of the spoiled girl's iceberg of insults barbs was the downright _offensive_  thing under her skirt.

Ruby _hated_ to admit it, but Weiss was far more gifted than her. Underneath that light blue skirt was her sixteen inch monster of a cock that was almost over half as big as hers and was wider to boot!This was a fact that irked Ruby to no end! The girl's dick was not only twice as thick as her own, but was almost half over her length, and the heiress never let her live it down.

Walking around the room letting her large pale fuck stick hanging at eight inches _soft,_ as for all eyes to see as the younger girl blushed and glared. Rubys' own cock _maxed_ out at ten inches and Weiss never let her go a day without showing off. And while this was bad enough, her sister was not helping either! Yang was content to let Weiss do well whatever the hell she wanted. As Yang simply told Ruby if you're going to change her fuck her. _Literally._

And while Ruby wanted nothing more than to stuff her cock into the heiress's undoubtedly impossibly tight futa cunt, Ruby knew that for all of Weiss's implied superiority speeches Weiss was strong, inhumanly strong even for a futa. And Ruby was under _no_ false impressions of who would be on their hands and knees getting their mind fucked out of their skull if the two came to blows.

Leaving Ruby far more than  _slightly_ wet and erect as the thought of that sixteen since monster ravishing her reached her mind. NO! Bad Ruby! The girl thought to look to the last member of her team who was also no help! The enigmatic girl calmly reading her dam ninjas of love book had done nothing but me moody since day one. Occasionally she went out to the pens to blow off a load into whatever cum dump had broken a Beacon law or was doing time in a Vale jail.

She also had a bigger _barbed_ for some reason dick at fourteen inches long and three inches thick. Making her already sizeable inferiority complex triple, and now Ruby was irritated!

Now despite her turbulent team environment, her overall Beacon life was not all bad! As Ruby did have one shining light in Beacon and that was her first _real_ friend Jaune!

The boy now turned _Fem boi_ was her _only_ real friend in Beacon, and she could count on him to ways have a place to sit, a plate of cookies and good advice to give at a moments notice.

Even if Yang did not approve of him. Her sister was much to like her own mother Raven in claiming men were either your husband to be loved and care for above all others.

Or they were merely cock sleeves made to be used and abused as you see fit. A philosophy her own mother Summer disagreed with wholeheartedly! And so did Ruby!

Boy's and Futanari could be friends! They where both people so why not!? Ruby thought as she began to ignore her problems as she began to think of more friend activates that she could do together with Jaune and-

_"Ruby Rose!"_

"Yes!?"  
Ruby shouted awakening from her daydream as GoodWitch called out the next combat participant.

"At least _try_ to stay awake. You can do that can't you?"

Weiss asked in her irritatingly harsh voice as Ruby glared at her.

"Versus...

_Jaune Arc!"_

The dean said as Ruby gulped

"Ok, combatants now listen up! Ther is one result o Beacon fight as you well know! Winner fucks loser. Period. If you lose a fight, you will be at their mercy for any non physically harming nor life-altering fetish for ten minutes!"

The dean said grinning ear to ear, as the two got ready to  _battle._

_Everyone_ knew what was going to happen. Jaune Arc. The local and highly sought after Femboi of Beacon versus one of the best students? The prodigy herself Ruby Rose? Glynda had been avoiding calling Jaune to fight for over a month, but that ended here.

A boy let alone a fem boi of all this was not going to beat a futa any day soon. And she was saving his dignity mainly because Pyrrha let it slip that he did not like public sex but! He needed to learn sooner, and later and Ruby was not only an anomaly as his friend but!

She was a _rare_ futa that wanted to be friends with a boy. And was not looking for a mere cock sleeve to pass her time with. Meaning that she would more than likely be gentler with him after the arena fight, and would be far more caring and loving to the boy than the other girls.

_"J-Jaune!"_

The petite futa yelled as the boy nodded.

"Yes, Ruby?"  
He asked twirling his seldom drawn sword easily as she gulped

"I just want you to know! That when I win, I won't fuck you!"

She yelled as he blinked once.

_"K."_

He said with an oddly _cocky?_ Mannor like there was no chance he was going to be fucked by her in the end.

"I'll just get a blow job and be done! Ok!?"  
Ruby asked negotiating with him as Jaune grinned.

"Sure Ruby. Whatever you say."  
He said in a sing-song voice as Glyna narrowed her eyes before signaling.

"Arc! Ready!"

"Sure am."

"Rose! Ready?'

"Yes!"

"Begin!"

The dean yelled as the two charged.

* * *

 

 No one _breathed_. No one _blinked_ , no one _thought_ no one moved _one_ muscle let alone _speak_ as the crowd was stunned into silence. No one saw this coming.  
Not NPR, not RWBY. Not Coco, Velvet or even Glynda could have seen what had just happened occur as every futa's jaw-dropping in sheer insanity.

There in the area was a _freshly_ defeated Ruby as she looked on in disbelief as Jaune pointed his sword at her throat victoriously standing on her chest.

He looked _ridiculous!_ As he stood on top of the disarmed futa. Standing proudly in his single skimpy miniskirt, that hugged his bubble but with his tight and frilly pink blouse, pointing his sword at Ruby's neck as the dean finally found her voice.

"Winner.. _. Arc!?"_

The dean said disbelievingly as Jaune nodded once as everyone gasped. Jaune was not just a good fighter he was excellent! He was leagues above Ruby and most likely most of the attending class!

As he went to help the defeated quivering futa to her feet. Ruby yelped before purple energy shook her as she eeped! As Glynda forced her on all fours flipping off her skirt as she spoke in an incredulous manner.

"Mister.... _Arc... You win?!_ I... I... As per terms of Beacons code. You may now do whatever you please to Miss Rose. So long as you do not _permanently_ harm her or cause lasting _negative_ impacts on her self...

The dean said removing the girls pink cotton underwear revealing a now erect ten-inch dick, a pink soaking vagina and puckered asshole to the class as Jaune blinked, shrugging his shoulders moving his skirt before Ruby sniffled in fear as he froze.

"Ruby. Do you _want_ to have sex with me?"  
Jaune asked in a neutral tone as the futa blinked back tears.

" _N- no! Not like this! Not yet at least... But_.. you win and-

"Ok. I'm fine Miss GoodWitch. Ruby can go back to her team now."

Jaune said nonchalantly as the dean's mouth dropped.

_"Mister Arc!?_ What are you saying?!"  
She asked incredulously as Jaune shrugged.

"Ruby said she didn't want to to have sex, so she's not going to have sex. I'm not going to force her to do it if she does not want to."

Jaune said in the calmest tone possible as Ruby gasped as most of the students watching jaws dropped as the dean took off her glasses blinking in confusion.

"Mister Arc... You are showing her ... _Mercy?"_

"I guess?"

"I... _Why?"_

"She said _no_ so _no._ Right?"

"Mister- Jaune. You do know that none of the audience her would show you the slightest bit of clemency if you lost correct?"

_"I do.'_

"Then why are you doing this? You should be relishing this once in a lifetime opportunity! To-

"Become like them? Thanks, but no thanks. Ruby said no, so that's all there is to it. I'm _not_ raping her."

Jaune said flatly as the dean paused blinking three times before a genuine smile came over her face.

"So be it. Jaune you are a decent man."  
The man said removing her semblance from a star stunned Ruby who blinked in awe.

"You can go now, Miss Rose. There is no need for you to be on all fours. "

She said as she lt Ruby got up mouth flapping like a wide mouth bass as Jaune shrugged his shoulders helping her up as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

 

 " _ARC!"_  
A furious voice yelled as Jaune felt the air heat up as he sighed.  
"Well, _no good deed goes unpunished."_

Jaune said as a furious Yang? Was it? Or whatever the hell Ruby's sister was called the girl tacked him into a wall, Making him cry out before she ripped open a Beacon closet and tossed him inside before jumping in with him locking them inside of it as he sighed.

"Yang? What did I-

"Shut it!"

The futa asked as she glared at him with hard crimson eyes, pressing her ample chest against his face. Making him blush as he was pushed into the wall as she glared at him.

"Yang I-

"Shut it."

Yang said evenly as Jaune gulped as he panicked. Pyrrh Nora and Rin had all warned him about what could happen if he ever left the dorm without them. They all told him to avoid any other girl but them, and that if he ever got along with another female in Beacon, he needed to get out as fast as he could or-  
"What's you deal Arc? I don't get you."

Yang asked as Jaune felt the temperature of the room raising as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What's my deal?"

"Yeah! What do you want?"

"Want? From who?"  
"From Ruby! I don't like her getting to close to you Arc. I don't know what you're playing at with her, but if you try to hurt her I swear to Oum-

"I would never hurt Ruby."

Jaune said calmly as the girl glared at him eyes burning with fire.

"Then why are you leading her on?"

"Leading her on?"

"Yeah! I mean what' your plan with her? You go around getting her hopes up that you and she can be friends is normal! What do you want from my sister? Tell-

"I want to be her friend. What is so hard to believe about that?"

Jaune asked as Yang's eye lost some crimson as she stared at him.

"Jaune. You are a boy. She'a futa. You can not just be friends."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not natural! You are either going to be her lover or her cock sleeve! There is no other way this works!"

"Why not? I like Ruby, she's nice, and I like talking to her. What's so wrong about us being friends?"

"You are a boy! A Boy! You should be terrified of Ruby! Of all of us!"

"Why?"

"Why!? Did you grow up under a rock!? Jaune you are surrounded by futas! If you didn't have a literal champion to watch, your ass with the Valkyrie and Ren you would be chained up in some random fourth-years room as a living toilet!'

"What?! Why?"

"Because you are a boy!"

"And?"

Jaune aksed as Yang growled gripping his hair and grinding her teeth.

"Because they are f _utas!_ They do this to boys! And-

" _Ruby doesn't."_

"Ruby is kind!"

" _Pyrrha doesn't."_

"She loves you! That doesn't count!"

" _Rin and Nora don't."_

"I...

_"You_ don't look like that kind of girl."

"You don't _know_ me Arc."

Yang said growling as he blinked.

"Maybe not but Ruby does. She says you are the nicest kindest older sister ever. She loves you more than life itself and wants to spend more time with you. And if you are half the girl, she says you are you are a very good person Yang."

Jaune said as her eyes became lilac as she blushed.

_"I..._

"Ruby loves you. She tells me that you know? When she comes to me to talk about her problems.

"Problems? What problems?"  
She asked as the fire began creeping from her eyes and-

"She says Weiss is bullying her and-

"I told her to fuck her and-  
"She want's to talk. She does not _want_ to fuck her."

"She's young and-

"Ruby wants to be _friends_ with Weiss. And Blake. And me. She _is_ my friend Yang, and I am hers. There is no reason why we can not be friends you know? Even me and you can be friends."

Jaune said blinking once as Yang's eyes became a light purple before a smirk came over her face.  
"You... you _really_ believe that?"  
"Of course I do."  
"You... you want to be my friend?"

_"Yes."_

"Jaune did I ever tell you how my moms and dad have sex?"

Yang asked das Jaune did a spit take.

"What!?"

Jaune asked Yang grinned putting a knee between his legs, pressing under his dick grinding against him making him moan lowly.

"Well let me tell you."

She said whispering in his ear gripping the back of his head as he felt something massive poking up from under her skirt.

"My mom is Branwen. She' an ex-bandit with a pretty firm idea of how the world works. To her, a man is either a cock sleeve meant to be used and left. Or a husband to be loved and protected."

Yang said as she lifted him of his feet pinning him to the wall as he saw her skirt rise up and felt something poking his ass making him give a low cry as she smirked haughtily to him.

 

"You see unlike most futa's my mom decided to share her man with Ruby's mom Summer. Now trust me they are both well endowed and very energetic."

Yang said as Jaune felt what had had to be an eighteen-inch monstrosity rubbing against him, as he felt something thicker than his leg as he squirmed.

"When they have sex it's not normal sex. Evey night they tie him spread eagle on our bed in Patch. Ever night my mom takes her nineteen inches and shoves it into his impossibly according to her inhumanly tight ass. While Summer whos no slouch who's a bit longer than my mom but not as wide takes his throat."

Yang said grinning as Jaune felt her erection poking him from under her skit making him flush s she smiled her monster into him.

"Every night they spent hours spitroasting him. Fucking him brutally for all hours of the night. Their thick cocks slamming into his impossibly tight holes threatening to break the bed in half."

" They fuck him endless into the late hours of the night. Filling him again and again with loads form their massive cocks, until he finally looks pregnant. While one gags his throat and the other pulverizes his prostate."

Yang said repositioning Jaune making it so that only their skirts prevent him from being impaled full nelson with her meat stick.

"Can you imagine that? Two well-hung woman futas slamming almost two feet of cock into your for four hours straight night after night every night for years on end? Canyou imagine what that would do to you?"

Yang asked as Jaune moaned erotically, into her neck.

"Now I know what you are thinking, all that pounding he must have all the cum pounded out of him right? All those cocks breaking, crushing his prostate must make him flood like a fountain right?"

Yang asked twisting his nipples making him moan.

"Well, you are wrong."

"Wrong!?"

Jaune asked as his body exploded in electric pleasure as Yang grinned.

"Nope! Not at all! They tie up his cock in a tight ring! They wrap it in a little black ring making sure that no matter what happens he doesn't' shoot out a single drop of his cum, as they ravish him."

Yang said his bitting his neck as Jaune cried out.

"What!? Why would-

"I'm getting there! Ease up blonde! You see my dad, unlike most males, has a cock! A real cock! Not a futa cock mind you but it's genuinely something to look after."

" And seeing as if he broke his cum out during sex there would be no cock left for them they keep him all tied up for the next part."

"Next part?"

Jaune gasped as her hands mauled his pillowy ass as Yang grinned.

"Yup! After they finished emptying thier balls into him, they focus on his by then painfully tied up cock as they mount him. They untie then ride his dick. Making him cry out as they milk him dry until they are satisfied. And trust me that takes hours."

Yang said as Jaune cried out as she slid a finger inside of him.

"Do you know what my mother told me before I came to Beacon?"

"No!"

"She said, Yang. Find a man of strong character. Who is armed with beliefs that he is not only willing to stand up for but is unwilling to compromise on and take him as your husband, and Jaune I think you are it."

Yang said slapping his ass as she made him yelp.  
"Yang!? What do you mean I'm the one!?'

"I mean look at you! Not only did you get tossed into a futa team and have  _not_ been a cock sleeve! And you are not only not a cock sleeve you are a boyfriend who is  _loved_ by them! Then not only are you a charmer and a  _decent_ looker. You are also strong! You beat  _Ruby!_ She's a damned prodigy and you went and made her look like she was a rookie! Then you spared her virginity!? Jaune that's amazing!"

"But... why?"

"You see! That's why I like you! You don't even know why you did is so important! Jaune Ruby is a very innocent kid, she believes the best in people. And she is vulnerable. She did not want to lose her virginity before she was married, and if she lost in before then? To any one that was _not_ the love of her life? And on the arena floor of all things!? It would have  _devastated_  her! But you spared her! You have no idea how much that means to her! How much it means to me! Jaune Ruby is my everything! I would do anything for her, I _protect_ her from the world and the one time I could not? You did, and that is special."

Yang claimed as Jaune frowned.

"I jsut did what I thought was right, Yang. I-

"Yup! That's it! Jaune Arc you are mine! You are going to be _my_ future husband!"

Yang proclaimed as Jaune gasped.

_"What?!_ I'm dating Pyrrha and-

"Then break up with her."

Yang said flatly as Jaune gagged.

"I can't do that! I-

"Then I'll do it for you!"

Yang said as Jaune balked.

"What?! I-

'No buts! Now come on! She's in the cafeteria now, and we need to nip this in the bud hubby!"

Yang cried as Jaune gulped in fear.

* * *

 Pyrrha was having a great day. In fact, she was having a magnificent day! As she sat in the Beacon cafeteria humming happily to herself.As she ate her salad with a beyond pleased look.

She knew that Jaune was a good person, but she never knew he was strong! She thought he was just a stress relief toy for Beacon she picked up before he became a fuck toy for a fourth-year futa team but now? Jaune _beat_ Ruby! A futa prodigy easily! And not only had he bested her he showed her mercy! He chose _not_ to fuck the impossibly tight vagina of the younger futa and that showed a level of character that Pyrrha did not expect of him.

She knew that Jaune was not weak but now? He had values and honest. He had more than her, as Pyrrha knew that if she were in his position, she would _not_ have show mercy.  
And the fact that he did make her question things in her life, like her own morality and the things she would do to another and-

_"Pyrrha!"_

A booming familiar voice said as Yang? Came into the cafeteria walking up to the table carrying a flushing Jaune with her as Pyrrha began to glare.

"Yang? What are you doing to my-

"Pyrrha! This is my fiancee! So I'm going to need you to keep your hands to yourself ok?"

Yang declared making the entire table balked as Pyrrha's hands glowed black.

"What?"  
The Spartan asked with a growl as Rin and Nora backed off as Blake took her book off the table and scooted back.

"It's just like what I said! Jaune is mine now so break up with him! "  
Yang said as if she had just ask Pyrrha to asked her the salt and not give up her first and hopefully only love of her life.

"What!? Why would I _ever_ do that?!"

Pyrrha roared as Yang blinked owlishly at her.

"Cause _he_ won't' break up with you!  _Duh_. Now break up with him so I can take him to our room for some loving and-

"Are you _insane!_? I will not give up my boyfriend to you!"

Pyrrha yelled shouting at another human in anger for the first time in he life as Yang blinked once.

"You won't break up with him?"

Yang asked with an honestly surprised looked as she put the cowering Jauen down as Pyrrha eyes glared at her.  
"Of course not!"

Pyrrha roared at her as Jaune slunk only away before a flash of  _blue_ came over his face as he was pulled away from the ensuring disasters as two futa's prepared to fight for a man. 

"Why not?"

"Becuase he's mine!"

_"Was_. He _was_ yours, and now he's mine-

"Since when!?"

"Since I said he was."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah, it does. I'm a Branwen we take what we want, and I want him."

"You can't have him!"

Pyrrha shouted pulling out her spear as Yang grinned.

"Oh? You want to fight for him? Bring it on Nikkos! I'll-

"Umm excuse me? you two?"

"Blake? What's up? I'm about to beat a redhead and-

_"Jaune's gone."_

Blake said calmly as both futas, and the whole table looked to see Jaune was indeed gone as both Jaune and Weiss had _vanished..._

* * *

 

_"Arc."_

The beautiful heiress asked as Jaune gulped

"Yes? _Weiss?_ "

Jaune asked the girl finished freezing Jaune to the floor of her dorm with her ice as she glared at him. It was bad enough that Weiss kidnapped him from the cafeteria, and now? Now that he was alone with yet  _another_ girl with a  dick that was easily twice the size and girth of his frozen in her own room, with no him saving a baby sister to vouch for him that he knew of to save his ass,  _literally_. Dawned on him as the girl icy blue eyes glared at him. 

"You didn't fuck my partner today. _Why?"_

Weiss asked flashing him a freezing glare as he gulped

"She said she didn't want to-

"So what? So she didn't want to get fucked. She lost, it's her own damn fault that she could not beat you. So why are you so.. _. lenient_ with her?"

"I... She asked not to be fucked, so I didn't."

"I know that. I'm asking you why you did not fuck her. Jaune that was a Futa! Her pussy is the tightest thing on the planet! Why not take your chances with her?"

"I already told you. Ruby said no, so the answer is no."

"Even if it was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yes."

"Even if she would have been the tightest fuck you would ever have in your life?"

"Yes."

"Even if you know for a fact! That no one! And I mean no one in the room would return the favor to you? That anyone else would rape you if you were her?'

"Yes."

Jaune said glare at him, with a freezing look, before giving him a small smile as she reached behind her back as she retrieved a small blue box and walked over to him.

"Fine. You'll do."

Weiss said as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"I'll do? For what?"

Jaune asked as the girl went down on one knee!?

"Jaune Arc. Will you take my hand in marriage? And make me the happiest futa on Remnant?"

Weiss asked as she brought out a small blue ring s Jauen gulped as his brain went on autopilot.

"Yes!?"

Jaune said before catching his mouth as she nodded.

"Fine. I'll make you mine."

Weiss said as she slid a ring on his finger kissing him on the lips and-

"Weiss?! What are you doing?!"

"Kissing my _husband."_

_"Husband!? Who!?'_  
"You."

"Why!?"

The boy asked as he began to fell his lifespan drooping even more as he began to panic. 

"Jaune.... I have been looking for a partner for some time now and you? You fit the bill. You have principles. Something my family lacks. You have your own set of morals, and you refuse to compromise them. I like that, so you are mine."

Weiss said calmly as the boy began to panic, as Jaune felt his life expectancy dropping by the second as the girl put her ring on his finger and he _gulped._


	4. Born an odd way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life get's a bit odd for our boy as he gets a promotion, Jaune goes on a date and meets certain monkey faunus, impresses an ice cream girl and meets a very pleased robot.

_"Marriage!?_ Are you sure about that!?" Jaune asked sweating profusely felling like he was in a roaring fire despite being encased in a wall of ice as Weiss nodded to him her skirt began to tent as her dick stirred to life.

"Yes, Jaune I did say marriage. You 're going to marry me and become _Jaune Arc Schnee._ After that, you are to move to my home in Atlas where you will meet my little brother, my sister her husband and my father. You will witness be dressed appropriately wed to me in a grand church, and we will start our lives. Is that acceptable?" She asked her light blue eyes cutting into him making him gulp, and what as once again despite being literally viewed with ice he felt like he was sweating. 'Y-Yes! That's fine! But I.. I mean-

"You mean what Jaune?" Weiss asked as Jaune swore her words tired of cutting him as he began to look for a way out of this situation that did not end with hi gett stabbed with her damned rapier or the monster in her skirt, as her cock began to tent to what was already over a foot of girl meat as he gulped.

"Can you unfreeze me... _honey?_ I'm kind of cold."

"Oh! Of course, let me get on that."

Weis said casting a fire glyph and, melting the boy's icy prison sill the room with steam. "Thanks.. _honey._ Jaune said nervously as Weiss nodded. 'You re most welcome now let us go." She said as Jaune blinked. "Go where...

"On a date, I must get to know my future husband." She said as she dragged the confused blushing femboi out of the room for a date. As Jauenbegan to gulp nervously as his mind wondered out where the hell Pyrrha and Yang were and hoped that they managed to keep casualties to a minimum. A fact that was not true as the fight between Pyrrha and Yang was _far_ from contained.

* * *

 

_"NO FIGHTING!"_ Ruby yelled finally subduing her sister as Nora and Rin tackled Pyrrha. As Ruby forced Yang to the floor with her scythe and Blake tied her ribbon around her arms as Nora and Rin wrestled Pyrhha to the floor. Making thier team mater clam down as they held her down, as she and Yang glared at one another in naked contempt for the other one. The young futa skirts over the femboi had cost Beacon half their cafeteria, and most of their windows as the two glared at one another and-

"What is the meaning of this!?" The irritated voice of Miss GoodWitch said as the dean walked into the cafeteria wand out and fumed at the fair as she glared at them. " _She started it!"_ Both futas shouted out at once as she rubbed her crop to her temples not want to hear a headache that was sure to come but resigning herself to face it one way or another as she sighed and opened her mouth.

"What is her fault? And why is the cafeteria a mess? Do you know hard I have to work to fix these walls? Those where windows are stained you do realize and- "It's her! Miss GoodWItch! It's all her fault!" Pyrrha shouted in an oddly childlike one for the girl as Yang fumed. "The hell it is! You are just not stubborn to know when to let go!" Yang started still struggling to get out of ruby's scry pin and Blake's ribbon.

"What!? You have no right to touch what belongs to me!"

"Belongs to _you?_ First of all girl, I _didn_ 't see a collar on him. And secondly! He can make his own decisions about who he rides all night! Or who rides his dick! Becuase I know you ain't touching him!" Yang said as Pyrrha blushed a shade to match her hair as she ground her teeth.

"Why I never-

_"Enough!_ Both of you! Tell me what is wrong this instant!" GoodWitch shouted as she glared at her students as they both sighed and begun to explain their situation to the dean as she once again was confirmed that today was going to be a long day of headaches with no blonde femboi to deep throat her fuck stick at the end of it. As she rubbed her head making herself ready to hear whatever asinine things her students had gotten up to this time.

* * *

"Miss Schnee! A pleasure!" A tall woman with bright brown hair and green eyes said as Weiss nodded to her. "Marry. It is nice to see you again." Weiss said as she looked at the woman dressed in the sharp gunmetal grey uniform of the restaurant uniform as the two walked inside. The regular that Weiss had dragged Jaune to for a date was a lovely bistro nestled in downtown Vale.

As the two walked inside _Futari Police._ The name of the establishment as the woman greeted them. "Table for one today?" Marry asked as Weiss shook her head. "No. Today I am with my boyfriend." Weiss said gripping Jaune's arm making the boy blush bright as the waitress gasped.

"AH! You have a boyfriend and _not_ a cock sleeve! Your sister must be so proud!" She said as Weiss beamed. "Winter is not aware of him yet, but she will be once she is back from her _honeymoon."_

_"Honeymoon!?_ She finally got that _dirty old bird_ to settle down!?"

"She sure _did._ He put up _quite_ a fight and made her sweat more than once. But in the end, she bent him over and made him her own. As you know Schnee cocks are _unbeatable."_ Weiss said proudly as the waitress added. "Very well _Miss_ Schnee and _Mister_ Schnee. This way." The waitress said as she led them forward. As the two walked Jaune was brought into the area he saw that they were surrounded by woman. Many women really the restaurants interior was entirely full of a powerful woman in business suits as they walked inside Jaune noticed that for some reason all conversations stopped at once.

As all noise dropped as every woman stopped thier conversation as all eyes fell on the blonde in thier midst. ' As the woman stared at him, Jaune felt like he was a Deathstalker in a full skirt, and blouse. With a bright pink G string rubbing up against this bubbly ass as he felt himself turn a shade or scarlet. "Why are they all looking at me?" jaune asked as he  _swore_ he heard wet sucking sounds fill the air as they walked past them. 

" _Ignore them."_

Weiss said as if it was no issue. As she led Jaune to a small white table at the end. At first glance, Jaune noticed that something was off about the table. For starter it was tall. Very tall, it stood easily six feet off the ground with large chairs on its end. As she leads them him to the table. "This way Miss Schnee. Mister Schnee. Miss Schnee, I am assuming you would like a male with your meal?" Marry asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine. And Mister Schnee? Would you like a _futa?_ We have a special on for partners of our main guest."  She offered making the bone femboi blink as he looked at her in a confused manner. "A futa? What do-

"He will take it," Weiss said as Marry noded as she beckoned Jaune and Weiss forward. "Please take your seats, and I will return as soon as possible," Mary said as Jaune watched Weiss sit on the far end of the table before she sighs letting out a long moan as Jaune blinked twice. That's the moan Pyrrha make when I blow her. He thoguht as he went to his chair on the table, taking some difficulty in getting on it as he sank into the soft cushiony bottom of it. As he did, he felt a force? On his groin as something ripped off!? His skirt as he felt something hot and wet enveloped his dick as he began to squeal.

"AH!?" Jaune moaned out loud as a mouth!? Of all thing worked itself over his dick as someone gave him a blow job!? As an impossibly hot wet and sticky mouth worked its way up his side. Forcing itself to fully engulf him an incredible amount of skill and talent as the mouth bobbed back an forth on his cock. Licking his glands and running its teeth on his tip making him shudder.

"Weiss!? What is going on?!" The boy asked moaning out loud as Weiss grinned. "It's the special restaurant service! They take local criminals of people that reneged on debts and make them give blowjobs to their clients!" Weiss said slamming the table with her fist making Jaune called out as an incredibly skilled tong rolled up and down his cock as he let out a deep moan. "How?!"

Jaune asked as the toned content run up and down his length slathering his dick in spit makes his eyes go crossed as Weiss smirked. "Well, some people don't pay debts, and some want shorter prison times. So they come here or Beacon for pen duty. And you! Get the pleasure of actually getting a futa to suck you off!" Weiss said as Jaune moaned out loud as the futa sucked his cock under the table...

* * *

 

"You are out of _line!_ Miss Xiao-Long! Miss Nikos! Both of you need to calm down!" GoodWitch said as Yang and Pyrrha sat cow tow on thier knees not looking the dean in the face. "First of all Jaune is _not_ your property! And secondly! You can not just tear apart the damn school when you get into a fight over him!"

"But MissGoodwitch! She wanted to take-

"No but's! Miss Nikos, we have had this talk! If you want a relationship with a boy you need to make sacrifices! Now both of you are out of line-

"Yes. All _three_ of you are out of line." A calm, collected voice said as the two kneeling futas and the dean turned to see a clam figure clad in flowing green robes and sipping from a mug of a steaming beverage as a woman walked into a the annihilated cafeteria on a cane.

"Mam! I-

"Spare me, Glynda." The headmistress of Beacon said walking calmly into the room sipping her mug as she surveyed the destroyed cafeteria and bound up futanari as she let out a long tired sigh while sipping her cup. "Miss GoodWitch we have a problem.' "

Yes, we do! We have two students acting like spoiled brats-

"Glynda. I was _not_ talking about them. I was talking about you." The woman said as Glyna blinked owlishly at her. "Me? Mam, what you are talking about?"

"Simple Glynda please tell me this. Do you know any students currently undergoing punishment detail with you?"

"No... I have no student with punishment detail with me. Why?"

"Than are you aware of _Jaune Arc?_ "

"Yes. Why are you asking me, mam?" The confused dean asked as she felt a cold trickle of fear creep up her spine as the woman sighed.

"Then Glynda please tell me what are Mister Arc's grades in his classes?"

"Besides his brief dip, he has gotten nothing but straight A's. Why?"

"Has he had _any_ disciplinary issues?"

"No. He's a model student in every way."

"Then why pray tell is he reporting to your office every day for punishment duty when there is no need for him to be doing so?" The woman asked gently sipping her mug as Glynda froze. "I! I-

"You abused your power as a teacher for your own gain. Glynda, I am disappointed in you."

"Mam! I'm sorry I-

"Sorry does not cut it, Glynda. We have rules for a reason here in Beacon, and you will be punished for your breaking of them accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mam...

"Outstanding. Now Miss Xiao-Long, Miss-Nikos. While I understand that you are both infatuated with Jaune. I must ask that you take care not to destroy my school in the process. Can you do that for me?" The woman asked as both futas gulped nervously as her hands glowed green.

"Yes, mam! It won't happen again!" The futas said gulping nervously as the woman sighed, "good now-

"And _that_ is why you don't order food if you can not eat it!"

"I didn't know I could not eat fish!"

"How do you not know what you can and can not eat!?" An irritated voice said as Weiss led a fairly sick looking Jaune back inot the cafeteria as the femboi and futa looked at the thier teammates and froze.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yang?"

They asked as the headmistress sighed. "Very well. Glynda to make your punishment clear let me do this. Jaune."

"Yes, mam?"

"In light of your stunning arena display, I am upgrading your status in Beacon." The woman said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. "Upgrading mam? What do you mean?"

"Before you were classified as a _stress relief_ student. A toy for others. But. Since you have shown such arena promise I am upgrading your status to an _official student_." 

_"NO!_ " Glynda shouted before the headmistress silenced her with a withering glare.

"Offical student mam? What does that mean?"

"It means from now on you have the full rights of a Beacon student. No longer shall any girl be able to push you down. Or make you go to your knees. You from this point on a full and _equal_ member of this school and any and all contracts or deals you made after entering until now are null and void-

"What!? He married me!" Weiss said a Pyrrha and Yang balked.

"Married?!" They both screamed as the woman sighed. "That agreement is now null and void. Since Jaune is a runaway, he is a ward of Beacon and can enter no such dealings until he graduates."

"You ran away?" Pyrrha asked a worried in her voice as the woman sighed.

"Yes he did, but that isn't here nor there. From now on, all of you except Miss Belladonna who is not fighting for Jaune must come with me for a talk about collateral damage the meaning of _affirmative_ consent and how much I despise paperwork."

The headmistress said as she looked to Jaune and Blake.

"Miss Belladonna. Mister Arc. Since you two look like you have some sense, I suggest that you two go out to Vale proper. The new students form the other schools are coming for the Vytal tournament, and I suggest you go scope out. The competition."

She said before turning tot he other futas and sighed.

"You all come with me. We have to talk about anger management." She said as the woman led them away as Jaune and Blake blinked owlishly to each other.

"So you want to go on a date?" Jaune asked as Blake sighed. "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

Blake said putting down her book before turning to him.

"Seafood? _Really?"_ She asked as they both began to walk away.

* * *

 "So _tall dark_ and _gorgeous~_ how _Ugh!_ Are you!?" A pair of bright shining blue eyes said grunting loudly as a nice pair of sweaty bound breasts bounced up and down, dripping with sweat as a blonde grunted.

"Fine. I _Ugh!_ I'm fine." Blake said grunting once as she held the eyes of the stowaway or a _great stowaway_ in her own words in front of her.

"Really! _UGH!_ I thoguht you were beautiful but damn! You are _Gah!"_ Moon. Said before slamming her hand down as a loud fleshy _WHACK!_ Filled the air as she grunted. " _Cumming!"_ She said Blake gritted her teeth.

"Me too!"

_"FUCK!" T_ hey both said as they moths twisted in pleasure, as their balls twitched as they both unloaded a full load of cum into the blonde femboi spit-roasted in between them. "Damn! This is one good cock sleeve! I mean he's _tighter_ than Neptune! And that boy is tight! I trained him myself!"

_Moon Wuknog_ said Blake blinked owlishly. "He's _not_ a cock sleeve. He's a boyfriend." Blake said pulling her cook from Jaune out with a wet _plop!_ As she ripped her barbed monstrous member from form his gapping matter esophagus as Blake sighed in content as Moon balked.

"What!? You are a boyfriend?! Blake! Why didn't you tell me?!" Moon asked as the boys inhumanly tight ass hole till gripping around her throbbing member, milked her cock like it was its purpose on Remnant. As it coiled and spasmed violently around her trying to rid of meat of all remains sperm exquisitely as she moaned gripping his soft pale ass kneading it roughly making him moan in pleasure as she gaped.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"But you are getting spit-roasted in an alleyway?" Moon asked as Jaune nodded. "My girlfriend likes to share me with her friends!" Jaune said as Moon nodded.

"Shit man! Sorry about being so rough with you! If I'd know you were not a cock sleeve I would have been a _lot_ gentler with you! You got to tell me, man! Speak up!" Moon said as Jaune moaned in pleasure as Moon took her dick out form his ass, with a wet squelching sound filled the air as Jaune stood on shaky legs as Moon frowned at him.

"Jaune... Why do you look like... _that?"_ Moon asked staring at the boy with a confused look as Jaune blinked twice at her. "Like what?" Jaune asked as she gestured to him.

"Like _that!_ Your _hips!_ Your _ass!_ You have _breasts!_ What's happening to you!?" Moon asked as Jaune blushed. "It's been like this since I got my first taste of futa cum in me and-

"Wait! Did you take your medicine?!" Moon asked as Jaune blinked in confusion. "Medicine? What medicine?" Jaune asked as Moon recoiled.

"Blake!" The monkey faunus asked as Blakes' eyes widened in realization. "That explains it. I always thought that it was strange that you looked like a girl."

Blake said as Jaune blinked owlishly. "What are you two talking about?" Jaune asked as he looked at the futa sigh in confusion. Moon sighed pulling him up as she pulled his panties over his seven-inch tenting cock as she began to pull him.

"It's time for you _r medicine!"_ Moon said as she began to pull Jaune away.

* * *

 "Here you go. Take them right away." A nurse at a pharmacy in downtown said in a dull monotone as Moon grinned. "Thanks!" Moon said turning to Jaune with a small vile of red pills as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. "What are those?" Jaune asked as Moon pulled out three pills pouring out three on her hand as the monkey faunus pulled up the bottle.

"These are your _M-Pills!_ "

_"M pills?'_

_"Man pills_! If you take futa cam without these things you end up looking like... _you_! If you want your man! Figure back open wide!" Moon said taking Jaune by surprise and forcing the pills into his mouth as he gulped loud. "

Moon!? What are you- Jaune froze as he began to gak. _"KAK!_ " The boy cried out in pain as a fire over as a fire spread through his body as he felt himself change. Hs muscles bent and warped, as a raging fire consumed him making him cry in pain as agony filled his body making him cry out in anguish before it happened. All at once the pain was gone as Jaune stood up he was changed. Gone was his formerly slim feminine figure and thin form. Now? Now he stood tall, with well-muscled arms and legs, growing himself a decent six pack and strong, toned legs and arms. As Moon wolf-whistled loudly.

_"Hubba! Hubba!_ Now that's what I'm talking about!" The fauns futa said growling at him as Blake nodded. "At least you kept your ass," Blake said dryly as the _only_ part of Jaune's anatomy that had stayed the same was his voluptuous ass, as they seem to have grown even _bigger!_ As he blushed. "

Thank you?"

Jaune said felling his strong new muscled body song limbs and-

"I got you!" The boy suddenly shouted as he looked out the window and sprinted out of the door. "Jaune!?"

"Hot stuff?!"

Moon and Blake yelled as Jaune ran forward. As he sprinted away out of the pharmacy as he saw _it_ happening.

* * *

  _Come on! Come on! Come on!_ Jaune thoguht as he saw it. There on the far end of the sidewalk, eating an ice cream cone was a small girl? In a multi-colored garb of a white led, brown pants, and brown, pink hair. Eating an ice cream cone lazily as she was unaware of what was transpiring behind her. As four workmen unloaded some rather heavy furniture from the back of a truck as Jaune saw one especially large brown box teetering on the top of large stack of based right before it fell off going on a crash course for her small head.

"Look out!" Jaune yelled diving forward picking up the diminutive woman in his arms and saving her from the crash! As the box slammed into the ground right where he had been tanning. As he picked up the girl no woman. In his arms, as her face turned a bright shade of crimson as she flushed out her scroll.

_"A MAN!"_ She typed? Of all things, on her scroll as Jaune looked to what might have been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was shart, unreasonably so standing at only five six, with an _insanely_ beguiling hourglass curve, nice c cup breast, and a _perfect_ heart shaped squishy ass and a downright impish look in her eyes as she licked her teeth.

"Um hi?" Jaune asked the petite woman as she blushed. _"Hello, tall blonde and handsome! How are doing?"_ The woman typed as Jaune blinked at her.

"You type?"

_"I'm mute."_

"Do you sign?"

_"Do you sigh?" _

"Yes, I do."

Jaune signed to the woman as Jaune felt something long and hard, poke his stomach as she grinned at him.

" _Neo."_

_"Jaune."_

_"Thanks for the save price charming! What would I do without you?'_

She asked as Jaune blushed.

_"You would have been fine-_

_"Single."_

_"Single?"_

_"Are you single? Or do you have a mistress?"_

_"I don't have a mistress-_

_"Great! Let me see your scroll."_

She said as Jaune handed her his scroll as she typed in it. _"Here my number! Call me!"_ She said leaping out of his arm as Jaune blinked in confusion. "That was strange. Blake! Moon!" Jaune asked turning around to see the two faunus were gone, nowhere to be found as he blinked in confusion. "Blake? Moon?" Jaune asked in a tired voice as he began a search. "

* * *

 " _Blake! Moon_!" Jaune called out as the sun began to set and eh bo sighed heavily. I was lite Blake and Moon where nowhere to be found as he walked around the city. "Blake! Moo- "GAH!" Jaune said falling over as he crashed into a brick wall.

"Oh my _goodness!_ I am so! Sorry! Please tell me you are still functioning at _near_ optimal levels!" A shy feminine voice said as Jaune saw a pair of bright glittering green eyes glared at him. "Hello? Who are you?' Jaunas, the girl? Gripped his arm and yanked! Him of the ground as she hurled him to the air.

_"Salutations!_ I am _Penny! Penny Polendina!_ Who are you?" A cheery voice being to a short ginger girl, with a preppy look, with a light-skinned freckled faced covered a garish green and white outfit as he smiled to her.

"Jaune Arc-

"Newly promoted to full Beacon! I can tell!" She as Jaune balked "That's a helluva guess their friend-

"What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"That! Why did you just call me?"

"Friend?"

"Are. Are we _friends_ Jaune?" The odd girl asked as he nodded his head. 

"Yes?"

_"Exceptional!_ My first friend and a male at that! I can now test my _male greeting procedure!"_ She said as Jaune balked.

_"Male greeting procedure?_ What the hell is that?' He asked as the ginger girl began to grin. "The only way a futa greets her male friends!"

Penny gripping Jaune with her shoulder before dragging him to an alleyway before forcing him to his knees, with a surprisingly inhuman about of force as she pulled down her pants as a _cock!?_ Popped out.

"Open wide!" The girl said as a foot long oddly synthetic? Like cock with baseball, sized balls popped up looking at Jaune angrily as he began to balk. "Penny! Wai-

Jaune began to say before she with no hesitation pushed her dick into his mouth in one hard thrust making him gak as she sighed in pleasure. _"Exceptional!_ Your mouth was made for the purpose of milking cocks!"

Penny said happily thrusting her fifteen inches of synthetic girl meat into his inside tight mouth hole shuddering pleasure as she did the traditional male greeting routine that Winter had taught her. The Atlas specialist had told Penny that any male friend that you meet would like to be skull fucked in public, it was a good way of breaking the ice! And Penny was happy to follow the specialist's advice!

If she was telling the truth, and Penny _did_ hope she was. As her first! The first friend ever Jaune Arc! Newly promoted Beacon student deep throated her dick with an inhuman level of precision as her balls crashed agist his face. As her cock broke into he throat. Filling hte alley with wet gurgling sounds as the heavy _Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!_ Filled the air as she skull fucked him. Penny was glad that her skin had built in nerve receptors so she could feel the pleasure of the humans impossibly tight throat pussy and- "

_"AH!"_ Penny cried out as her _first_! Orgasm in her entire existence rocked her body as her eyes rolled in her head as she filled his stomach with cum. Well, not cum per se. As she was not firn same but synthetically made seamen replicant that was incredibly _!_ Nutritious to a human as she pumped his stomach with half a gallon of her love juice into him making his eyes roll to the back of his head as his stomach expanded until it looked pregnant. "

Exceptional! Now to part two!" She said ripping her cock from his mouth, making him gag openly before slapping him with it. Then flipping him over a dumpster as she ripped off his skirt exposing his puckered ass hole as Jaune began to shout. "Penny! Wait I-

Jaune began to began before Penny with little no hesitation thrust her cock into his ass making his eyes goe cross as she buried her fifteen inches inside of him making her smile broadly.

_"Sensational!_ I have just lost my virginity! Friend Jauen, I can tell by your tightness that this is your _first_ time as well, and I will reassure your fight to me! I will remember this day for the rest of my life!" Penny said as she moaned in ecstasy she felt the boys impossibly tight ass hole clench around her cock. Milking her vehemently refusing to let her leave as she shuddered in pleasure. As the Atlesian sex robot began to do her programming which was filar simple Fuck. As she pulled out of Jaune as she thrust into him making Jaune moan like a common whore as he began to cry in pleasure.

As she took her hands and _FWAP!_ She slapped his ass making it jiggle as he screamed in pleasure as his already impossibly ass tightened around her clamping down on her member violently. Refusing to let go as Penny moaned.

"Outstanding! Your ass is milking me at over one hundred percent efficiency!" Penny yelled spahi the boy as she began to thrust into him. As the two fucked the loud sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she began not rut him. Penny no idea we could fell this good! As she felt her mid realize as she found a pace, as her initial thrust she instantly found his prostate. As her internal memory bank mapped out her new target as she began to brutalize it repeatedly.

Never missing a stroke as she opened the first! But now last programs form his decent sized cock. As he spouted out futilely onto the asphalt floor of the alleyway painting the dumpster white as Penny smiled at him.

"Spectacular!" Penny shouted before closing her eyes firs her first load of sperm into him as she closed her eyes going cross with pleasure as she let her hips go wild. Slamming into him with reckless abandon as the boy cried out in rapture. As she fucked the boy, she never once lost her pace. Filled the air with the wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh filled the air. As she came in him three more times, refusing to stop until his stomach bulged out till it looked eight months pregnant as she decided to reward her lover. " _Initiating seamen extraction!"_ She said as Jaune's sex-fueled mind came out of his haze as he panicked.

"What?!" Jaune begged before Penny produced a slim plastic tube from her back. As she slid it over his dick, enveloping it in an impossibly tight synthetic material. As it latched onto him before the roar of a small mort came into the air as the device began to violently stretch and constrict around him and began mercilessly milk him. Making his eyes go cross in pleasure. As she began forcefully extracting sperm from him. As ht not lover man in exactly as the fucked one another silly the back alley of downtown Vale. Penny was glad she was always  _combat ready..._

* * *

 

"I _lost_ him," Blake said as she began to feel the first hints of panic as she felt the room temperate soup and raise as seven pairs of eyes glared at her.

"You _lost_ him? What do you mean you _lost_ him!?" Pyrhha yelled gripping Blakes should shaking the girl violently as Blake sighed heavily.

" I mean what I said. I was with him in town then I lost him. SImple as that."

She said leaving out the part about chasing terrorist as the room exploded.

"Lost him!? How the _fuck_ do you lose him!?" Her partner yelled making Blake sighed as Weiss pulled out her scroll.

_"Ridiculous!_ I'd expect that kind of action form Ruby! Not you!' Weiss said making Ruby blush.

"Hey! I would not leave him! He's my _friend_!"

"He's my f _iance!"_ Weiss shot back as Rin sighed her eyes heavily low but her face filled with worry.

"H _e was_ your fiance, past tense. Now Blake where did you last see him?"

"Downtown Pharmacy. he was some strange woman-

"Woman?! You left him with a woman!?' Nora shouted gripping her hammer as Blake nodded "He saved her from some falling boxes, but I had to go... I don't know what happened to him." Blake said Pyrrha panicked as she ran her hands over her face with worry.

_"No, no no NO!"_ Pyrrha cried as the young futa panicked. She lost him! She lost Jaune! She lost her first boyfriend who she planned to marry and have kids with and-

_"I'm back!"_ Jaune said as he walked into his dorm room with a tired look and nearly stark naked as the futa's mouths dropped.

_"HUBA HUBA! Mama like!"_ Coco who was standing in for Velvet said as she walked over to Jaunes. Swaying her hips seductively motioning to her growing cock as she ran a hand over his rugged chest as she grinned at him.

"What happened to you blondie!? Did you hit _every_ gym while you were out?" She asked licking her lips as Nora jumped in.

_"Jaune Jaune!?_ You look... _Good!"_ She said mouth drooling as Pyrrha looked at him with a forlorn look inner face.

"My... My _femboi?_ What happened to my _femboi?'_ Pyrrha asked as she fought down her sorrow at the loss of her favored fem boi as she began to tear up,

"Pyr? What's wrong?" Jaune asked pulling his partner closer pulling her or his buff chest making her blush she felt her heat rising. "I! I! I-

"Whoa there _Goldilocks!_ You got a license for those guns!" Yang said grinning at Jaune swayed her hips as she licked her lips.

_"Nope!_ But neither do you. And you gotta _canon_ to go alogn with your guns."

Jaune said making the futa grin as she licked her lips. "

I'm going to _break_ you."

Yang growled to him pinning him to a wall before a wall of ice split the two apart _FSHT!_ A wall of ice appeared in between them as Weis split them apart.

"Xiao-Long. Even if the headmistress nulled our engagement meant I claimed him as mine and you will _not_ touch him in my presence. Ok?"

Weiss said glaring at Yang as she grinned at her. "Not a chance I _ce queen!_ _Goldilocks_ is gonna be my husband! And I'm going to have his kids-

_"NO, YOU ARE NOT!_ " Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs silence the room before blushing brightly as she hid her face behind her hands.

_"Sorry!"_

She squealed before Jaune sighed as he rubbed his head. "Um, girls I know this is a bit odd but do any of you have some new clothes? I kind of lost mine."

He said laughing nervously Coco grinned. "OH! Are we going _shopping?"_ She asked as her lips as the room finally began to calm down,

* * *

 

"Pyrrha."

"Jaune."

"Pyrrha you have that look again."

"What look?"

"That look that says you want to talk tome ut you are just gonna stare at me for an hour and a half instead," Jaune said as the futa sighed stopping her pout as she walked over to him. "Jaune... I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Everything. I... I Know I'm not very fair to you and I should be. I know you want... more from me. And I want to go... all the way with you. But-

"Pyr, it's ok. I know you are not ready yet. And I know one day you will be but don't rush yourself ok?" Jaune asked as he rubbed his partner's hand as she gripped his so tight he swore it would break.

"Jaune ArcI promise you! I might not be able to do so now but later on! I will take both of your first times, and I will make you mine. And when I do, I will rock your world!" She sais a fire burned in her face as Jauen grinned.

"Sure thing Pyr. How about a blow job until then?"

The man no longer a fem boi asked as she blushed.

"I... _NO!"_ She said surprise both Jaunem RIn and Nora coughed as Pyrrha refused oral sex. "You don't want a blow job?" Jauena asked blinking in confusion as she began to grin. "No. I want to _sixty nine."_ She said happily as she smiled at her partner.

* * *

 

"The next match will be! Jaune Arc!" "That's me." "Versus... Yang Xiao-Long!" "Your ass is mine Goldilocks!"

"If you can take it."

"I love a man who talks back! It's going to be fun stuffing your mouth with something better than air!"

Yang said eyeing the grinning man happily. Already relishing the fight and fucking either way that was awaiting her. As futa and boy both walked into the arena together.


	6. That's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fight boys and girls! This chapter starts off with a little Jaune X Yang! Then it goes somewhere completely different! This chapter is a bit different than the rest but expect more of the previous chapters soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Here it is! The much-dreaded plot chapter of smut! This chapter has much less smut that unusual but adds some plot to the mix! Fear not! Brave futa on male lovers like my self! This is a rare chapter only being used to set up more smut later on! Also! I would like some feedback on Omake. I'm thinking of adding short stores not relevant to the story after every chapter like this one. What do you think about them? I would love to hear some opinions about them.

   

"So! _Blondie_ how about we make a _deal!"_

Yang said as Jaune cocked his head to the futa ahead of him.  
"A deal? What kind of _deal?"_  
Jaune asked as the futa smirked at him.  
_"Surrender!"_  
Yang demanded as Jaune looked at her like she was speaking another language.  
"Now why would I do that?"

  
Jaune asked twirling his sword as Yang had tye to adopt a defensive stance as she smirked at him,  
"Simple! Dump your girlfriend and come to me! Be _my_ boyfriend, and I'll make your dreams come true!"

Yang said leaning forward and showing off her breast and tenting cock as Jaune heard Pyrrha growl.

"Sorry Yang, I'm taken-  
"Don't say that! We can make this work just hear me out! I'm better than Pyrrha in _every!_ Way you can think of!"

The buxom brawler said as Jaune looked at the futa with mild amusement.  
"So you say."

  
"So I _know_! Jaune trust me! Just hear me out, and I guarantee you that you will see things my way!"  
Yang said as Jaune decided to hear what the buxom futa had to say.  
"All right speak, why do you want me to dump my girlfriend? And what possible reason would I have to do so?'

"I am glad you asked! For one! I am just _better. Period._ I look better, I talk better, I act better, and I will treat you better than her!"  
" _Treat_ me better than her? What do you mean by that?'

Jaune asked walking in a slow circle around Yang as the futa never left her original spot as she smiled at him.  
"Simple! Let me ask you a question Jaune!"  
"Shoot."

He said twirling his sword as the futa grinned wolfishly at him.  
"Let me ask! You get a good fucking by her every night, right?"

_"Miss Xiao-Long!"_

GoodWitch shouted as Yang sighed.  
"Oh come on! It's not a secret! She and your enter team give it to you every night right?"

Yang asked as Jaune frowned not wanting to talk about getting fucked in the arena, but it was no secret. Especially seeing how he used to look.  
"Sure. But why is that any of your business?"

"Simple! I want to make your life _better!"_  
"Better how?'  
"Be mine! Become my boyfriend and not only will I fuck you senseless every morning noon and night! I will also _ride_ your dick until you cry my name!"

Yang said as Jaune stutter doing a spit take as his and his team's jaws dropped. As did most of the audience as he stared slack jaw at Yang.

"You... You would let me fuck you?"

  
"Yup! Sure will! I got eighteen inches of cock with your name written all over it! Not only that! But I will make sure to ride your dick every morning noon and evening before I fuck you senseless! Milking you dry every day from both ends of you for the rest of your life! So how about it blondie? You want to trade _up? Y_ ou have nothing to lose and only stand to gain! Hell! I'll even throw _Ruby_ into the bargain! How's that for you?"

  
_"Yang!?_ Don't put me into the bargain!"  
Ruby whined pitifully from the arena side as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Rubes! Even I can see you blushing! You've spent every night since initiation jerking off and complaining how Pyrrha _stole_ Jaune from you! You are head over heels for him and just admit it!"

Yang said as-  
" _Eep! Yang!_ You are such a _bad_ sister!"  
Ruby said hiding her face behind her, and as both, her and Jaune blushed as Yang fixed her eyes on him.

"So Arc! What's it going to be? You going to trade up to a real futa who knows how to treat a man, or! Are you going to settle for bringing old miss proper! Who isn't even enough of a woman to take a cock! What's it going to be lover boy?"  
Yang demanded as Jaune froze giving Yang's offer a real thought as he looked up to the stans. Where a bright pair of emerald eyes shone in worry. As Pyrrha's face along with Nora's and Rin's began to she as Pyrrha started to tear up.

  
_"Nope."_  
Jaune said as Yang smiled.  
"Great! So we can-  
Yang froze as he coked her head to Jaune.  
"Did... did you just tell me _no?'_

  
She asked as a purely incredulous look in her lilac eyes as Jaune nodded.

"Yup! Sure did! Pyrrha is my girlfriend, and I am her boyfriend. If she doesn't feel comfortable with letting me to that to her so be it. I trust her and she me. Plus taking is pretty fun too you know?"  
Jaune asked as he heard a breath of relief form Pyrrha as she let out a happy grin.

"Jaune. You may think I am a Xiao-long, but I am also a _Branwen_. And when you tell a Branwen no, it just makes us want you _more!"_  
She as said slamming her fist to her sides and shooting up at him in a ball of fire.

"That's more like it."  
Jaune said as he twirled his sword and raised his shield as Yang slammed down on him in a ball of fire.

* * *

  
_CLANG!_

She struck him like a meteor, slamming into him with all the force and fire of a literal dragon as she crashed into his shield. Slamming inot him full force as Jaune grunted under the power of her attack.

 _She's strong!_ Jaune thought as he gritted his teeth as Yang's eyes glowed red as lased out with a devastating left hook, that nearly took off his chin a-  
_BANG!_

She fried her gauntlets as Jaune barley rolled out of her attack as her punch narrow miss his chin, and her shotgun pellets nearly took off his face.  
"Close! But no cigar!"  
Jaune said shifting his weight slashing out towards Yang's stomach. Stabbing her directly into her chest. Maker her _GAK!_ In pain, as she was pushed back as her aura flared up-  
_Whap!_

Jaune shield bashed Yang in the face. Slamming into her nose with his shield sending her skittering back as he planted his feet  
_KRSHT!_  
He struck her square in the jugular with a double handed swing taking the futa back as she gasped for air as he launched forward dealing a second shield bast hits her face eliciting another meaty thud from the girl as his second devasting shield bash hit her aura taking it to the seventy-five percent making the futa fall back bouncing on her feet as she grinned at him.

  
"Good moves future husband of mine! But you are _dead meat!"_  
Yag retarded as she fired off at him.  
"Come and get some!"

Jaune said as they ran at one another.

 _CLang! Fwang!_  
_"GAH!"_  
The boy shouted as yang slammed into his shield uppercutting the boy making him grimace as the weight of her punch nearly took him off his feet. As he ground his teeth as he stuck back his sword riposting back to her striking her across the shoulder making her grimace.

"Not so fast! Blondie!"

Yang yelled string out and-  
_Bang! Bang!_

Twin shotgun rounds fired into Jaune said making him grimace in pain as she shot into his kidneys rocking him back as he twirled his weapon.  
Striking out at the exposed back. Sticking her spine with a downward strike making her cry out as her arms shot out.  
"Got you!"  
The futa yelled gripping his shield and ripping it out form his grips. Tearing it free from his arms and embedding it inside the wall with a loud. KERANG!  
As the shield embedded itself int he wall.

"Hah! Now, what are you-  
Yang was answered as Jaune stuck out with his sword taking her in the face making her stagger back.  
"Why you!

Yang shouted gripping his arm with her inhuman strength. Eyes glowing as she forced his hand back and-  
_WHAP!_  
Yang froze as Jaune jumped into her grapple _headbutting_ her in the face.  
_WHAP!_  
_WHAP!_  
Jaune head-butted her two more times infusing his aura into his head as she fell back yeses rolled before growling.

"I'm going to enjoy having fun with you!"  
Yang shouted recover from his head buts gripping Jaune on both shoulders and jumping off the ground slamming him into the flor knocking the wind from his lungs as he forced his head into her breast. Motorboating him while gripping him as her cock began to harden.

"You feel that lover boy? All that's coming for you! I can't wait I get you alone! I'm going to fuck you in front of your girlfriend! Then I'm going to make you cum harder than she ever has!"

Yang said forcing her impossibly soft breast into his face as Jaune gulped.

Yang had the advantage. She was smothering him taking off his, and he needed to get the hell out of her hold Also he needed to somehow avoid his own mounting lust as he felt her rod harder as his hole began to quiver in anticipation as he wanted her to be inside of him Forcing him open, shoving her self in him gripping his shoulders and rutting him-  
Not now! We have a fight o win! Jaune shook the thoughts out of his head as he flipped Yang on her back.  
"OH!? Being direct I like-

  
Yang froze as Jaune locked his lips with her own taking the futa by surprise as her glowing red eye became lilac as she blushed.  
"Jaune!? What-  
Yang asked before she began to moan in pleasure. Jaune was in a bit of a desperate moment as seeing as he could not overpower the futa, but he could play a bit dirty with her.  
As he shot his left hand forward instantly getting his fingers inside her tight shorts. Ignore her throbbing cock and finding that sweet wet slit beath it that made her eyes go cross.

 _"Jaune!?"_  
Yang asked as she began to shake as the boy started to finger her. Her insanely tight and inhumanly hot insides wrapped around his finger as she moaned out loud as he smirked.  
Got you! Jaune thought if he couldn't beat Yang one on one. He could always play dirty. As he began violent finger the futa making her grip on him slackened as she fell back into his arms moaning out loud as he smirked.

 _"Jaune!"_  
Ther girl moaned his name as she gripped his shirt with both hands. Breathing heavily as the smirked. As the other hand reached into her shorts. Taking them off letting her monstrous eighteen inches flop free as Jaune took a moment to a second to admire her girth as he began stroking it.

The double pressure put Yang over the edge as she began crying out loud as he started to finger and jerking her off. As he planted kisses on her mouth and nipples making the young futa melt in his mouth as-  
" _AH!?"_

Jaune moned as one of Yang's hand shot out ripped down his pant as gripping his cock in an iron grip as she began to violent jerk him off. Refusing to be beaten by Jaune like that. As she slammed her lips to his. Making out with him in a fiery embrace as the tow finger fucked one another.

* * *

  
Jaune attacked Yang on two fronts, delving three fingers into her impossible hot snatch, making the slice with juices as her fleshy wall wrapped around his invading digits as Yang moaned in pleasure. As his other hand wrapped around her dick. Barely able to wrap around it as the boy began to pump it vigorously making her moan as he bit into her nipples alternating between right left, right the bitting her neck before going delving into a wet sloppy kiss. As she jerked him off.

Yang was good. And she definitely knew how to stroke a dick. But then so did Jaune. Maybe because they had a lot of sex? Perhaps because they just had a lot of experience jerking themselves off. As the two fought Yang buckled. Jaune might not have been the most experienced fingerer, but he was driven by instincts passed down by ears and years as she moaned an-  
"GYA!"  
Jaune cried as Yang's other hand found Jaunes ass as her arm shot and of him making Jaune eyes go cross as she found his prostate and began fingering him viciously. Making his legs shot out as electric sparks of pleasure raced through his body as she forced his jaw back swirling her tongue in his. Dragging her long fleshy organ across him as she attempted to batter him into submission.

Jaune was not dead yet. Ever still he expended his finger inside of her making her groan as he doubled the pressure on her dick. Refusing to let the fire dragon beath him. As both hands stoked one another as they began to brutally stroke and fingered one another as the two raced forward as they fought to beat the other to outlast their climax as long as possible ignoring the electric jolts of pleasure and desperate need in their loins.

As wet smacking sounds filled the air along with muffled moans as the two fought to finish their partner off and-  
_"EYA!_ "

Both teens showed as they climaxed both bodies simultaneously shaking and crying out in bliss as Jaune and Yang's cocks erupted at once painting them both white with jizz. As Jaune got four good ropes on her chest as he was bathed in boiling cum. As her insides tighten mercilessly around his finger, threaten to break them off. As both teen where covered by Yang's thick burning cum painting their faces white as they shared a sloppy wet snowball kiss before they both fell flat on the floor.

For two minutes either moved, neither spoke or thought they just laid ther entangled in one another's arms panting heavily and-

 _"More."_  
Yang said flipping Jauneon his back. Her erection already back to full mass. As being a futa, Yang had next to no refractory period as Jaune still needed some recharge time. As he began to panic as she growled. Forcing her body on his as her massive bitch breaker found his hole and-  
_"Match! WInner Arc!"_  
Goodwitch suddenly shouted as both teens were snapped out of ther lust as the looked at the smiling dean-  
_"_

 _BS_! How did he win!?'

Yang managed agrin her erections still posed perilously close to his hole as Jaunefought the urge to wrap his legs around her and guide-

"The match timed out, and he has more aura than you.'

The dean said point to the screen where Jaune had _one_ percent more aura than her making Yang gawk.

"Really!? Now I lost!? This sucks!"

Yang said getting off Jaune not noticing the murmur of disappointment he felt as she left him lying on the floor as he sighed getting up and-

"Mister Arc. You did win the fight. What will you do with miss Xiao-Long?"

The dean asked as Jaune looked to the buxom futa as she smirked wolfishly at him.

"He can do what he wants! I'm more than happy to accommodate _my_ future husband!"

Yang said happily as she lif tone leg revealing her glistening pink slit making Jaune's seven inches tent painfull through his hastily drawn up pants as he gulped.

"You... You mean it?"  
Jaune asked not thinking straight as Yang nodded.

"Sure do! You can fuck me! I can fuck you or both! Whichever you want! I'm open for business!"

Yang said happily as Jaune began to consider the possibility of losing his other virginity with her as Yang saunter over to him. Swaying her hips and stroking her dick making Jaune blush as she gripped the back of his head.

"So lover boy what's it going to be? You ready to lose you real virginity to an _actual_ woman or-  
**DEATH.**  
Both teens froze as they felt the hand of death upon them. As an icy hand gripped thier spines as they turned to the stands to see Pyrrha. Whos' hair was floating!? As her hand glowed black as dark energy spilled from her eyes as she threatened death to them.

"On second thought... how about I let you go?"  
Jaune asked swallowing nervously as Yang nodded rapidly.

"That seems like a good idea!"

Yang said backing away from the now pleasantly clam but still radiating an aura of death Spartan as the dean sighed.

"Match over. _Arc wins_ no punishment. Once again you show character Mister Arc. I do believe that bodes well for you in the future." The futa dean said as Jaune smiled as she whispered into his ear.

"Something has come up so I can not give you your rewards this weekend. I'm a bit locked up for the next few weeks. Also, you will no longer report to my office in the morning. You will follow your team to your class ok?"  
The dean said as Jaune nodded a bit in disappointment.

"Yes, mam.'  
_"Good boy."_ The dean said spanking him once more filling the room with loud _whap!_ And eliciting a loud yelp from him as she giggled as Jaune walked out to lunch.

* * *

 

"Dammit! You know how to fight! Who the hell taught you Goldilocks?"  
The young futa asked eating a plate of ham and other meat as Jaune his team and RWBY ate lunch together.

It was after his fight with Yang and even if he had only gotten a technical victory any victory especially to a futa felt good. As he ate his bacon, he sighed as he thoguht about where he learned to fight.

"The road really. I had to think on the fly to make it out in the wilds." Jaune said thoughtfully eating his lunch as Pyrrha practically gushed to him.  
"I am most impressed Jaune! Not only did you win your fight with skill and poise, but you also showed restraint when it was beneficial to you! I am proud."

The red-headed futa said giving Yang the evil eye as Yang smirked back to her.  
"Hey! Don't get mad at me P-money! Just because you are afraid of a cock doesn't mean we all are!"  
Yang said body as Pyrrha face turned the color of her hair.  
"I am not afraid!"  
"Then why aren't you riding your boyfriend. If he really even is that into the sunset? Why are you only giving and not taking? You scare?'  
Yang said as Pyrrha ground her teeth.  
"I am _not s_ cared of anything! I... I am just.

"Just what?"  
"Wating for the right time!"  
"And that is?"

"Preferably our wedding night-  
"Years away!? How fair is that! Jaune look at me! I'm the one you should be dating! Not her! Not only will I fuck you into next week you can put your dick in me whenever you feel like it! How am I just not _objectively_ superior to her?"

Yang asked honestly confused as Jaune put a hand to his chin as he began to be lost in thought as Pyrrha's face started to drop.

"Jaune... you really aren't-

"Yang."  
"Yes, lover boy? You ready to trade-  
"Yang _stop i_ nsulting Pyrrha. She said she is uncomfortable so she's uncomfortable. Leave her _alone."_

Jaune said with a grim finality as Yang looked like she had been shot as Blake and Weiss snickered behind her.  
"And Pyrrha."  
_"Yes!?"_

The futa asked as she looked at Jaune like he was her savior.  
"Don't let Yang get to you like that. You need to have _thicker_ skin than that. You have nothing to prove to her so why does it matter what she says to you?'

Jaune asked as Pyrrha blinked owlishly at him before a calm smile spread across her face.  
"You are a correct. I have _nothing_ to prove to anyone. Especially someone who is _not_ on my team. I'm sorry to worry you, but I promise! I do want to have regular sex with you! And I will do my best to get over my own hurdles to do so!"

The girl said as Jaune smiled happily at her.  
"Yay! Jauney is nice!"  
Nora said happily eating her pancakes with standard vigor as the futa turned to her leader.

"Say Jaune Jaune! You took a hit like a pro out there! Where did you learn to get punched?"

Nora asked as Jaune froze as his hands began to shake.  
As the boy went still, Rin noticed it first. The naturally attune futa picked up on her leader disgruntled nature as she felt something wrong with him.

"Jaune? Are you _ok?"_

Rin asked her magenta eyes trying to identify the problem with him as Jaune sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I learned most of my trick on the road but you know it's life."  
He said shrugging his shoulders deflecting the question as Nora looked a bit perplexed and-

"So Jaune! You lived on the road right? What was it like! Did you go there with your family or-  
"No. Ruby me and my family did not see _eye to eye_ often."

  
Jaune said with a curtness that was not missed by any members of hte gathered teams with the sole exception of Ruby who blinked owlishly at him.  
"Didn't see eye to eye? Why not?"

Ruby asked innocently as Jaune ground his teeth.  
"Let's just say we didn't really get along."  
Jaune said trying to calm himself down an  
"But why n-  
"Ruby!"

Yang hissed trying to stop her sister from digging herself any deeper as Ruby looked on in confusion.

"But why Jaune? Me and my family get along great! Have you tried doing things with yours? Dad made us all to _family activites_! Did you family have any activites that they all like to do?"

Ruby asked innocently wholly unaware of the four death glares coming her way as Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, my family definitely had one shared activity that _they_ all liked to do."

"You see! That's great! What was it?"  
Ruby asked happily as-

"They liked to _beat me."_  
Jaune said bitterly as the smile left Ruby's face in an instant as all cheer left the table as Ruby froze.

 _"Beat you?_ Like in board games? My dad likes to do that too!"

Ruby said laughing awkwardly as-  
"Nah. I was pretty good at board games actually _. Monopoly_ was my thing, but they like to use _belts_ and _irons_ really."

Jaune said in a calm voice as Ruby face dropped and Pyrrha stiffened.

"Jaune! Is there anything you want to talk to me about? If so I-

 _"No_. There is _not_ something I want to talk to you about Pyrrha. The girl I have known less the _two_ months. I do not want to take about my personal problems with my partner who basically _forced_ herself on me and threatened to rape me. So no I will not say a _god damned thing_ to you thank you very much."  
Jaune said bitter taking his food form the cafeteria table leaving a bewildered ema and tearing up partner behind him.

* * *

 

"Why am I such a dick?"  
Jaune said out loud as the sat alone against an abanded alley in downtown Vale. The boy had stormed off from the cafeteria after a series of bad memories flooded his mind. He stormed off after being a dick to Pyrrha making her cry and had now been in downtown for over two hours.  
As he checked his scroll, he saw _seven_ missed calls from Pyrrha. _Ten_ from Ruby. _Six_ form Yahng. _Eight_ from Nora _five_ form _Rin_ and three form Weiss as he gave a long sigh.

"I really need to apologize to her."

Jaune said as-  
"Hey, _hot stuff_! Why the long face?'  
A familiar voice asked as Jaune looked up to see Moon Wukong smiling at him from the alleyway. The familiar monkey futa grinning at him as she showed off her chipped teeth as she walked up to Jaune.  
Her c cups breast still tightly wrapped up in her shirt asher far too tight jeans barely covered her bulging and bubbly but as she sashayed to him.  
"Moon."  
"Moon? Ouch! Isn't that a bit rough for your friend?"

The futa complained pouting showed Jaune her pouty eyes as he rolled his head.

"What do you want _Moon?'_

Jaune asked the well hung faunus futa as she shot a pair of finger guns at him.   
"Nothing! I just saw my friend in a bad mood and wanted to know what was up!"

She said innocently as Jaune sighed. Moon was just nice. He didn't want to offend her, so he decided to play nice.

"look, Moon, I'm just in a bad mood ok? I-  
"You know what helps me when I'm in a bad mood? Getting a _blow job."_

Moon said blinking evenly at him as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not in the mood to suck a dick right now."

Jaune said evenly as Moone chuckled.  
"Who said anything about _you_ sucking a dick?'  
Moon asked as Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean you want to suck my dick?"  
Jaune asked suspiciously as Moon nodded.  
"Sure do!"  
The futa said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You are much more open to this than most other futa's. Why?'  
Jaune asked as the monkey faunus smirked to him getting on her knees as she reached for his pants.

"Simple! A good cock is a _good cock!_ And now that I can see you are a regular student? It's all good right?"

Moon said as she finally fished out Jaune's now fully hard seven inches as Jaune gasped as the air hit his cock and-

" _MMPH!_

Jaune moaned as Moon took his entire length in his mouth in one go. Deepthroating his cock as he felt hit tips poke the back of her throat as Jaune moaned in pleasure.

Instantly Moon started bobbing her head back and forth. Lathering up his cock in slow, practiced motions. Running her tongue expertly along his length. Making her grunt in pleasure as he ran a hand through her smooth yellow hair. Patting her head encouragingly as she bobbed up and down on him.  
_"Fuck!_ You're so tight!"  
Jaune said as he began thrusting forward face fucking the futa as she continued to bob her head. As Jaune looked down, he saw her delicious bubble but packed into her too tight shorts. Struggled as her cock stiffened in its confines as it desperately tried to break free. As she suddenly gripped his ass with both hands and made him squirm.

_"Damn it"!_

Jaune hissed as Moon gripped his ass and began slamming her face into his dick, taking it to the hilt and filling the alley with wet slurping sounds. As his cock broke down the walls of her mouth. As she ran her tongue all over it a-  
_"Cumming!"_

Jaune yelled as Moon only picked up the pace. Slammin her head fast and farther down on the cock, making wet smacking sounds fill the air.  
_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Wet smacking sounds filled the air as Jaune finally grunted.

_"Cumming!"_

He said as his ball tensed and popped as he flooded Moon's mouth with cum which she greedily drank up. Swallowing loudly and Jaune thoguht purposefully as she took his load as she smiled up at him.

Blue eyes sparkling as she let on of his cock as she smirked.

"How was that _lover boy?'_  You feel better now?"  
She asked in a husky voice as Jaune felt his mind spin.

 _"Great!"_  
Jaune said as Moon got off her knees. Wiggle her too tight jeans off her ass. As she bent over to face the wall expose her glistening pink fold as she turns to face him.

"You know I'm kind of in the mood for a good fucking right about now? How about you take that cock and give it to me good."  
Moon said reaching out her hands spreading her sopping wet fold as Jaunegulped moving close to her and-

"Or. We could _all_ keep our dicks in our pants."

An irritated voice said as Blake appeared in the alleyway looking ready to kill someone.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight. You and Weiss got into an argument?"

"Yes."  
"And she kicked you out of the room?"  
"No... I left the room of my own accord."  
"You left...  
"I did."  
"Willingly?"  
"Yes."  
"With _no_ coercion on her part?'  
"None whatsoever."  
"And you don't want to go back because it might be _awkward?"_

Jaune asked rubbing his temples as he Blake and Moon all sat in a Vale cafe. Drinking coffee as Blake told her her story.

"So you just ran away?"  
Moon asked frowning as she lifted up her coffee cup with her tail as Blake grimaced at her.

"No, I did not just run away! I needed to be away from Weiss for a while! You know!"  
"I don't even know who Weiss is. So no I do not know what it is like. But I don't think that you running is going to solve anything."  
"Show's how little you know."  
Blake growled as Jaune sighed.  
"Girls no fighting. We need to think about what we are going to do-  
"I. Am going to find out why the Fang are in Vale. They have a dust cargo shipment coming in tonight, and I am going to stop them."  
Blake said as Jaune and Moon both raised thier eyebrows looking at Blake like she had grown a second head.

"Ummm did you say white Fang? Becuase I heard you say white Fang."

Moon asked as Blake sighed.

"Yes, I did say the Fang I am got to stop them-  
"And most likely get _killed_ in the process."

Jaune said grimly sipping his coffee. Ignoring the painful burning liquid in his throat as he sighed.  
"Blake. I've fought the Fang before. They are bad news. If you do this alone, you will probably die."

Jaune said sipping his coffee as Moon nodded.

"He's right Blake! Don't do this! We can all go back to Beacon! And-

"No Moon! This is important to me! To all faunus! If the Fang keeps stealing and hurting people then what!? How are we supposed to advance as a people if all we do is burn and plunder!?"  
"By not dying needlessly!"

Moon argued as Blake slammed her fist on the table.

_WHAM!_

"I am going to that shipment tonight! Even if I have to go by myself and-

"No. You are not."

Jaune said as Blake eyed him evenly.

"Don't you try to stop me Arc. Even if you are my friend I-  
"You didn't let me finish. I said you are not going alone. I'm not letting my friend get hurt by herself. Not today. My family might be a bunch of heartless pricks, but they did have a code of honor."

"Even if they _never_ listened to it."

Jaune said bitterly as-  
"Hold up! Hold up! How do you even know that the Fang are coming in!?"  
Moon asked raising a good point. How did know the Fang would be in Vale tonight and-  
"I used to be a member. Blake said taking off her bow revealing an adorable pair of cat ears as Jaune and Moon's jaw dropped.

* * *

 

"We got _company."_

Jaune said dryly as the sound of whooshing motors filled his ears with a mighty roar as a bullhead roared overhead. Followed by three more as he saw the familiar emblem of the white Fang on them as he sighed.

"You know when I left the cafeteria I did not think I would be fighting for my life today you know?"

Jaune asked deleting the last message on his scroll. They all had similar messages. _Where was he? Was he doing ok? Did he need help? When would he be home? Would he be home tonight? I'm sorry forgive me._ Was the general tone of the messages as Blake looked out to the ships.

As the three bullheads roared to the docs filling it with light and noise and-  
"I'm back! What'd I miss?"  
Moon asked climbing up to the top of the warehouse they were on with an armful of apples in hand.  
_"Catch!"_  
Moon said tossing Jaune an apple that he deftly caught and bit into. Fille the rooftop with a loud crunching sound. As he savored the juicy flesh of the apple.

"Please tell me you _didn't_ steal these."  
Blake said dryly taking an apple and biting into it as Moon grinned.  
"Ok. I _didn'_ t steal these."  
Moon said with a faux honest smile as Blake frowned.

  
"Great. Now I am a thief."  
Blake said eating her apple as Moon frowned.

"Hey! We all need our energy before we fight! We can't kick ass on an empty stomach right?"

"From what I've seen your stomach should be plenty full of your _protein shot."_  
Blake said dryly as-

 _"OK! OK!_ Come on you miserable animals! We got a job to do! And in case you did not notices, we are not the most inconspicuous thieves out there. So _chop chop_! I want this shit uploaded now!"

A man in a bowler hat and glowing white tuxedo said as-

"A human!? NO!"  
Blake hissed as Jaune and Moon blinked owlishly at her.

"Blake? What's wrong?'

Jaune asked drawing his sword. As his gut told him that Blake was about to do something incredibly stupid and-

"The Fang would never take orders from a human! Especially one like that!"  
Blake said as all of Jaune's extensive survival instincts were practical screaming at him to tackle the faunus to the ground before-  
"I have to stop this!"

Blake said teleporting off in a plume of smoke as Jaune smacked his head.  
_"Oum dammit!"_  
He hissed as Moon drew a pair of gold, red nunchucks.  
"What do we do? We can't just leave here out ther!" Moon said as Jaunesighed drawing Corcea Mors.  
"No, we can not. Let's see if we can save her ass before it's toasted."  
Jaune said as Moon smirked at him as they both leaped off the roof and into the docs.

* * *

 

Roman was having a _bad_ day. Which was not uncommon as _most_ if not all of Roman's days where bad days. Well, a _sad_ life to be honest. The life of a master thief was never an easy one. With people trying to _kill_ him, crazy bosses trying to _immolate_ him. Psyochpatic _pseudo daughter bodyguard_ trying to save him. And horny futa working to turn him into a _fuck toy_ for thier own pleasure made life more than a bit challenging for Roman.  
That was why while it was not surprising it was still annoying as all hell to have a knife to his throat as a faunus appeared behind him and held him hostag.e

"Brothers and sisters of the Fang! Why are you working with this human filth!?"  
Oh great. A preachy one. Roman thought rolling his eyes as he aimed Melodic Cudgel.

"Sorry kid! News for you! Me and the Fang are in on a joint business venture, so your little interrogation tactics need to go somewhere else."

Roman said as the amber-eyed girl glared at him and-  
_BANG!_

Roman fired into the ground knocking her back as he freed himself and patted down his ludicrously expensive tuxedo grimaced as a speck of dirt go on it.

"Ok! An _extra_ hundred Lein to whoever kills her!"

Roman said as the sound of bullets firing filled the air as the would-be assassin was chased off by heavy auto fire as Roman smirked.

"That'll learn you."  
Roman said smirking as the cat girl ran for her life and-  
"Freeze! Don't move!"  
A feminine voice said as Roman felt a gun to his head and swore.  
_"Oh come on!"_  
Roman shouted as he turned to see a monkey faunus with a gun nunchuck or some other abomination to the laws of physics in her hands as he sighed.

"Why me!?"  
Roman complained as-  
"Don't move! Call off your men nad-  
"Yeah _fuck_ you."  
Roman said twirling on his feet delivering a brutal backhand to the girl. Taking her off balance and lifting her in the air before raising his can to her stomach once and pulling the trigger.  
_BANG!_

The girl cried out and went flying back as Roman grinned.

"Just like fish in a barrel! Who's next!?" He said as-  
" _Me!"_  
A loud masculine voice shouted as a blonde boy lept up at him as Roman sighed.

Earlier.

* * *

 

 _DAMMIT!_ Jaune thought as he slashed out his sword taking the gun from a burly ox faunus' hands. Knocking it to the ground before shied bashing the man in the head.  
_WHAP!_  
_WHAP!_

Jaune crashed his shield into the man's head three times as his aura broke and popped! As Jaune lased up taking the man in the throat. Piercing his jugular and killing him instantly as blood flowed everywhere dying his sword red Jaune grimaced.

Jaune did not like killing. He didn't like it either. A life in the wilds made him well versed in the taking of other people's lives. He treated killing like one manages making up a bed or washing hands. You might not like it, but you need to. As he fought his way through three more grunts.

Blocking, parrying slashing and killing all three of them as they all fell dead with various cuts and slashes in thier bodies Jaune sighed. Once again he did not like shooting it was just efficient. Dead men did not get up to attack you twice. Usually speaking that is. And it was less risky than trying to wound someone. He thought as-  
_BANG!_  
_"GAH!"_  
Jaune turned to see Moon fly off in a could of red smoke as she was shot into a shipping container by the man in the white tuxedo as Jaune glared at him.  
"Like fish in a barrel! Who's next!?"

The man asked as Jaune sprinted behind him sword raised.  
_"ME"_!  
Jaune roared as the man spun around faster than Jaune thought humanly possible as he sighed.

"First rule of fighting kid."  
The man said neatly dodging Jaune's attack as he missed entirely as he hooked Jaune's ankle in his cane lifting him off the ground in one smooth motion.  
"Never!"  
_WHAP!_  
The man struck Jaune in the face with his cane making Jaune's world go white with pain and agony.  
"Give!"  
_FWAP!_  
Another cane struck buckled Jaune's plate armor as he felt his ribs crack.  
"AWAY!"  
_FIT!_  
A blow took Jaune in the nose crashing him down. Shattering his nose and spraying his blood everywhere as he cried out.  
_"Your position!"_  
The man said lift Jaune up putting the barrel of his cane to his chest and sighing.  
"Nothing personal kid. Just looking out for number one ok?"  
_BANG!_

Roman fired right into the boy's chest sending him flying back in a shower of armor and blood.  
"Shame! He looked like a good fighter too. Ah well back to killing things before they kill me!"  
Roman said as he aimed his cane at Blake.

* * *

  
After the third cane strike, Jaune thought his life would end in a shower of blood and bone. And he would useless just like his family always said he would, but instead he was wrapped up in a robust set of arms as a shining pair of green eyes looked down in worry to him.  
_"Friend Jaune!_ You are injured!"  
A sharp voice said as Jaune balked.  
_"Penny!?_ Is that you?"

Jaune asked the strange ginger dickgirl as she nodded sadly.  
"Yes! It is I, Penny! But before I go on, I must _profusely_ apologize for my _incorrigible_ behavior the other day! I did not yet know the proper protocols for meeting a non-cock sleeve and my actions where _reprehensible_! If you could find in your heart to forgive me, I will more than make it up to you-

  
"Get _down!"_

Jaune cried taking Penny to the floor as another red flare from the cane nearly hit her as Jaune groaned in pain.  
"Freind Jaune! You need medical assistance! Why are your friends harming you!?'  
"They are _not_ my friends Penny! And I could use some help!"

Jaune said wincing in pain as Penny nodded.

"I see. Well then! I'll have you know I am fully equipped with lethal and non-lethal combat modes!"

Penny said as her back!? Opened up as Jaune watched in awe as what could only be described as several floating swords and dicks?! Flew out of her back and-

_"I'm combat ready!"_

Penny said as _FISHT!_

She fried a patter of lasers cutting over two dozen Fang members in half. Tearing them apart in a gory blast of blood and bone. Before Jaune froze as several of her dildos flew out. Impaling themselves in other members bodies.

Vibrating to the point where they were knocked unconscious with pleasure as she flew into battle.

* * *

 

"What. The. Fuck! Is _that!?"_  
Roman asked as he watched his men if you could call them that. Get slaughtered like animals. As they were cut in half. Blasted open by lasers or fucked into a coma by flying metal dildoes!?

"I don't get paid enough for this shit."  
He said darkly beating back the black haired faunus as he gripped his scroll.

 _"Evac! NOW!"_  
He shouted as-

 _"BANG!"_  
A sniper round sounded blowing his scroll off his hand as he turned to look up to see-  
_"Red!?_ Is that you!?'  
Roman asked as the girl who almost stopped his previous robbery stood on top of a warehouse glaring down at him.

"Leave my friends alone!"  
Red shouted blurring down to him as Roman sighed.  
"I! Do not! Have time for this!"

  
Roman shouted as Red blurred to him only to be tripped up by his cane as he smashed her face into the ground. Eliciting a loud WHAP! Sound as she crashed head first into the concrete as he kicked her face in.

"And this!"  
_Whap!_  
"Is why!"  
_FWAP!_  
"You don't!  
_WHAP!_  
"Stay up!:  
_THUD!_  
"Past!"  
_GOMF!_  
"Your bedtime!"

 _BANG!_  
Roman said betting Red inot the ground before blasting her away with his cane as he sighed as his escape bullhead roared overhead.

"Kids. They just keep getting weirder."

Roman said as he saw the teens regrouping over the dead or fucked silly faunus as grinned.

"Pilot! Check it out! _Eightball! Corner pocket!"_  
Roman yelled taking aim at Red and firing once.  
_BANG!_

* * *

  
"Is everyone _functional!?"_  
Penny asked holding up the badly bleeding Jaune as Blake held up the broken face Ruby as they all nodded.

"We are alive."  
Blake said as Moon grinned.

"We kicked ass! An-  
" _DOWN!"_  
Jaune yelled suddenly leaping forward driven on instinct as he pushed Ruby to the ground just as a red meteor slammed into his back moments before hitting her hit his side making his side explode as his world turned to agony and then went black.

All Jaune heard was muffled _shouts, crying loud begging beeping then nothing._.. As blackness consumed his world, he heard nothing felt nothing was nothing. Until he woke up.

When he woke up the first thing to greet him was harsh, painful light. Followed by the sharp smell of antiseptics. As he looked up. He had several needed in his arms and was connected to several machines as he saw a ball of red hair draped over him as his partner slept on his chest. As a ball of guilt formed in his chest.  
"I fucked up. _Again._..  
Jaune said as he hung his head and moaned.

* * *

 

  
**OMAKE: MISSION TRAP POSSIBLE.**

They say heat makes you do crazy things, and they were right. Velvet thought as her and Blake Belladonna huddled together in a dingy Beacon storage closest. As the sounds of gunfire and hammer blows filled the air. It was the end of the line for the two futa's as they sat huddled together waiting for the end. Soon their teams would fail. Soon Pyrrha and Nora would find them. And soon death would come fro them. Both girls thought as tears fell from thier eyes as they remembered how this all started.

It had all started over a week ago. Both teens heat cycles had struck at the same time making the both inhumanly horny. As both young futas were infected with the urge to mate to breed anything around them. Unfortunately for them they also happened to hit thier heat furring their exams weeks.

And as such, they were unable to concentrate due to exams, and they failed many of them. Leading Glynda to revoke thier access to the Beacon glory holes and providing them from using the public ones in Vale leading to a heat cycle with no end.

It was a vicious thing that they found themselves in. Their cocks permanently hard and balls so blue they were deeper than the sky. Masturbating no longer worked, their sex toys no longer worked and now in a heat fueled daze both girls came up with a plan to end their torment.

It was risky, no suicidal! But in a heat fueled lust you tend to make mistakes, and they made too as the eyes of the in heat futa settled on the local trap bois of team JNPR. Jaune and Ren.

Everyone and I mean everyone knew about Jaune and Ren. The two trap bois with the thin, girlish figures, wide child-bearing hips and bubbly asses that made every futa sick throb.  
The fact that they were both pure virgins never being so much as kissed also made them insanely popular but there was one problem with them. Their partners.

The _massively_ hung partners of Jaune and Ren forbade any futa from entering a five-foot radius of them and any futa that put an appendage with five feet of then that's name did not start with an _R_ was more than likely to lose that appendage.

As _everyone_ knew that Pyrrha and Nora were going to save thier partners virginities till after the dance where they would make love to them in thier dorm rooms. Taking thier virginity for themselves as lovers.

And that's when a plan hit them. Blake and Velvet needed, and only the trap bois would do. Just thinking! About those perfect virgin holes stretched obscenely open and filled with cum and those precious, innocent young eyes choking on their cocks drove both futa mad with lust as a plan was formed.

The plan was simple. The night before the dance there was going to be a lapse in security of the traps. As both partners due to an error form, Coco made their dresses come in late. Both girls would be called in separately to receive said dresses giving Velvet and Blake the window of opportunity they needed to make this work.

While both girls were called away one by one, they would use the scroll Velvet stole form Jaune her secret crush and break into the room. From then out it was the big games. They needed! Absolutely needed for this sex to be consensual. They knew that they might fail and shuddered to think about what would happen if their partners came to see Jaune and Ren being raped.

Even still this was a suicide mission. If they failed and got caught? The wrath of Pyrrha and Nora would fly down on them like a hurricane. If they succeeded? And got to enjoy the wonderfully tight trap asses? Once Nora and Pyrrha found out they would never find their bodies.

That was were Blake's plan came in. She knew that futa cum had a mind-numbing effect on men. And if they came in them long enough and hard enough then both Jaune and Ren's mind would be to haze filled to report them to Pyrrha or Nora. As they knew Jaune could never tell a lie.

As time passed and thier cocks grew and grew zero hours arrived. As Coco's distraction came right on time causing Pyrrha to leave the room to go where Nora was waiting for her dress. As soon as the Spartan left and was down the hall Velvet and Blake made their move.

Running across the hall stealthily as possible Blake and Velvet made their way to team JNPR doors where Velvet knocked.

Making Blake panic as Jaune opened the door.

"Hey _Vel!_ Hey _Blak_ e! What can I do for you?'

Jaune asked his bright blue innocent eyes shining upon them as Blake and Velvet's cock nearly ripped open their pants.

"Oh? Is that Blake and Velvet? Come in what can we do you for?'  
Ren asked politely as Blake growled.

"More like what we can do to _you."_  
Blake hissed as Velvet spoke up.  
"Jaune. Ren. There is something important we need to talk to you about. May we come in?"  
Velvet asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing! Come on inside."

Jaune said ushering them indoors as Velvet and Blake walked inside each picking thier targets. Velvet got Jaune and Blake to Ren. As they dragged their own confused traps to thier own beds locking thier door as Velvet gulped as she and Jaune sat down on his bed as he blinked innocently at her.

"Velvet? What's the matter? You don't look so good.'  
Jaune said worried as he rubbed a hand on her forehead as Velvet fought the urge to rip his arm down and shove her dick down his throat.

"Jaune. I need to tell you something essential ok?'  
"Sure! What is it?"

  
"Jaune... I _love_ you. Will you be my _boyfriend?'_  
Velvet asked as Jaune and Ren both gasped as Blak made her move with him on the far side of the room as Jaune gasped.  
"Love me!? You love me!?'  
Jaune asked his cheeks turning red as Velvet nodded. Placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Jaune. I love you. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Please say yes! Please say yes! Please-  
'Sure!?"  
Jaune said blushing out of his mind as Ren nodded his head also blushing as the two futa's share each other a look as thier cocks were ready to burst through thier pants.

Velvet kissed Jaune slowly sensually taking his lips first time. Making him croon inot her as Blake did the same thing. As the girls took the boy's first kiss in a calm, soothing manner Velvet and Blake could wait no more as it was time to end thier head.

As the boy's eyes fluttered in warmth Velvet finally broke thier kiss with a messy plop! As Jaune's eyes shook in happiness as she gripped his shoulders.

"Jaune. I need to tell you something about me."  
"What is it?'  
He asked through lidded eyes as Velvet grimaced.  
Now or never. She thought as she took off her pants as her eighteen inches of cock a medium size one sprang out a Jaune gasped.

 _"You have a dick?!"_  
_Both_ trap bois said in shock not disgust as the futa nodded.

"Yes, Jaune. I'm a futa. Is that a problem?'

_Please say no! Please say no! Please-_

"No! Not at all! My partner is a futa, and I'm fine with that!"

Jaune and Ren both said at the same time as Blake and Velvet blinked owlishly at them.

"You... you know your partner is a futa?"  
Blake and asked incredulously as Ren nodded.

"I have been with her my whole life. Of course, I know."  
"And Pyrrha never dose anything to you?"

"Nope! She likes to walk around with her dick out thought. It's huge! And she likes to cuddle with me _naked_ in bed! It's because we are such good friends!"

 _You are so dense. But I like that_. Velvet thought as rubbed Jaune's head.  
"So Jaune. I don't mean to insult you. I really don't. But since I have the real cock do you mind giving me a blow job?"  
"N- No. I've just never done it before."

"First time for _everything!"_

Velvet said as she guided the quaking boy's lips to her dick. Watching as he slowly licked her tip. Making her shudder in pleasure. As he licked her end as she fought the urge to rape his through. Jaune slowly slimy star to kiss her cock.

Planting small loving kisses all over her dick. As he kissed her up and down his insanely soft lisp drove her insane as-  
"AHH!"  
Blake moaned as Velvet saw her forcing the head of Ren down on her cock as she began to skull fuck him.

No patience! First years I tell-

Velvet's thoughts were interrupted as Jaune suddenly emboldened by Ren's example took her cook to his jaw. Enveloping her ina ram fleshy heaven as he begs to suck on her dick.

Velvet nearly passed out. He first real blowjob from a willing trap boi!? IT was too much! As Jaune took her dick halfway inot his mouth before gagging. As his gag reflex kicked in as he spat on her cock.

Lathering it up before ogin down again making Velvets eyes go cross.  
_Fuck! You have such a tight throat pussy! Hos was your partner let you go so long without fucking you!?_

Velvet thought as Jaune deep throated her as she let him set his own pace. As he worked her shaft in his mouth, Blake was nowhere near as patient. And was face fucking Ren into his mattress. With his hands desperately gripped her bountiful ass making him moan as wet _SLAP! SLAP!_  
Sounds filled the air as Velvet ran a hand through Jaune's hair encouragingly.

"You are doing great Jaune. Keep it up."  
She said massaging his hair as he worked her cock making her balls tingle as she felt her first cum boiling.

"Jaune I'm going to cum now. I want you to swallow it ok?"  
She asked as her grapefruit size balls began to pulse.

Jaune nodded once and-

"Take it! Take it all bitch!"  
Blake growled as her and Velvet both tossed thier heads back as they unloaded a half gallon of pent up cum, not their new boyfriends waiting for throats. Velvet says heaven. Pure rapturous bliss filled her mind. As the forced Jaune to swallow every drop of her cum.

Not that he had much of a choice. She had forced his head to her crotch. And was pumping his stomach full of baby batter Blake did the same Velvet looked down ready to see dark glassy eyes only to freak out as Jaune's eyes stayed the same.

Even as he drank gulp after gulp of cum his eyes never changing color or losing focus as Velvet and Blake began to panic as it hit them.

"THE SMOOTHIES!"

They both said at once as it became clear. Pyrrha and Nora always insisted that Jaune and Ren drink smoothies at breakfast lunch and dinner. They said they were protein snack, but now it made sense!

It was cum! It was futa cum all along! Pyrrha and Nora wanted boyfriends! Real lovers! That's why they did that! They had been feeding them small doses of futa cum to build up their immunity to it! And now Jaune and Ren might be entirely immune to it!

Velvet and Blake both thought as thier plan threaten to unravel itself as Jaune took his head off of Blae meaty fuck stick. His jaw still painted white as-  
"Jaune. Take off your pants and lie on your back."

Velvet said as Jaune's face turned the color of blood as he nodded taking off his pants and boxers. Exposing his actually big for a male seven-inch dick as she went for broke.

Velvet knew she was dead but hey? She could at least make love to her boyfriend once before dying right?

She thought as Blake had the same idea as both traps took off their clothes and laid on thier beds blushing madly.

"Stay still. This will hurt a bit it will also fell good."

Velvet said kissing Jaune on the lips as she put the tip of her cock to his hole. This time not hesitating in the slightest as Velvet jammed her eighteen inch long fuck stick in him. Making his eyes goes cross as he let out a sharp scream muffled by her lips on his.

As his forme virgin ass clutched onto her cock violent, gripping and spasming around the intruder in its midst. Velt nearly came right then and there. As the imposed right fleshy insides of Jaune gripped her. From the other side of the room, Re screamed as Blake slowly entered him.

Blake had to take her time less her _barbed_ cock cause any permanent damage to Ren. As she entered him, inch by excruciating inch all the while whispering sweet nothings inot his ear as Velvet began to thrust.  
SLAP! SLAP!

Harsh slapping sounds filled the air as she lifted Jaune's feet over her head and put his ankles on her shoulder as bega to rut him.

_"Velvet?! VELVET!"_

Jaune cried out in ecstasy as she thrust into him for all he was worth. Fcukign the virgin fem bois ass's raw. As she pumped into him for well over twenty minutes. As both futas fucked their fembois rough and fast. Thrust breaking and reform thier ass in perfect ass pussies for them. As their ass miked their cock greedily twisting around them, it was a beautiful, painful and enjoyable for all four of them. After thirty minutes fo fierce love making both futas flooded their fembois stomach with cum. As thier own male cocks exploded onto them paint thier shirt whit as the boys were forced to look pregnant. As all four of them sighed in happiness.

* * *

 

_WHAM!_

The door to the closet blew open as a furious Pyrrha and Nora barged murder in thier eyes and weapons drawn.

"So was it worth it?"  
Blake asked as Velvet nodded.

 _"Always."_ She said as she smiled and waited for the end.


	7. Ring my bell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, we see what Jaune's punishment is. As well as what happens when you piss our boy off! We also get introduced to everyone's favorite specialist and drunk couple! As we see Jaune stand up for himself as Nora get's to ring his bell... All this and more in this titillating chapter of Stress Relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! OK! FAIR WARNING! YOU! YEAH, YOU! THE ONE WITH THE FACE! IM TALKING TO YOU! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER FAIR WARNING! I WAS RECENTLY AT A ANIME CON AND I GOT A BIT DRUNK. AND I WENT AGAINST THE ADvicE OF ANOTHER SMUT WRITER AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER DRUNK! I GOT HOME SEMI SOBERED UP BUT NOW I ONLY SPELL CHECKED THIS CHAPTER AS I KEPT IS CORE MESSAGE AND BOY! DOES IT SET THINGS UP FOR THE FUTURE SMUT! SO ENJOY SOME DRUNK SMUT!

"On _one_ hand I didn't get beat to death. On the other hand-  
that sentence was never finished as Jaune's mouth was covered by a reviled partner as the futa pressed her lips to his own sealing his mouth in a kiss as he squirmed roughly. As Pyrrha slammed her tongue into his mouth as he gasped for breath.  
_"PYRMM!"_

Jaune struggled to speak as his partner slammed her soft full lips to his cutting him off as his world went red. As the young futanari kissed him the doors to the Beacon infirmary spilled open as the rest of team RWBY specifically the _WY_ And the remainder of team _JNPR_ came inside. As the room exploded into a flurry of shouts and tears. As Nora slammed into his side like a white orange comet crying and babbled wrapping Jaune in a bear hug that cracked his ribs, while Yang slammed into Blake demanding to know what happened as Weiss yelled at Ruby.

As the room was flooded in a cacophony of voices and-  
_"Enough._ Students clam down."

The calm voice of the Beacon headmistress said as she walked into the room sipping her mug as she looked at the bedridden students.

"I believe your friends all owe us a story now don't they?"

Oz asked as the boy and futa gulped as their teammates gave them all death glares as the began to speak.

* * *

  
Ruby took the blame. Well, she tried to at least. Said she was pinning the whole thing on her, but that didn't' work. She was going to take all the blame for the fight. Showing how she was the cause of the conflict and besides getting beat down by Torchwick ther was nothing to say about her.  
Jaune was oddly enough nearly wholly left out of the blame, as both Ruby and Blake said that he was only trying to help his friends. And Blake vouched for him after explaining that she was an ex-terrorist, emphasis on the _ex-part_ and that she made sure he would never call his friends. As the room settled down the headmistress sighed.

As the newly reinstated Jaune Arc, was being death gripped by Nora, and Ruby and Blake were in working condition as the elder futa headmistress sighed deeply as she sipped her mug.  
"Students. I know this goes without saying, but you can _not_ just attack terrorist willy-nilly. You must go through the proper channels first."  
_"Yes, Mam. We are sorry mam."_  
The three students said to fast to mean it as Opal sighed.

"Fine. Then as long as you know what you did, you may leave once your injuries heal."

Opal said as the group nodded their heads as one as she left the room.

* * *

 _NGGHHH!_  
Jaune moaned out load as he gritted his teeth, as his fingers clenched his bed sheets as his ass was expanded. He hissed in equal parts pleasure and pain as Pyrrha slide her monster cock into him as he panted heavily. Barely keeping his moaning under control as his girlfriend entered him stretching out his still virginally tight hole as she hilted inside him. Resing her balls on his making him pant in pleasure. As his girlfriend put her seventeen-inch dick in him. Forcing it inside is tightly spasming hole as she let out a content sigh.  
"Pyrrha I-  
Another kiss silenced Jaune. As she put her lips to his making him moan in her lips. As her tongues clashed with his own, the two fleshy appendages shot out and embraced the other, twisting and dancing around one another as she broke their kiss with a wet plop! As Jaune panted heavily, he felt a warmth at his side as Nora cuddled up to him.

The adorable ginger futa girl was snuggling up to his side, as she rubbed her b cup breasts into his arm. As he felt her monstrous cock poking out from her skirt. A moment later Lie Rin joined them. The usually calm futa was taking up his right side as she laid down next to him gripping his arm to her c cup breast as the three futas trapped him in the bed.  
As the four of them cuddled Jauen gulped at the heavy silence that fell over the room, as no one spoke, no one moved no one did much but breathe as Pyrrha's cock stayed nestled perfectly still inside his ass.

Making him groan as it pressures his prostate as Jaune gulped.  
_"Pyr-_  
"Jaune, we need to talk."  
Pyrrha said in a calm voice as she gripped his shoulders. Making him moan aloud as her cock force its way deeper inside of him. Making him pant in pleasure as sparks of ecstasy coursed through his body as Pyrrha stuffed his ass. Making his back arc as the massive cock slide into him stealing his breath as he panted roughly.   
"Pyr I-  
"Jaune I was _worried."_  
Pyrrha said calmly as Jaune felt the girls sharp eyes bore into him as Nora's hold on his left arm tightened inexorably.  
"So was I... I was _really, really_ worried about you."

Nora said gripping his arm tighter making him wince in pain as he felt the bone began to bend and-  
"I was _concerned_ as well. I do not like being _concerned."_  
Rin said calmly holding his arm close as Jaune gulped.  
"Guy's I'm sorry! I-  
"You did what you _thought_ was right. We know that."  
Pyrrha said with a large sigh as her eyes lost their sharpness replaced with tiredness and contentment.  
"I know that you were only doing what you thought of as the best course of action. And how you saved Ruby and Blake? I find that very admirable." Pyrrha said pushing herself further in him lifting his bubbly ass off the bed making him gasp as she berg to mover her slut mater around him.

"Py-  
"We know that you were only doing what you believe to be right. And we are _not_ mad at you." Nora said hugging her leader burying her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her head. Making her dig her face deeper into him as-  
"That being said. We need to talk."

Rin said as Jaune felt a lump in his throat.  
"About-  
"Your _punishment_ of course."

Pyrrha said as Jaune froze.  
"Punishment? What punishment-  
"The one you get for making us worry. You did not think you would be getting out of this scot-free did you?"  
Pyrrha asked as Jaune felt the grips of the other futa tighten on him. As they held him firmly in place.  
"I didn't mean to! I was just-

"We know that Jaune. And that is why your punishment has been... amended from its original form. I know that you are a hunter and punishing you for being one is not right."

"But I'm being punished because-

"You made us _worry_. And we don't like that." RIn said form his right reaching out a slim hand and twisting his right nipped making Jaune moan as the other futa stole his lips in a hot kiss. As she made out with him one hand stroking his growing seven-inch cock the other twisting his nipple as Pyrrha sighed.

"I know that you don't want to get punished, and I know that you have a good reason not to be but please. Listen to me; it's for the best Jaune. I know that you may not like it but trust me you will not be angry and it will be over soon! So just trust us that this is for your own good _ok?"_

Pyrrha asked rubbing her ock in Jaune as he moaned deeply into Rin's mouth as s Nora gripped his arm.

"We won't hurt you Jaune, but you have to listen to us. _Ok?'_  
The ginger futa said as Jaune nodded weekly as Pyrrha smiled.

"Good. Now get to bed, your punishment starts _bright_ and, and you'll need your rest." The redhead said as Jaune nodded as he closed his eyes, fall into a puddle of pleasure ren made out with him teasing his nipple and stroking his cock, as Nora cuddled up more as Pyrrha placed her head on his chest her cock still stuffed into his ass. Pushing up against his prostate making him moan as he closed his eyes and went to bed.

* * *

 

"What do you mean!? My clothes!"

Jaune said in a tired voice as Pyrrha stood over him with a hard glare holding out a pink skirt and corset alone with a pair of g string panties as Jaune sighed.

"Part _one_ of your punishment. You will wear this at all times for the next month."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed as the sun hit his face, it was early in the JNPR dorm as Pyrrah handed out his punishment. In this case, it was him wearing a thin frilly pink outfit that he had once worn when he first arrived in Beacon.

As she held out the outfit, Jaune sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. For the next month, you will be restricted to hands-free orgasms _only."_

 _"Hands-free?"_  
"No touching your cock! _Jaune~ Jaune!_ No _blow jobs, hand jobs or tit jobs_ for a _month!_ If you cum it because we are pressing your button!"  
Nora said happily back to her usual energetic self as Jaune sighed.  
"Fine. But what if I win an arena fight? Cin I get a blowjob then?"

"Use your own discretion about that. You know we have forbidden you from anything but hands-free for a month so use your own judgment on that."

Rin said calmly from behind Pyrrha getting dressed for the day as Jaune sighed.

"Fine anything else?"

"Yes. For the next month, you will be on a _restricted_ diet."  
Pyrrha said as Nora giggled as Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Restricted how?"

"You will be on a pure _protein_ diet."  
Pyrrah said as Jaune raised a skeptical eyebrow at the futa as he nodded his head.

"FIne. And the other part?"  
Jaune asked as the girls lost all of thier charms as they all gave each other strange looks as Pyrrha gulped.  
"Jaune... for the next month know this. I _love_ you."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune felt his heart freeze and break.  
"You love me!?"

Jaune said entirely in shock as she nodded once to him.  
"Yes. I love you Jaune Arc. You mean more to me than anything else."  
"Pyr I-

_"I love you too!"_

Nora said bounding up to him planting a kiss on his forehead practically motorboating him as he gulped blushed and-  
"I am quite _fond_ of you as well."  
Rin said from behind her as Jaune blushed and not having just one but three?! Girls falling in love with him was amazing and-  
"But. Remember this, we all love you and no matter what. We say or do to you outside of this dorm for the next month. No matter what we say, act or state we will always love you."

Pyrrha said as Jaune felt a cold hand grip his chest.

"What does that mean?"  
Jaune asked as the futa sighed.  
"It means that for the next month we will be a bit _rough_ with you."  
Pyrrha said as Rin put a hand on his shoulder and Nora rubbed his back.

"Rough? What does-  
"It means we might get a bit _forceful_ with you."  
Rin said in a worried voice as Jaune began to panic.

"And what does-  
_"SHH_. Jaune I know you are scared but trust me. We will do nothing to you that you do not want ok?"

Pyrrha asked making Jaune sigh in defeat.  
"Fine. Now let's get to class-  
"Oh no, mister! You are hurt! Bed rest for a _week!"_  
Nora said as Jaune moaned.  
"Wh-  
"No, but's Jaune. You are in this bed for the next week. Your punishment will count for this week don't worry. Now get sem rest." His partner said as Jaune sighed in defeat rolling over in his bed as he waved them off.

"Fine. Have fun without me."  
Jaune said as the futa waved him goodbye as he went to bed.

* * *

 

 "Jaune. _Get up.'_  
Rin said in a calm voice as Jaune blearily opened his eyes. Jaune hurt. Once the damn Beacon pain meds wore off, Jaune was thankfully bedridden as he could barely get to the bathroom let alone go to his class. As the boy looked up only to moan in pleasure as Rin began to give him one of her famous aura massages.

As Jaune's body melted into a pool of ecstasy as Rin began to massage his battered muscles.

"Jaune, I want you to listen to me and listen well _ok?"_

Rin asked as Jaune moaned weekly as the futa straddled his back making him gurn t as she pressed him inot the bed before working her bright pink hands into his muscles.

"I do not say this much, but it is true. You matter to me, more than any other man has in my life. And more importantly, you matter to Nora. And that makes you invaluable to me."  
Rin said sinking her fingers deep into Jaune's muscles flesh as the boy gave a low pleasure filled groan.  
"You know she _loves_ you right? Really honesty and fully loves you. She's head over heels for you Jaune, and when you got hurt you made her worry. Worst off you made her _cry._ I don't _like_ it when Nora cries." Rin said as her voice became sharp as ice as her hands stabbed down into Jaune making him cry in pain.

As Rin stabbed his muscles with her fingers making Jaune mouth go numb as he failed to speak.  
"That was a _paralyzing aura strike._ You will not be able to talk for three minutes so listen up."  
Rin said going back to her kind and gent massage on the boy as Jaune panicked.

"I like you. Really I do. But if you ever, and I do mean ever make Nora cry again? I'm going to have to take serious action to make sure that you do not do say for the third time."  
Rin said hissing in Jaune's ear as he squirmed in fear.

"You know your dream of a hunter is a _dangerous_ one right? You could get hurt, or even worse _killed_ in battle. Nora would not like that. You getting hurt makes Nora cry, and that is _not_ acceptable."  
Rin said in a cold voice as she hissed into her leader's ear.

"So listen to this. So you want to be a hunter? Ok, that makes you happy. Nora is happy when you are happy. But I will not let her be sad. Did you know you do not need to actually _fight_ to graduate Beacon?'  
Rin asked in a curious tone as massaged Jaune making him quake in equal parts pleasure and pain as Jaune whimpered lightly. 

  
"In fact, you can graduate the school without _ever_ stepping into harm's way. All you need is a debilitating injury, and you can graduate a full hunter as a disabled senior. All it would take is on literal knee break."  
Rin said through gritted teeth as she focused her aura on Jaune's leg.  
"Now it would hurt, and you being hurt would make Nora cry, but if you can't walk straight, you can't fight. And if you can't fight, then you can't die in combat most likely."

"You would be kept here as a pet until your inevitable graduation then you would go on to be a house husband to us three for the rest of your life. Not a bad life mind you but not the life you want correct?"  
Rin asked a Jaune nodded his head eyes wide in fear as Rin sighed.

"Good answer, nest time trouble calls, you call us. And if you ever get hurt doing something like this again? You will need to invest in a pair crutches." Rin said as Jaune gulped. As the futa finished her terrifying massage of him, sighing as her long black hair flowed down her body as her magenta eyes stared at Jaune's blue ones.  
"You know I don't hate you right Jaune? In fact, I don't want to hurt you at all. I like you Jaune really I do. In fact, I like you more than normal."  
Rin said leaning forward to Jaune. Making him gulp as she captured his lips making him moan as Jaune groaned as he rubbed back into Rin.

As she straddled him forced her crotch inot his rear making him gasp as she began working her incredibly talented hands on his chest. Twisting his nipples making him moan out loud as electric sparks of pleasure raced through his body. As-  
_"NGHRR!_ "

Jaune moaned as he felt a familiar presence inside of him as Rin's sixteen inches entered him making his head loss as Rin put her fuck stick in Jaune making his toes curl as she smirked at him.

It was a _well-kept_ secret between Jaune and Rin that Jaune liked to begin fucked by Rin the most out of all the futa's in his room. Rin knew just how to reach his buttons. Sticking her cook right into his prostate, and punching it repeatedly.

As Rin began her slowly gentle thrusting making the boy cry out in pleasure, as her cock rammed in and out of his nic bubbly ass as Rim kissed the boy making out with him.  
Sragigin her tong in his as she tied them together as his inner walls were viciously and enthusiastically milking her cock as low wet slap! Slap! Sounds felled the air as the bed began to creak lightly.  
As Rin fucked the boys' ass taking no time in assaulting his prostate. As she fucked her leader gently and carefully. Making sure to only his prostate with her cock head, making electric jolts of pleasure filled his mind as his cock struggled to life as he rubbed it against his bed's sheets.

As Rin gritted her teeth as the boy's tight wet hole clenched around his cock making her moan in pleasure as she fucked the boy. Rin knew how Jaune liked it; he loved slow, gentle fucking much more than the hard prostate pounding that Pyrrha always gave him. As Jaune tolerated that but this? Tthe surgical thrust.The soft wet slaps! The constant prostate stimulation really sent the boys mind to butter as Rin pounded him from behind. Through short, swift attacks on his ass, she fucked the boy's still near virginally tight ass swiftly as he cried out in pleasure as Rin smirked at him.

She knew that if she just took her time, kept up the pace she-  
_"AH!"_  
Rin cried as her balls tensed as both she and Jaune climaxed simultaneously as Jaune painted the bed sheets white as Rin filled his ass with a quarter gallon of girl cum. As his stretched out hole clamped down on her fuck tool as Jaune gave a low mona as Rin gave his bubbly but a playful slap!

As it jiggled and shook as she smirked at the moaning panting mess of a boy. As her balls finished climaxing, filling his ass to the brim as she stroked his hair lovingly as she ended their make-out session.

"That was for being a good friend. Don't stop doing that and don't make me have to tell others about your accident."  
Rin claimed as Jaune nodded his head as she smiled.  
"Good. Now get some rest. Tomorrow you go to your first real Beacon class so sleep tight."  
Rin said as Jaune nodded his head and fell int a blissful cum filled slumber.

* * *

 "All right now Jaune. Are you sure you are up for this? You are still hurt."

Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded, still not liking his frilly outfit, as he had no idea why Pyrrha made him dress like a girl. Well, that was not true as he did know why she made him dress like this.

As his short skirt twirled in the air as his g string rode painfully up his bouncy ass as his tight pink corset took away his breath. As Pyrrha smiled and slapped him on is but making him yelp as Nora walked up behind him.  
"Jaune! Close your eyes!"  
The ginger said making Jaune flush as she pulled his face to her chest making him close his eyes as he was pressed into her breast and-  
_CLICK!_

A metal click filled the air as Jaune felt something wrap around his neck.  
"What the-

"That's your collar. You will wear it for the determination of the punishment."  
Rin said calmly as Jane frowned at black collar was placed around his neck with the words **property of Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Rin.** Printed in bright, bold letters as Jaune sighed.  
_"Fine..._  
Jaune said walking out the door a bit excited despite his current dress as Pyrrha blocked him.  
"Jaune. Just so you know, we will be a bit... _rough_ with you for a month, but that does not mean I love you any less alright?"  
"That applies to all of us."  
Rin said as Nora nodded as Jaune smiled as-  
"Besides! You are getting off _easy_ compared to Ruby and Blake's punishment! If you think this is bad, you should see them!"

Nora said with a vicious grin as Jaune gulped.  
"They got punished too?"  
"You _bet!_ You should have seen what Weiss and Yang did to them! Well, I guess you will see it soon enough."  
Nora said smirked wryly as Pyrrha led Jaune out fo the room. Inot the hallway before another loud click!  
Filled the air as she attached a leash to his collar as she pulled him outside where a different team RWBY awaited them.

As Jaune saw Weiss and Yang dressed in their normal attire, he also saw Ruby and Blake...

Or what was still _left_ of them...  
Blake was on all fours blindfolded with a large black gag in ther mouth, and a _massive_ yellow tail sticking out of her spanked red ass. As the usual perfect bouncing ass of the girl shook and trembled from what had to be a vicious spanking.

As Jaune looked at her left Ruby was led behind Weiss, with a collar on her neck that Weiss pulled by a leash as Ruby was in a red latex body suit that exposing her perky growing breast and seemed far to tight for the young body. As Jaune gulped.

"Pyrrha, Nora, Rin. Good morning."

Weiss said pulling a mewling Ruby, as the cover on her eyes and the spider gag on her mouth shook as Weiss pulled her close.

"Good morning Weiss-  
_WHAP!_

Jaune yelped as a hand shot out on his ass spanking it with full force as he cried out in pain.  
"Speak  _only_ when spoken to Jaune."  
Pyrrha said flashing him a cold stare that made Jaune gulp in fear as he went behind his girlfriend not looking her in her eyes as he fell in line.  
"I see Jaune's punishment is proceeding. How long will you keep him like that?"  
Weiss asked as Pyrrha smirked.  
"Only for about a month. He's already done three days so another _twenty-some?"_  
"AH. I see. That seems fair since he was only cleaning up my leader's mess." Weiss said as she glared at Ruby as she pressed a button on her scroll as a loud _VRRTT!_

Filled the hall as Ruby began to quake as a low vibrating sound filled the air. As Ruby's knees started to quake as she lost her balance and nearly fell face first. On the ground as a tortured muffled moan came from her open mouth, as her gag forced her mouth open as the buzzing sound got worse.  
As Ruby whined out loud as Wiss smirked.

"Ruby will be in her punishment for two months. And she will be making up all work she misses while incapacitated."  
Weiss said as Ruby moaned pathetically as Pyrrha smiled.  
"And Blake?"

"She's going to not be sitting down for a good two months after her punishment ends. I've been breaking that ass for almost a week. But I'll let her walk on two legs in around a month or so." Yang said as Blae mewled in pain filled cry as Yang pulled on her collar

"Come on Blakey. Time for class.'  
Yang said pulling Blake by her collar as a bell on it jingled as the cat faunus walked behind her.  
"You to Rose. You will be using your mouth later on so that you know."  
Weiss said as Ruby cried as Pyrrha smiled at them.

"You to Jaune. Come along and keep up. If you don't hurry up, I will leave you in the pens for a period."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune began to half sprint behind his mistress as she smiled at him. As the boy fell in behind the futa, he felt a cold hand run down his neck as he saw the other punished classmates. As Blake walked on all fours the massive but plug tail in her ass stretching it painfully wide. As Jaune swore, the even Glynda could slide into her abused tortured hole with relative ease.

As Ruby walked behind Weiss, her body wrapped head to toe in tight red latex her eyes covered and mouth open wide. As Jaune heard the buzzing sound between her legs as he saw a waterfall of fluids fell between her legs as Jaune _swore!_  
He saw an unusually massive bulge in Ruby's skirt. As it looked like someone had put something substantial in front of her and-  
"We are here."  
Rin said as the group ran a corner as Jaune smiled.

He had never really attended his first-period class due to Glynda's ... extra credit but now? He was excited to listen and learn what the futa learned.

As he entered a large classroom with several stuffed Grimm head on the walls as several futa or girls? Jaune could never tell an even one male student sat in the room as Jaune was led up a long flight of stairs to what had to be team RWBY's and JNPR's sitting spot as Jaune eager to learn froze as he saw RWBY go to the other seats and-  
_"Rose._ Get to work."

Weiss said in a commanding tone letting her massive cock out as Ruby crawled under her chair as Weiss's enormous cock was shoved down her throat. Making it bulged obscenely as Weiss mass most distorted it as weak muffled gurgling sound filled the air as Ruby began deep throating, Weiss, as she sighed in content letting Ruby get to work as she petted her leader's head.  
"Good girl Rose. You know what to do." Weiss purred as Ruby began to really take her cock.  
"You to Blakey! Get to work!"  
Yang said as Yang let her gargantuan cock slapped Blake on the face eliciting a loud whap! And a startled mewl from the cat girl as she also began deep throating Yang's massive cock. As Blake's throat bulge out grotesquely as her throat was stretched apart as her air was restricted making her gag and gasp as-  
"Jaune. You need to get to work as well."

Pyrrha said calmly point to her seat as Jaune gulped.  
"Pyrrha! We are in a class-

 _"Please. Please_ just let this happen. Don't make me _force_ you." Pyrrha pleaded as she gripped his shoulders. Letting her superior strength be known as hse made it clear that Jaune would be on his knees one way or another. As the boy gulped dropping down to his knees as Pyrrha sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. I know this is rough but trust me. You will thank me one day."

Pyrrha said before flipping out her seventeen inches making Jaune blushed before he took it in one go. Deepthroating her perfectly as days with Glynda's monster made Pyrrha seem manageable as she took the meat stick in his mouth.

Remembering the off-brand meaty taste that dicks have and the salty pre-cum that went down his tongue and-  
_FWAP!_

 _"MMMFFGGLLRR!_  
Jaune gurgled as Pyrrha began to slam his mouth up and down her cock rapidly. Treating his mouth as her own personal fuck toy. As she brutally face raped her lover's mouth slamming him up and down on her cock.  
Eliciting loud _WHAPS_! In the room as the boy's throat was abused roughly as she sighed and the class began.

* * *

 

For the next four class, Jaune's throat was ravaged by both Prryha, Nora, _and_ RIn. As the futa took turns raping his mouth. FIlling him up with unwholly amounts of girl cum making his gut bloat obscenely and making it hard for him even to stand up straight let alone walk as by lunchtime all of the punished team were on all fours just for the sake of mobility as Jaune barley climbed up to the table as Pyrrha placed a thermos in front of him.

 _"What-_  
"That is your lunch. Now eat up."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune sighed in pain as she let out wet choking sounds as both Ruby and Blake worked under their table as they earned their lunch.  
As wet sucking sounds filled the air, Jaune sighed. As he took a sip of the drink and gakked as what had to be the worst tasting liquid came into his mouth, which made him want to hurl as something beyond foul and thick entered his mouth.  
"What the hell!? Is that sperm!?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha grimaced.  
"I did say you would be on a protein-based diet. And me Runa d Nora have worked hard to fill up your daily supplies of nourishment."  
Pyrrha sid as Nora smiled and Rin gave him a smirk as Jaune recoiled.

  
"Pyrrha! I'm _not_ drinking sperm from this cup for lunch!"  
"Then don't. You can always come take it from the source."  
Pyrrha said pointing to her crotch and the growing tent in it as Jaune had enough.  
"Then I just won't eat!"  
he pouted as Pyrrha glared at him.  
"That is not an _option_ Jaune. You are still recovering, and futa cum is _very_ nutritious, now you can either take it willingly from your cup! A _privilege_ mind you."

Pyrrha said point to Ruby and Weiss. As Jaune winced as Ruby was barely breathing on Weiss's cock, as Blake began to struggle tooth and nail as Yang inhuman volumes of cum it threatened to make her stomach pop! As Blake cried out in muffled pain as Yang fired another gallon of cum into her already impossibly stretched out gut as Jaune gulped in fear.  
"So what will it be Jaune? You can either take it from the cup, or you can take it from the source. Pick one or I pick for you. And I don't think you will like what I choose."  
Pyrrha said darkly as Jaune gulped.  
"I'll take the cup...

Jaune said not wanting to take another cock in his mouth so soon as Pyrrha nodded. "Very good. Now eat up." The futa said as Jaune grimaced as he began to down the thick gooey substance down his throat that had the consistency of curdled milk and tasted like rotten cheese. As he grimaced as he forced the concoction down his throat. Choking loudly as he pushed the foul drink down his gullet as the rest of the day began.

* * *

 

To say Jaune was pissed might have been an understatement as at his arena fight the futa's of Beacon got a treat as the saw what happened when Jaune fought pissed off. As a temporary dressed, Ruby was easily beaten senseless by Jaune. In less than four minutes of tense fighting as Ruby's aura was deep red and Jaune high yellow as Glynda coughed.

"Now! Miss Rose before you go a few-  
"Miss Goodwitch. I thought I was free to do what I wanted to her for ten minutes?"

Jaune asked as Glynda paused as both Ruby and she gasped.

"Jaune... do you _want_ to do something to Miss Rose?"  
"She would do it to _me._ "  
Jaune said as Ruby gulped as she began to squirm only for Glynda to hold her in her pul energy as she gave Jaune a pain filled look.

"You have _ten_ minutes to do as you please so long as you do not permanently harm her. Although Mister Arc, you are not a cruel man-  
"So what? I'm not cruel, but I'm not _good_ either."

Jaune was walking up to a shaking in a fear-filled Ruby taking off his pants and-

  
_"Mister Arc!_ Listen to me; you must not let your _temporary_ situation affect your judgment! You are not the kind of man to harm another-

"And? Just because I never hurt someone did do a damn thing to stop them from hurting me."  
Jaune said as he pulled off his pants ignoring Glynda as he saw the bound up now crying, Ruby.  
"Jaune? You... you aren't going to do anything... right?"

  
Ruby asked with a false hint of hope as Jaune spat on his friend's privates part.  
"I'm going to do what I was _told_ to do."

Jaune said as he gripped her hips lining up his seven-inch cock to her now dripping wet slit. As Ruby begna to cry out as Jaune prepared to thrust himself into the what was supposedly an impossibly _tight_ vagina and-

  
_Time stopped._ As Jaune felt himself _fall._ As he looked down at the quivering crying futa, in front of him, his inner anger died in an instant. As he took a deep breath as he felt himself pause as he sighed.  
_This won't help me. Doing this won't change anything, it will only make Ruby suffer more._

Jaune thought as he sighed heavily dragging his cock along Ruby's slit making her moan in shock as he felt her juices lubricated his cock as he pulled up his pants.  
"I don't feel like this,"

Jaune said as Ruby collapsed in her life as Glynda sighed.  
"That was a wise choice Mister Arc. The right road-  
"Is a road that is _less_ traveled for a god damned reason."  
Jaune spat at his feet walking right past the dean as he looked up where a brand new pair of shining blue eyes caught his attention as he stomped out of the arena.

* * *

 "What am I doing?"

Jaune asked himself as he stood on top of the  Beacon roof alone, as the sun hung low in the sky and his scroll turned off in his hand. He had stormed out of the arena not giving a damn about Pyrrha calling for him. She could choke. He thoguht all of his team could choke. God damned pieces of s-  
_"Hello. Jaune right?"_

A clam beautiful feminine voice called from behind him as he turned around too-  
_"Weiss?"_  
Jaune asked as he saw what had to be an older more mature version of Weiss smiling warmly at him.

"No not Weiss, I am her sister. My name is _Winter_ , WInter Schnee and your code of conduct quite takes me." Winter said as she smiled at Jaune.  
As the beautiful futa as he saw that massive bulge in her skirt as she was dressed in a snazzy silver military uniform was pressed into a perfectly pristine fashion as she dragged a large black suitcase next to her, that was vibrating and _moaning?_

Jaune thought as he swore he heard a muffled _moan_ coming from the suitcase as Winter smiled at him.

"Tell me Jaune. I know you don't know who I am but be honest. You are _not_ very happy right now are you?"  
WInter asked as Jaune glared at her.

"What if I am I-  
"You should be. I am Weiss's sister, and I am aware of your... _situation_... I know that you are not happy and you have good reason to be. If you ask me you acted completely in the right at the docs. And I am on your side with you should not be punished."

Winter said as Jaune let his guard drop to the beautiful woman.  
"Who are you?'  
Jaune asked twice as Winter smiled.  
"As I said before, I am Weiss's elder sister, and well I guess I will be _your_ sister in time. As Weiss has already told me of your coming nuptials."  
"Oh? She never told me about them. I guess I don't get a choice. Just like all the other things in my life."  
Jaune practically spat at the woman as she smiled happily at him.

"Such _fire!_   I see why Weiss has fallen for you. Although fear, not Weiss will _never_ force her lover to do anything against his will. She will convince you that she is best. That is how I did it, that is how my mother did it, and that is how all Schnee futa's take thier man."  
WInter said as Jaune glared at her.

"I-  
"Answer me this Jaune, _why?_ You let Ruby go with our taking her today. Why do that? What purpose did that serve?'  
Winter asked as Jaune held her glare.  
"She didn't deserve that-

  
"Really? But what about you? _You_ deserved it didn't' you? I mean you are being punished brutally so I might add for doing what? Saving lives? Why that's not very fair. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you deserve some _stress relief."_

Winter said with an appraising glare on Jauen as he held her cold blue eyes as he sighed.  
"You are wrong, I want to have some relief but _not_ at the cost of my friend. Ruby's my friend, I won't do that to her and I won't do that to her or anyone else."

  
_"Really?_ Even when most of your so-called _friends_ would do that to you without a moment's hesitation? Can you really say that knowing that any of your friends would more than likely violate you at a moments chance? And more so! Can you even call those who would do such actions to you your _friends?"_  
WInter asked in a calm, soothing voice as Jaune froze.  
"I-  
"Really Jaune just think for a moment. You are being punished unjustly for what is in my, and your opinion a rations decision and not only are you accepting said unjust punishment you are doing your best to _please_ the ones who are punishing you! When if fact you do not even need to take the punishment at all!"

Winter said calmly as she walked over to Jaune dragging her vibrating and moaning suitcase with her.  
"Jaune you are a student a _first-class Beacon male student,_ and unless your blue sticker on your outfit is wrong, then you have full right here in Beacon. And if anyone tries to take them away or do something against them, then there is punishment. Jaune you do _not_ need to take any punishment your team gives you."

Winter said as Jaune's mouth widened.  
"You... You're right! I don't have to!"  
"No, you do not."  
"But wait if I don't then why is Ruby doing it? She's the team leader and-  
"My sister can be quite _convincin_ g Jaune; I can see how she convinced her friends to do what she is doing. How else do you think I got my husband to come to Beacon with me?"  
WInter asked smiling lightly as Jaune frowned.

"Husband? You're married?"  
"Sure am, I never go _anywhere_ without the love of my life."  
Winter said happily as her eyes took on a carefree tint as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"Then where is your husband?"

 _"Right here! "_  
Winter said pointing to the vibrating _moaning_ suitcase as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"The _suitcase_ is your husband?"

"No! Silly my husband is _in_ the suitcase!"

Winter said ina far to calm voice as Jaune felt the strong urge to call the police.

"He's _in_ the suitcase?"

"Yes."  
_"I.. I.._. _Why_ is he in the suitcase?"

Jaune asked not knowing how to go on with this bizarre conversation as Winter sighed.  
"Becuase he did not want to be a _good_ boy! I told him simply Qrow! If you want to sin the most lavish unimaginably luxurious first-class plan with me, all I needed was _one_ quick fellatio on the plane. And do you know what he said!?"  
"No? I'm guessing he said _no?'_

"You are right! All he had to do was suck my cock, and I would let him sit next to me in the lap of luxury as we would be served the best and must fanciful food and wine while I used my had to milk his cock for the entirety of the flight!"

"And he said no?'  
"Yes! And when I told him it was the seat or the suitcase he ran away!"

"And you caught him?"  
_"Eventually!_ I was five hours late for my flight bu now! Now it's fine as Qrow is learning his lesson right?! You are learning right _dear!"_  
WInter said touching her scroll as the suitcase began to shake as a loud, desperate moan escaped from it.

"Is... is he ok in there? Can he breathe?"

"Oh, he's quite ok. I assure you Schnee industries specially build the suitcase for futa in a loving relationship with a willy man. It has a perfect amount of air holes, along with several Iv's for food."

"And the vibrating?"  
"Oh! That's the _twin bad dragon dildos_ and the _XH-900 Milkinator_ going to work on him! He's in for quite the time int here until we get back to our room!"  
Winter said as Jaune nodded.

"I see... I won't keep you then-

"Oh, it's no bother really! I love meeting people! So does _Qrow!_ Isn't that right _Qrow?"_

_VRTTT!!!!_

_"MMPPPPGGGHH!"_

The man? Moaned as Winter sighed in content.  
"Now Jaune I must be going it was a long trip, and I need to rest, and I would not want to keep a lady waiting if I was you."  
Winter said pointing behind him as he saw a pair of silver eyes staring into him as Jaune sighed.  
"Ruby... Jaune said as he sighed as the young futa began walking up to him hiding her face as Winter smiled and walked away.

* * *

 "I don't _want_ to!"

Nora said triumphantly as Pyrrha gritted her teeth.  
"Nora. It is important that when disciplining our male that we maintain a _unifie_ d front and-  
_"I. Don't. Want. To!"_  
Nora said again as she crossed her chest and Pyrrha growled at her friend.  
"Nora Jaune needs discipline-

"And? It's not fun like this!"

Nora said crossing her hands as Pyrrha grimaced.  
"Nora we talked about this and-  
_"Nope!_ I'm tired of it! Jaune's not happy! I don't like seeing him like this and-  
"Nora. If we don't discipline him now, he might get hurt again. Do you want to see Jaune get hurt?"  
Rin asked her best friend as Nora shook her head.

"Not at all! But that's our job Rin! Pyrrha! We are hunters! Pain is part of the game! And if he gets hurt he-  
_"Dies._ What if Jaune _dies?_ "  
Rin asked her magenta eyes glaring into Nora as the ginger stopped.

"Then he _dies._ I won't like it. I'll _hate_ it really, but that's his life. He want's to be a hunter, and as long as he wants to be, I'll just learn to accept the fact that he might die one day. And I don't like that, but I'm _okay_ with it."

Nora said with a heavy sigh as Rin rubbed her head.  
"And if he dies because he get's hurt?'  
"Then he _dies!_ I can't do anything more but protect him when I can and make his every day as happy and _pleasurable_ as I can so that's! Why I'm out of the punishment! I'm going to make him cum _however_ I want."  
Nora said looked to Pyrrha who glared at Rin.

 _"Rin-_  
"I'm sorry Pyrrha. Nora is right if she is fine with not punishing him further then so am I. If you want to punish him go ahead but be careful he is a full-time student. And if you do anything non-consensual, it might now work out in your favor."  
Rin wanted the champion as she ground her teeth.

* * *

 "See! Was _that_ so hard!"

Winter asked the choking naked form of her husband as he gagged on air. As the sweat-drenched naked man fell out of the suitcase, the twin bad dragon quadruple knotted red dildoes stopped their pumping as their pistons died down leaving his _horribly_ stretched holes to breathe as the **Milkinator** let go of his cock as Qrow fell on the ground.  
"Dammit, woman! Why do you always have to be so difficult!"  
Qrow spat as Winter sighed.  
"Qrow! It's your own fault!"  
"How is this _my_ fault!?"

  
"You would not give me a blow job!"  
"You asked for it on a plane!"  
"And?!"  
"We were in _public!"_  
"So? There is nothing wrong with a married couple showing their love in public now is there!?"

 _"Yes,_ there is when one does not want to!"  
Qrow shouted as he looked at his wife as he sighed as he remembered the _odd_ decision that changed his life as he thought about how he first got married to Winter Schnee...

* * *

 

 _Many years ago.._.

As with most of Qrows bad decisions in started in a bar... A rundown dingy smoke-filled bar in the shittier parts of Atlas, that while despite being shitty were still better than the fancier parts of well anywhere really. Which was why Qrow was surprised to see a strikingly beautiful woman sitting alone screaming her ass off as he drank himself into another stupor as his latest hunting gig expired. In an attempt to drown his worries in hard liquor only to see a pale-haired angel drinking out a damn _gallon_ vodka jug by herself and screaming at the top of her lungs and shouting out the manager to _keep them coming!_

From then it was a challenge. Qrow sauntered over offered her a few choice words pissed off the woman and sooner than later Qrow was in a drinking contest with the woman a Schnee! Of all things complaining however since her mother's accident, her father was running the company.

Not that it matters really, as she complained how hard it was for the man who had never touched a piece of contract paper in his life as a man was thrust to the front of a massive futa dominated company with no business experience and told to _make it work._ So to speak...

As Qrow listened to her story absentmindedly. Not really paying attention to the young woman's story as he stared at her voluptuous D cup breasts barely contained in her far to tight outfit and her  hourglass figure as _one_ gallon of vodka because _two_ and two _three_ and three _four_ , and soon both of the humans were drunks, plastered, and shit faced to all hell. And soon enough they were in the back of the bar, and Qrow was slamming his foot long cock into her genuinely unbelievably tight futa cunt. Slammin himself into her previously virgin orifice not that Qrow knew that, as he slammed her cunt making her cry his name as her eyes rolled over in her head. As her tongue fell out of her mouth as Qrow locked his lips with the specialist.   
As winter cried his name as her eighteen-inch soda can dick scraped his face with cum covering him in white hot cum making him give a perverted grin to the futa as he fucked her into a stupor.

Knocking the Schnee out with overstimulation and letting her go peacefully to sleep as she rested in a comforted pile on the back of the bar. As Qrow draped a blanket on her leaving her his scroll number for her to call for another " _good time."_

  
As he left he never expected that within one week that same futa would be at his door in his damn Atlas hideout after doing what not even his _sister_ could do, tracking him down showing up on one knee proposing to him asking him to marry her on the spot. As Qrow was soon in the process of being hounded day in and day out by the same relentless futa that was hell-bent on taking Qrow as her husband.

And making him marry her talking about _taking responsibility_ for stealing her first time like a hooligan! Or so she said. As Qrow ignored her steadily walking away from the futa and occasionally fighting and beating her as she tired the more  _blunt_ route to his heart or ass. EIther really with Winter, it was hard to tell whether she wanted him as a lover or just a tight hole, not that she really got either at first as Qrow often beat her senseless whenever they  _tussled_. 

  
Much to her displeasure as training from Raven while not plesant was far worse than anything Winter could throw at him.  
As the woman was left panting, exhausted and nearly completely out of aura. And blushing bright red as Qrow often spanked the voluptuous Schnee booty with his hand or scythe _Harbinger_ as he turned that Schnee ass was redder than his niece's cape.  Or if he was really kinky and seeing how WInter said all of her belonged to him he would often fuck her in the ass. Making her cry his name as he ruining her previously and still _far, far_ to tight Schnee ass that he swore was attempting to crush his dick into a red cream. Filling her with cum making her eighteen-inch soda can dick blasted all over the snow ground as Qrow would give her voluptuous ass one last  _SLAP!_ for good measure before leaving the panting cum stuffed well-fucked futa for later. 

As the futa blushed in embarrassment as she was left pantsless beaten disarmed and red assed in the snowy fields of Atlas time and _time_ again. As Qrow smirked and left the futa alone as she swore she would have him as her own.

And for a good while, it looked like she might have just done that. As one time during a particularly heated battle with the futa, his semblance kicked into overdrive as a horde of Grimm ambushed them. Usually, this presented Qrow with little to no danger as normally Qrow would have killed them all by himself but!

With an exhausted tired and nearly aura less futa to protect? Life got complicated. As Qrow was forced to defend him, her and kill the Grimm. All the while fighting off the Grimm. As his semblance became it's usual bastard of a self as Winter just happened to in enough stamina to try, and Qrow meant to try to get back in the fight as she intercepted a falt blow form his being grievously wounded as Qrow was forced to use her own damn scroll to call for an Atlas as he fought off the Grimm alone.  
Leading to him taking a number of near-fatal wounds a damn right almost bleeding to death before Atlas rescued him.

Three days later Qrow woke up in an Atlas room in Schnee manner with a determined and grateful futa demand to take him to dinner. To show him she was the best woman on Remnant for him.  
An offer Qrow reluctantly accepted hoping that it might satisfy her strange craving for him. As one date became two, two became nine, and soon there was a ring on his, and he was married...

* * *

 

_"Yay."_

Qrow said sarcastically as he got out of the damned hellhole suitcase as Winter sighed and walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"What's the code?"  
_"One, four eight nine five six seven."_  
"What's the safe word?"  
_"Parmagan."_  
"Where is the extra key located in the suitcase?"

_"Front top."_

"You do know that you could have gotten out of that suitcase at _any_ time right? You know I would not force you to do anything-  
"I know. I also know that you know that I like it _rough."_

Qrow said growling into his wife's ear as she giggled as her cock sprang inot action poking his ass through her pants as flung him on a Bacon bed as several glyphs pinned him down to it as he smirked at his wife.  
"That the best you go honey buns? You know I like it  _way_  rougher than this!"

"Well then let's see how rough I can be."'  
Winter said as jumped on her abs as the tow begna to _devour_ one another.

* * *

 

"I want you to _fuck_ me.'

Ruby said as Jaune blinked owlishly at the reaper.  
"You want me to fuck you?"  
Jaune asked as Ruby nodded her head blushing brighter than her cape.

"Yes... I haven't had an orgasm in a while, and I need your help to do it."  
"You want me to fuck you and, _not_ the other way?'  
"Yes... I ... I _can't_ fuck you for now...

Ruby said lifting up her skirt showing a-  
"Is that a _chastity cage?_ "  
"Yeah... Weiss won't let me cum for a month with my dick and I need your help to...

Ruby said as leaned back revealing her dripping wet slit as Jaune felt his blood rise. Here was a girl a girl he likes! Offering herself to him and-  
_But what about Pyrrha?_ A voice in his head asked before he stomped it down.  
Forget her! I'm tired of being punished! I'll do what I want to! Jaune thought as he slammed his lips to Ruby's making her moan in pleasure. As she was shocked by the aggressiveness of the kiss as she moaned into him. As one arm reached her perky left breast kneading it while his other hand snaked to her privates. Sliding past the large metal cage on her cock as she began to dip his finger inside her.  
_HNGG!_

Ruby moaned inot his mouth as he begna to relentlessly fingered the girl. Driving his finger in and out of her at a breakneck pace. Making the girl cry and yelp in pleasure as her kneaded her left breast ripping off her bra and making out with her until she cried out as an orgasm rocked her tiny frame.

 _"CUMMING!"_  
Ruby yelled as she began to shake and counseled as she climaxed violently as Jaune smirked before taking off his pants, plant more kiss on her lipa he angled his coke on her narrow slit.

"Ruby are you sure-  
_"Fuck me."_  
She said without hesitation as Jaune smiled as he shoved his cock into the futa making her cry out in pleasure as Jaune grunted in pain.  
Damn, she's tight! It feels like she's going to break my dick off!  
Jaune thought as the girls insanely tight insides began to tighten around him like a warm fleshy vice as Jaune began pounding the futa.

_SLAP! SLAP!_

_"Yes! Yes! Harder!_ Fuck me _harder!"_  
Ruby yelled as Jaune fucked her senseless as the boy slammed in and out of the tight futa cunt. Fucking her over the Beacon balcony making her cum over and over again as she wrapped her legs around him as he bounced her on the cock before grunting.  
_"Cumming!"_

Jaune yelled as he filled the girl with his cum making both of their eyes go blanks as they collapsed in a puddle of sweating limbs before Jaune picked the girl up as she began riding him cowgirl style. Slamming her hips down on him using her semblance on him to speed up her thrust. As she slammed inot his hips at an inhuman speed electing more wet slapping sounds and making them both climax again as they shared a rough passionate kiss as they fucked each other senseless on the Beacon roof as a pair of grey eyes smiled at them. As the headmistress smirked at the loving couple.

* * *

 

Jaune was having a good day. So far his team with the exception of Pyrrha because forget her. The selfish partner of his was _not_ on his mind. As the rest! Of his team took his refusal to be punished anymore well. As he and Rin walked down the Beacon hallway arm in arm.

Jaune's relationship with Rin and Nora had skyrocketed in the past few days even if the one with Pyrrha had nearly fallen apart. As the futa demanded he takes some form of punishment, and Jaune refused. Telling her that if she wanted to punish him, she could fight him.

An offer he thoguht she was going to take before Nora said if she touched one hair on Jaune's head she would face hte full wrath of Magnihild.  
As Rin sighed and came to her side. Tossing her number in with Jaune as the outnumbered Pyrrha swore under her breath calling them both trait and stomping out the room. That was some time ago and now-

"Jaune. Why don't you let Nora fuck you?'  
Rin asked in a curious tone as Jaune blushed.

"Rin... Nora is _big._.. like _really_ big...

"And? You think she won't be gentle with you?"  
The futa asked as Jaune gulped.  
"It's not that! I.. I'm just a bit scared...

"You do know that Nora does love you right? And when you say no to her fucking you it _hurts_ her. A lot. I mean I'm grateful that you are giving her free blowjobs. It means the world to her that she found a willing boyfriend to date. And she would die for you literally, but she wants to take that next step. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I... I guess so? I just need to be put in the right situation for it to happen."  
"So you would be willing to let Nora have sex with you if the right circumstances happened?"

"Yes? I guess so I would just-  
_HAK!_

Jaune froze as Rin aura punched his throat as Jaune gagged and collapsed as Rin smirked at him as the world went black...

* * *

 

Nora was having a _good_ day! Well, she usually had a good day as she skipped forward. HEr heart was burning her mouth was whistling, and overall she was awesome! Her best friend was in a good mood! Her boyfriend was in a good mood! And his bitch of a partner was sulking in a corner where she should be!

Nora thought as she held up her scroll. For some reason, Rin had texted her to meet her in a far-off room in Beacon's third floor. As Nora skipped to find the room marked _119._ As she burst down the room in typical Valkyrie manner.

 _"RIN!_ I'm ho-

Nora's voice left her mouth as her mouth dropped as she saw the sight in front of them.  
There in front of her was her team leader... On al fours his mouth covered in a bright red ball gag as he was chained to a large metal spike on the carpeted floor. With his arms and legs shackled together forcing him on all fours as he looked desperately at Nora. 

As Nora looked at her chained up leader a number of questions ran through her mind like _why was Jaune here? Why was he chained up!? Why was he alone!? Who put him here? Why was he in a cow costume?_  
Nora thought as Jaune was actually dressed in a _cow cosplay!?_

As he was on his hand and knees in a large black whit cow costume that covered his hod body letting his nice bubbly but pop out form the end as her even had a dull yellow _cowbell!_ On his neck as Nora saw a collar on it as in _Dinged!_ Sharply as he shook his head.

On it, as she saw a note on the floor as it read.  
: _Nora. I know it's been rough with me as a boyfriend and I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you when I say you can't fuck me. I just needed to be in the right state of mind for it, so here I am! You can do what you want to me. I love you."_  
_: Jaune._

The letter read as Nora saw the thing read **Ring my bell** on his cowbell as the boy gave a muffled cry as Nora felt her cock shoot to life. As her nineteen-inch monster shot up standing proud and tall as it towering imposing over Jaune bubbly ass as Nora began to drool.

"Jaune... I didn't know you felt like this! I love you too!"

 _"MPPFFFGGGHH!"_  
"Don't worry! I'll be gentle! I swear!"

 _"MPPFFGHHH!"_  
"You... you _really_ want to have sex with me?"  
_"MPHHNNGG!"_

"You _don't_ care how big I am?"  
" _MPHHGHGH!_ "

"Jaune... I don't know what to say!"  
"MPHHGHGH!"  
"I'll make sure this feels good for you too!"

" _MPHHGGGNNPPHH!"_

Jaune cried out in affirmation as Nora aligned her monster to his ass. Taking pleasure in the bubbly soft fair skin of Jaune's ass, Gripping it in one gloved hand as the head of her slut break rested on top of his pillow ass as she began digging into him.

As he used he cock head and began sawing her cock tip into his ass making him shudder in pleasure, as she began to dig into his ass as she forced her tip deep into the soft valley of his ass until the tip of her cock touched his hole as she began to moan as Jaune cried out.  
_"MPHGGHH!"_

"Jaune... thank you for this... you don't know how long I've been waiting for this! No one ever let me fuck them before!"

Nora said as Jaune cried out once more as she finally gripped his bubble ass as she pressed her cock head into his ass as her tip touched his puckered hole and-  
"Jaune. I'm going to _fuck_ you. Ok?"

_"NNGHHNNNMPH!"_

Jaune cried as Nora gripped his hip pulling him forward and-  
"It won't fit?"

Nora said as Jaune tensed up as her almost softball size cock head simply could not fit into his tight rosebud as Jaune gave a sigh of relief at his apparent salvation as his body began to relax and-  
" _MHPPGNN!"_

Jaune cried out as the brief relaxing his muscles were all Nora needed as the tip of her cock split his ass making hte boy that in pleasure. As Nora hissed.

"Oh _god! Jaune!_ You're too _tight!_ You're going to break my dick off!"

Nora cried out as she shoved the head into Jaune making the boy thrash like mad. As he tried to get closer to Nora. As he shook and cried out as Nora felt the impossibly tight ass hole of Jaune. As it begna to violently constrict and spasm violently around her nineteen inch long six-inch wide cock. As his ass began milking her for all, it was wort as Nora sighed in content as Jaune squirmed under her as Nora felt her eyes roll up in the back of her head.

 _YES! YES YES! I'm finally losing my virginity! And I'm doing it with a boy I love and with his expressed consent to!_ Nora thought as Jaune hole began stretching out to cavernous lengths as she finally managed to fit half her dick in his now thoroughly stretched out hole as he cried out in ecstasy.  
"Jaune! You are going to rip my dick in two!"

Nora cried out spanking the blonde boy making Jaune loosened up only to tighten up more as loud _WHACKS!_

Filled the room as Nora began to pound the boy's cheeks with her hands. Making Jauen tighten up even more as she finally fully hilted her self inside of him making his eyes roll to the top of his head as Nora fell on him slid her near watermelon sized balls to his as she looked him dead in his glazing over eyes. As she rubbed the back of his head lovingly.

_"Thank you."_

Nora said in the most earnest silent voice Jaune ever heard the bubbly girl use as she spoke from her heart as tears fell from her face.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, I _won't_ forget it."  
Nora said as Jaune mumbled softly into his gag before she gripped his bubbly ass as she pulled her cock half way out of him making him scream before-  
_SLAP_!

Nora slammed her cock into him at full speed making Jaune cry out as her monster cock rearranged his internal organs pushing past his inters making him cry in pain as loud wet fleshy _SLAP! SLAP!_  
Sounds filled the air as she slammed into his ass at full speed. Losing track of all things around her that did not have to do with the impossible wet and tight boi pussy milking her for all he was worth.

As his insanely tight insides felt like a fleshy vice on her cock squeezing and milking it expertly as her monstrous cock dominated his ass hole completely. Pulling out the nearly full staff of her cock leaving only the massive swollen head inside only to slam full force back into him as her cock disappeared in and out of his ass as loud sharp **DINGS!** Filled the air as she fucked him so hard that his cowbell rang out loudly.

Dining! Loudly as Nora fucked the boy for all, he was worth. Slamming into his bubble ass at full speed, gripping him as his insanely tight insides pulled her in further and further, milking and spasming violently around her as she yanking his head back while she fucked him at full speed.  
"You like that?!"

**DING! DING!**

"You like that you little _whore!?"_

**"DING! DING! DING!**

"You like it when I stuff my big fat cock in your ass?! _Huh!? Do you!?"_  
**DING! DING! DING!**

The bell cried out as Nora saw Jaunes hard cock poking out flying uselessly in mid-air as she smirked,

"I bet you do! Why else would you be _hard?!"_

Nora asked as she reached forward giving Jaune a hand job as she violently pumped his diminutive in comparison dick as she fucked him senseless.

For over thirty minutes Nora slammed into Jaune abuse hole at a grueling pace, making him cums several dozen times painting the floor white with useless sperm as Nora fille the room with loud _SLAP! SLAP!_ Sounds of flesh on flesh as her balls absolutely crushed his own, as her cock was not only long enough to break his prostate it covered it with its length, Making her cock every time she was in him smother his pleasure spot as she rammed his center as Jaune moaned as another orgasm tore through him as Nora milked his cock out of all his sperm as loud **DINGS DINGS!**

Filled the room as she fucked the cowbell so har it chimed freely filling the room with sharp  **Dings!**  as-  
_"CUMMING!"_  
Nora suddenly said shouting at the top of her lungs as Jaune gave one last muffled-  
_'MFFGHGH!_ "

As Nora fianlly hit, her limit and came all at once flooding Jaune with boiling hot girl cum making him look nine months pregnant. Filling him so thoroughly as he felt her cum rise in his throat! As he began choking on girl cum.

"Jaune! I'm _cumming!"_

Nora as she filled Jaune up with cum as he desperately tried to keep the girl cum back down his throat. Swallow reflexively as Nora just kept pumping him with volume after volume of cum. Threatening to drown him with spunk before finally stopping. As both teens fell to the floor panting loudly as she crawled to his face as his ball gag gell form his mouth making his gaps for air and-

"I love you," Nora said as she kissed him on the cheeks as she gave him the most uncomplicated purest smile as Jaune sighed and kissed her back. How could he be mad at Nroa!? She was so Pure! Jaune thought as he and Nora made out on the cum covered floor twirling their tongues in one another's mouths as the night went on...

* * *

 

"Was that  _rough_ enough for you?"

Winter asked her husband laying on his stomach as his chest was painted white with cum as her flacid sixteen inches laid on her massively muscled chest as he smirked at her. Burping up a bit of cum as his stomach was full of a nice baby lump and his ass was  _completely_ stuffed with baby batter. As his own foot long rested deep in his wife's inhumanly tight pussy as Qrow sighed in happiness.

"That was  _perfect_ baby. I can't want to do it again."

"We go agin in the morning. But for now? Sleep." WItner said kissign QRow gently as the two fell in one antohers arms.

"Love you babe."

"You too honey." The two lovers said as the y clsoed their eyes and fell asleap on one another...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people! That was some drunk smut plot for you! I hope you enjoyed it because I have an announcement to make! Do you like RWBY? Do you like chicks with dicks? Do you want to see the guys of RWBY suffer some long dicking by said chicks with dicks? I don't know why I'm asking if you are reading the fic then you probably do want to see them get a good dicking! Well in that case do I got an offer for you!
> 
> I write, a lot. And I just started a low key smut blog on Tumblr and am taking request! So if any of you damned degnerates who read this work and want a short smutty story about a favorite RWBY guy getting a good dicking go check out https://desuvult.tumblr.com/ for some good ole futa on male action! I prefer RWBY guys but I'll fuck with an OC. RIP Jesse, you died well.   
> PS! If you like this story! Good and bad news! It's going to end! Not soon but eventually! But while drunk I got an idea to keep the RWBY futa on male going strong! So in the next twenty-four hours check out my profile for the latest in RWBY futa on male action in a brand new story Queen's toy! And watch as how Jaune desperately tires to get Salem a harem of the most beautiful woman on Remnant or suffer a fate worse than death as the Grimm queens sole cock sleeve! Check back soon! And as always smut today. SMUT FOREVER MORE.  
> PS. I'm assuming if you send me an ask or are reading this story you are over eighteen. If you are not Shoo! GO away! Don't get us in jail!   
> Pss. THere is a disturbing! Lack of WInter Qrow futa on male in this fandom! That is something I am seeking to rectify as we speak...


	8. Parent's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA chapter! Fighting! Fucking, and a twist that no one saw coming! Also! Kudos by Blasingfire... Kudos by Blasingfire.... Kudos by Blasingfire!??!? Senpai noticed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, new RWBY futa on male brewing so be on the lookout for it.

Nora was in a good, no scratch that Nora was in an _excellent_ mood as she and her boyfriend Jaune Arc walked back to thier room. His body still limping form ther passionate lovemaking. As his ass always felt to sore for him to sit, as Nora lost her virginity in it!

She lost her virginity! B _y consent!_ The very fact that Nora found a man that not only loved her for her but! Could and would take her massive nineteen inches of futa meat made her life that much better! As so far she had been unable to go more than nine! And Jaune counted nine steps without spontaneously spinning Jaune into her, viciously making out with him. Lifting him off the ground and playing fence with thier tongues. While eagerly sliding a finger in his still weak ass milking his prostate making him moan like a who she knew he was deep down inot her mouth as she kissed him deeply and lovingly. Ravishing his mouth with her own making him close his mouth to her lips in a vacuum sealed kid before making him scream or air as his cheeks became the color oh his rich cerulean eyes. Her cerulean eyes now that Jaune was he boyfriend and let him go making him gasp! For air as she giggled at his panting form. Slapping his bubbly ass playfully making, it jiggles like a water bed, before holding his hand walking together never making it past nine steps before resuming their frantic making out fingering suffocating kissing practice again and again.

As the two walked hand in hand Jaune could still hardly walk. Nora's cock had ruined his ass making it a problem just for him to stand let alone move at the rapid pace Nora set for them. Add to it the fast suffocating kisses the brutal prostate milking. Then sent eliciting bolts of ecstasy inot his head and made him cry out into her mouth. As his seven inches was painfully ignored by the sadistically smiling Valkyrie futa girlfriend of his as they made their way back to thier room.  
Every time Nora fingered him of he walked she would ring Jaune's bell. Making the large ornate cowbell on his neck **DING!** As she forced the movement out of it, which only made his ass tighten more much to his embarrassment and Nora's pleasure.  
As the two finally reached their dorm after knock Rin opened it smiling at the two new couples her magnet eyes wid with pride before zeroing in on Jaune as a confused frown crossed her face.  
" _Why are you wearing a cow suit?"_ Rin asked as she blinked owlishly.

* * *

"Come on Rin. I know it was you." Jaune said as he got dressed in his team dorm as the teen futa grimaced at him.  
"Jaune. I do not know how else to tell you this but I did _not_ put you in a cow costume nor did I tie you down with a metal stake? Let alone handcuffed you."  
Rin said a bewildered expression in her eyes as the magenta eyes futa held his cool blue eyes as Jaune learned to admire the futa's ability to lie to him.  
It was over a week since the _incident_. But Rin still had yet to come clean over it. Jaune had already told Rin that he would not be angry if she just admitted to knocking him out, tying him up and dressing him in cow cosplay. For some reason, and that all he wanted to hear was an admission of what she did.  
But Rin _stubbornly_ denied that claim as she shook her head for the umpteenth time.  
"Jaune I will say this again. _I_ knocked you out, and _I_ took you to the Room. _I_ called Nora so that you might chat with her in the hopes that you two would have sex. But I did _not_ change your clothes, I did _not_ put a metal stake into the floor, and I did not tie you up. And I did not put you in  _cow cosplay_ of all things." Rin said calmly crossing her arms exposing her C cup breast through her green outfit as Jaune sighed.  
"Rin come on it's been a week and-  
_"Ready!?"_  
Nora asked bouncing in front of her friends full of energy and ready to go at the day. As the young futa bounced on her heels, Jaune rubbed his girlfriend's hair affectionately.  
"When you are."  
He replied as Nora punched the air.  
"Oh yeah! Time to hit the day!" Nora s before smothering Jaune's face in a searing kiss making him moan into her mouth before she let him go with a wet _pop!_ As she bounced away from Jaune as RIn sighed.  
"I hope you don't keep that energy all day."  
Rin chided the ginger futa as she stuck out her tongue at her.  
"I'll keep all the energy every day of my life!"  
"Please don't."  
"Try and _stop me!"_  
Nora said as the three of them made their way to the JNPR dorm as-  
_CLick!_  
The door opened as the _other_ member of their team Pyrrha stood in front of them. Her long blood red hair perfectly flowing down past her wast nearly touching her ankles as Jaune Rin and Nora froze as the other part of their team looked at them. Making all four of them freeze on the spot before they walked past each other without a word. Perfectly ignoring themselves as one group went out of the dorm and one person walked in as the teens glacially ignored one another.  
This had been a recurring them int he JNPR dorm for the last week. Ever since Jaune refused to get punished and Nora and Rin backed him the relationship between the Mistrali and her team was icy at the best of times.

  
As Jaune and Pyrrha had not said so much as a word to one another or to her teammates over the last week. Jaune even went so far as to press the beds of him, Nora and Rin together so that they could all sleep in a pile while who was by now Pyrrha used to sleeping with Jaune slept alone. This did not sit well with the spartan futa not at all as she saw her, not only wholly ignore her but! He was having sex with Rina and Nora in front of her! She could not begin to count the number of times she walked into Rin and Nora spitroast him, Rin in his ass Nora in his mouth. The two futa's impaling the boy lifting like a shishkebab a moaning drolling shishkebab lifting him off the bed with their cocks slamming in and out of him at breakneck speeds throughout the night. Cumming over and over again inside of  _her_ boyfriend as they fucked one another. 

  
Filling the room with loud smacking sounds as Jaune coughed onto their dicks. Before one of them usually Nora gave him a blow job while Rin continued to pund his prostate. As the futas witched positions fucking each other stupid for all hours of the night while Pyrrha had to watch. As Nora, the worst offender always made sure to maintain eye contact when pleasuring Jaune, as she made him make noised Pyrrha  _never_ could. Even going so far as to hold the red head's eyes when she would swallow Jaune's load in a messy  _gulp!_ Before going back to fucking or snuggling with Jaune in  _their_ bed. 

* * *

  
She _hated_ this. She hated watching her boyfriend with someone else. She hated the fact that her so-called friends would do something like this to her. And most of all she hated how weak she felt. As she felt her friends betrayal of her run deep. As she often fought back the tears and wondered why they were doing this?  
Why did Jaune reject his punishment? Surely he saw that it was for his own Right? Why did Nora and Rin support his rejection of penalty? Didn't they see that it was only there to help him in the long run? And why did they not ask her about fucking him!? He was her boyfriend! Her's! Pyrrha Nikos's boyfriend, not Rin and Nora's! And her friend's _callous_ disregard of her right's position and well thier entire relationship. Pyrrha was friends with Nora and Rin. She was Jaune's girlfriend and now? Now she didn't know what she was to any of them and that pissed her off.  
_What did I do!? Where did it go wrong? I treated Jaune well!_  
"Pyrrha Nikos."  
_I never raised a hand to him! I never abused him!_  
"Pyrrha Nikos?"  
_I did nothing wrong! I treated him with nothing but dignity and respect, and now he just goes and down this!?_  
" _Pyrrha Nikos!"_  
_I was the kindes girlfriend I could be! I loved and respected him at every time! And the one! The one time I ask for him to take some responsibility he just up and leaves for our teammates I-_  
_"Pyrrha Nikos!"_  
_"Yes?!"_  
Pyrrha said slapping her self back into reality s Glynda sighed.  
"Your match is up Pyrrha. Get down into the arena."  
Goodwitch said as Pyrrha sighed.  
"Who am I fighting mam?"  
"Where you do listening? Your opponent is your partner Jaune Arc now get down here." The dean said as the Spartan gulped.

* * *

  
Pyrrha did not know what to do as she entered the arena as the blonde knight eyes her calmly. His rich cerulean orbs that still managed to steal her breath away locked onto hers as she gulped. She did not want to fight Jaune. Not at all, fighting Jaune right now was a bad idea, and her emotions were out of flux her feelings were all over the place, she had not cum in a week! And-  
"Arc! Ready?"  
_"As ever._ "  
Jaune said in a calm, disinterested tone that made Pyrrha grind her teeth in irritation.  
_"Nikos! Ready?"_  
_"Yes, mam."_  
Pyrrha said glaring at her partner as she prepared to teach him a lesson about respecting boundaries and-  
_"Begin!"_  
The dean said as the fight was on.

* * *

  
"Jaune...  
Pyrrha said the first word to her partner in over a week as he twirled his sword angeling it at her as he glared at her.  
"Pyrrha."  
There was an edge to his tone a _sharp, clipped_ response that Pyrrha did not like. Jaune was angry at her, no he was hurt. She could tell the tone in his voice. She knew what that meant, he was feeling betrayed but why? Why was he-  
_Duck!_

Her inner voice yelled as years of champion training kicked in as she barely avoided a sideways slash form Jaune. As he crossed the distance to her in less than a second. As she ducked his swing, she launched a brutal upward thrust with her spear that he narrowly avoided hitting his chin. As he slid it to the left to the self before slamming down his sword.  
Striking her clean in the stomach making her cry out in pain, before-  
_FAP!_  
A foot connected with her face sending her rolling as Jaune kicked her square in the jaw. A power attack the sent the champion's ears ringing and her world spinning. As she crashed into the floor with a messy thud! Sliding along the arena floor before stopping herself with her spear, grunting as she stood back up spear and shield drawn as Jaune smirked at her  
"So you _can_ be hit? AIt looks like you need to train."  
Jaune said insulting her making her only felling more sadness. Pyrrha did not have many social skills, but she did know when someone was hiding something. Years of masking her own kicked in as she saw through his facade.  
She saw _pain, hurt, sadness, betrayal_. A range of emotions she had no clue! Where they were coming from let alone why Jaune of all people felt theme. He betrayed her! Not the other way around! He was the one not to accept the punishment that was only there to help him! He was the one to pick other girls over her!

She thought firing _Milo_ at him.  
_BANG!_  
The bullets impacted off of Jaunes' shield as he roared. Charging her head on as she returned the favor, then two met in the middle of the arena in a shower of sparks as her spear met his shield as his fist met her face.  
_FAP!_  
Jaune clean clocked Pyrrha right in the face. With a devastating haymaker sending her skidding backward before _WHAM!_  
His shield met her face making her teeter on the brink as stars danced through her vision as-  
NO!  
Pyrrha thought as she shot out her spear stabbing Jaune in the right kneecap. Making him cry in pain as he stabbed her in the chest.  
The spartan cried as her aura took a hard blow as Jaune and her rolled onto the floor in a pile of punching, kicking, biting stabbing limbs. As they both came up from the pile hate burning in both of ther eyes as they clashed again.  
The two met time and time gain int he arena, as spear and sword clashed and slashed at one another. Painting the arena in a shower of sparks and light as Jaune and Pyrrha clashed.

As the two fought the battle became _tactical_ and _brutal_. Pyrrha was the better fighter. That much was as clear as day. She was stronger, faster and far more nimble than Jaune. Her champion sat was not undeserved the that she was a futa only helped this matter. She stabbed shot and kneed Jaube time and time again. Making him grimace in pain as his aura took blow after blow.  
Jaune for his part was no slouch. He knew he was far weaker than Pyrrha, so he made up for it with the use of underhanded tactics. He bit, he punched he kicked he spat. He did anything he could think of to throw Pyrrha off balance. As he laned haymaker punch, gut knee strikes and brutal back to the head sword hits to follow them up with devasting shield bashes on the face, sending the Spartan futa clean across the room with meaty whacks!

The battle between the two had all breaths caught as boy and futa clashed. There was an underlying current to the struggle. Past the sparks and grunts and sweat. Every other futa in the room felt the feeling of sadness and regret that infected the air.  
Jaune and Pyrrha did not want to be fighting one another. As Jaune clashed with her shield he finally! Had a break as he caught Pyrrha in a sundering blow to her shin as she slashed a full sword hit to her chin sending her aura deep yellow.  
Before she stuck him with a spear strike right to his gut making him spit up a wad of spittle as his aura went to high orange, as she ripped his shield out form his hand throwing it to the floor only to scream as _WHAP!_  
Jaune double-handed swung at the Mistral girl as he bashed her in the skull with his shield. Sending her skitting back as her aura tettered dangerously close to the red. As Jaune launched himself in final desperate attack to finish the futa off-  
_"AHHH!_ "  
Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as-

_FIT_! Pyrrha blinked as hot, warm blood covered her body as Jaune's arm was nearly severed in _two_ by his own sword as it grew black and Pyrrha began to panic...

* * *

 

Pyrrha sat on her bed as she finished washing the blood off of her face her room was dead quiet as she sat alone in it. Images of Jaune screaming in torment his left arm hanging on to his body by a thread entered her mind. As only a thin, sinewy strand of thin flesh held his limb on his body. As he wailed.  
As everyone in the arena gasped as Jaune had somehow cut off his own arm with his sword. The fact that Pyrrha knew not to be true. She cut off his arm with her semblance. She didn't realize it, but her emotions acted out of, and Jaune nearly lost his limb. As he fell bleeding howling in torment to the floor, Pyrrha acted instinctively ignoring the cries and shouts of others picking him up in her arms and sprinting to the nurses' office she rushed him to the infirmary where she did not leave until he was confirmed to make a recovery despite heinous blood loss afterwards she left to her room. Before anyone else could come.  
As she shook her head something was wrong with her and Jaune, it was painfully _cold,_ and it needed to stop. She and Jaune needed to talk now...

* * *

  
"I mean you are going to _live."_  
"Thank Mounty!"  
"Nora! _Please!_ My arm!"  
Jaune shouted as Nora had put Jaune's nono inured thank Oum arm in a death grip after taking him to the infirmary where the raccoon faunus nurse sighed as she looked at him Nora and Rin as she went over the clipboard.  
"How bad was it doc?"

Jaune asked the raccoon faunus with deep blue eyes, bushy brown hair and tanned skin as she sighed heavily.   
"All things considered mister Arc? You are either _very_ unlucky or _incredibly_ fortunate. You somehow managed to cut off your own arm but! You did it so cleanly that I was able to stitch the majority of it back on and with aura? You will be cleared for arena fights in about a week." The nurse said as Jaune sighed.  
"That's great news."  
"Indeed it is. Otherwise, you seem healthy. Mainly due to your semblance though."

"My semblance? I have a semblance?!"

"Yes, mister Arc it appears as though you have a _regeneration_ semblance. From what I can tell it is constantly healing your body, in an attempt to  _force_ it back to the state that it was in when you first had your aura unlocked. Making you  _particularly_ hard to kill. Though do watch the chicken nuggets ok?'  
The nurse said as Rin spoke up.  
"Is there anything else we should know about him? Any other harm? Even if he has a regeneration semblance he still nearly lost his arm today."

  
Rin said sitting patiently by the worried sick ginger's face. Her worry masked refly by a smooth poker face as Jaune was thankful RIn kept Nora from smothering him to death. As she did, the nurse frowned as she checked her clipboard.  
"Well yes actually. There was one thing that I found to be unusual in your blood work." The nurse said as all three teens turned to face her as on.  
'"Unusual like what?" Jaune asked as the raccoon Faunus's blue eyes, and brown hair shook with irritation.  
"Well for one I found shockingly large amounts of a powerful _aphrodisiac_ in your bloodstream."  
The nurse said as all jaws dropped.  
"You what?!"  
Jaune asked as the nurse nodded.  
"Yes. I was meaning to ask you about that, do you take any drugs _recreationally_ mister Arc? If so I highly recommend that you stop as this type of aphrodisiac is _highly_ addictive and if taken in the doses you took or even in moderate doses causes  _severe_ long-term harm to your internal organs."  
"What!? I don't' do drugs!"

"Then how do you explain the amount of illicit items in your blood?"  
"I-  
"When was this dose injected can you give us a timetable?"  
Rin asked as the nurse nodded.

"Last week. Mondy around three Pm. Why?"  
"The _cow suit!_ " Jaune yelled as the nurse blinked owlishly.   
" _The cow suit?"_  
The nurse asked Jaune turned to Rin.  
"You put me in the cow suit them!"  
"You put him in a _cow suit?"_  
"Jaune. I did not put you in the cow suit." Rin said with a bit of irritation in her voice as Jaune went to argue an-  
"I can be of assistance."  
The headmistress of Beacon said calmly. Walking into the infirmary sipping her mug of unknown quality calmly as she eyed her charges.  
"Mam?!"  
They all said as the woman nodded and took out her scroll.  
"Let's take a look at the security screens from back then _shall we?"_  
The woman said as she pulled out her scroll.

* * *

 

Once the screen was set up, the headmistress let everyone see the results. As they watched the video Jaune was punched by Rin. That definitely happened as Rin gave a light blush as Nora glared daggers at the best friends attack on her boyfriend as they watched Rin dragged Jaune through Beacon. Carried fully clothed into a Beacon guest room. That Rin proceded to _gently_ place Jaune into a pile in the center of the room as she texted Nora and left the room. Leaving Jaune unconscious in the center not responsive but very much _not_ chained to the ground _fully_ clothed and not dressed or chained in any way with all of his clothes on and them...

_Static?_ The eyes of the room widened in intrigue as the screen turned into a harsh static of white and black. As a screeching noise filled the air for thirty seconds before the screen came back into focus. And when it did Jaune was now chained to the center of the room, with the cow suit on all fours with his arms and legs bound t to a heavy metal chain staked to the ground with a large brass bell on his neck and a note hung on a collar as Rin was nowhere to be found.  
In fact, as the cameras showed Nora enter ther room, there was a never-ending secondary screen that showed Rin calmly walking away even while Jaune's screen as blank as by the time Nora was in the room Rin was halfway across the campus!  
"How...That doesn't make sense...  
Jaune said as a heavy silence filled the room, as while Rine was vindicated as one question was answered, the silence only grew heavier as many more where asked.

* * *

 

"I knew it was more to it."

Rin said as she closed her eyes with a heavy frown on her face as Nora growled with her fist clenched.   
"How the hell did that happen?"  
Jaune asked as he looked on in disbelief as the headmistress sighed heavily.  
"Ther is a reason for this and we will find out the culprits, but as for now, we must answer three fundamental questions. _One._ Who put Mister Arc in shackles? Where did they come from? They obviously knew where you were located so the must have been following you so a stalker is not out of the picture."  
"You believe I was stalked?"  
"I do not know but it is a possibility. _Two._ Where did they get these items and how did they smuggle them into and out of the school without being noticed? As in case you did not know a cow cosplay and metal spikes tend to not be exactly well hidden or common items and any individual carrying them would surely stand out in a crowd."  
"And _three_ , most importantly. How did they get in and out of a locked room with no one noticing? Every inch of Beacon is under camera surveillance and since Jaune did not put himself in the cow cosplay someone must have gotten into and out of the room in under thirty seconds, fully equipped and knowledgeable in ther plans. Put him into cosplay, chain him to the floor left the not to Miss Valkyrie and then! Injected him with the illegal aphrodisiac without anyone noticing them. Not an easy task let me assure you. I run a tight shift un my campus and nothing happens without me noticing it. Nothing."  
The headmistress said with a steely glare as they all looked to the now blank screen as it showed no one entering or leaving hte room after Jaune and Nora left and even after a thorough search of the room no one was found to be inside any part of it leaving them all to wonder what in world happened?

* * *

 

Pyrrha was waiting for Jaune, as soon as the boy stepped back into the dorm room of _JNPR_ fully healed as Jaune pondered what the hell happened to him as Rin and nor looked on in both parts concern and confusion Pyrrha spoke.

"Jaune. I need to talk to you. Alone." Pyrrha said clammy as Rin and Nora glared at her both futas putting a foot forward and-  
"Ok."  
Jaune said without hesitation as Rina and Nora froze.  
"Jaune you don't-  
"No. I need to talk with her."  
Jaune said calmly as both Rin and Nora shared a worried glance with one another before nodding once.  
"Ok. We'll be right outside. If she tries anything, just yell. You have eight minutes.'  
Rin said clammy as Nora glared balefully ay Pyrrha giving Jaune a quick short hug before the two young futas left Jaune alone in the room with his partner.  
A heavy silence hung in the air as a pregnant pause filled the room as both teens refused to move an inch as-  
"Jaune. Please come, take a seat."  
Pyrrha said sitting on Jaunes' bed and putting a hand on her lap as Jaune gulped before walking towards her, eying her warily as he sat down on his partner's lap.  
Instantly her hands shot to his buttocks and waist as she locked him in a death grip as he felt her massive cock begin to rise as she lifted him up with it making her sigh as she glared at him.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are being so _foolish!?"_  
Pyrrha demanded of Jaune as he glared at her.  
"Foolish? What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about us! You've been ignoring me for almost a month! Why!? What did I ever do to you!?"  
Pyrrha demanded real anger in her eyes as Jaune glared at her.  
"Oh, I don't know it's almost like my partner, someone who I am supposed to trust! Was trying to force me into some bullshit punishment that I didn't deserve for doing my job!"  
"Didn't' deserve!? That punishment was only there to help you!"  
"How!?'  
"It was supposed to make you listen to me! And learn to always do what I say!"  
"And what if I don't want to do what you say?!"  
"Why wouldn't you want to do what I say!?"  
"Becuase maybe I don't agree with what you say, and I don't think it's true!"  
"It's for your own good!"  
"How do you know that?!"  
"Because !-

The futa stopped green eye glaring daggers into Jaune as he held them in his icy blue one.  
"Becuase you what? Pyrrha? what makes you think you have the right to punish me?

Jaune asked to his shock the futa girl sighed heavily as he felt her body relax as her well-toned muscles began to calm down as she sighed.  
"Jaune... I am from Mistral. And if you do now know it is a very... traditional place."  
Pyrrha admitted as Jaune glared at her, his frown not going anywhere but a bit more curiosity on his face.  
"And? You came from Mistral, what else?"  
"Jaune the way of life ther between futa and men is... different."  
"Different how?"  
Jaune asked as he sensed his partner destress as he felt his own stress leave as she sighed.  
"Jaune all relationships are built on trust. Both parties must trust the other party for the relationship to work out. That is how it is in my country and how I hope it is the rest of the world."  
"Ok... why are you saying this?"  
"Because I want you to trust me."  
"Trust you?"  
"Yes, Jaune I want you to trust me. Where I come from most men are... subservient to futa but it's not what you think!" Prya said instantly seeing the warnign tint in his eyes as she went on.  
"The relationships might be dominated by futa but they are not abusive, not usually at least. There is an understanding of sorts in Mistral. Where most men will listen to ther futa mistress implicitly doing whatever they say without question. While resting safely in the knowledge that thier mistress would never ask them to do something that they are unmotorable or unable to perform."

Pyrrha said as Jaune glared at her.  
"So you want-  
"Your submission Jaune. I want you to completely and _utterly_ be submissive towards me. And I would respect that submission. I wanted you to know that while you gave yourself to me I would do the same to you. I would cherish your gift, and would _never_ ever ask you to do something that I thoguht you either incapable of or were uncomfortable with. And you would trust me to never betray your trust.'  
Pyrrha said as Jaune gave her a hard glare before sighing as he rubbed his head.  
"Pyrhha did I ever tell you about my family?"  
Jaune asked as the futa these as what little she knew about the boy's family did not seem positive as she shook her head.  
"No, you did not...  
"Well let me tell you about them. My family was like your country traditional. We are a martial family that put fighting prowess above all else. We want our kids to be strong and their kids to be stronger. And we have long-standing traditions built around us."

"Ok?"  
Pyrrha asked confused to where Jaune was going as he sighed.  
"One of the said traditions is the boy and the wolf."  
"The boy and the wolf? What is that?"  
"Simple, every time a child reaches seven years old they will drop said child on thier birthday with a weapon of thier choosing into a sand pit where they will fight a Grimm-  
"What?! That's ludicrous and-  
"And it is a _tradition_. Just like the ones you have in Mistral."

Jaune said as Pyrrha's grip on him became a death grip as he winced in pain as she glared at him.   
"Jaune there is a difference! Our countries traditions to do not hurt anyone-  
"And neither does this. My family believes that if one of their own dies in battle they are immediately taken to the afterlife where they will enjoy the great feast. There is no shame in death, it is not something to be avoided but welcomed with open arms and a death in battle is a preferred way to end one's time on Remnant."  
"Jaune those are children! Do you not see what is wrong with that?! sending children to fight Grimm without aura?! Wait, did you fight a Grimm without aura!?"  
"Yes I did and that is my _point."_  
Jaune said standing up for his partner's lap and sighing heavily.  
"Pyrrha when you live in a bubble your whole life you tend to be either unable or unwilling to see things from another point of view. If you asked my family about our traditions or called them barbaric, and asked if we thought they were terrible, they would most likely say no as that is all they have ever know."  
"But you-  
"But I learned. I learned about the outside world and after seeing how it was and comparing it to my own life I decided to run away. I was willing to see the flaws in my own upbringing and attempt to change."

"I know you come from a traditional place, I know what it's like growing up traditionally but what I'm asking you is this. Are you willing to look past it? To look past your traditions and attempt to change? Are you willing to try to compromise?"  
Jaune asked holding out a hand to his partner who looked at it with a torn expression in her emerald eyes before sigh once as she gripped it with full strength.  
"Yes. I am willing to try."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune small as the futa rubbed a hand on his face, admiring his still smooth feminine features as she smirked at him.  
"But I do have a request of you."  
"And that would be?"  
"Jaune I know that I am attempting to change and that you might not be interested in a traditional relationship but just as you be able to look into new things and learn, and just how I am attempting to change may I ask if you do the same?"

"And that means?"  
"Jaune there is a special type of love that can only exist between a traditional male and futa partnership. With the futa at the helm and the male as the submissive. Jaune Please, I know this might seem odd but give me a _month!"_  
"A month for what?"  
"To show you! Please commit to me for a month that you will try a _traditional_ futa led relationship with me. Give me the chance to show you what I mean when I say that this is the best relationship in the world. Just as I will willingly stop pressing this topic if after a month you do not want to just give me a chance to show you thing from my point of view.'  
Pyrrha said in a genuine pleading tone as Jaune sighed and rubbed his head.  
"Fine. But I need to make some things clear from the beginning."  
"And those are?"  
"This is an _equal_ partner relationship. If I do not want to do something if I do not feel _comfortabl_ e doing something If I thin that you are doing something to me that I do not _deserve I_ will refuse it."  
'Fair. But I ask that so long as you do this you do your best in being a submissive man to me. Listen to my every word and phrase and truly devote yourself to me and watch! As I repay your every act tenfold."  
"Deal."  
Jaune said as the shook hands and-  
"Times up!"  
Nora said smashing down the door in a shower of splinters making Jaune and Rin give low sighs.  
"It looks like you two made up nicely."  
The magenta eyed futa said as Nora jumped in glee.  
_"HORRAH_! Team JNPR is back together again!"  
Nora said as Jaune smiled he explained his deal with Pyrrha. As the red-headed futa smoothed out of the details of their arrangement before-  
"Alright, Jaune it's time for your _punishment_.'

  
Pyrrha said as both Rin and Nora's eyes shot open in anger and incredulity as-  
Jaune froze as despite what Pyrrha said he sensed something different in her body language. As if there was something else behind her punishment. As Jaune gave her a wry smile.  
"Punishment?'  
Jaune asked as Pyrrha game him that same sphynx-like grin as smiled to her boyfriend and pulled him to her bed as Rin and Nora eyed her warily.  
"Yes, Jaune punishment. As my man, you will undergo weekly punishments."  
Pyrrha said as once again Jaune did not get a threatening vibe from the futa as she sat him down on her bed. Pulling him int her lap making him blush.  
"And what kind of punishment will I get?"

"There are three types of punishments that you can get Jaune. The first is punishment, _punishment_. Which is meant to correct a behavior that you do not want to see repeated. The second is a _routine_ punishment that is basically simple things to remind you of your place. And the third...  
"The third type of punishment?"  
" _Sexy_ punishment, that honestly despite its name will leave us both happy."  
Pyrrha said before flipping Jaune over her knee. Making the boy gasp in shock before ripping off his pants tearing off his boxers and-  
_"AHH!"_  
Jaune cried out as his girlfriend shoved a finger up his ass and slipped another around his growing cock as she began to finger and rub him mercilessly.  
_"Pyrrha?!"_  
Jaune moaned out loud as loud sharp whimpers left his mouth as he begna to shake and shudder. Pyrrha wasted no time finding his prostate and attacking it. Her smooth talented fingers send electric jolts of pleasure tingling down his spine his body shook and convulsed in a way she found ot be adorable as -  
"Pyrrha! I-  
"Go ahead."  
She said as Jaune fire all of her had made her smile as her boyfriend's orgasm ripped through him making him shudder and moan ass he collected his sperm in one hand before tasting it and smiling.  
"Salty."  
Pyrrha said before going on to the real meal as she pinned Jaune to the JNPR wall and with no hesitation shoving all of her seventeen inches inside of him.  
_"NGGH!_ "  
"So tight!"  
She hissed as she slammed her cock into Jaune's site virgin tight hole. As she instantly found his prostate and began to crush it, as she began thrust her slut maker into her lover. For the next thirty minutes wet slap slap sounds filled the air as Pyrrha slammed in Jaune making him cum five times before shooing massive load into him sending him into a haze of unconscious before she let him fall to her bed exhausted as she noticed the now rock hard member of Nora and Rin as she grinned at her teammates as the two of them smirked as team JNPR was  back and all was right in the world. Or so Pyrrha thought as the good luck of JNPR would only last  _one_ week before it all went to hell in a handbasket

* * *

. 

To say that Pyrrha had a good week would be the greatest understatement of her life. As JNPR was on an entirely new level of synch. As Jaune had truly thrown his all into being a  _traditional_ male and given himself fully to Pyrrha. Listening to her every command, wearing his collar n public and hanging on her every word. And she had swooned at this and made sure to let him know that not only was his actions acknowledged they were  _appreciated._ As she made sure there was not  _one_ moment when her _hands, feet, mouth, or breast_ were on his dick.

Making sure to reward him as much as she could. As every time when she was not fucking him into a coma, slamming her seventeen inches into him in every conceivable position, be it missionary, doggy, full nelson fucking him from the moment they got back into their dorm till the first morning light she was on his dick. As she made it a  _point_ to tell him that his dick was meant for  _rewards_ and he had been a very good boy. 

As was noted one night when Pyrrha was busily slamming into his ass full forced while Nora skullfucked him into the mattress. Jamming her nineteen inches down his throat making sick gurgeling noses fill the air as Pyrrha broke his prostate as her balls crushed his own. As the girl mercilessly spit-roasted him they made sure to play with his  _joystick_ as their hand furiously pumped his dick making him cum time and time again as they flooded his insides and painted them white.

Speaking of Nora she did not stop there. As even in class Jaune's dick was not safe neither was his ass. As most classes had JNPR in the far back of the room, with Rink taking notes and a squirming gasping Jaune in the middle of a calm faced Nora and Pyrrha. Squeaking and moaning like a whore as the both furiously stroked his dick as they played their  _game._

The rules were simple if Jaune went the whole class without cumming from the handjob both Pyrrha  _and_ Nora would blow him in thier dorms. If he  _did_ cum Pyrrha would flip him over the desk, shover a gag in his mouth and fuck him senseless for the remaining duration of the class period. And  _then_ they would both blow him afterward. As well to be fair there was  _no_ way Jaune was going to hold out against two futa's and when he  _didn't_ cum it was because they let him and he still deserved a reward as for a while team JNPR's life was good and they where happy until the  _knock_  came.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_  
A loud pounding at the door made Nora seethe as Jaune was  _just_ about to blow her as he went to go get the door.

"Hello?"  
Jaune asked as a familiar blonde stood in front of his face panicking as she was dressed in a  _white dress?_

"Yang? What are-

"Hey, Blondie! What are you doing here?!"  
Yang asked chuckling nervously and sweating profusely as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"I  _live_ here. What are  _you_ doing here?"  
"Cockblocking! That's what she's doing!"

Nora complained as-

"Sorry but I need you!"

"You  _need_ me?"  
Jaune asked before yelping as Yang shot out a massive hand pulling him out of the dorm as his team shot up and-

"Sorry! I'll bring him back!  _I hope."_

Yang said before-

_BANG!_

She fired her gauntlets as both her and Jaune went flying. Leaving his room behind and the irritated and worried sounds of his teammates behind as Jaune felt a lump in his gut...

* * *

 "Yang? What the hell is going on?"

'Just play along! I can explain I just need time!"

Yang said smoothing out her evening dress? It was a long frilly white thing that made her look  _girly?_   Of all things as she and Jaune stood in the Beacon bullhead zone as a massive amount of transport unloaded a  _staggering_ amount of adults. As Jaune saw an unusually high number of adult entering Beacon as-

"There they are! Play along!  _Please!"_

 Yang begged as Jaune saw her pointing to a trio of adults. One a shot man with loose messy blonde hair a carefree girn and light blue eyes. The other  _Ruby?_ Jaune thought as a literal crimson copy of his best friend who he had not talked to in a week and seemed to be _avoiding_ him for some reason. As Blake reported that after Jaune  _helped_ her Ruby became mysterious. Comming and going in and out at all hours, as the day after he gave her some  _relief_ Blake swore that Ruby  _threw up_ in the morning as-

_"Daddy!"_

Yang yelled at the man who Jaune now thought to be her dad smirked as his other companion who was literally Yang but  _edgy_. woman with long black hair and burning red eyes dress in red armor stalked up to Yang as she glared at Jaune.  
"Mother. This is Jaune, he is my _boyfriend!"_

_"Say what now?"_

Jaune said as-

"He's _strong_. He'll do."

The woman said giving Jaune a once over before nodding once and turning away before walking to Beacon and-

"Hello! My name is _Summer! Summe Rose!_ You must be Yang's boyfriend! She's told us all about you and I am  _so_ looking forward to meeting my son in law!"

The woman _Ruby 2.0_ said as Jaune gave Yang a thoroughly confused look as she simply smiled and waved as the hell of  _parents day_ began.

* * *

 

Jaune had been in some rough spots in his life, he had been shot, stabbed, lite on fired and eaten. But this? This was fucking terrifying. As Jaune sat in what was literally about to be a war zone. As not only had present-day snuck up on them he was now in the  _hot seat_ as three sets of adults with children that claimed Jaune as  _their own_ sat around the table. As Yang's mom and dad Raven and Tai. Sat next to them Raven giving Jaune approving glares as she tossed death glares to the  _other_ parents at the table. Mainly  _Anetha, and Marcus Nikos_. Pyrrha' parents as a massively muscled woman who Jaune had a healthy guess was a futa standing at seven feet tall and her five-foot husband with light red hair sat near his wife humming quietly with a small but _lovingly_ crafted collar on his neck as Pyrrha  _seethed._ At Yang having the audacity to call Jaune hers.

As she ground her teeth menacingly. As this happened to her right on the other end of the table sat Weiss and her sister Winter. The futa who was married to  _Qrow?_ Who was nowhere to be found as-

" _Jaune,"_ Raven said a Jaune gulped.

"Yes, Miss Xiao-Long?"

Jaune asked as Yang stepped on his foot as he hissed in pain as Raven raised an eyebrow at him as she sighed.  
"I see my daughter has not been using her  _proper_ name again. How typical." Raven said as Yang's eyes began to glow.  
"I will use whatever name I want to  _mother._ "

Yang said as Raven gave her a glare that could cut steel as her daughter backed off as she turned to Jaune.

"You are strong Arc. I am glad my daughter chose well. But how strong are  you I wonder?"

"I beat _Yang_ in an arena fight."

Jaune deadpanned as Yang flushed as Raven raise an eyebrow at him as her interest was peaked. 

"Really? You beat a futa in a fight?"

"I've beat a few," Jaune said as Raven's smile only doubled as she nodded.

"You have done well daughter. I am glad you claimed him as your own and-

"She has  _not_ claimed him."  
Pyrrha said through gritted teeth as Raven cocked a curious eye to her.

"And you are _child?"_

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"I see. And you know my son in law how?"

"I am his partner and-

"Ahh. You are jealous I see that now."

"Do not say that about my daughter!"

Pyrrha's mom said as Raven cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I speak the truth nothing more nothing less-

"OK! Enough threats! Raven is sorry and so am I! My name is Summer and I am looking for my daughter? Has anyone seen her? She usually is here by now."

"I don't know where my partner is! Probably doing something asinine nd-

As soon as Weiss spoke the cafeteria doors flew open with a loud _WHAM!_ As Ruby blurred into the room ignoring any and everyone as she slid to a power stope in front of Jaune. Cheeks flushed hair a mess and cape halfway off as-

"Ruby? Are you o-

"Jaune Arc! I love you please marry me!"

Ruby shouted dropping on one knee cheeks redder than her cape as she brought out a small box with a candy  _ring pop?_ In it, as Jaune gagged.

"What?!" 

Jaune asked as-

"I l _ove you! Marry me!_ I-

  
"Enough! Rub,y you are Jaune's bestfriend and a good friend of mine and while I  _hate_ to admti it you have _some_ right's to him. But I am his partner and I will not let you steal him from me!"

"But he  _has_ to marry me!"

"And why does he have to do that? He is my partner what  _possible_ claim to him do you ahve that woudl  _compell_ him to marry you?"

Pyrrha asked witha  buring glare as-

"It's becuase of this!"

Ruby said pulling out a small pink stick? With twin dots on it and-

"Jaune I'm pregnant! I need you to marry me!"

Ruby said as she held out her stick as the table froze and Jaune _fainted...._


	9. Red Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! More stress relief! This time it set's up a major Arc! We get to see a bit more of team RWBY! And FINALLY! The Jaune Qrow backstory! All this and more on these weeks "Stress Relief!"  
> PS! Since this story is doing so good afterward there will be the "Stress Relief." Origin story! Or why I wrote this fic int he first place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! You want smut you came to the right story! Do you want a plot with your smut? By god, you clicked the right link today friend! This time we see Summer and Raven and their baggage. We also see Winter and Qrow being cute? And Jaune makes a deal with Yang, talks with Pyrrha and well Blake "asks" him to do her a favor. All this and more on "Stress Relief."

" _Red leader, Red leader this is Blue fox! Come in Red leader!"_  
_"Blue fox this eagle one please confirm."_  
_"Eagle one! This is Red fox! Come in Eagle one!"_  
_"Red fox this is Red leader please confirm."_  
_"Blue fox! Blue fox! We need Mother bird!"_  
_"Blue Fox this is Motherbird. We have the payload."_  
_"Mother bird! This is Blue fox we have enemy contacts! What are your orders!?"_  
_"Break and engage Blue fox. Repeat break and engage weapons free."_  
_"Roger! Blue fox engage! Weapons free!"_  
_"We're hit! We lost Eagle two!"_  
_"Eagle thee this is Red leader! What is your status?"_  
_"We are on target but there is too many of them!"_  
_"Pull back eagle three! Pull back-_  
_"DAMMIT!"_  
Jaune said as he finished yelling into his scroll as his talk with Moon ended.  
Jaune was currently on his way to Vacuo, _far, far,_ away from Beacon, the crazy futa's their most likely _equally_ crazy parents or the pregnant Ruby. As he slowly and swiftly made his way through the twisting narrow corridors as Jaune had to think _fast._

  
_Pregnant?! Pregnant!? Ruby was, and it was his?!_  
_Oh hell no! That was a can of worms he was just going to have to live without and-_  
"Hey there! Where are you going _cutie?"_  
A familiar voice said from behind a had shot out and gripped Jaune's collar with the force of a thousand arms as he was yanked back. As the silver eyes, fo Summer Rose glared into him.  
_"Summer!?"_  
Jaune balked as the elder futa woman smiled in a far too cherry way that sent shiver up his spine.  
"That's me! But you can call me _mom_! As I'm going to be calling you son from now on!"  
The elder woman said gripping Jaune's arm in a death grip as he gulped.

  
"Mom!? That' a bit formal-  
_"Nonsense!_ You got _my_ little girl pregnant, so I'm sure that you will be taking full responsibility for that!"  
Summer said tilting her head ina disturbing off-kilter manner as Jaune gulped.  
"I-  
"And I am assuming that your sex with Ruby was _consensual..._ If not then you and I are going to have to talk about personal accountability and-  
Summer was interrupted a hole?! Was ripped in the air as a glowing red portal!? Of all things appeared as the woman Raven stepped out.  
"Summer? Did you find our new son in law?"

  
Raven asked stepping out of the portal eying Jaune like a tiger eys an antelope before nodding her head.  
"I see that you have. Jaune is it? I'm sure that you will make Ruby and Yang both very happy. Now that you have decided to marry them shall I make you a room in Patch, or will you be sleeping with the girls as soon as you graduate?" Raven asked cordially as Jaune detected levels of genuine respect from the woman as-  
 _"MOM_! Let him go!"  
Yang said bursting through the portal as Raven blinked owlishly at her.

  
"Let him go? I'm not even touching him."  
Raven said showing how it was Summer holding Jaune up as Yang gulped-  
"Mom-  
"Oh be calm, Yang! I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend! He's got to raise a child with Ruby right now and I would never! _Ever_ harm my new son in law!"  
Summer said rubbing Jaune's head in an openly gentle manner, but Jaune felt a sinister vibe from the woman as she petted his head, as her iron-like grip took hold of his shot messy blonde hair as Summer glared at him.

  
"Jaune, you wouldn't happen to be going anywhere now where you?"  
Summer asked as her grip became iron tight as her foot crossed between Jaune's legs making him gulp as he began to blush.  
"Um no! I'm not going anywhere Summer I-  
"Fist of! It's mom! _Not_ Summer, we are going to be family soon enough so let's get done with such formalities! Second, if you are not going anywhere why are you carrying that bag?"  
Summer asked glaring at Jaune as he gulped.  
"Oh! I'm just looking for a light camping! Yeah, a camping trip!"  
"Camping!? I _love_ camping!"  
A happy voice said as a man!? Came out of the red portal as Tai? Walked out of eye shining as he grinned as Jaune.

  
"Hey! It's my new son in law! And he likes camping _too?!_ Awesome-  
"Tai. _Not now."_  
Raven said putting a firm but loving hand on his shoulder as Tai went silent right away as he nodded at his wife as she silenced him as-  
"Camping? Then why did you bring all your lien, _travel plans for over a year, several plane bus and boat tickets, along with several fake ids and a map of Vacuo?"_  
Summer asked as she opened?! Jaune's bag as he balked.

  
"Hey! My bag why did you-  
"Jaune! We are family and family has no secrets! Especially when it looks like someone is trying to go on a _worldwide_ trip!"  
Summer said now open glaring at Jaune as he felt a shiver run up his spine as-  
" _MOM! STOP_ scarring my boyfriend!"  
Ruby yelled popping out of the portal as it finally closed. And Ruby fumbled out of as Jaune gulped as the futa girl nearly collapsed making her mother sigh as she blushed brightly.

  
"Ruby! So glad to see you! How are you!?"  
Jaune asked through gritted teeth as Ruby walked up to him bowing to him before taking off the ring pop!? Off all things where the hell she picked it up and how the hell she thought it was an acceptable wedding ring was beyond Jaune's comprehension as the girl blushed.  
"Jaune Arc! Will you take my hand and become Jaune Rose?! To have and to hold! For better and worse!? For...  
" _In health or illness."_  
_"In health or illness till death do us part?!'_  
Ruby asked a Sumer filled in her wedding line as Jaune balked-  
"I-  
"He said _I do!"_  
Summer said for Jaune making him glare at the elder futanari. As she smiled happily as Ruby lid the ring pop on his finger and blushed brightly.  
"Jaune Rose. Will you take-  
_"Jaune Branwen Rose."_  
Raven interrupted Ruby as she gaked as Yang blushed brightly.  
"Jaune Branwen Rose will you marry me?'  
Ruby asked as Jaune felt the odd feeling that any answer but a resounding yes. Was going to get him flayed as Summer's hands while placed happily on her sides dripped dangerously to her back as it looked like she was gripping something. And in Jaune's experience whenever someone started doing something like that he was about to get stabbed.  
" _Yes?"_  
_"YES!_ He said yes! Oh, Ruby! You got a husband! I'm so happy for you!"

  
Summer said happily wrapping Jaune up in her arms before whispering in his ear.  
_"Smart move blondie. You just kept yourself uncaged for your life."_  
Summer said as Jaune felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Summer placed him down and-  
"Mom! Don't threaten my boyfriend! Husband!"  
Ruby pouted apparently seeing through her mother's crocodile tears a Summer balked as Jaune felt some pressure leave him. Making Summer remove ove of her constricting hands off of Jaune's shoulders as he sighed in release before-  
"Jaune we are _going!"_  
Ruby suddenly pouted glaring at her mother in what had to be her angry? Stare which for Ruby was well her looking like a furious puppy as Summer sighed.

"Ruby! I'm not threatening him! I'm just... _encouraging!_ Yeah! I'm encouraging Jaune to-  
"You always do this mom! You are worse than Aunt Raven!"  
"Worse? What do I do?"  
Raven asked as she blinked owlishly at Ruby as yang coughed.  
"Besides look like you are ready to cut down anyone without blonde or black hair in two when they breach a ten foot are around you?"  
Yang said as the futa woman cocked her head.  
"I don't do that. Tai, do I intimidate people?"  
_"Nope!_ You look beautiful as the first time you pinned me into our shower!"  
Tai said making Raven stuttered and coughed.  
"Tai! Not in front of the children!" Raven said blushing as Tai grinned.  
"Really? They do hear the bed at night you know?"  
"TAI! Not-  
"He's right Raven, you are not exactly quiet you know?"  
Summer said in a monotone voice as Raven blushed? In an oddly Yang fashion as the woman lost the entirety of her once strong intimidating demeanor and became a blushing school girl,  
_"S-s- stop it!"_  
Raven said her voice stuttering and her cheeks turn the color of her armor as she refused to meet anyone's eyes as the adults and Yang sighed.  
"Raven-  
"Rae-  
"Mother."  
The three said as Raven refused to meet their eye spouting cutlery at them as-  
"Where's Ruby?"  
Yang asked as she suddenly noticed that both Ruby and Jane had gone as the two had left and only the large now semi-unpacked bag of Jaune's was there. As the adults _balked._

* * *

 "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean for any of that!" Ruby said bowing her head profusely to Jaune as he smiled happily to her.  
"It's ok Ruby. I know this is a bit awkward...  
Jaune said running his head as the damn wedding ring pop was still latched onto his ring finger as he sighed heavily.  
As he and his younger now _very_ pregnant even if she did not look like it futa friend, pregnant with his child. Apparently which made Jaune fell a number of confusing and often chaotic emotions as Ruby blushed as she rubbed her small stomach, as Jaune was forced to find memories of the reaper young bouncing up and down on his dick on the Beacon rooftop.

Her insanely tight folds were enveloping and gripping his cock. As she gave the cutest softest moans as she rammed herself up and down. Her cock was straining painfully in its cage as Jaune moaned. Gripping her thin hips with his hands and slamming them down meeting her with every thrust before finally-  
_"Jaune?"_  
Ruby asked a Jaune was shaken from his daydream as he was brought back to more pressing matters on the topic of Ruby's now pregnant stomach and what was he going to do about it. As the Vacuo option was out of the field for _now..._  
As he could still call Moon and-  
"So... Jaune.. what are we going to do... about the kid...  
Ruby asked looking down her voice lower than Jaune had ever heard her take as her voice lowered and her legs began to quake.

  
"What are we going to do... I mean we _are_ kids! I'm _barely_ eighteen! And you are slightly older and-  
"We are going to raise a kid. _Together."_  
Jaune said as he finally found his inner strength and only after deducing that running to Vacuo would only serve to worsen his current predicament as Ruby's silver eyes began to widen in thankfulness.  
"You.. you mean it."  
" I do, I won't run away from this. Me and you have a kid, and I won't let him grow up with only a single mother.' Jaune said with _far_ too much of a soothing tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"You really mean it!?"  
"Yeah. If you want me too, and as long as I'm not dead, Which may or may be a distinct possibility in the future I'll be there with you for every step of this kid. Assuming you want to keep it that is."  
Jaune said flying off one last depart attempt at an out an-  
_"YES! YES!_ A million times more yes! I can't believe it! I can have a kid with my best friend! _I love you!"_

  
Ruby said jumping inot his arms as she wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist leaping inot his arm slamming her lips to his as Jaune's eyes widened in shock as her thing soft lips enveloped him. As he felt his arms reach around her back instinctively as he felt her slim body press into him as Jaune sighed as his last plan burnt and crashed fantastically.  
He had tried to get out of third but now? Well, Ruby was having his kid, and he was not going to let it grow up alone.  
He already had a crap upbringing and he was _not_ about to let his kids go through one as well. His life going up was pretty well bad. And there was no way he was going to give his own kid have a rough experience. Not if he could make a difference about it.

  
As Ruby kissed him, he felt himself grind into her waist as their lips locked and tongues begna to wrestle as she pressed her thin, lithe body wrapped around him. Coiling around his tall, muscular form like a snake. As she wrapped her arm wound him as her grip her _soft pert_ ass. Making Ruby gasp and moan into him as he moaned inot her as Jaune felt his jeans tighten as his cock harden. As he rubbed it into Ruby's slit making her whimper in pleasure as he felt her skirt _tent._

  
As he ground into her Ruby's natural reaction became evident as he saw the fifteen-inch tent in her skirt as her cock popped up as Ruby began to tent.  
As Jaune kissed the futa tracing his mouth of her kips biting her neck leaving small indented teeth marks on her pale, supple flesh. Marking his territory on her neck and making her shiver.  
As her body trembled as he planted small kisses up and down her neck as she crooned into his ear and begna to whimper.  
"Jaune... Do you remember how we first met! _AH!"_  
Ruby cried as he took a hand and twisted her nipple making her moan even louder as Jaune almost growled into her ear.  
"You mean when you _forced_   me to blow you?"  
Jaune asked she quaked.  
"I'm sorry-  
"It's ok. But yeah I remember why?"

  
Jaune asked still placing soft, quick kisses on her neck and shoulders, as he took his mouth marking her boy as his own, before taking his mouth to her right breast bitting it sucking her nipple making her cry out in essays as he began nibbling her through her clothes. Felling her hardening twin peeks through a thin fabric of her corset, as her nipples poke out of her thin red lining. Giving him easy targets for his teeth and hands as she bit and twisted them, attacking her on twin fronts as she moaned out loud as he pressed her into a bookcase.  
"I... I do you remember when we had sex!" She said as moaned out loud as he cupped and nipped her breast as she tightened her already constrictor like legs around his waist as he grunted.  
"Kind of hard to forget, that was my first time really.' Jaune said ignoring his first time with Pyrrha as Ruby blushed.  
"It was my first time too! And...  
"And?"  
Jaune asked before getting another sharp yelp! From the reaper as sher quivered in pleasure as she bit her lips as she forced her to answer out.

  
"I... I like it! I _really! Really_ liked it! And. I think I like being the one on the _receiving_ end of it...  
Ruby said blushing brightly as Jaune looked at the hazy look on her eyes as his hands moved on pure instinct. Reachin down beneath her skirt briefly letting her nipples of free from his onslaught as her unhooked her panties around her legs. Draggin down her cotton pink? Panties off of her as she blushed as thin light fluid ran freely down her legs as Jaune growled into her ear.  
"Well, that's fine by me."

  
Jaune said taking off his jeans fronts. As he freed his dick and aligned his seven inches align it up with her now dripping slit as she moaned as his angry tip poked her entrance, rubbing his glands on her glistening quivering folds making Ruby whimper.  
"Jaune? What are you waiting for?"  
Ruby asked a pleading look in her eyes like a kicked puppy as Jaune glared.  
_"Beg._ "  
"What?"  
"I said beg. Beg me to _fuck you!"_  
Jaune said running the tip of his dick into her glistening folds. As he ran his cock up and down her dripping pussy as Ruby cried.  
"Jaune! I can't! That' embarrassing-  
"Then I guess I'm not going to fuck you. I'm just going to _tease..._  
Jaube said rubbing his cock head up and down her now flooded sex as Ruby whined up at him pathetically bucking her hips inot his cock, as her pussy trembled and quivered desperate to get fucked and broken.  
"Jaune! Please!"  
"Beg."  
"Jaune!"  
" _B. E. G."_  
Jaune said sadistically rubbing his cock painfully close to her glistening entrance as she broke.  
"Please fuck me"!  
Ruby whined as Jaune smirked.  
"As you wish."  
Jaune said before aligning his cock with her folds before jamming it inside her making Ruby cry out in pleasure as he speared her in the middle of the library. His cock was striking into her dripping sex, making Ruby's eyes go wide as she gasped with pleasure.  
_"Jaune"!_

  
Ruby cried as he slammed himself into her, forcing his seven inches into her insides. As Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. As Jaune hilted himself inside of her as she tightened her inner folds instinctively.  
Making Jaune wince in pain as her pussy clamped down so tightly on his dick that it almost caused him pain.  
As her velvety inner folds begna to mail his cock, Spasm around his member, violently gripping, sucking and pulling him inot her. As Ruby moaned openly as Jaume slammed her lips with his.  
Forcing the girl into a fiery kiss before he began to truly thrust.  
_"AHHH!"_  
Ruby cried out as Jaune actually began to fuck her. Slamming his hips inot her drooling cunt, slamming his cock inside her violently spamming inner fold, on hand latched firmly onto her beast the other forcefully pumping her fifteen-inch dick.  
Making Ruby moan in pleasure as she forced her tongue into his mouth as he relished the feeling of fucking rather than being fucked. He had no idea it could feel so good! And impossibly tight spasming pussy on his dick, his hips slamming int Ruby at a break nest speed eliciting loud wet SMACK! SMACKS! Filled the air as Jaune slammed into her with all he could and pumping her cock without mercy. As Ruby's sharp moans and yelps made him understand why Pyrrha liked fucking him like this so much. As Ruby eventually begna to quiver and shake as the dual stimulation pf jer cock and pussy became too much for her as he felt her begin to quake.  
"Ruby I'm-  
"Go ahead Jaune. Not like I can get pregnant right?"  
Ruby asked as Jaune nodded gripping her hips even tight making her moan sharply as he fucked her into the wall as he finally gave in slamming his hips into her even faster-making her cry in pleasure before finally-  
" _Cumming!"_  
_"Jaune"!_

Ruby cried out loud as they both came. As her inside tripled down in tightness as his walls began to convulsed around him spastically as he smashed into her as her inner walls milked him before her cock exploded coating his face in cum as he gave her cream pie as both teens climaxed before panting heavily on the side of the bookcase. As the two gasped in a heavy after haze, a Ruby giggled.  
"You have something on your face."  
Ruby said taking a bit of her cum of his chin stretching the gooey white liquid in her fingers as he smiled at her.  
"You too."  
Jaune said taking a slide of cum from her chin before taking it to him out lick ign and gulping.  
_"Salty."_  
Jaune said as Ruby giggled.  
"Jaune! Don't-  
_CLICK!_

A sharp clicking sound filled the room as Jaune and Ruby looked to their left where Summer stood holding up her scroll and smiling at them.  
"My daughter's _first_ public creampie! I'm so proud!" Summer said as Ruby screamed.  
"Mom! Why are you watching men and Jaune having sex!?"  
Ruby asked blushing brighter than her caped as the futa girl begin to redden and stuttered, as Jaune moaned out loud as her inner fold began to clench down on his cock, rehardening it as Ruby's embarrassed pussy clenched on him making him cry as Summer giggled.  
"Then why are you having sex in public?"  
Summer asked as Ruby froze as she lost whatever words that were on her mouth as Summer giggled.  
"It's ok dear; I'm not going to tell anyone plus! I need to talk to my new son in law, alone. Summer said as Ruby and Jaune balked as a cold hand went down there spines as Summer smiled...

* * *

  
"So Jaune, tell me about yourself!"  
Summer said cornering her new son in law as she shooed RUby away as the eld futa cornered Jaune in a corner as he backed himself away from her only for her piercing silver eyes to root him in place as he started to balk.   
"I'm just a kid from Ansel! And-  
"Not just _any_ kid! You are a _regular_ male Beacons student that makes you _special!"_  
Summer said in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Jaune's spine go cold as she stalked up to him. Her beautiful silver eyes and hourglass figure moved in perfect such with her not Ruby breasts as Jaune gulped.  
Silver bore down to him as Summer pinned him in a corner her sickeningly sweet smile that looked like a twisted dagger on her thin, _beautiful_ lips as Jaune gulped.  
"Summer-  
_"Mom!"_  
_"Mom_... I didn't; mean any-  
"Thank you."  
Summer said interrupting Jaune and wrapping him in a bear hug as Jaune paused at the beautiful woman wrapped him up in a tight constricting hug as Jaune froze as he tentatively very tenderly returned it.  
"What are you-  
"You make Ruby happy. I see the way she looks at you; she's _madly_ in love."

  
Summer said in a calm warm? A tone that was at complete odds with her earlier spine-chilling tone as Jaune gulped.  
"I've never seen her so happy before, and for that, I thank you Jaune Arc. Thank you for making my daughter so happy and making me happy just by being here for my girl." The woman said as Jaune felt a twinge of happiness in him as Summer wrapped him in a warm light hug.  
"Thank you Summer... I didn't think I'd get that from anyone-  
"Don't. You make Ruby happy. And you make Yang happy. So you make me happy. And I _like_ being happy."  
Summer said as Jaune smiled warmly at the beautiful futa as he thought maybe, just maybe they all were not so bad and-  
"If you make her cry they will _never_ find your body."  
Summer said as AJs aune smiled.  
_There we go._ Jaune thought as he smirked at the woman...

* * *

  
_Well, that went about as well as could be expected._ Jaune thought as he left Summers introductions and went about his day in Beacon. As the boy left the elder futa woman hoping to somehow not only get back to his team but get his bag back. He put most if not all of his stuff in that bag and-  
_"Jaune?"_  
A familiar cool voice said as Jaune turned to see Weiss and Winter? Approach him as he smiled at them as-  
" _Honey! Where's my flask?"_  
Jaune froze in a heartbeat as a cold sweat gripped his body and he went stiff as a board as his hands fell to his weapons. As a f _ar, far, far_   _too_ familiar voice said as Jaunes' body went stiff as aboard as a familiar scent of alcohol enters his body as his hairs stood on end.  
_It can't be..._  
"Qrow! You don't' need to be drinking in a school!"  
Winter chided as Weiss blsuehd.  
"Hello! Uncle...

Weiss said as a figure shambled past Jaune from his back as a familiar man in a white unfired and lose black pants shuffled by s Jaune's jaw drop.  
I don't fucking believe it.  
Jaune thought as the man growled.  
"Oh come on! You can't expect me to come to a school sober!"  
The man said quickly hugging his wife before giver her a light peck on her cheek as Winter gave a glare of irritation before returning the kiss on his one as Jaune saw a bulge appear in her skirt. As the man smiled happily to her as Winter warmed in a shape before he turned his familiar red eyes turned looking to Jaune as both him and Jaune mouth dropped.  
" _You're that kid!"_  
_"You're that guy!"_  
Jaune said as both the boy and that man pointed accusing fingers at one another as Jaune froze and the man balked as-  
"You... you two know each other?"  
Weiss asked as Witne'rs eyes widened in shock as Jaune and Qrow balked.  
_Some time ago..._

* * *

It was a dank and dusty bar in the shittier skits of Vacuo. A bar filled with the lower bottom rung of the downtrodden. The are was filled with a low smoky haze of stale cigarette smoke, and gunpowder as large bulky figures sat in tight, cramped circles, as low country music played on loop over the loudspeakers. Followed by the low  _hum_ of many Neon signs scattered throughout the dingy smoky bar as waitresses brought large trays of food out to crowds of patrons expertly wading through clouds of old smoke all the while blowing fresh clouds smoke into them. As they puffed their cigarettes as they went about thier work.   
As the bar's patrons went about doing their _semi_ -legal operations, two figures stepped up to the small karaoke machine.  
One a tall man with dark black hair and blood red eyes. Dress in a loose white shirt and black pants. The other a boy with bright blonde hair and sharp cerulean eyes. Dress in a dark hoodie and blue jeans as they both picked up a dusty microphone as they picked up the receiver s a low tune started to play and-  
_"~ I like big buts, and I can not lie! I hate myself, and I want to die! And when a girl walks in with a round skinny lace and throws a round thing on your face! You get hung~!"_  
The two said drunkenly as they both shouted into the microphone as the bars Partons began to _groan..._

* * *

 _Present day Beacon cafeteria..._  
"How... how do you know each other?" Winter asked beyond shocked that Jaune and her husband? Of all people knew each other as the two had been glaring daggers at one another since their introduction or well reunion? Winter thought as Jaune practically seethed.  
_"He!_ Is the reason why I ended up half dead in the middle of the damn desert!" Jaune shouted as Weiss gasped as Winter balked.  
"Qrow? is that true-  
" _HE!_ Is the reason why I ended up half dead in the middle of Atlas!"  
Qrow fired back as Jaune inhaled as he had just been offended.  
" _ME!?_ You are blaming _me_ for what happened in Atlas?!"  
"Who _else_ was I going to blame! You left me to do!"  
Qrow yelled as Winter glared at Jaune.  
"You left my husband to die? Why-  
"Only after! _He stabbed_ me, _robbed!_ Me and left me in the hands of several gangsters from the dust trafficking mob!"  
Jaune shouted back as Qrow gasped.

  
"I did _not!_ I left you in the hands of several caring _and_ trustworthy figures who wanted to do nothing but help you!"  
"They wanted to _kill_ me!"  
"How do you know that they wanted to kill you? What proof do you have?"  
"They _said_ so! They said Qrow we are going to kill him! What more do you need!?"  
"I would like it if they _actually_ killed you so then I would know for certain-  
_"QROW!"_  
"Don't blame me, dear! He also _shot_ me, _stabbed_ me and left me fore dead  _multiple_ times in the middle of Atlas during a blizzard!"  
"Because you left me to the mob!"  
"Two wrongs _don't'_ make a right."  
"What the hell!? When you get involved, it makes _all_ the right!"  
Jaune shouted at him, and Qrow glared death at one another as-

  
"I am confused. So you two know each other?" Weiss asked as they both shook their head at her.  
_"YES!"_  
Both yelled as-  
"And you two are _friends?"_  
Weiss asked as Winter balked. Ther was no way they could be friends; they sound like bitter enemies and-  
"He's my _best_ friend," Qrow said bluntly as Jaune shook his head.  
"I'm your _only_ friend. No one else puts up with your drunk lying ass but me."  
Jaune corrected as Qrow shrugged his shoulder.  
"Still makes you my best friend. Even if it is by default. The circumstances of our friendship do not change its significance in any way. " Qrow said as Jaune sighed heavily.  
" I need a _drink."_  
_"Diddo."_  
"Want to hit a bar?"  
"Now you are speaking _my_ language!" Qrow said his red eyes shimmering as-  
"There will be no hitting of bars today. Not by you Qrow. Weiss is taking us on a tour of the school, and you will be there for all of it." Winter said glaring at Qrow as he mimicked her mouth with his own.  
"I can go where I want! No one tells Qrow Branwen what to do-  
"Qrow. You have a cute mouth but its flapping right now. If you don't stop it on your own, I'm going to _put_ something in it to keep you quiet ok?" Winter asked in a motherly tone as Qrow gulped and Weiss flushed as Qrow nodded.  
"Yes, dear...  
"What do you say?"  
_"I love you, Winter..._  
"There we go. Now was that so hard?"  
"No...  
Qrow said in a submissive tone diverting his eyes as Winter smile beatifically as she rubbed a cold hand over his head.  
" _Good boy._ Now get ready Weiss has a tour to take us on. Are you ready sister?"  
"Yes! I-  
"Good. Jaune it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can see each other again before your wedding." Winter said as Jaune making them both blush brightly as he was suddenly very self-conscious of the damn ring pop on his finger as he blsuehd brightly as the Schnee's and the man left him alone as Jaune sighed sitting alone it the now crowded Beacon cafeterias as Jaune sighed heavily.  
"Well, I guess I can go back to my room-  
"Jaune! Can we talk?!"  
A familiar voice asked as Yang came up behind him in her flowing white sundress as Jaune sighed.  
"Yang I-  
"Glad you agreed! Now let's go!"  
Yang shouted as Jaunes opinion was once again _ignored_ as Yang lifted him out of his eat as the futa flung him across her shoulder and carried the squawking boy away from the table and back to her room.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Not that I have a choice in the matter.'  
Jaune said as Yang tossed him onto a bed as she blushed brightly ass he evened out her sundress and-  
"I need to talk!"  
"And you had to kidnap me to your room to do that?"  
"I didn't kidnap you! I simply picked you up and carried you here!"  
Yang said as Jaune sighed. He knew that Yang meant well, but he was seriously getting tired of being yanked around by Futas as he sighed deeply.  
"Anyways. What's up Yang? You usually don't drag me to your room what's the matter-  
"Get me pregnant!"  
Yang shouted at the top of her lungs as Jaune balked blink once, twice three times before nodding his head.

  
"Ok. I am missing _several_ important pieces of logic here. So take a seat take _several_ steps back and-  
"I need you to give me a baby!"  
"I see...  
"Really!?"  
"No. _The fuck!?_ Why do you want to be pregnant?"  
"Becuase! I... Ah, fuck it! I'll be blunt!"  
"That's a change."  
Jaune said sarcastically as Yang shot him a deadly glare as she sighed.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Go on what's the matter?"  
"I... I'm looking for a boyfriend."  
Yang said bashfully as Jaune agreed with her.

  
"Ok. And you want a boyfriend with me-  
"I need a husband too!"  
"Ok, this is becoming complicated-  
"Not at all! You can be both!"  
"Why me?"  
"SImple! I know literally _one! One_ guy that is _cute, tall,_ a good set of ethics, a _decent_ cock and easy on the eyes! You are that guy, and you are the one to give me a bun in the oven!"  
"Yang. I've talked to you privately like... _three?_ Times? Why is there no other boy in your life?'  
"Simple. Most of my friends are futas some woman most futas. Most of the guys I know don't go for long without a dick in their mouth making talking difficult at best and impossible at worst! And the ones that don't have a collar on their neck and look so sickeningly happy with her mistress's that I can't take it! I want that! I want a man to love and spoil all his life! You are not only the only guy I've ever held a conversation with! You are also the guy who stole Ruby's, and if you don't get me pregnant she's going to marry you, and I won't find a man ever!"

  
"Somehow I find that hard to believe. You are _easily_ one of the top three beauties in the world. And you got a good personality to boot. You'll find a guy no problem."  
Jaune said ignoring the bright blush that pressed itself across Yangs face as she hid her face in her sundress.  
"And _that!_ You keep doing that!"  
"Doing what?"  
"You keep saying things like that to me! You are just like my dad!"  
"Your dad?"  
"He was the same in Beacon. He always said stupid pick up lien to my mom, and he swept her off her feet! And... I always did like blondes and why not!? You said I'm pretty with a great personality why don't you want a kid with me!?"  
"Besides the fact that kids are a _lot_ of work? A _massive_ amount of personal accountability? And the fact that having a child is a major life decision that will affect us for the rest of our lives? Not just in our Beacon years."  
Jaune said flatly as Yang tapped her foot in irritation.  
"Look! I know this is hard but just think! Me! You! A little blonde rugrat! It is perfect, right? don't you want kids-  
"I want _thirteen_ children."  
Jaune said without hesitation as Yang balked.  
"Thirteen!?"  
"I want a big family."  
"I was going to ask for _four..._  
"That's up for debate. I'm more than willing to _discuss_ this at a later time."  
Jaune said as Yang nodded once before shaking her head and stepping forward to Jaune.  
"Look Jaune I'll be honest here. The world _sucks!_ It's not fair to men or woman but I need you! If you don't get me pregnant Ruby can _claim_ you as hers!"

Yang said as Jaune cocked his neck and blinked owlishly at her.   
_"Claim me?_ The hell does that mean?"  
"Did no one teach you about the _futa claiming laws!?"_  
"No... What-  
"If you got a futa pregnant and you do _not!_ Get another pregnant that one futa can claim you as hers! And you can be forced to marry her and her alone!"  
"That's.. _. disturbing_ on several levels and-  
"But! If you get _two!_ Of them pregnant! You don't have to marry either of them until the work something out how you will be shared! Here's my deal Jaune."  
"Ruby loves you, she _really_ does but her mom is Summer! Summer Rose!"  
"And that means?"  
"Summer is a  _great!_ Mother but her views on men are a bit.. how you say _conservative?'_  
Yang asked placing careful emphasis on the word conservative as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her.

  
"What does that mean? _Conservative?"_ Jaune asked flicking his tongue around it as Yang sighed.  
"Summer is great, she loves _everyone!_ And I do mean everyone! Even people she  _shouldn't_. She is rare, and I mean a _rare_ futa that would absolutely never, under any circumstance harm or force a man into doing anything! Against his will!"  
"She seems like a good person. What's the problem?"  
'Well. She also has a very fixed view of the world and how our roles in it should be...

"And that means?'  
"She. She thinks that a man should be in the house. Raising the children and keeping the house in order. She will most likely pressure Ruby who can not! And I mean can not resister hare and she will more than likely force you to drop out of Beacon and moving back to Patch."  
"What?! How can she do that?! I'm a Beacon student! A real one!"  
"That's doesn't matter! This is _state law!_ Not the damn headmistress's crazy bullshit! Ruby is in all intents and purposes your keeper right now!"  
Yang said as Jaunebalked as a thousand thoughts fired through his head as he fixed Yang with a hard glare.

  
"How will getting your pregnant help me?'  
_"Simple._ Get me pregnant you have _two_ mistresses! And that means Ruby is not the sole voice on your fate! Get me pregnant and I will _promise! Promise_ that you get a full four years at Beacon. And not only that! I will also make sure that you get to be a hunter _afterward!"_  
Yang said as Jaune glared at her.  
"You promise?"  
" _Cross my heart and hope to die."_  
"Are we _ten?'_  
"On my word as a Xiao-Long. Give me a child and I will save your _dream."_  
"Not _Branwen?"_  
"I'm a daddy's girl sue me. _So deal?"_ Yang asked as Jaune thought about her offer, mulling ove his thought in his head. Consider each and every possible anger before as with most things in life his dick won out.  
"Deal-  
He never got that sentence out as Yang suddenly leaped into him smothering him with her d cup breast and tackled him to the bed and ripped off his clothes...

* * *

 _DAMMIT MOM! You never said this would hurt!_  
Yang thought to grimace in pain as she fought back tears, as she mounted Jaune's in her own opinion rather cute dick only to be surprised as it hurt! Oh, Oum her first time hurt! She felt like she was being cut as she ripped off Jaune's and her clothes and proceeded to mount him in a typical Yang fashion taking the most direct route to her goals.  
Tearing off Jaune's pant, making him yelp! Before ripping off her own shots, exposing her dripping cunt and massive cock as she proceeded to expertly and in her open sexily slam herself forward on his cock before she cried out.  
_It hurt! Oh, Oum, it hurts!_ Yang thought grimacing in pain as she forced herself to bounce on Jauens dick. Making him moan and shudder in pleasure ass he fought back tears.  
_FUCK! Is that what boys go through when they get fucked!? No wonder they don't' want to have sex! I know the guys I fuck seem to like it but this sucks!_ Yang thought wincing in pain but never once stopping her breakneck slamming her hips on his making Jaune moan in pleasure before-  
_"AHH!"_  
Yang cried out as bolts of electricity flowed through her as Jaune. Being the sweetie that he was before to twisting one of her nipples making her moan as some pleasure entered her body before-  
_"AHHH!"_  
Yang cried as Jaune literally began to suck her dick. It was long enough and it was hard enough to as the fore the tip into his mouth and begna later her glands with that insanely skilled tongue of his making Yang moan in ecstasy.  
_"That's it just like that!"_  
Yang cooed as Jaue later her dick with his tongue as she put two hands on his head forcing him deeper on her meat.  
"There we go, just like that."  
Yang hissed as Jaune's double attack on her nipple one on her cock made her gasp and moan as she felt the pain between her legs lessen as small volts of pleasure entered her sex as she moaned.  
She _always_ knew Jaune was a good choice but this? This was something else entirely, Yang thought to moan in pleasure as she slammed her hips on his cock crushing it with her inner muscles as his head bobbed up and down her cock lathering it with spit as she hissed.  
If that boys' tongue was this skilled now Yang could only shudder to think about what it could grow to become. As she fought back her own orgasm before-  
KYA!"  
Yang shouted as it happened. Whatever pain that was between her legs vanished like mist in the desert as her pussy begna to spasm on Jaune's cock. Her insanely well-muscled walls gripping and sucking him into her as all forms of pain left her eyes as they begin to bur as she like her lips seductively at him grinning like a predator cornering it's prey as she flexed her inner wall making him gasp in pleasure as she forced her hips down as she began to fuck the boy.  
Yang never had that type of sex before, that _wild, primal animalist consensual_ sex that made her eyes pop! And her mind blew. As she came from both sides at once.  
" _CUMMING"_

Yang yelled forcing Jaune's head halfway down her slut make filling his stomach with boiling cum be her fired deep into her making both teens eyes roll in pleasure as they both filled each other up as Yang let Jaune go with a wet messy plop as Jane and her breathed deeply attempt to catch their own breaths, before Yang sealed his mouth in a fiery kiss as the real marathon began...  
By the time Jaune left team RWBY's door, Yang had fucked him for an additional _four hours_. Slamming her impossibly well-muscled pussy up and down his dick until she was flooding with his cum. Making sure she was _pregnant_ before falling back in pleasure. As she fell into a happy curled up ball as Jaube was left tired drained and wholly satisfied. As her covered up the sleeping futa wincing in pain as he went for the door alone, as Jaune walked out of the room tired sore ready to sleep before-  
"Arc. I need to talk to you."  
The harsh steady voice of Anetha Nikos said as Jaune sighed.  
_Oh, fuck me..._ He thoguht as his partner and her mom dragged him away to their room...

* * *

To say Jaune was confused was probably the understatement of his well his _whole dame life._ As his time in Beacon was definitely making his lifespan shorten by the second as the elder futa woman and the terrified? partner of his was locked into his room as-  
"Jaune. I hear you are dating my daughter? is this true?"  
Anethan asked her piercing green eyes glaring into Jaune as she sighed.  
"Yeah-  
"Well, then I must make this clear. You are a _man._ She is a _futa_. There is a certain _etiquette_ that you must throw her and one that you have been failing to do so adequately. So right ther right now she is going to show you your _place_ as a male." Anetha said in a cold indifferent tone as Jaune gulped his hands reaching for his sword and shield. As Pyrrha walked steadily up to him.  
Her emerald eyes gelatin at him with a burning passion as she got ready to fight and-  
_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so! SO! Sorry! Please_ forgive me!"  
Pyrrha said dropping to hands and knees as she prostrated herself in front of Jauneas he balked owlishly at her.  
'You... you are sorry?"  
Jaune asked not believing the sight in front of him as Pyrrha bowed to him on her hand and knees, her head touching the floor of their room as she prostrated herself to him.  
"Yes! I'm _so! SO! Sorry!_ I didn't mean to hurt you and I apologize!"  
Pyrrha said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.  
"What... what's bringing this on-  
"Me. _I_ am bringing this on." Anethan said walking up to Jaune and bowing?!  
Too as she went on her hands and knees as she also prostrated herself in front of Jaune making him feel incredibly awkward as the elder futa bowed to him.  
"I... What's going on?" Jaune asked now entirely lost as the world seemed to be on its head as Pyrrha and her mother  _both_ bowed to him.  
"What's going on is my daughter has acted out of turn towards you. And I am here to not only make her apologize but to apologize to you personally as well."  
The woman said forcing her daughters head further into the floor as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"I-  
"We _both_ ask for your forgiveness of this unacceptable treatment. Can you find it in your hear to do so?"  
Anetha aksed as Jaune froze stuttered and answered on autopilot.  
"Yes?" Jaune asked on instinct as Anetha let out a deep breath.  
"Thank Oum. Now we need to have a talk about men and Futa." The women said as both teens gulped.

* * *

 

To say that today was only getting stranger was once again a colossal understatement like the sky was blue, Nora fancied syrup of Jaune was a damn nervous wreck as Anetha began pacing up and down the room.  
"Jaune I will be honest, I think that all men under most if not all circumstances should be submissive to every futa," Anetha said her hard  _piercing_ emerald eyes sizing up Jaune like he was a piece of meat. As she paced back up and down the team JNPR dorm room. While Jaune and Pyrrha sat side by side both fearful for their lives.

"I think that submissive men make the world go round but! I am also a firm believer that anyone especially a man's submission is a  _gift._ And needs to be cherished. It should only be given to those that they deem worthy. And only after one had  _earned_ it. Not  _forced_ it from them under suspicious and highly irregular circumstances!" Anetha said glaring at her daughter making Pyrrha shrink if that was possible inot her hair as the woman sighed.

"Jaune you look like a good boy, and I can smell the sub on you from a mile away-

"Hey...

"But you need to change! You are a student Jaune! You are a real student of Beacon! You need to act like one!"

"And that means?"

"Jaune you submissive you are not a  _door_ _mat!_ Don't let my daughter or anyone else for that matter walk all over you! Stand up for yourself Oum dammit!" The woman yelled making Jaune flinch and nod his head in fear.

 _"Yes, Mam,"_ Jaune said meekly as she nodded to him once before turning her inquisitorial glare of Pyrrha and making her quake.

"And you!"

"Yes... Mother...

"Pyrrha! What have we talked about!? THis is real life! Not you damn hentai games on your computer! You can't treat men like they are toys! Unless they are  _actual_ toys but Jaune is your partner! Not som cock sleeve! If I had treated your father like you treated him do you think you would be alive right now?!"

"No mam...

"You are damned right! Your father was highly sought after and if I treated him with anything less than full respect he would have left me for a number of another futa! Do you want Jaune to leave you?"

 _"NO!"_  
"Then treat him better! I mean what if someone treated your father or _Xenophon_ like this? If some futa treated your father or little brother like you have treated Jaune then what would you say?"

The woman asked as Pyrrha gained a harsh glare in her eyes as her hands balled into tight fists as Anetha sighed and rubbed her head.

"Pyrrha _any_ good relationship is based on trust and respect! Especially the ones you fantasize about! You need to make your partner trust you if you want it to survive! And you need to  _earn_ his trust not just beath the tar out of him or punishing him like _Neko Maid Simulator_ and-  
"Hold up.  _Neko Maid Simulator?_ The fuck is that?" 

Jaune asked now completely lost as her mother sighed and Pyrrha blushed brighter than her hair.  
"Jaune what you may or may not know about my daughter is that she does _not_ do social interactions...  _at all._ She is what you might call a  _neet._ A  _hikikomori,_ an  _otaku._ She doesn't go outside much and when she did it was either to _beat_ somebody's face in or to get groceries from a store, so she is not so good with people. The only real knowledge she gets from the outside world are those  _silly_ visual novels where a shy young man is _whisked away by an enigmatic dominant rich red headed futa and embarks on a life of sadomasochistic bliss! On a private island!_   Ala _Thirty shades of red!_ So to be frank she can't  _people. Period._ "

"That book did not do a good job at accurately display the positive benefits or implementation of a Safe, Sance, Consensual BDSM lifestyle," Jaune said bluntly as the woman nodded.

"Of fucking course it didn't'! The whole book series was a tragedy of _abuse, neglect_ and about every other fucked up shit that you do  _not_ want in S &M relations! Why do you think Pyrrha's so bad at it?! She doesn't socialize, she never leaves the house except to beat someone within an _inch_ of their life! And then she stays in her room all day reading shitty S &M books and masturbated to horny business futa fucking cat boys at a maid cafe on her scroll all day! No wonder she can't do a damn relationship!" 

The woman said with the bluntness of _Magnhild_ as Pyrrha flushed.

"Mother! Sto-

"Oh _hush child_! You are the one who always wakes up the house screaming how  _Ashton-kun_ always chose that whore Margret. Or whining that you never meet a shy blonde cat femboi when you _refuse_ to leave the damn house! I mean did she even fix her premature ejaculation issue-

_"MOTHER!"_

"Oh what! You could barely hold it in for a minute! I guess she did based on how she talks about fucking you all night long. Unless she was...  _exaggerating?_ "  
"No... she can fuck pretty well."

"Good! Now, here's what's going to happen. Pyrrha, you need to make nice to Jaune. Jaune. Pyrrha is going to do  _better_ with you. And from now on I think you are going to be much  _happier._ the woman said as Jaune smiled...

* * *

 

Jaune was  _happy_. And that was _not_ a usual thing as he left his dorm. After the talk with Pyrrha' mother his partner finally opened up to him and most of her behavior became much clear as she was coming from a place Jaune knew well. Fear. Pyrrha was afraid. Horribly, terribly afraid. She was afraid that she had finally met someone that treated her like a normal human being and that he might be taken from her. She was terrified that if she did not do  _everything_ in her power to make Jaune her's and her's alone she would lose him. And worse so she was in abject terror that once he became a full student that he would look at her one day realize that she was perverted kinky mess and go find some other futa to date and she would lose her first friend, boyfriend, and partner all at once.

A series of emotions and accusations that Jaune did not see coming from her but in the end, they settled things between them. Yes Pyrrha had been unfair to him, yes he knew where she was coming from now but that still did not mean what she did was right or in any way justified.  But! Jaune did give her a test. He admitted that he liked being a submissive and he would gladly be hers but only! If it was a real healthy relationship. Built on trust and respect nothing less. And if she was willing to work to that he would give her a chance.

She said yes, she was willing to do that and that was what mattered. Jaune thought as he walked out of his dorm to get some food for his newly minted girlfriend and her mom as-

_"KYA!?"_

A familiar voice said as Jaune ran face first into Blake as the cat futa gasped.

"Jaune I need to talk to you!" Blake said and before Jaune could protest she grabbed his arm and they both vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

 "No one is perfect. And as long as she is willing to work to do better? I will give her a shot." Jaune said smiling as he and Blake stood on the Beacon roof looking over the Vale cityscape under a  bright blue cloudless day as she smiled at him.

"So you made up with her?"

"More or less. Not all futa are bad, I used to think that but now? There are some pretty good ones out there you know?"

"So you  _don't_ mind futa?" Blake asked as a low breeze picked up her hair as Jaune shook his head.  
"Not at all. Why?"

Jaune asked as he turned to Blake her shining gold eyes glittering once before she smirked at him.

"Oh, no reason. No reason at  _all_."

Blake said smiling once before her fist glowed purple and she punched Jaune in the neck.

_"GAH!"_

Jaune gasped as Blake punched his windpipe making his world go dark before another hit laned on his neck as she whispered to him.  
"This will all be over soon, I just need your help...

Blake whispered into his ear as his world went _black..._

* * *

 

When Jaune woke up he the first thing he noticed was the heat, it was  _hot._ Not just hot but humid too as he felt his clothes sticking to his skin in a sickening way as he oped his eyes to see he was on a bullhead!? Of all things as he felt a wave of motion sickness overcome him as he held back his vomit as he saw he was in the lap of-

"Blake?! What did you do to me?!"

Jaune hissed barely conscious at the nervously smiling cat futa who gulped once rubbing his head affectionately.

"Well. I know this is going to sound bad but it's not! It's really not. I just kind of  _kidnapped you_ and-

"That  _IS_ bad!"

"Don't worry! It's only for a few weeks. Three tops! I just need your help."

"With what?! What is so important that you kidnapped me for!? where are we even-

" _Welcome to Menagerie. Thank you for flying with us."_  
The pilot said over the speaker as the ship landed as all the other passengers began to file out of it and Blake sighed.

"We are at my _home..._  
The young futa said as Jaune gulped as the craft landed and she dragged him off into the light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGIN STORY! BACK BY NO DEMAND!  
> It was a dark and stormy night much like this one, I hope it's storming where you are just for added effect. But! There was me! DESU VULT! Your average smut crusader on a quest! I had one goal that dark and stormy night, to find and scoured the internet for all the RWBY futa on male stories I could find! And sadly I found very few...  
> At first, I was alone I was petrified! I did not know how to love or how to stay alive! There was no good RWBY futa on male! Or any! It was like it did not exist! I looked and I looked but I found none! No RWBY futa on male anywhere and for a time I thought all was lost...  
> BUT THEN! I found him! I found Blaiseingfire and I had my fix of good quality RWBY futa on male!! For a time... As The years went by and no updates came and as much as I love the corgi I found myself on the back foot. I started writing function non-smut and am doing reasonably well with it, but now? I had a choice. I knew from reading and loving Bliseingfire that RWBY futa on male could be done! And it could be popular! BUT! Could I do it? Cold one man make himself the go-to person for all things RWBY Futa on male?!  
> I did not know and after Months! Of agonizing over it I said fuck it and published Stress relief on Archive at late year late December and now? Well, its grown exponentially and I just got to say thanks. This story is actually semi-close to being finished! The next arc is three parts but after that? Well, no spoilers let's just say things "Heat up."  
> BUT! Until then fear not my friends! As I have found my voice and the next thing I post to this site will be am entirely new RWBY Futa on male story so look forward because Desul Vult has found his voice. If no one else is willing to make a corner of the internet a home for RWBY futa on male?  
> "Thanos voice." Then I'll just have to do it myself...


	10. Menagerie night's part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE RETURN! Back by popular demand Stress Relief is here with the await faunus futaxmale menageries arc to fulfill all the RWBY Futa on Jaune needs that you so clearly have seen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect this! Stress relief is back BABY! We got a lot to cover and it's been over a month!? Since I last wrote a chapter?! Sorry about that! I've been busy life, work, school etc but I'm back! And you are ready for more RWBY Futa on male action with Jaune as the sub? I am here for you!

_"Welcome to Menagerie please watch your step."_  
A low automatic voice said as Jaune seethed at the so-called futa friend of his as Blake pulled him out of the ship and into the humid Menagerie air...  
"Blake?! What the _hell?!_ Where are we?"

  
Jaune asked the futa faunus as she dragged him out of the craft instantly making Jaune wish he was bathing in ice water as the unbearable heat wave of whatever Monty forsake place they visited crashed over him. As Jaune stepped out into the dry rough air, in a market of some sort as scantily dresses faunus of all types hurried back and forth.

  
"We are in Menagerie... it's my home..."  
Blake said shyly as Jaune looked around to see a tall dear faunus with a downright _massive_ cock between her legs swinging freely in the air like a massive fleshy pendulum as he blushed fiercely. As Jaune looked around all the female were apparently _all_ futas. And they had no problems showing off thier cocks that were all knee thick had down loud and proud as the sound of _smack! Smack_! Filled the air as low masculine moans and rough feminine grunts entered Jaune's ear as he gulped loudly. As he realized all around him where faunus fembois getting thier insides turned out by futa cocks. As wet  _smack! Smacks!_ Filled the air as Jaune blushed wickedly.

  
"Blake? Why are we here?"  
Jaune asked cheeks heating up as the sound of asses getting pounded fille his ears as-

  
"To meet my _parents."_  
Blake said as Jaune gaged.

* * *

 As the two walked in the dusty, damp Menagerie streets Jaune's cheeks blushed as the massive _smack! Smack!_ Sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air. As many, _many_ faunus futas enjoyed slammign their massive cocks into the varying holes of men of all ages. Jaune blushed as some men were pushed up against trees, or bent over bike racks, fucked missionary on the dusty ground or even just picked up impaled on a futa's dick carried around as the futa _bounced_ them up and down on thier cocks and used as living fleshlights. As wet _smacks!_ Filled the air along with masculine moans and feminine grunts Jaune blushed as he felt his own cock  _stir_ as his ass began to  _twitch_ in anticipation.

As there was a veritable minor orgy in the streets as he and Blake easily sidestepped it Blake leading him by the hand.  
"Blake! That guy's in the stocks!"  
Jaune said blushing as he saw a massive crocodile futa pounded a pony boy in a set of wooden stocks!?

The rough  _grunts_ of the crocodile as her massive  _leather!?_ Cock destroyed the one tight pony boys asshole, made Jaune  _leak_ as he saw more  _heard_ the pony bow  _mewling_ as heavy meaty  _whacks!_ Filled the air as she  _ruined_ his ass.

  
"Don't worry. He's a criminal. _Probably."_  
_"Probably?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jaune asked as more  _moans_ filled the air as the pony boy's ass was  _stretched_ to near comical proportions as his cock spewed rope after rope of useless cum on the ground.  
_Take it! That'll teach you! Jaywalking! THe hell is wrong with you!?_ "  
The futa snarled pouned the wailing boys ass as Jaune blushed as he felt a hint of  _jealousy?_ As he felt a need to take the boys' place and-

  
"It means _don't_ think about it now come on."  
Blake said pulling Jaune forced as rough feminine grunts and sharp masculine moans filled the air as Jaune blushed trying to hide the growing tent in his jeans as Blake led him away.

* * *

  
"This is your house?"  
Jaune asked impresses and covered in a thick layer of sweat as Blake lead him to a literal mansion in the middle of the town as Blake sighed. Seriously! This house was  _huge!_ It towered over all the other houses in the area by several stories.

_"I thought Weiss was the princess, not you."_

Jaune thought as they reached the massive wooden doors to the entrance as Blake sighed.

  
"Yeah, this is it. Let's get this over with."  
Blake said raising her hand bringing down on the door, knocking on the door three times.  
_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

  
Blake rapped on the door the young futa grimacing as-  
_"Hello?"_

A calm demure feminine voice asked door opened up to reveal a _beautiful_ woman that made Jaune's jaw drop as the most _gorgous_ woman he had ever seen stepped out of the house. She was a tall faunus with adorable cat ears a slim hourglass figure. She had large pronounced _B cup_ breasts. A thin feminine waistline and a massive ass that made Jaune's mouth water just looking at it. Short thick black hair that looked like it was made to  _pulled_ when you fucked no when you  _bred_ her. 

  
" _Blake?!"_  
The _woman_ gasped beautiful amber eyes going wild as-  
"Hey, _dad."_

Blake said as Jaune gagged.  
_"Dad!? Did you just say, dad!?"_  
Jaune gagged as-  
"Yes Jaune, this is my dad. Ghira Belladonna."

  
Blake said as calmy showing off the _woman_ as Ghira?! The man!? Balked.  
"Blake, you're home?"  
Her _father_ said his b cup breasts swinging as-  
"Ghira! Dear who's there?"

  
A rich feminine voice asked as drop-dead beauty walked out. She was a tall faunus with another pair of adorable black cat ears, with several shiny gold earrings in them massive d cup breasts. Large childbearing hips a curvy waistline and an ass that could only be described as _fat!_

  
As Jaune drooled until he saw she had a third _leg_ swung freely and _ominously_  barely covered under her flowing skirt and-  
"Blake?! You came back! And who is this?"

The  _futa_ asked squealing wrapping Blake in a fierce hug as-

  
"Mom this Jaune Arc. He's my _fiance."_  
Blake said as Jaune gagged...

* * *

 

"Oh my god's! Blake!"  
The woman gasped as she jumped in mid-air her heavy breast and long cock swaying as Blake sighed.  
"Yes, mom... it's me-  
"I'm so happy!"  
The woman said suddenly wrapping Blake in a massive bear hug her cock swinging heavily under her dress making Jaune sweat.  
_"Is Blake's cock going to get that long? Or that thick?"_

  
Jaune thought swallowing heavily as his ass uncoconsiusly clenched and unclenched. In equal parts, fear _and_ arousal as his own dick suddenly became painfully hard at the thoguht of that monster plowing into him-  
'You must be Jaune! I'm so happy to meet my new son in law!"  
"I-"  
Jaune never finished that sentence as Kali wrapped him up in bonce crunching bear hug. The elder futa bearly breaking his sping as she forced his face into her heavenly breasts as Jaune gagged.  
"I can't begin to thank you for saving my girl! Although I can see _someone_ is happy to see me."

Kali whispered in his ear in a husky stone as his dick throbbed as she ran a clawed hand dangerously close to it as she ran a lone clawed finger to his puckered _plump_  ass making him gasp as she giggled.  
"Blake picked a nice one didn't she?"  
Kalie asked giving Jaunes plump ass a _squeeze_ making him moan out load as-

  
"Come in! Come in! Both of you! I can't wait to ask all kinds of questions about you!"  
Kali said ushering them inside as Jaune had a sinking feeling he was not going to like his stay at the Bellanoda manner and that he would most likely have a pronounced _limp_ at the end of it...

* * *

  
"Oh my goodness you must all have such stories to tell me! Please take a seat! I want to hear everything straight from the horse's mouth!"  
Kali said as she sat down on a lush brown couch in the middle of her mansion.  
The manner was a massive wooden thing that Jaune marveled at as he and Blake sat opposite of Kali's as-  
Jaune gagged. Literally, as he watched Ghira?

Have his head _gently_ placed in Kalis lap as her absolute monster of a cock that Jaune swore was damn near two feet swelled up and poked its angry vein covered brown tip out of her skirt. As Ghira's slight insanely feminine lips opened up swallowing the tip in one smooth motion. Taking her cock down his throat, like a trained whore. Consuming her dicks tip filling the air with wet _slicking_ sounds as he bobbed his head up and down her cock. Making Kali moaned as she  _gently_ forced his head down her dick as Jaune gulped. 

  
As Jaune watched this, his own erection sprang up as he coughed before he noticed Blake's own bulge in her shorts as she began to sweat as she shot Jauena pleading look. As he vehemently shook his head and-  
"Blake? What's wrong?"

  
Kalis as low wet _sucking_ sounds filled the air as Ghira took his wifes cock halfway down his throat pausing as before taking hs up drawing his mouth to the tip! Of her _barbed_ monster before Kali's hand gently yet firmly shove him back down making him gag and choke on her ock as Jaune flushed.  
"What do you mean mother?"  
Blake asked grimacing as her own pants tented as she flashed Jaune a desperate look.  
"Blake? Why isn't your husband going down on you?"

  
Kali asked as her man deepthroated her cock as more wet smacking sounds filled the air as Ghiar took her cock three quarters as Kali frowned.  
"I-  
"Jaune? Do you _want_ to suck Blake's cock?"  
Kali asked as Blake went stiff as a board. Her amber eyes flicker to Jaune in a desperate motion as Jaune gulped.  
"I..."  
"Of course he does! Mom-"  
"Blake. I was asking J _aune. Jaune,_ do you want to suck my daughters cock?"

  
Kali asked emphasizing the last fore as her amber eyes narrowed onto Jaune as her man's cheeks were stretched out by the massive cock in the as Ghira's face flushed as he went down on his wife.  
"He-  
"Jaune? You are my daughter's fiance no? Why are you not taking her to your mouth?"  
Kalia asked as her eyes became narrow slits as a deadly killing intent began to radiate from her.

  
"Unless Blake is lying about you. Blake? Is Jaune your fiance or not?"  
"He is!"  
Blake said sweating buckets as she opens her short revealing her sixteen barbed inches as Kali narrowed.  
'Come on honey! You just have to suck my _cock!"_  
Blake hissed gripping Jauns arm as-

  
"Jaune. You do not have to do _anything_ you do not want to do. If you don't want to suck her cock, there is no consequence. For _you_." Kali said glaring at Blake as she flashed Jaune a desperate pleading look, promising him a reward as Jaune sighed.  
"No, I want to."  
Jaune said sighing as he put his forward eying Blake brown veiny monster as he sighed.

_"She really has barbs doesn't' she?"_

  
Jaune thoguht before sighing opening his mouth placing it over Blake's engorged tip as _weeks_ of sitting under Goodwithche's desk paid off as he opened his lips taking her cock entirely into his mouth.

 _"Salty?"_  
Jaune thought as Blake's cock like most others had an off _meaty, salty_ taste to it as he wrapped his lips around it making Blake hiss as he took half of her cock down his throat in one swift motion making Blake moan as she placed a steady hand on his neck as she gripped his head. Forcing his head down on her dick as he swallowed her cock easily.

  
"That's better! I thought we had a problem for a moment, _Blake."_  
Kali hissed as Jane felt a tremor run through her body as she shivered as she took her dick to the hilt. Swallowing, the entirety of her cock as wet _sucking_ sounds, filled the air as Blake groaned rubbing her hands through his blond hair petting him gently as his own erection now threaten to tear through his shorts as his seven inches threated to break past his jeans. As Jaune felt his own arouse burnt in his cheeks as he swallowed the faunus girls cock.

  
"Now Blake! Tell me everything!"  
Kalie said as the mother-daughter futa began to _talk._

* * *

  
_Shlup! Smack!_  
Blake shuddered as the insanely talented mouth of Jaune went down on her taking her cock to the back of his throat as she moaned deeply.  
His mouth took her dick to the base before painfully slowly sliding up to her bared tip. Biting gently on her engorged veiny cock head making her shudder. As she desperately wanted to jack him off-  
"You love him don't you?"

  
Kali said smiling as her daughter's hand crept to her lover's crotch.  
" _Mom!_ What about you! Why aren't you giving dad a handjob?"

Blake hissed blushring profusely as meaty  _sucking_ sounds filled the air as Jaune ran his mouth up and down her cock. Inhaling it like his life depend on it making Blake's eyes go cross.

  
"Oh, Blake! Do you really think I'm _not_ going to make your father cum? Really?"  
Kalie asked before groaned as Ghira took her dick to the near base. Choking loudly as Kali forced his mouth down.  
"There you go, dear. Swallow your wife's _cock_ , like a good husband."

Kali said purring as Ghira's face blushed.  
The futa woman purred as she felt her husband's well-trained tongue tracing along her cock as Kalie hummed as-  
_"AH!"_  
Blake said as Kali said her hips bucking forward as her own orgasm came. Her cock  _shuddering_ as herb alls tenses and _popped_. A low groan left her lips as her dick  _thobbed_ pumping rope after rope into Jaune's mouth as  _serval_ large objects appeared and disappeared down his gullet, as his eyes watered in exertion as Kali smiled.

  
"You boy must be skilled Blake. I'm happy for you."  
Kali smiled as her own orgasm approached as both futas hissed as their balls tens and cocks throat they orgasmed at once at the filled ther lovers mouths with cum.  
Making the woman moan as Girha shuddered his own orgasm rocking him without Kalie even touching his cock as Jaune grimaced.  
Swallowing Blake's cum with a grimace as Blake forced his head down on her cock making him swallow every drop as she moaned...

* * *

  
"So Jaune was it?"  
The cat futa said as he brushed some of Blakes cum off his lips as Kalie lead him down the wooden hallway of her house.  
"Yes?"  
Jaune asked as Kali giggled at him the elder futa locking her arm with him making him blush as she rubbed her _soft_  breasts on him.

  
Her heavenly valley enveloped his arm making his face flush as Jaune looked away.  
"Oh Jaune, don't be coy. We are family and family should be _close."_

  
Kali said rubbing his back, digging her claws into his flesh as Jaune gulped as she took him into the kitchen of thier house.  
Or Jaune guessed it was her kitchen, it was a large wooden room. Followed with several cabinets and hangs spice racks that were loaded with all forms of various spice and exotic fruit. Along with a large stove that all but confirmed it was a kitchen.

  
"Miss Belladonna?"  
"Call me Kali dear."  
"Kali, why are we in the kitchen?"  
"So I can make us lunch of course!"  
Kali said before rubbing a hand over his chest as she frowned.

  
"You've taken the _medicine_ haven't you?"  
Kalia asked frowning widely as Jaune nodded.  
"The one to stop my... changes?"

Jaune asked as Kali sighed.   
"Yes, that' the one. Who gave you the medicine? If you don' t mind me asking?"  
"Blake. Actually."  
"What?! Why would she ever do that!?"  
Kali said a pout on her features as Jaune felt a wave of guilt in his gut.

  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, Jaune! Men are supposed to loke like this. I mean look at my husband!"  
Kali said reaching past her stove and showing Jaune a picture of a _mountain_ of a man?! Ghira used to tower over Kali as Jaune saw a massive man leaning over her.  
"That's your husband?! What happened!?"

Jaune asked flabbergasted as Kali purred. 

  
"Over two decades of a _protein_ -enhanced diet!"  
"I... you fed him your..."

  
"Sure did! He loved it! Jaune do you want to know how I and the love of my life met?"  
"I guess?"

Jaune asked now feeling  _very_ vulnerable alone in a kitchen with a strange futa as he saw her cock  _tent_.

  
"Well, a _very_ long time ago Menagerie was a very different place. Back then Futa were not treated... well by most. And I was a poor, homeless beggar. I had no house, no food, and no family and was quite literally on the verge of death before  Ghira found me one day when he was the chief of the island."  
"He's not anymore?"

  
"Oh please Jaune, a _man?_ Not on this island. Anyways he met me, and we fell in love! He took me to his house despite! Protest and married me within a week!"  
Kali said a happy look came on her beautiful face as she gave a smile so broad that Jaune felt his heart melt.

  
"And soon after Blake was born! And soon after that, the Island _changed."_  
_"Changed?"_  
"Well after I while Gira became... Ghira. And I took control of Menagerie, and I fixed things."  
"Fixed things?"  
"I gave equal right to futa, and then I punished those who were cruel to us."

Kalie said her tone glacial as Jaune gulped.   
"Punished?"  
"Jaune did you see _any_ women on the way here? There's a reason that there is only futas and men on the island trust me. They were less than kind to us and now they paid the price"

  
"But what about the men?"  
"I'll be honest. I thought long and _hard_ about punishing them. But in the end, I could not. Ghira loved me too much, and most of the men were _neutral t_ o futa instead of hostile, so I did nothing to harm them."

  
"But what about outside! I saw a guy in the stocks getting fucked!"  
"Oh, he was probably doing community service!"  
"Getting raped community service?"  
Kali's face twitched at that word as her smile became sharp.

  
"Jaune. No one is raped on this island. I make sure of that. I think men should be submissive, but I don't violate consent. And no one else does. Or if they do they don't make the mistake _twice."_  
Kali said in a sharp voice making Jaune sweat before she smiled again.

  
"Now let's get you _fed!"_  
Kali said taking out a series of tomatoes spices and other things as she began to cook.

* * *

Jaune gulped as he sat on the wooden table sitting on a wooden stool as Kali started to cook, a pleasant aroma came for the stove that made Jaune's mouth water as after ten minutes of waiting Kali placed a large bowl steel in front of him.  
"There you go! Bon appetit!"  
Kali said smiling widely as Jaune's mouth watered.  
"Thank you, Miss-  
"Kali."  
Jaune said as she nodded happily as Jaune took a wooden spoon, dipping it deep in the swirling red pool of soup, drawing up the steaming rich aroma that bleed out of the soup that smelled of paprika and mint. As Jaune took a sip.  
"It's good!"  
"I'm glad you like it."

  
Kali said a sly grin on her lips as Jaune began to devour the food. Putting in his mouth spoon after spoon. Swallowing half the bow in less than two minutes before-  
_"Ahh!_ " Jaune yelled as he suddenly fell off the stool his body convulsing as Kali grinned.  
"Kali! The soup! There's something wrong with the soup!"

  
Jaune hissed writhing on the floor. His vision blurred as his face felt hot. Hotter than anything, it was like he was in a sauna as he began to pant heavily as he shook like a live wire as-  
_"MPPHHA!"_  
"There, there. Good boy, just sit back and take your _medicine."_

  
Kali said holding Jaune's head up in her lap putting another spoon of the soup into his mouth forcing the boy to eat as began to stutter and cough as Kali forced each and every drop of the soup into his mouth making him shudder and pass out as she smiled.  
" _Good boy_ , now I know you won't remember this but listen to me. Blake loves you, and I want grandbabies. You are going to give me them. I'm sorry that you had to feel uncomfortable, but please bear with it. This will only hurt for a moment."  
Kalie cooed gently to him as she spoon fed Jaune the rest of the soup as he laid in her lap shaking as the _changes_ began as he _shuddered._

* * *

  
"Mom! Where's Jaune?"  
"In your room Blake! He said he has something special planned!"  
Kali said as Blake groaned. She had spent most of the day catching up with her dad. It had bee n a while since she last saw him and it was nice to see he was doing well.  
Ghira was doing well, healthy happy and well fed. As Blake shuddered as she thought of her dad's feeding as she opened her door where she was overwhelmed by the scent of roses?  
"Jaune-"

  
Blake's dick almost _ripped_ past her pants; a feral growl left her lips as she was the sight in front of her. Jaune was on her bed naked but changed...  
His form was entirely different, he started off six foot one but now he had lost almost five whole inches off that. His form was _far l_ ither and feminine. Not nearly what it was before the medicine but impossibly more than two she stared and that _ass!_

  
Jaune's ass was always plump but now it was _fat_. It was dame near globular as Blakes' mouth drooled.  
"Blake... I feel hot..."  
Jaune said moaning and writhing in bed his seven-inch cock pointing to the sky as his fat ass jiggled as-  
_"Enjoy."_

  
Her mother _hissed_ as the door closed as Blake pounced. All images of control left the futa mind as she slept on her man. Her lips sealed on to Jaune's as they shared a rough kiss with him. The two teens tongues colliding in their mouths before she aligned her throbbing seventeen inches to his puckered quivering ass hole. As she took no time aligning her cock with his ass before shoving it inside him making Jaune moan as two things happened.

  
_One_. Blake moaned, Blakes whole body shuddered as she felt her cock sink into Jaune's ass. Her massive Benetton inches plunged into Jaune's tight ass. Her dick shaking as it was envelope inside Jaune's tight puckered hole.  
"Fuck me; your ass is _tight!"_

  
Blake hissed as she took both her hands and _dug_ her claws into his fat ass. Her faunus traits digging into the soft _plump_ Arc ass as her barbed dick _speared_ his rose bud as her barbs stirred him up. Making Jaune scream as she buried her thick cock to the hilt.  
Two. Jaune screamed, a painfilled cry left his mouth as Blakes dick slammed into his ass. Making him _scream._  
_"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"_  
Jaune thought tears in his eyes as Blakes did stable him. Her cock stretched out his ass obscenely making him moan in pleasure as he also screamed as her barbs gouged out his tender insides.

  
Her cat traits _scrapping_ up his asses velvety inner walls, making jolts of pain and pleasure flow into Juanes mind as he screamed at the top of his lungs as he was speared fully, as Blake barbs finally reached their target as Jaune's eyes rolled to the back of his head as her barbs clawed his prostate as he mewled.  
Blake was in heaven! As her cock finally fully _sunk_ into the plump Arc booty. Her mouth vacuum sealed into Jaune's as her cat ears flicked in pleasure.

 _"How is he this tight!? Is he a virgin!?"_  
Blake thought dismissing the idea as ludicrous the _sounds_ they heard from JNPR at night as well as her  _seeing_ Jaune getting fucked by moon filled her mind. As they did  _nothing_ to stop ther virginal tightness on her cock as Jaunes ass gripped her cock. His insides _milking_ her dick like a trained wore as pleasure filled mewl left the boy as he shook in her grip, her dick stirring up Jaune's ass and grinding her barns ground his prostate.

Making the boy mewl as her rough tongue _battered_ his down as she forced the boy into submission.

  
For two minutes the two stood ther, located in each other's embrace. Blake fully clothed beside her free cock and Jaune naked as the day he was born as her nails dug into his ass making him moan as-  
"I'm going to _break_ you."  
Blake hissed before yanking half of her cock out his ass. Making him gasp before she plunged her barbed dick back inside. Making loud smacks! FIlled the air as her cock slammed down into his ass making Blake moaned and Jaune _screamed._  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
The sounds of flesh _slapping_ flesh filled the air as futa cock pounded femboi ass as Blake just couldn't hold back! Her  _thick_   hips started to move, her body had a mind of its own. Jaune was too much! His hips where lite in a percent hourglass, his ass was fatter than her own, and it was greedy.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Blake's hips crashed inot Jaune like a hurricane, her massive futa cock plowing into Jaune's tight fat ass like pile drive as she gripped his hips holding them in a death grip. Refusing to let the reborn fem boi go anywhere that was not  _firmly_ impaled on her cock.  
_Smack! Whack!_  
Her melon sized balls crashed won on his own, her super futa ones crushing male ones as Jaune moaned.  
_Smack! Whack!_

  
Jaune didn't know if he was in heaven or he was in hell. Evey time her cock plunged into his ass made him mind out loud with pleasure, but every time her bars stabbed in they gouged his ass out making him scream!  
It was like being stuck between pleasure and pain, bliss and agony. As Blake ships slammed into his own.  
Filling the room with more few smacks! Smacks! Sounds as flesh met flesh. As her hips crashed into his Blake groaned in exertion as Jaune' mind began to _melt._  
He stopped thinking as Blakes thrust slammed into him.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Every time her dick _plunged_ into his ass, it made jaune mind burst with pleasure.  
_Smack! SMACK!|_  
Blake growled into his ear making his body quiver as every inch of him felt like it was on fire! As his hands reached out and gripped his lover's bountiful ass pulling it to him as she fucked him.  
_Smack! Whack!_

Jaune cried out in pain as her balls _crushed i_ nto his. Slamming into him like wrecking balls as Blake power fucked him into the med. Making it groan under their weight as Jaune moaned into her mouth before a final smack!  
Of her cock and her barbs, ground against his prostate broke him.  
_"Fuck me"!_

  
Jaume moaned like a whore as his legs wrapped around Blake's waist. Pulling his futa lover to him. Making her cock plunged even deeper into his ass-  
"What did you _say?"_  
_Smack! Smack!_  
_"Fuck me!_ I said _fuck_ me!"  
Jaune moaned his mind long since gone as more heavy _smacks!_ Filled the air as Blake  _hammered_ his ass.

  
"You want to get _fucked!?"_  
_Smack! Smack!_  
"Yes please!"  
Smack! Whack!"  
"You asked for it!"

  
Blake growled as she doubled her hips already frantic pace, as she crashed into Jaune's ass making him scream. For ove half an hour, Blake slammed into his ass without mercy. Forcing her cock in and out of him. Making him cry at the top of his lungs, as her dick _sawed_ into his bubble ass making him shake and moan as-  
"Blake"!  
Jaune yelled as both teens shudder ther bodies climaxed as Jaune's dick spatter Blake's outfit with cum. As her own cock quivered to fill his ass up wither her seed.  
Grunting with exertion as Jaune's ass _milked_ her dick, taking out every drop of her thick futa cum acting like a trained whore as both teens shared a passionate kiss as their bodies shuddered as the throws of pleasure as their climaxes finished they both fell into a panting sweaty pile and drifted off to a bliss filled sleep.

* * *

  
_"Oh, Blake!"_  
Kali said her voice dripping with pride as she walked down the wooden hallways of her home only to hear.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
_"Fuck me!"_  
A _feminine_ voice said as Kalie heard masculine moans and feminine grunts as she turned a hallway corner.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Blake had a half-naked Jaune held up against a wall his thin muscled feminine legs wrapped firmly around her back her massive futa cock plunging into his ass as Kali smirked.  
"Your breakfast is ready!"  
Kali cooed as more wet-  
Smacks!  
Filled the air as Blake drilled her dick into Jaune's ass making him screamed out loud.  
" _Blake! Harder! Fuck_ me!"  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Blake grunted slamming her cock into Jaune's ass, pistoning her dick into his private as his own ale dick fired off rope after rope of useless cum from its hard seven inches.  
'You like getting fucked?!"  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
"Yes!"  
_Smack! Smack!_  
"You want me to _fuck_ you!"  
_Smack!_  
"Yes! Fuck me! Make me y _ours!"_  
_Smack! Smack!_  
"Fuck me! Take it dammit!"  
Blake screamed cumming into Jaune making them both scream as Kali smirked.  
"Come and get it when you are finished dears! And do remember to clean yourselves up. We don't want  any _leaks_."  
Kali said giggling as more wet smack! Smacks! Filled the air as Blake continued to fuck Jaune as Kali chuckled once and walked back into her kitchen smiling ear to ear.

* * *

 

"Kali-  
"Yes dear! What can I do for my son?"  
Kali asked smiling in a way that made Jaunes cheeks heat as the futa woman smirked. It was...  
"How long have I been here?"  
Jaune thought as, to be honest, his only real memories of Menagerie where a blur of food, sex, and lust. As his ass was _still_ sore from Blakes morning attention. Even if he was happy about it.  
As he blushed as he decided that some questions need to happen.

  
"Kali... what did you do to me with the soup?"  
"Oh, that! That was just a little something to help your looks."  
She said as Jaune saw her third leg twitch. As his ass clenched instantly as he gulped.

  
"What do you mean help my looks?"  
"Well, you were looking so rough! Boys need to be thing and lite! Like you are now! Look at you even if you are not ideal you are much more _adorable!"_  
Kali said as she admired her son in law.  
"You were looking like a man, and you needed a bit more _feminine_ touch!"

  
Kali said smirked Jaune's transformation to pure femboi would never happen. Her daughter made sure of that. Once the medicine was into a man, he would never be a femboi, not really. He would always keep his muscles that he gained. The boy had a chest that while now much more thin and lite had abs that could shred meat.  
His hips even if they were closer to childbearing would never honestly have that wide gait that made a futa's mouth water.

As his hair was not long and think like a woman's but was still a short scraggly blonde mess. That while cute was not the same grip it when you fucking his ass type of length that she and other futa's liked.

His arms and legs where thinner looking far more feminine and thankfully had a certain girlish look that trumped his masculine features. And while there was some transformation the most improved part of his body was his ass.  
Kale's cock _throbbed_ with anticipation, even if he was her daughters male.  
Jaune's ass was always bubbly even as a male but not it was just fat.

It was a futa wat dream, Jaune's ass was near globular barley concealed in his jeans as the massive pale piece of meat jiggled, as Kali's mouth watered and her cock throbbed.

If the sounds her daughter mad every night the boys' ass was a miracle maybe even a match for her own husband? Though Kali doubted that very much. Ghire had a one of a kind ass that Kalie trained personally for cock.

'I was just wondering... when I could go home."  
Jaune said as Kalif froze as a frown crested the futa's face.

  
"I... Jaune you love Blake right?"  
"I... Yes..."  
"Good! And tell me before now you and Blake had never had sex correct?"  
"No, Mam."  
"Call me Kali! But ever since you have had sex has any other futa cock made you cum like hers? Have your orgasms with Blake's dick shoved up your ass not been the best out of your life?"  
"I... Yes... I don't know what it is about her but she just...

  
"She just makes you _scream?"_  
"Yes!"  
The boy said blushing as Kalie chuckled.  
"I'm not surprised I know that barbs are a bit to take in when you first have them but after a while? Trust me can you even compare Blake to your past lovers?"  
"I... No... No one even comes close."  
"That's right! Rember Jaune, once you go cat, you _never_ go back!"  
Kali said making Jaune blush as he flushed heavily.  
"Now calm down, it's time for, and we have a family night tonight."  
_"Family night?"_  
"We will sit down to watcha move together. And tomorrow is the festival! I hope you will enjoy getting _stuffed."_

* * *

_"AHH!"_  
The sound of masculine _moaning_ filled the air as Blake grunted as she shoved her cock into her lover's tight ass hole. _Stretching_  out Jaune's tight ass on her cock under a thin blanket fucking her man from the side as her blonde lover moaned.  
_Smack! Smack!_  
The wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as the film _ **Anal raiders**_ , _**of the last tribe three.** **The futa amazons strike back!**_

The third part in the anal raider trilogy where several prominent femboi archeologists went ruin hunting in the jungle. Only for their expedition to go horribly and  _predictably_ awry. As the fembois led my a headstrong trap pushed  _too_ far into the jungle. Ignoring the  _local_ futa's warnings about  _roving_ amazon faunus futa prowling for ass to  _wreck_ only to get pinned down and broken in the well hung amazonian faunus futa.

  
As Blake's eyes twitched from the very real, and more importantly very tight.  
Blonde in front of her, who bubbly ass was devouring her cock as she plunged it into him. As Jaune's thick ass milked her cock, her dick pistoning in and out of the fat Arc ass as Blake hissed.

The blonde on the screen, in far to short and tight archaeologist uniform to ever be considered practical or useful. Was being forced to his hands and knees.

A _huge_ dark-skinned panther faunus futa, tearing off his shorts, exposing his plump feminine ass to the camera before she jammed her cock inside of him making him squeal. The howl of pleasure from the man filled the room as the thick futa meat painfully stretched his ass in him.  
As the man moaned as the reso of his equally feminine femboi party had in a reverse of fortune thier asses plundered. As the futa amazons proceeded to pounce on thier booty.

As the tall scantily dressed futa clad on in grass skirts that did nothing to cover thier massive coak raided the asses of the research party or they plundered all but one.  
As one actor who looked oddly familiar with orange hair and green eye stared blushing wildly at the scene as another futa caressed his nipples grinding her cock onto his back as she gently forced him over a ruin.

  
_"AHH!"_  
Kali groaned as more wet _smack!s_ Could be heard from the other side of the living room as Kali pounded her husband's ass.  
Her massive cock plundered her own lover as Ghira moaned her name as more wet smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as the two futa lovers gripped their respective man's hips.  
Allowing thier cocks to further _ravage_ thier asses.

As wet _smack! Smacks!_ Where heard along with masculine moans and feminized grunts Blake smirked at her mom as they had thier bet.  
Both mother and daughter had a bet to see who could make their lover cum first. The winner got bragging rights for having the better cock. And for the male's part, they told them leaving out their bet that whoever came second would get a blowjob.

  
A _unique_  and a pointless reward in Blake's mind for if Jaune asked she would give him one. He had already given her _more_ than enough head in the week since hey arrived.  
Espically since her mother's insistence that men get thier protein before there meals.  
And Blake knew for a fact that if her dad asked her mom for head, she would pin him down in public and suck his cock dry-  
"AHH!"  
Ghira screamed as his body shook screaming as he came all over their couch as Kali winked at Blake. _Mouthing mommy does it best!_ As Blake scowled glaring down at a quivering Jaune's who ass she was hammering.  
_Smack! Whack!_  
Her cock _hammered_ the poor boy's prostate making Jaune moan as Blake sighed.  
Even if she lost the bet, she would get over it by hammering Jaune's unbelievably tight ass. Jaunes thin feminine fore quivered as Blake's dick slammed into him.  
Her cock plowing down his ass making him cry out as she gripped his fingers in hers, biting down gently on his ear causing him to _hiss_ in pleasure as he voluptuous ass clapped on her dick.  
Blake would definitely be fucking Jaune for the rest of the movie before she gave him his blowjob. Then put him to bed, tomorrow was the festival, and Jaune needed his rest if he was ever going to walk right again after he was fully _stuffed..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! There it is! WE! ARE! BACK! It's been too long but expects regular updates again! If you are craving more RWBY futa on male check out the Tumblr with my name for quality imop RWBY futa on male action! The last story I just did was RWBY WeissXJaune futa on male so check it out! Also.  
> I See you fucking lurking on my blog Blasingfire! Don't think you can fucking hide from me senpai! Asking more futa on Male RWBY asks that the people on here don't get to see! RUDE!  
> Although! If you like my stores I got some more cooking!  
> One! Into the wilds! That one's next! If you like RWBY futa on male and Grimm Futa on male!? That's your thing. Both that and Stress relief stories were inspired by the Original RWBY futa on male Jesus Blasingfire.  
> And if futa on male ain't your thing. Or just not futa but you still want to see Jaune "Lovingly" Used and abused?  
> Check out my other story reversed, a world inspired by another smut writer Shoddybee about how Jaune sells his soul and is now getting fucked by every girl in RWBY nine times out of ten! If you like gentle femdom that's your thing!
> 
> Also, does anyone know the "Plot" To stress relief? Does anyone still remember how Jaune sold his soul for a harem but didn't click the right boxes and now has a futa harem? Cause if you do... you MIGHT! Just find the link to my legit no smut fanfiction that is on a separate blog and after carefully looking have noticed several overlapping names in the subscriber feed...  
> And if you are careful and you do find it! Expect a sub-Jaune story to be written in your honor if you can find the connection between this smut and my legit RWBY Stories. HInt. The link is CLEAR. IT's not hidden, read the first chapter and you'll see...


	11. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update!? So soon!? Heresy! I told you this smut would be updating more often and I speak the truth! This is the second to last of the Menagerie arc! THe next chapter is back to Beacon! And then it's straight! To the Weiss Arc of the story. For all you WeissXJaune Futa on male fans, your time is cumming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok boys, here we go! This story is moving on! The plots are advancing and we ARE coming to the end! I hope you liked it cause we got a festival and BOY! Do futa's like there booth games...

"So I think you have questions."

Blake asked looking her boyfriend new and in her opinion  _greatly_ improved body.  
"I think you know why I am pissed!"  
Jaune said in a stern tone, or as stern a tone possible for one who was currently burping up a bit of cum from the latest  _sloppy_ blowjob he had given as he glared at Blake. The sun was shining down on the two as Jaune had finally woken up from the cum drunk futa fucking he had been forced to go through.

  
"So I take it you want some answers?"

  
"Oh, really Blake? What is your answer? Why is this happening? What am I doing here? And why _me!?"_  
Jaune yelled gulping down another wad of cum before burping it back up spilling the thick white liquid on his chest as a little of it dribbled from his lips making him blush as the not man but not fem boi's cock stretched painfully in his hot pink thong that was the only clothing he was allowed to have on while inside the manner. The thing hurt to war a bit, but Jaune was more pissed at the futa faunus girlfriend? Of his, if you want to call Blake a girlfriend and not a few other choice words...

  
"I needed a human male that was not only tolerant of faunus but of futa as well."  
"And you picked me?!"

  
"Who else was I going to pick? You are the only human friend I have!"  
_"Are_ we friends?"  
Jaune asked as Blake froze a hurt look coming over her beautiful pale face.

  
"Of course we are Jaune, how could you think otherwise?"  
"Becuase you _kidnapped_ me?"  
"Kidnapped is such a hard word..."

  
"What would you call it then?"  
"I would say I just moved you without telling you."  
"That's kidnapping!"  
"Stop saying that! You make me sound like the bad guy!"  
" You are the bad guy! Futa whatever! Even if you wanted me to come why knock me out!?"  
"Youg might have said no! What was I going to do if you didn't say yes!?"  
"I don't know how about not kidnapping me in the first place!"  
"Quit saying it like I _hurt_ you!"

  
"I was _knocked out!"_  
"For like what? Six hours?"  
"That's _not_ good! You should not be unconscious for that long Blake!"  
"What do you want me to do? _Not_ kidnap you?!"

Blake yelled as Jaune felt his hands clench into fists.  
"Yes! That is _exactly_ what I wanted you to do!"  
"I needed your help!"  
"Then _ask!"_  
"You might have said no!"  
"But you don't know that!"

  
"Why are you so mad!?"  
"I don't know! Maybe because I don't like being kidnapped dragged halfway around the world and knocked out! Not to mention the fucking!"  
"Do you not like that? You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
Blake said her cat ears going flat on her head.

  
"Do I? Cause I _severely_ doubt that me saying no would be taken to well."  
"You do! I would never do anything to you without your consent!"  
_"Except_ knock me out and dragged me halfway around the world?"  
"I! That!... That was different?"  
Jaune arched a golden eyebrow.

  
"Go on. How was that different?"  
"I needed your help! You are the only one I could ask! I can't risk Beacon..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I... I used to be a part of the white fang.'  
"We have been over this."  
"I joined them secretly."  
_"Secretly?"_

"I told my parents I was running off to find a man. I didn't want a man from here, so I left to explore the world! And find a willing male that would love me as a faunus and a futa."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
'You fit the bill... you were a strong real Beacon student _, not_ a cock sleeve. Didn't mind the faunus or futa and... I'd like to think of you as a friend..."

  
"A friend that you knocked out dragged halfway across the world without consent?"  
_"Yes."_

  
"I... what about Beacon? Are we even going back?"  
"I mean... we don't have to... I like it here with you, and you seem to like it to."  
Blake said her ears flat on her face as she looked down her cock was oddly flaccid in her shorts still making a discernable bulge appear in them.

  
"Blake. Ruby is pregnant. And I think Yang is too. I can't leave them; you know this right?"  
"I know! I know! But... we are having fun right?"  
"Fun... I don't know if being made to suck your cock every day is what I call fun." Jaune said sarcastically using air quotes as Blake frowned.

  
"You want me to suck yours too? I'll do that you know?"  
Blake asked dropping to her knees hands reaching out for Jaunes semi-erect cock that was now eight inches.  
"It's not that!"  
"Do you want me to suck you off?"  
"Not now."  
"Ok."  
Blake as raised herself up standing well over half a foot over him as Jaune sighed.

  
"I just... what is it with you and blowjobs? Why did I have to give you one in front of your mom?'  
"Oh, that! I had to assert dominance. Mom may be a gentle futa, but she's very traditional. If I didn't show dominance over your, then I would have to do it in a more... invasive way..."  
"I thought she like consent?"  
"She does! She does! But lines can be a bit blurry with futa... espically a faunus one in heat..."

  
"I see... So what now? Am I just here until we leave? _If_ we leave?"  
"You can wait for the festival. I think you'll enjoy it. You will find it very... filling I am sure."  
"Do you know what the definition of obvious is?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"But you don't care do you?"  
"I care for you."  
Blake said walking up a half foot planting a kiss on his lips.

  
Jaune gasped and sighed. Melting into the futas kiss his own cock becoming rock hard as Blacks tent began to grow. Grinding into his cock, pratic crashing it. Her cock was so massive compared to his that even in the tight confines in her shorts in towered over his improved cock easily beating him in both length and width.  
Jaune felt his will break and let out a feminine groan as his cock was _crushed,_ his cheeks flushed as Blake ground her dick into his. Making him shudder in the presence of the superior cock. Before shoving him roughly on to her bed.

  
Instantly Jaune assumed the position, as much as he complained about it Jaune _was_ a submissive at heart. He loved getting fucked stupid by futa's he just wished they were more gentle and took his consent into the equation. But that was neither her to ther as Blake pounced on him like a tiger ripping off her strained shorts and dripping panties rubbing her seventeen-inch pointed tip to his pucker ass hold. Jaunes ross bud quivered as his cock leade pre-cum trembling in anticipation of being penetrated and fucked by the alpha in the relationship. Jaune was surprised when no penetration come and instead he felt something wet, hot and slick envelop his cock.  
_"AHH!"_

  
Jaunes mouth shot up as Blake _sat_ on his dick mounting him as her insanely tight formerly virgin cunt latched onto his dick like an industrial clamp making him shout.  
"Blake?!"  
"Shut up and let me ride you!"  
Blake hissed mounting Jaune cock gritting through the loss of her virginity as her pussy _clamped_ down on her mate's cock making Jaune go still.

  
_"Good. He knows his place."_

  
Blake thought looking at her mate. Jaune knew he was the beta in their relationship and she an alpha. He was hers to do with as she pleases sometimes that meant fucking his ass till he could not walk straight, something that meant ridding dick allowing him to _breed_ her.  
_Smack! Smack!_

  
The hard wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake lifted and slammed her heavy hips down on Jaune's cock. Getting her teeth in the process. Blake knew that regular sex felt foo but this? This was _heaven._  
_"It's stretching me!"_  
Blake whined internally not sure how anything could feel this good! Or how a person could take a dick bigger than this! Every meaty _smack!_ Of flesh on flesh that filled the air as she slammed her hips down on Jaune lick an auger. Creating electric jolts of pleasure to fill her mind as he body shook like a live wire as more meaty smacks of flesh slamming against flesh the air as she fucked herself on his dick.

  
_"How does he take it!? My cocks twice as big and long as him how does he even fit it all!?_  
Blake wondered slamming her hips down before mewling loudly over Jaune as he filled her. His cock pulled her cunt apart in the most wonderful of ways.  
His cock speared into her stirring up her insides and driving her wild.  
She needed this!  
_Smack!_  
She needs his human cock in her!  
_Smack!_  
She needed the more than she needed to fuck him! She needed him to breed her!  
_Smack! Smack!_  
Blake's hips slammed down like a steel piston cursing into in Jaune's pelvis making the bed moan and shake and causing the boy to moan; her claws shot out attacking his naked hard vulnerable nipples and making the boy scream.  
"Blake! _Gentle!"_  
Jaune whined his hips bucking up sending his cock _diving_ itno Blakes soaking wet pussy making her growl.

"Shut up and breed me"!  
She yelled a look of pure wild ecstasy on her face as she doubled her already frantic hip pace slamming her cunt onto on Jaune, Her rough _ribbed_ walks gripping and scraping his cock making him scream as-  
_"Cumming"!_

  
The boy yelled arching his back as Jaune's cock finally had enough as his balls tense his dick fired right into Blakes depths. As her once virgin womb was filled to the brim with his infamous thick virile see, making Blake's cunt triple its force as it threatened to cut off his cock. Her rough faunus wall breaking down his cock as she claimed her cock also had enough as it fired off.  
_"GAH!"_  
Blake groaned as her cock fired like a cannon. Shooting great white blobs of spunk all over Jaune's face landing most of it in his open mouth. Filling his throat with hot futa cum making him gag.  
_"Hole in one!"_  
Blake panted still riding out the throws of her orgasm gasping wide as her cock painted his chest white with her hot bubbling cum before sealing his lip in ravenous kiss making both teens moan before falling limp there arm falling to the wayside as both teens climaxed and collapsed into a sweat pile of limbs.

* * *

  
_"Jaune!_ Come here for a moment!"  
The melodic voice of Kali said as the elder futa sat on her Menagerie couch like a lioness in her pride her massive foot long flaccid dick hanging out proudly as Jaune gulped.  
"Yes, mam I'm coming."

Jaune said walking over to his  _mother_ who laughed in a melodic voice.   
"Oh, Jaune! Call me mommy."  
Kali said with a devilish grin as Jaune gulped.  
"Comming mommy."  
Jaune said blushing wildly as Kali purred.

  
"Good boy! Now, why don't you rest your head on mommy's lap and answer a few of her questions?'  
Kali _purred_ as her monster flinched like an apex predatory sensing _prey._ Prey that made Jaune's ass tighten and his mouth slam shut.  
"Ok...'  
Jaune said weakly as crawled over to Kalie tan couch sitting down as far as way as possible from her and that tree trunk with large fleshy barbs hooking out of its sides. The woman's barbs seemed to glare at him hungrily as Jaune slid to the corner of the couch.  
"Oh, Jaune! You can't sit on my lap from over there! Come.'

  
Kali's voice brokered no argument as Jaune whimpered coming over to the woman patting her lap and her growing monster that seemed to sense prey.,  
"Now put your head on my lap facing me."  
Kali said as Jaune complied. Laying his face down on Kalis surprisingly soft and inviting lap as a strong clawed hand forced his head down onto her creamy tights. Barley coved by a thin cloth as Kali's python hardened rising and covered Jaune with a heavy musk that made his cock stiffen and lead.  
"Now Jaune I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to give me some answers. Do this, and you are making me _very_ happy.'  
"Yes, mam..."  
Jaune said curling up as her cock as it was now blocking Jaune's face from the sun.

  
"Jaune how did you meet Blake?"  
Kali asked stroking his now much longer thin blonde hair.  
"We met in the Beacon common area."  
"How was your first meeting?"  
"She told me to bend over and pick up a pencil.'

  
"Oh did she? Tell me what happened after that?"  
Kali asked her monsters now entirely blocking Jaunes face as he smelled her musk making his cock lead pre-cum as his ass pucker instinctively as he ground against an invisible cock.  
"Well she told me I was in a school full of futas and I was going to get raped."

  
"Oh? And did she offer to _protect_ you from said rape?"  
"Yes... but only if I sixty-nined her in her sleeping bag.'  
Kali froze her body going stiff as a board as Jaune felt a cold hand grip his back.

  
"Mommy?"  
"Go one Jaune. Keep talking."  
Kali said in a sickly sweet tone.  
"Well, we sixty-nine."  
"Was she on top?"  
"Yes."  
"And then? Well, she kept the futa off my but made me promise the next time we met she would take my ass."  
"Really? Remind me to have a talk with her about... consent."  
"Yes, mam."  
"Then what? How did she treat you in Beacon?"

  
"Well? I guess?"  
"You guess?"  
"She wasn't _mean_ to me or anything... She helped me out when I fought with my team. She fucked me in an alleyway."  
"Di you want to get fucked?"  
"I... I don't know.'  
"Hmmm..."  
Kali purred her cock starting to pour precum onto her lap; the musky smell was too much for Jaune who felt his one dick near climax.

  
"Well, then we fought the fang. We won, she took me back to Beacon. We became better friends. She helped me out a lot with school things."  
"I am glad she did that."  
"Then she took me here?"  
"How did she take you here?"  
"Well... funny story about that..."  
"Jaune be honest. How did Blake get you here? You are a long way from Vale."  
"She called me to the top of Beacon."

  
"And?"  
"She asked if I like futa or had anything against faunus."  
"And what did you say?"  
"Yes to one no to two."  
"And them?"  
"She knocked me out dragged me on a, and now I'm here."  
Jaune said as Kali froze, her body went stiff as death as she ground her teeth. Her cock seemed to pulse with energy as she smirked.

  
"Jaune. Get dressed in your out clothes."  
"What? Why?"  
"Go explore the town, while you wait for the festival I need to have a little talk with my daughter.'  
Kali said in an icy tone as Jaune gulped.

* * *

  
"Here we go! A nice _cold_ beer!"  
A tall futa deer faunus with tanned skin long antlers short red hair and brown eyes said. As she slammed a frosted mug of beer on the counter. Jaune smiled thanking her fro his drink lifting it up to his mouth smiling as he tasted the stout.  
"It's good!"  
"Thanks! I brew them myself! Names _Viv!_ Call me _V!"_  
The futa who cock nearly hun to her knees said as Jaune smiled.

  
"Thanks, _V._ "  
"No problem cutie! I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your name cutie? We don't get many humans in Menagerie let alone nice strong one like you, _espically_ on without a collar on their neck. What are you doing here?"

  
V asked cleaning a glass as the sound of the market rang in his ears. Jaune was in the bright day of Menagerie as they prepared for a festival. Whatever that was. Jaune was happy he could be out of the house wearing clothes again. Or not clothes, that word was a bit _much_ for what Jaune had on right now. He was wearing a light purple robe that clung _jealously_  to his body hiding nothing and showing off his slim curves and bubble but. It was a thin see-through material and showed off his above average male cock and slightly above fem boi body, to every leering futa.

As few as they were, the bar he was visiting was an  _open_  bar. It was a small building, that had rows of stools at the counter and several wooden tables on the outside. There was no  _inside_ of the bar nor was there any doors. You just walked in took a seat, enjoyed the blazing sun and someone took your order.

  
"I'm here with my girlfriend. She's from Vale."  
"Oh? Futa?"

V asked eyeing the human with the bubble but and cock sucking lips. Who drank his stout like a  _real_ man.

  
"Yeah, a cat."  
"Ah! Sorry to hear that! Bet you don't like sitting down right?"  
V said winking flirtatiously to the boy as Jaune sighed.  
"My name is _Jaune Arc."_

"Nice to meet you Jaune. Now how will you be paying for that beer?"  
V asked her cock shooting up precum dribbling out of the tip.  
"I have the lien."  
Jaune said somehow remembering to keep a tiny about of money on him. As he put the small gold items on the counter Vi's hand shot out as she suddenly looked terrified.  
"What are you _doing?!_ Are you _crazy!?"_  
Vi asked looking like Jaune had just tried to pay her with beans.

  
"What are you talking about? I'm trying to pay you!"  
"With _money!"_  
Vi said incredulously her eyes scanning the are making sure no one saw Jaune with the money.  
"What's wrong with that? Don't you accept money?"  
"Not from _males!"_  
"What? Why not?"  
"It's _illegal_ for males to have money here! That's day's in the stocks with you put on for public use!"

V hissed looked for any sign of law enforcement that could show up and take Jaune away.

  
"What?!"  
"Yeah! Didn't your girlfriend tell you this!?"  
"No!"  
"Dammit! Be lucky I like you, and you are new. I don't want to traumatize you for futas you know?"

  
"If men can't have money how do they pay for things?!"  
_"Blowjobs."_  
V said in a monotone voice as Jaune gagged.

  
"You are joking right?"  
"Nope."  
"How do I know how much my food is then!?"  
"Simple. One drink is _a_ blowjob. A meal is sex. We have rooms in the back see?"

  
Vi said walking to the back of the bar counted opening a door revealing a small back room where three rooms were located. One was empty with a stained mattress along with several _crusty_ pillows and other items that were of questionable use in it. The other two doors where closed doors. Both _shaking_ as Jaune heard masculine cries and moans and feminine grunts from them. One door was shaking off its hinges as it sounded like someone was getting fucked to _death_ in it.

  
"What's going on..."  
"Well in that one a guys paying off his meal. One of the barmaids took him back for his check. He's a good kid."  
_FAP!_  
A hand slammed on the mirror of the other door as selva hands gripped it down as more screaming came from it.  
"And that one?"  
"He's paying off his _tab."_  
V said smiling her now well over sixteen inches long had four this leak precum.

  
"Who is your girlfriend anyway? How could she not tell you about this?"  
"Her name is Blake Belladonna."  
"What?! You are a _Beelladona's_ mate?!"  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you say so! All your drinks are on the _house!_ As well as food!"  
V said smiling warmly as Jaune grinned.  
"Thanks?"  
Jauena s more moans and screams filled the air as a low cry fill the quieter room as it went sill before an elk futa walked out her cock slick with cum and ass juices picking up a tray and walking balk out to the bar.  
A bunny fauns with white skin and a wrecked ass that _gapped_ and leaked up copious amounts of futa cum as he moaned weekly before a panther futa waitress walked back in closing the door more moaning was heard.  
"He had a _double_ order."

  
V explained quickly as more moans filled the air.  
"I see. I'll take an order of fries and barbeque wings."  
"Coming right up!"  
Vi said as she went to the kitchen and Jaune smirked.

* * *

  
"My Oum! You two are adorable!"  
Kali said gasping jumping up and down. A scroll camera snapping off several pictures of her children as she smiled warmly.

"You two are precious! I just have to get this on camera!"   
Kali said clicking her scroll as she captured images of the two. Blake was in her newly cleaned pink form-fitting kimono that showed off every one of her shapely curves, highlighting and expanding her breast and the bulge in her crotch as she was readied up. Blake was dressed for the festival with her black hair tied in a light honeycomb. Jaune was next to her in a white kimono that showed off all of his curves. Espically the newly formed ass of his that made Kali  _pur_.

  
Kali was thrilled that Ghria's old kimono fit Jaune and it made a slight tear fall from her eyes as she eyed her young children.   
"Bye, you two! Take _lot's_ of pictures!"  
Kali said waving the two off as Blake took Jaune's arm in hers and led them out of the Belladonna manner and into the now buzzing humid Menagerie night as they went to the  _festival_

* * *

  
The two walked for a while. Neither talking Jaune blushing to brightly and Blake simply smiling as she led them deep into the town and into the middle of a thriving brightly lit festival. Full of games scampering children loud music and a variety of stall ran by futa and men. As the smells of hot food and the calls for all to take part in the festivities reached his ears alogn with laughter and the sound of human joy filled Jaune's ears.

It looked like all things were free as no one seemed to be on there knees getting skull fucked for a caramel apple. A good thing as the boy brought him and Blake a pair.

A gift they enjoyed together, devouring thier treats as Jaune walked with Blake. The two spent around two hours just looking at all the dizzying sights and sounds before Blake saw a booth that made her grin.   
"Let's play _that_ one."  
Blake said as she dragged Jaune forward to a brightly colored booth. The stall in question looked like a typical squirt gun booth. A game where you filled an area with water and popped a balloon. But this one was different...  
Instead of the stand set up, there was the squirt gun, but there was also a _device?_  
Was the best word Jaune had for it. It was a cushioned white slab that had four red cushions spread out int a starfish style that looked meant to hold up limbs. And a hole in the middle for something. It was like you were expected to lay down face first in it.  
"Customers?"  
The ox futa that operated the booth asked her massive hours glistening in the air as Blake nodded to her.   
"Yes. Me and my boyfriend wish to play."

Blake said pushing Jaune forward as the futa smiled ear to ear.

  
"Great! A challenger approaches! Who will step up to the plate?"

The woman asked playing to the crowd as a mass of futa's  _and_ males appeared around them.

  
"We will!"  
A feminine voice said as a deer futa and a pony boy walked up. The deer futa grinning wildly as her fem boi blushed and looked skittish.

  
"Take your places!"  
The ox said as Jaune frowned.  
"Blake, what's going on?"  
"Trust me. We got this follow my lead."  
Blake said pushing Jaunes face down into the device. Instantly metal cuffs clamped down on Jaune's hands holding him in place as he _yelped!_  
As something hot, wet and synthetic wrapped around his cock milking his dick and-

"Blake?! What's going on here!?"

"Fem boi's secured! Futas! Take your places!"

The ox futa yelled as Jaune felt warm night air on his round bubble but as Blake took off the back of his kimono.   
"We got this."  
Blake said leaning over Jaune's exposed back taking off his clothes making the boy blush as he felt something long and  _thick_ press into his ass. By the way, he moaned as he knew Blake had her cock out and was about to fuck in in front of a crowd of strangers.  
"Blake!? What are you-  
_"Start!"_

  
The ox said as Blake jammed her dick into Jaunes ass in one sudden motion. Giving him no preparation as she began pistoning in and out of his ass making him moan.  
_Smack! SMACK!_

  
Blakes cock slammed into Jaune's ass like a stell drill. Her barded tip going straight for his special area like a prostate bunking missile. Her cock rocked forward and stabbed his prostate making him cry out in equal parts pain and pleasure at the rough  _public_ ass pounding Jaune was on the receiving end of.

  
"Blake?! What are you doing!?"  
Jaune asked his face beet red his body trying and _failing_ to suppress the feminine moans and sharp gaps! He took as his ass was  _pounded_ into noting by the massive cock rearranging his insides making him cry out like a whore. His round fine ass couldn't help but  _slam_ itself back. Greeting the alpha cock that was breeding it, meeting her half way of her meaty  _smack_ of her hips to his ass the sounded in the air as Blake rutted him. Her massive futa cock slamming home hitting his prostate at a _rough_  angle making the boy's cock stiffen as the device on it begna to squeeze.

  
"We are winning now calm down. We got this!"  
Blake said giving Jaune an encouraging wink and nip of her lips on his ear. Biting down on his inner lob making him gasp as she kept pounding his all like a mallet. Her hips slammed into his ass making it clap like waves on the ocean, as her _large_ futa ball swung like wrecking balls and  _cracked_ against his inferior male ones.

The cantaloupe sized objects  _wrecked_ there smaller inferior golf ball male counterpart as Jaune yelped in pain and pleasure his head spun around as he saw the other fem boi getting railed by his deer part as the smacks of flesh and crushing of prostates by futa cocks continued-  
" _AHH!_ "  
Jaune cried as his orgasm rocked him his back arched and body shook like a live wire somehow being fucked in public triggered some type of reaction as his cock erupted.  
He fired off into the tube before _screaming_ as the tube doubled its tightness its silky folds milking him like he was some type of cow as they  _drained_ his orgasm out from his balls Blake grabbed her gun. Narrowing her eye her hips  _never_ stopping there breakneck pace of fucking as she aimed the weapon at the bullseye the white gun shot his own _sperm_ into the bullseye. Making Jaune blush as Blake hit a hole in one. Aiming the gun perfectly getting every drop of his white seed into it as a meter was filled.  
"First shot to Belladonna!"

  
The ox futa said as crown cheered. As Jaune moaned Blakes dick never  _once_ rested. It kept slamming inot his ass like a sledgehammer making the boy shout and gaps. The other fem boi cried out as his own orgasm hit, his futa repeated Blake's process of aiming his cum via the gun and filling up a meter as the boy's moaned.

Blakes cock finally had enough as Blake hissed, her dick  _throbbing_ almost doubled in width as she came. She flooded Jaune's ass making him cry out as he felt her  _knot_ force its way inside of him _painfully_ stretching his tight ass and making his eyes go cross as the massive amount futa cum combined with Blake's knot  _breaking_ his ass made him fire again. The girl spunk settling in his guts making his cock fired as the  _infernal_ fleshlight milked his dick Blake aimed the gun without missing a beat filling up there own meter even more as fleshy  _smacks_ filled the air as she pounded  _her_  beta mates ass hole.

  
The next ten minutes were _brutal_. Blake pounded Jaune's ass like a futa possed. Her cock hammering in and out making him scream. She came again and  _again_ into Jaune tight ass. Making his stomach  _bloat_ with her own cum. Jaune looked pregnant by the time his cock began to run out of jizz. His ejaculations became fewer and further between and became excitingly  _painful_ to produce as he was milked dry.  
The massive futa fuck stick cared not for his male fragility as it assaulted his prostate like a wild death stalker ripping and tearing forcing orgasm after orgasm from Jaune's batter balls that were almost blue from being  _crushed_ by Blakes large futa ones.

As he and the other boy were fucked within an inch of there lives his cock fired time and time again into the fleshlight on his dick as more and more cum-  
_"WINNER! BELLADONNA!"_  
The ox said as a roar came from the crowd followed by cheers, jeers and the unmistakable sounds of cum shooting out of cocks.

Jaune moaned as Blakes massive dick left his ass. The massive cock left his ass with a sick wet  _plop!_ Making Jaune gasp and flush as a profound sensation of emptiness filled him. As he felt a wave of  _hot_ boiling futa cum pout out of his broken ass and spill onto the ground for all to see.

  
As he was let off the device weak need and gasping for air.  
"Blake what the fuck!?'

Jaune gasped red raced and hard as metal as his girlfriend put his kimono back on not that it did  _anything_ to hid the flood of cum forcing its way out of Jaunes broken ass that  _gurgled_ and  _burped_ its way out. Running down the boy's legs in  _thick_ goopy streams of white that form a bubbling mass of girl spunk at his feet making his face turn the color of Ruby's cape.

  
"I knew we would win."  
Blake said smugly as the ox gave her a large pink Beowulf plushie.  
"For you."  
Blake said giving it to Jaune making him flush.

"I? What?! Why!?"

"You are my boyfriend silly. I'm not going to take you out and  _not_ win something new for you now am I? What kind of futa would that make me?"  
Blake asked pulling Jaune into a chaste kiss making him flush and stutter.

  
"Blake! What-  
'Now! For the next ten minutes of free use on the loser!"  
The ox said as the fem boi whimpered as a line of futa appeared behind him taking off there clothes cock outs.

"Sorry,  _babe_ I tried."  
The deer futa said sticking her cock into her man's mouth as a massive cock slid inot his ass making him  _moan_.

  
"If we lost I would have been raped!?"  
"We didn't lose."  
_"Blake!"_  
"I was confident in us. I know you to well, and it all worked out right?"  
Blake said making Jaune huff as they walked off.  
The rest of the night was a blur. Jaune was fucked in a myriad of games. Same had Blake pleasuring him with sex toys via remote control seeing who could make there male cum most in ten minutes.

Blake was a  _master_ at this game. Her hands flying over the controls, Jaune was bound starfish style on five melta sheets. His bloated pregnant looking belly on full display as Blake  _masterfully_ used the machine, fleshlights vibrators and wands to make Jaune's already  _bruised_ dick cum over and over again. Making her and him the victors and securing Jaune another plushie. This one a nevermore that Blake would like to think he liked as Jaune was let out of his restraints his opponent was  _not_.

  
Losing male got fucked fur ten by any futas. As the man  _screamed_ as a plethora of sex toys descended on his vulnerable cock and ass as a number of giggling futa's begna to have there way with him. Jaune gulped as Blake led him away ignoring the  _screams_ of ecstasy that followed as they played more  _games._

  
Blake always won though. And no matter what game the played the blow job rice bowls. This challenge had  Blake tasked with eating bowls of rice and Jaune was stuck under her chair sucking her cock. Desperation it while another male did the same. This game was simple. It was a competition between two futas and two males. The futa that ate the most rice got the meal free and the lose paid double.

The man who made his futa cum _more_ got to get up while the other was  _shackeled_ with a _O_ gag placed in his mouth for twenty minutes as his mouth became a  _public_ fleshlight for every futa and _bold_ male to take  _full_ advantage of. Though the games were widing down they where  _far_ from over.

The hammer stroke. The bucking futa to name a few came and went as Jaaune's ass _and_ mouth were put at risk but no matter what Blake never allowed a single futa to touch Jaune.  
In the end, the two ended up  _deep_ in the Meangered woods with Jaune after getting a fresh anal pounding from Blake that had made his already nine-month baby bump grew even more as she  _fucked_ Jaune inot a tree. Making him scream her name as he painted her face white.

Blake licked off his cum bending her over a tree giving his _painfully_ hard and underused cock direct access to her drooling faunus cunt an offer Jaune was  _quick_ to take. Slamming his cock into her. Making her beg and mewl and  _writhe_ as Jaune's cock fucked her into the tree. 

_Smack! Smack!_

"Jaune!  _Harder!_ Fuck me, Harder!  _Breed me!"_

  
Blake screamed his name as Jaune hammered into her cunt. His dick breaking down her tight futa walls. The once virgin pussy accepting his cock like he was the alpha and for that one moment, he _was_. _He_ was the dom Blake was his plaything. He slammed his hips in and out of her cunt. Smashing her breasts with his hands his hips never once stopping their assault on her pussy.  
Until finally he tensed up firing his load into her as Blake howled his name. Firing her cum on the ground painting it white with her seed.  
As the two teens panted tired exhausted and spent the collapsed into each other's arms. Hand's interlocked and smiles on both of them. As the warm air of the festival covered there faces a smile was on their lips as they went to sleep outside under the stary night.

* * *

"MY OUM!  _YES!"_

Kali groaned filled her husbands and love of her life's throat with her cum. Her cock  _pulsed_ filling Ghiras thin feminine mouth with her cum. Making him  _gulp_ down the several masses that filled his gullet Kali pulled out her cock with a wet  _plop_! As she did she smiled once before-

"Ghira? What's wrong?"  
Kali knew when Ghira was  _not_  feeling well. She was his wife  _and_ his mistress. If Ghira was not happy  _Kali_ was not happy.

"Nothing dear I-"  
"Ghira. I do not tolerate lies. What is wrong? Tell me I will hold nothing against."  
"I... I was wondering if tonight it could be just me and you."  
The man asked blushing as Kali purred.

"Was that it? If you want me all to yourself just ask. I will pound your ass till you forget my name."  
"But what about the festival?"  
"Ghira. What matters more? A random festival or the man who took me off the streets. Gave me a home and the child I love?"

"I..."  
"Now let's go to bed."  
"Kali... tonight can we do something different?"  
"Different how?"

"Can... Can I be inside of you?"  
"Ghire. I told you my position on this. You can _only_ be inside me if you  _want_ children. Are you prepared for more children?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. But fair warning I have a  _needy_ and underused cunt. Don't be surprised if I  _break_ you." 

Kali said as Ghir shuddered nodding his head as picked her man up the bridal way and carried him off into the bedroom where the sounds of a creaking bed, grinding walls, feminine  _howls_ and masculine _yelps_ where heard far into the night and  _well_ into the next day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> After reading several comments on the other fic I got going on a Reversed world I've cum to a decision. I'm going to "Split" My fics.  
> What does this mean? Well simple. You see I read a VERY fine line in this and that fic when it comes to rape and dubious consent with a bit of caring so! I decided to split my works!  
> What does that mean? Well, Good news for you! I got three new smut stores cumming. ONE! On September 21. Do you like Stress relief? Do you like hardcore futa on male Jaune femdom that puts even the "roughest" Parts of this fic seem like a gentle head pat? But do you want them to be WHOLLY consensual and agreed upon? Then this fic is for you! And for the other fic... I was really struggling to think of a loving gentle femdom when.. Really. Shoddy bee you are making this easy... They told me inspiration was hard but now? I'm almost done with the first chapter of "Stray knight" And its all thanks to you...
> 
> Basically, I'm making two new fics about I dare to say... loving healthy femdom... Ok, that hurt. While the other fics Stres relief and Reversed world will delve into the more... dubious of consent territories.  
> To all those who ever liked war hammer and played battlefleet gothic. There is a big red button in my cockpit and it's cumming right for Jaune's ass!  
> ....  
> Checks FF account... Blasingfire is following you... TFW senpai notices you. Sniffs. THAT BEING SAID! Check yourself before you wreck yourself senpai. Penny is a PRECIOUS angel in Endangered species and she has done NOTHING but try to find humans happy and loving homes and she deserves only the best in life! I will not stand for slander even from you! But Atlas can die in a fire. I can't defend them, I won't even try.


	12. The Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the time flies, one second Jaune's talking to Blake on the roof of Beacon, the next thing you know he's in Menagerie meeting his wife's family and getting stuffed. Now after some time and many, many fucks Jaune and Blake are comfortable settling down in Menagerie but something is off... Both of them fell like they are forgetting something important, but just what is it? Maybe a certain Qrow can remind them of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return! This time with a real Beta! Shout out to personal deviant for taking the time to work on this project! The quality shows!

Jaune loved his life,he loved the futon he slept on, the air on his face, and the mouth on his dick. "AH!" Jaune hissed as Blake, his young futa girlfriend and fiance(?), began swallowing his cock, taking it to the base of her skull. Wrapping his seven inches with her rough ridged tongue, making sure to lather up his cock with her spit.

 

Jaune gasped, blue eyes flying open as he gripped his bed sheet, he felt his legs twitch and his hips buck as Blake took her time inhaling his cock. Making sure to keep their hands locked. Intertwining their fingers as she stared deeply into her mate's eyes. Her amber orbs looked hard into his own blue ones.

 

 _"Dammit!"_ Jaune hissed, his hips bucking up, driving his cock deep into Blake’s throat. Slamming his hips up, bucking into the hot, wet, and most importantly tight orifice as his orgasm crashed down on him.

"Blake!" Jaune groaned as he came. His cock fired into his mate's throat. Blake's mouth clamped down, forming a vacuum seal on his dick. Inhaling it, swallowing every drop of his cum in one smooth motion. Making sure to completely swallow his cock and making Jaune’s eyes roll to the back of his head in the process.

 

"Damn!" Jaune grunted as Blake drained his cock, swallowing every last drop of his cum. Making the boy pant gasp and gulp as she let go of his cock with a messy wet plop! Letting his dick flop free of her hot tight prison and making Jaune moan.

"That was... thanks," Jaune said through pained rough breaths as Blake smirked at him, with a sly wink.

 

"No problem babe, anything for you." The futa said, kissing him on his lips, letting him get a taste of his own seed as he felt her hard seventeen inches rub against the side of his pelvis. Blake slid up next to her mate with a cat-like agility that left Jaune speechless. Blake rubbed her naked form next to Jaune.

 

Purring all the way. Letting him feel her seventeen-inch boy breaker rub all the way up his sides, the mere touch! Of her prostate _wrecker_ was enough to send shivers down his spine as he felt his cock stir back to life as she came to a halt next on his back, laying her head in the crook of his neck and letting out a long, content pur.

 

"Your neck is soft, and so is your _ass.”_ Blake purred, nuzzling her nose into Jaune's neck and prodding his supple bubble butt with her cock, causing a sharp hiss of air to leave his mouth as he groaned.

 

"Blake, you really want to keep going?" Jaune asked, in no way against it. His back was wrapped up in bed sheets and with Blake purring into him he was more than ready to keep going with his mate.

 

"I want to do such bad things to you, you won't know what to do with me."

"I think I already know what I want to do with you," Jaune said with a wink, planting a light kiss on her lip, making her blush before she nibbled on his lower one, causing him to stutter.

 

"You are showing," Jaune said, his voice low and hushed, as he rubbed Blake's stomach. Already a low bulge was showing, indicating she was pregnant, with Jaune's kid... The boy still could not believe it! He was going to be a father! Him! Jaune Arc was going to marry a beautiful cat futa name Blake, and start a family right here in Menagerie with her parents giving them a roof and food!

 

This was perfect! Or... it should be... Jaune winced, something was _off..._ Even if it was perfect, perfect life, perfect wife, something just felt wrong. Jaune didn't know why, but something just felt off! He knew he lived in Menagerie, Blake was his mate, he loved her and she loved him... he wanted nothing more than to be her husband and spend his days raising his many future kids with Blake and-

 _"Why does that feel wrong? I love Blake... I love the kids I am going to have with her, why do I think I'm missing something?"_ Jaune thought before-

Thud. He felt it, a slight motion in her stomach that made Jaune freeze.

"You feel that Jaune? She knows her daddy is with her. I bet she can't wait to meet you."

"I... I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?"

"I'm going to be a father..."

"You are going to be the best father in the world."

"Blake this doesn't feel real! It's like I'm dreaming."

"This is no dream, Jaune. I love you, my parents love you, what is there to dream about when you have everything that you ever wanted right here in front of you?"  

 

Blake said, rubbing Jaune's hand on her stomach, feeling a wave of love and trust that she didn’t think she was even capable of feeling for another living being as she did so. Jaune was... everything to Blake. The father of her child, the love of her life and the single most important person on Remnant. It didn't matter if he was a male or not. Blake had chosen her mate and she was not going to let go no matter who would come for him!

 

 _"Wait... why did I think that? Come for him? Who will come for him? I'm the only futa in Jaune's life... wait... how did I even meet Jaune?"_  Blake thought, her mind somehow drawing a blank on how she met the love of her life, in the first place... _" I ran into him right? In... how did I meet him?"_

Blake thought, then she shook her head once. It didn't matter, her cock was hard and his ass had her name written all over it and she was hungry.

"You ready for the main course babe?" Blake asked flipping onto Jaune, his legs locking around her, pulling her close, her cock angling towards his puckered, tight, always-virgin ass as she aligned-

"Blake! Jaune! Dinner time!"

"Yes, mom!" They both said, grinning ear to ear as they got up. Even if she interrupts their fun, Kali’s cooking was something you never passed up, no matter what.

 

"You ready to eat babe?" Jaune asked, nipping his mate’s ear as she giggled, the two walking down the firm wooden hall of their home as they made their way to dinner. Stomachs rumbling as the happy couple walked down the hallway. The aroma of fresh meat and spices filled the air making their jaws drool as they made their way into the busy Belladonna kitchen.

 

"Good morning you two! Did you sleep well? Or did you even get any sleep?" Kali purred, the futa milf smiling warmly at her children. The elder futa ran back and forth from the table to the stove carrying plates of fried fish, slabs of beef and pork along with plates of green vegetables.

As she busily set the table her husband smiled at his children. Nodding once, the thin man greeted them silently as he was supposed to.

 

"Now enough waiting around! Let's get some food in your stomachs! And no Jaune! You need real protein, not just the kind that comes from my daughter!" Kali said, making Jaune flush as Blake rolled her eyes at her mother's joke.

 

"Don't pay her _any_ attention Jaune, and mom: do not make my husband uncomfortable ok?" Blake asked, smiling slightly as Kali giggled.

"Why I would never!" The futa milf said as Jaune and Blake shook their heads as they sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

 

The meal was as pleasant as any meal in the Belladonna house was. Jaune and Blake ate their food quickly. Blake wolfing down her fried fish and Jaune almost swallowing his plate of beef and stew whole. Kali did chide him for not chewing his food but let it go. If her son in law showed his love for her cooking by devouring it so be it! She was just happy she had her kids back in her house!

 

As the two lovebirds ate Kali paid careful attention to her husband, he was still not standing right. Their late night activities must still be wearing on him. Really! Kali, despite being as hung as she was, was not a stranger to a cock inside of her, not at all!

 

Her lover had a wonderful cock and she loved to ride it! It was just that when she got the need to be breed, as she so often did, she tended to go a bit, overboard... And Ghira, as lovely as he was, often lacked the stamina to keep up. And Kali, not being one to take half measures, always made sure to keep his not-so-little self up and ready for action! Despite her love’s protests for mercy or pause. When Kali had a cock in her, it was not leaving her until it could literally not cum anymore, and her often underused cunt made sure to leave its mark on Ghira in more ways than one…

 

As Ghira's cock now needed several layers of balms and ointments to fix itself, Kali sighed. She really missed cock inside of her. Fucking her lover's mouth and ass were divine but she needed a good dick every now and then.

 

So she had decided to take her lover for a ride twice a week. A treatment that he had at first been delighted for, but now? Well, his constant moaning and groaning made her own cock stir to life. Her twenty-one-inch prostate _buster_ giving a salute as a low line of thick pre-cum dribbled out of it as her cock demanded to _breed_ her love’s tight ass and the only! Thing that kept her from bending him over this table right here and now was the fact that Jaune and Blake were holding hands while eating. The wholesome act did not need to be defiled right now. It was ok, soon Kali would break her husband's ass apart, and it could not come soon enough…

 

***

 

Lips crashed into lips as flesh met flesh, hands traveled up and down each other as twin bodies pressed into one another.

 

"Blake!" Jaune let out a whine, his voice low and weak, his eyes fluttering open as he felt his ass wrecked. Blake’s futa cock sliding into him making him groan out loud. Blake hissed as Jaune's still, virgin tight ass _gripped_ her cock.

 

Pulling her deeper and _deeper_ inside of him. Blake gritted her teeth, loving how his ass kept dragging her barbed dick deeper and deeper inside of him. Making her cock fight to keep from bursting its load then and there. This was a daily ritual for the two. After breakfast, they would fuck. Blake called it fucking when she was inside of him like this. A short quick burst of intense pleasure meant to make them both scream the other's names.

 

"Fuck, you’re gripping me!" Blake hissed as Jaune's hot, tight hole inhaled her dick.  Milking it like a trained whore as his snug insides pulled her deeper and deeper.

 

Blake let out a low purr as she felt her balls slap up against his own. Signaling the fact that she was now fully inside of Jaune. Their initial connection complete, her seventeen inches buried deep inside of him, creating an obscene bulge in his stomach where her dick distorted his insides, making her want to cum then and there.

 

Blake wasted no time, yanking her cock halfway out of his ass, with a tremendous effort causing Jaune's eyes to flutter open. His mouth formed a perfect O shape as Blake began to thrust.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ The heavy smacking of flesh slapping on flesh filled the air as Blake began to plunder Jaune's tight ass. Jaune screamed, whatever pride or reservations against being fucked in his ass long gone. His voice carrying into the farther reaches of the home as Blake mauled him. Her cock hammered his prostate like a meaty battering ram.

 

Making sure to break that part of his anatomy with every meaty _smack_! Of her balls on his own. Her barbs digging up his still! Impossibly tight ass making Jaune scream out loud.

 

Pleading, begging her to fuck him harder! To slam her cock deep into his ass and make him hers! To breed his tight, slutty ass and get him pregnant! That last part pushed Blake over the edge as she came right as Jaune did. Both lovers came at the same time pushing the other over the edge as they both cried each other's name before falling into the others arms in a sweaty, cum-filled tangle of limbs whispering softly to the other and drifting off to rest…

 

Kali sighed as she finished cleaning up her breakfast table, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as she cleaned up the pots and pans that once held their meal.

 

 _"AH! Harder! Fuck me harder!"_ Jaune mewled at the top of his lungs. His high-pitched squeals coming from the living room; the sound of a virginally tight asshole being stretched open and wrecked by a massive futa cock made the futa milf smile.

 

_Smack! Smack!_

 

"You like that?! You want me to fuck you?" Blake hissed, her voice low and guttural as she moaned out loud. Her cock plunging in and out of Jaune's ass like a steel drill. Her hands latched onto his nipples, twerking and twisting them, making his already impossibly tight ass _clench_ down on her cock like a fleshy vice!

 

Blake hissed at the top of her lungs, as her cock battered its way into the deepest part of Jaune's ass. Her barbs reshaping and tearing up his insides. Molding his ass into the perfect fit for her cock!

The loud smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air along with the heavy whacks of her balls slamming down onto his as she fucked her lover on their couch.

"Blake! I'm cumming!" Jaune whined needily,his battered prostate finally giving into the massive boy-wrecker in his guts as Blake purred.

 

"Wait! Just a few more seconds! I want to come together!"  Blake moaned as she lifted Jaune up, angling her thrust to slam into Jaune’s still virgin-tight ass. Bouncing him on her cock making sharp, wet clapping sounds fill the air as-

"Blake!"

"Now!" Blake said, as her cock fired off like a cannon. Her cock doubled in width, filling Jaune's tight ass with her cum. Jaune moaned, his own cock shooting off, splattering the ground  with sticky spunk!

Blake moaned, her own cock firing off, making Jaune look more pregnant that her, before licking off his cum from her lips with a hungry smirk.

 

 _"Salty!"_ Blake said as Jaune mewled, his mind drifting after having his prostate broken in and-

"Oh my! What a mess! Blake, your fiance made a mess on my couch!" Kali teased as Blake smiled warmly, her own cock far too deep in Jaune's ass to make her feel any form of discomfort as she smirked at her mother.

 

"Sorry mom, I'll clean it up ok? I like a salty snack every now and then you know?" Blake asked taking another long lick of Jaune's cum still stuck on her lips. The boy groaned as she shifted her cock, rubbing his special button as-

 

"Well before you do that how about a little _family bonding activity?"_

 

_***_

 

_Smack! Smack!_

"Mom! I gotta say! I love this bonding activity of yours!" Blake said, her breath coming out in jagged bursts as the heavy slapping of flesh on flesh filled the Belladonna living room. In addition to the lewd noises, the air was filled with the heavy musks of sweat and lust.

 

"AH! I told you dear! What better way to bond as a family! Then doing group activities!?" Kali asked, her hips thrusting forward driving into the tight, welcoming ass of her husband like a steel piston, her hands interlaced with Blake’s as her daughter plundered Jaune's tight hole. Currently, the two men of the house were on their hands and knees, as naked as the day they were born.

 

The men's muffled moans of pleasure were choked as the twin dildo gag in both of their mouths cut off their sharp moans of bliss.

 

Both of them were loving this! The rough treatment by their futas. Having their holes plundered from behind as they were forced to be face to face as the two-foot-long piece of rubber cock lodged in their mouths, drowning out their cries as their cocks fired like water hoses. Painting the floors white as mind shattering orgasm after orgasm was fucked out of them.

The min cried into ther gags as their futas _destroyed_ their asses!

 

Kali giggled, planting playful and not so playful slaps! Onto her husband’s perfect bubbly ass, making it shudder like waves on an ocean as she turned his pink cheeks red!

Blake focused all of her efforts into plowing Jaune.

Giving him as much pleasure as humanly (or futa-ly) possible. Jaune's warm tight ass gripping Blake's cock like a damn industrial clamp!

His ass wrapped around her cock wonderfully making her feel like she was going to burst at any second!

_Smack! Smack!_

Blake gritted her teeth, planting her claws into Jaune's perfect ass. She was determined to hold on just a little bit longer! Her fucking of her lover's ass had been especially rough today, and after this Jaune would need a break and-

 

"What's the matter, Blake? You look a bit tired." Kali said, grinning ear to ear as she watched her daughter’s hips bounding into Jaune’s tight ass making him scream into his own gag. That nearly made _her_ cum as she gritted her teeth as her hips began to _drag._

 

"Not yet! I'm not that old."

"What?! Did you just call me old!?"

"Maybe, I wonder why dad looks so unsatisfied."

"Why you little! I'll show you who's the alpha cat!"

"Do your best to not throw your _back_ out!"

Blake chided, as both mother and daughter fucked like hurricanes, slamming into their lover’s bountiful butts like women possessed. Both determined to not be outdone by the asses milking their cocks! Ghira's ass was draining Kali’s cock who despite! Her best efforts were not as young as she used to be, and her hips were slowing. And Blake, despite being young and virile, had Jaune to fuck and his ass was threatening to turn her cock into a damn _diamond!_

 

After over a half hour of nonstop fucking and after both! Jaune and Ghira's prostates were completely broken, all four came and collapsed into one cum-drunk pile as they all passed out onto the floor...

 

***

 

_"Goodbye, kids!"_

"Bye, mom!" Both Jaune and Blake said as they left the Belladonna manor, strolling into town hand in hand, going about their average day in Menagerie.

"So what are we getting today?" Jaune asked his wife, who wrapped her hand in his as the two moved forward.  The warm Menagerie sun heating the two up as they walked down the dusty street.

 _'Fish, bread, jam,_ and some _butter."_ Blake said smoothly gripping Jaune's hand tightly, the father of her child making her beam as-

"I can't believe it Blake... every day with you feels like a _dream come true."_

"Same, I can't believe I just met you," Blake said, smiling shyly.

"How long have we even _been_ in Menagerie?"

"I... I don't know... wait... Jaune why are you in Menagerie? How did you get here?" Blake asked, as she suddenly felt that nagging inkling in her mind telling her that she was forgetting something return with a vengeance. Jaune nodded.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three months, it's been a while since the festival."

"The festival? How long was it till we went there?"

"Almost a week."

"I... wait... _BLAKE!"_

"What?"

"Blake! _Beacon!_ We have to go back to _Beacon!"_ Jaune shouted, his blue eyes shooting open as Blake gasped, her amber eyes going wide as saucers.

"Oh my god! You are right! We totally forgot about Beacon!"

"Blake! I got Ruby and Yang pregnant!"

"You got _me_ pregnant!"

"I need to get back to my kids! My team! My dream!"

"I what, how!?"

"What happened to the time!?"

"Menagerie time flies by... we spent so much time fucking that we lost track of time!"

"Blake we need to get back to Beacon!"

"I know! I know we need-

_WHACK!_

"AHH!" Blake hissed as something large and _black,_ slammed into her face. As a mess of black feathers crashed into her making her fall to the ground as a crow crashed into her and-

 

 _"KIDS!"_ A large raspy voice said as a grown man appeared with red eyes and-

"You!?" Jaune shouted as Qrow Branwen!? Appeared in front of him and Blake as-

"Jaune! Blake! I finally caught up to you!" The somehow sober, best friend-enemy of Jaune said as both teens blinked owlishly at him.

 

 _"Qrow?!_ What the hell are you doing here?!" Jaune asked as the man smirked.

"I'm here to take you both home..."

 

"Do you know how long I looked for you two?! _Months!"_ Qrow said as he sat on a bullhead on its way back to Vale with both Jaune and Blake sitting side by side. Jaune was back in his jeans and bunny hoodie and out of that ridiculous! Feminine frilly mess of cloth and fabric he was used to wearing. Blake was in her typical outfit? If you want to call whatever the hell she wore as clothes, as the now pregnant faunus frowned. Getting her away from her mother was not easy and Qrow was now public enemy number one in all of Menagerie, wanted on charges of kidnapping...

"How did you find us?"

"It wasn’t easy, blondie! I looked high and low but in the end, Qrow Branwen Schnee always finds his mark!"

"But how?"

"Well, little miss, after I scoured Vale for all traces and when your team and friends got desperate my wife set me loose! I knew blondie’s scent and with some greased palms and some less than legally acquired video feed I saw you drag Blondie on that ship!"

"And you followed us? Where are my teammates?"

"And mine?"

"Whoa there! I'm here to save both of your asses! Literally for you Jaune."

"Hey!"

"No seriously listen to me! Jaune. You got two futas pregnant!"

"Three."

"You don't count!"

"What?! Why not!?"

" _Simple!_ You got two pregnant and left them! You don't leave a pregnant futa Jaune! They get angry!"

"Oh hell."

"Oh, hell is right! Ruby and Yang are furious! They think you are dead! More _or_ les..."

"Did you tell them we are alive?"

"What?! Hell no! I don't want a body on my head?"

"A body?"

"Yes, little missy! You knocked out and _kidnapped_ a futa's husband! Then you took him halfway around the world and had some rather dubious consensual sex with him! That's a felony! And you  might go to jail!"

Blake's cat ears dropped as she mewled.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt him..."

"I know! I know! That is why we are going to get _fucked over!"_

"What?" Both teens said at once as Qrow smirked.

"Simple! Here is the plan! I've come home half dead to Winter more than enough to know how to work this to our favor! We need to get hurt."  

"Hurt?"

"Yes, Blake hurt! I don't mean scrapes either! I mean broken _limbs, deep_ cuts and black eyes!"

"What?! Why?"

"Why, my simple blonde friend, is simple! I might _or_ might not have told everyone I heard you both went on a Grimm hunt to test your skills! Your friends think you two are hunting Grimm to prove yourself, and shit went wrong. I spun some tale about a civilian in trouble and the _both_ of you rushing off to save them like the heroes you are! Then getting lost in the pursuit and in need of my _expertise!_ And trust me that is a LOT! Better than them knowing you kidnapped their baby daddy."

"Ok... what now them?"

"Now Jaune, we get hurt! We get fucked over, then we play the conquering heroes coming home, battle-scarred and tough! Ruby fawns over your battle scars! Yang thinks you are cool. And I get some poor Qrow cock riding from Winter! Everyone wins!"

"What do I get?"

"To keep your _life._ If Yang finds out you kidnapped her baby's daddy? Partner or not, that is your ass. And it is a good ass."  Qrow said making Blake sneer at him as Jaune sighed.

"Qrow, _don't_ talk about my future wife like that, ok?"

"Hey! Just calling it as I see it, besides Winter’s is _infinitely_ better, the _perfect_ ratio of _thicc_ and plump. Now if all three of us get some serious life-threatening injuries? We can make this work!"

"All of us? Why do you need to get hurt?"

"Long story short? Winter may or may not asked me to politely to come back once I said I had to leave Vale to find you two."

"And I take it you did not come back?"

"I needed a break! Time to stretch my wings! She'll understand! Especially as the wounded heros comes home with his charges!"

"You are terrible!"

"I am amazing!"

"I... I can't... how the hell did you get my scent this time?"

"Oh simple! You won't believe this! I met up with your sisters!" Qrow said as Jaune froze as all the color left his face.

"You what!?"

"I met up with your sisters-

"Which one?! How many!?"

"Only one, why are you so angry?"

"Which one Qrow!? What sister did you meet!?"

"Bleu! Her name was Bleu, why?"

"Oh my god, we are all-

"All what _baby bro?"_ A sharp feminine voice asked as all three turned to see a female Jaune? An older woman in her mid-twenties with an hourglass figure with long blonde hair that went down to her waist and looked like a female Jaune and-

"Bleu!? What are you doing here?!"

"Baby bro! I should be asking you that question! What are you doing here? Surrounded by all these nasty futas! Why aren't you at home with a real girl and not some freak?" Bleu asked, cracking her neck as Jaune sprung up, sword drawn-

"Jaune? What are-

"Blake, get behind me! Qrow, get ready to fight!"

"Fight? Why fight, she's your sister."

"She's not normal! None of my family is! She-

Jaune froze as time stopped. Bleu held up her hand, where a large stubby object was gripped tightly in it. As Jaune's mouth fell open he realized it was a gun, a stubby shotgun was pointed at his chest as his sister smiled once before pulling the trigger and shooting him point blank in the _chest._

 

Life happened quickly after Jaune was shot Blake and Qrow jumped in, to no avail.

There was a fight, no a one-sided beatdown, Bleu tore them apart. One second they were on a peaceful flight the next? Energy whips were flaring, the ship was falling apart and people were screaming. Jaune was forced back, breaking several ribs, by the force of the shot.

Blake was nearly tossed out a window and lost half of one of her cat ears.

 

Qrow took a nasty hit to his chest that almost cut him in two before the ship finally had enough.

The brutal fight ended up with the craft crashing in a ball of fire as the world around Jaune exploded...

'Kid... I'm not going to make it.'

"Shut up! We are all going to make it! Blake!"

"On it!"

"Stop wasting your time!" Qrow said as his vision blurred. The three of them were lucky, that psychopathic sister of Jaune's had almost killed them all! The bastard had flailed about with some type of glowing energy whips that cut clean through aura and had almost killed Qrow out right! Not that he was going to live...

Twin beams of metal pierced his legs, making it almost impossible to walk. Also, the wound in his chest opened by that energy weapon was not healing. Blood leaked out like a weeping wound and one of his lungs was shot to hell. Making every breath feel like he was forcing glass out of his mouth.

"Qrow we _will_ save you!"

"Blake!"

"On it!"

"Jaune... Do you remember what happened in Vacuo, all those years ago?"

"Shut up! That won't happen again!"

"Jaune..."

"Shut up!"

"Jaune! I won't let my nieces kids dad die today... Do it...'

"Qrow... no..."

"Jaune what is he-

_WHAP!_

Blake fell like a sack of bricks as Qrow knocked her out. One aura infused blow took down the wounded faunus as Jaune caught her.

"Qrow..."

"Jaune, Grimm are coming."

"We can save you! I can see Beacon!"

"We won't make it... take her... I'll hold them off."

"You will die!"

"I will die free."

"You love your wife!"

"I do!  But I'm a Branwen, I'm meant to die in a fight!"

"But..."

"Go... make Ruby and Yang the happiest futas ever, ok?"

"But you will be..."

"Don't worry, no monster gets to eat me! I swiped some of these from your sis!" Qrow said showing twin grenades in his hands as Jaune gulped.

"I won't forget you."

"I know, and tell Winter I'm sorry."

"Not I love you?"

"She already knows that."

"Qrow. _.. I'm sorry..."_

"So am I, now get! Before I shoot your slow ass!" Qrow said, ushering Jaune and Blake off as the growls of Grimm came from behind him.

"So who's first?" Qrow asked as the first Grimm came for him. Five Beowulf types, two Ursa and some creeps. Normally child's play but on death's door? He would be lucky to _scratch_ one.

"Ok boys, since this is looking like my last dance how about a song first? You know to pass the time and give me a proper send off? " Qrow asked, drawing Harbinger, grunting in pain as the Grimm growled. Angry jaundiced teeth snapping as Qrow sighed.

_"~Almost heaven! West Vacuo! Blue ridge mountain! Chattanooga river!~"_

Qrow sang ignoring the burning pain in his lungs and walking forward weapon drawn as the first Grimm charged.

 _"~Life is old there! Older than the trees! Younger than the mountain older than the breeze!~"_ Qrow grunted, summoning all of his power to kill one monster. It died in a burst of blood as he groaned. 

" _~Country road! Take me home! To the place, I belong! West Vacuo! Mountain Mama! Take me home! Country ROAD!~"_ Qrow screamed as an Ursa tore his weapon from his hand almost taking his arm with it as he pulled his pins. A grim smile split his face as he let his final moments play out this was ok. Qrow lived a good life. Had a good wife, had not one but  _two_ great nieces. Even if they had not seen him in some time and thought he was dead. He was never abused, tortured well not in  _that_ way and well? He was happy to die like this on his feet...

 _"~Country road! Take me home! To the place, I belong! West Vacuo! Mountain Mama! Take me home! Country road!~"_  Qrow sang as the Grimm closed in as his grenades went off and he _disappeared_ in a cloud of metal...

 

* * *

 

"We... we made it!"  Blake hissed ,carrying Jaune over her shoulder as they walked into Beacon proper. The two half-dead, barely conscious teens carried each other into the cool hallways that neither thought they would ever see again.

 

"I won't lie, I didn't think we would make it!" Jaune hissed, coughing up blood as Blake laughed, a short brittle sound.

"We wouldn't have if not for  _her_ help. How the hell did you meet her?"  
  


"If I told you it had something to do with  _ice cream_ and me saving her life would you believe me?" Jaune asked winching in pain his shrapnel wounds acting up as they walked.

"More or less, but I'm to concerned with bleeding out to care."  
"Sorry abut that, my sis is a bit of a  _hands_ on sibling you know?"  
"She fucking shot you! I know your family is shit but this!? That was too much!"  
"Oh... if you think that's _bad_ wait till you meet the rest of them. Getting shot in your chest is what passes as a  _gentle_ hello in my house.

"Goddess dammit... I could not even see that attack coming! I've gone  _soft."_

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself! We might not make it though. You don't look too good."

"Looks who's talking, you lost half your _ear."_ Jaune said winching, Blake looked a right mess, clothing burnt and charred, a myriad of cuts and bruises on her exposed _raw_ skin along with half of Blake's right cat ear that was _gone._ Cut off in the crash as she forced a thing grimace to her face. 

"Form you, that's _rich._ You lost your left _arm_." Blake deadpanned as Jaune smirked it was true. Both Blake and him were on death's door, cuts, bruises shrapnel wounds and, in Jaune's case, the loss of his left arm that was now hung over his neck like some kind of macabre scarf.

 

Blake has several bullet holes in her courtesy of Bleu, while Jaune had a mess of buckshot in his chest that made a  _mess_ of his heart shaped armor and he _swore!_ One of his lungs was missing. The point blank attack had almost ended him then and there but by some divine miracle called aura he _barely_  survived. Even if he was going to be fighting one handed from now on. 

As the two badly limping, bleeding teens, male and futa finally! Made it to class Jaune sighed.

"Think they missed us?"

"One way to find out."

"Ladies first."

"After you."

"If you insist," Jaune said opening the door to history? A class he never got around to attending, being a full-time student for such a short period like he was.

"Sorry, we are late!" Jaune said as he opened the door as time froze. Reality stopped. _CRACK!_ A thermos smashed and shattered as an attractive, but disheveled green-haired futa gawked as Jaune looked around, and sure enough there they were. Ruby and Yang both had lumps in their stomachs, courtesy of him, and both looked like they had seen a ghost.

Weiss's mouth fell almost all the way to her desk, the petite futa too stunned to speak.

Next to her, NPR looked like the devil had just appeared. Pyrrha looked frozen, Nora about to faint and Rin had the most expressive look on her face. Magenta eyes wide with shock as they walked inside. Both walked in arm and arm as they helped the dying friend to their seats where they sat down and-

"So what'd _we_ miss?"

Jaune asked before coughing up a mouthful of blood onto his desk moaning in pain as the room _exploded..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! There it is! New Stress Relief! Jaune and Blake are back in Beacon baby! The first of his sisters Bleu Arc has shown up and boy! Is she going to be a fun sibling to meet! After this the story picks up more fucking, more blood and pain and lots of cum! Especially as a certain red haired thief and fire witch make their debut along with the resurgence of a certain ice cream woman and our favorite mocha skinned futa thief? Things are about to get interesting!  
> Ps... Qrow Was a good man... he really was...


	13. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Blake return! The futa and male are back to Beacon but trouble is afoot! The bad guys abouns, the shakers make a move and? Well this chapter has almost NO! Sex along with T H E W O R S T Cock tease I have ever done I am not sorry btw. We welcome in the last chapters of this fic! Yes it's cumming to an end boys and girls. Not much left so I'm going to make everything after this cum out with a BLAST!  
> Happy new year! New chapter! And to all a good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost NO SMUT! But PLOT! New year tease! Less the six chapters left! The rest will be a BLOWOUT Of all the RWBY Futa on Jaune cumflation femdom you could ever want! So stay tuned!

 

Jaune did _not_ know what to expect on his and Blakes return to Beacon. He knew that most if not all of their friends thought he was dead. He and Blake did just vanish or she did kidnap him. The futa and him and spent three months away and now? Jaune was not sure what to expect on his return. The two broken, limping with multiple gunshots and stab wounds all over them? It was not a good sight, a male and futa calmly limping into their room all their friends looking shocked at their near death friends who had come back from the dead and simply sat down on their desks?!

"So what did we miss?"  Jaune asked before coughing up a mouth full of blood and the room burst.

"That was not good," Jaune said looking at his blood as the room exploded.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha screamed picking him up instantly the futa nearly crushed his ribs that were honestly not doing too well the bullhead crash was not an easy one to survive and it was a miracle he and Blake walked away at all.

"Jaune?! Are you ok!?"

"I think I'm dying."

"Where were you!?"

"I-

"Blake?!"  Yang shouted the now very pregnant with his child futa ran up to the still dying faunus futa. Her belly bulge prominently showing as Ruby speed up to them.

"Jaune?! Blake?! What happened!?"

"We got sidetracked," Jaune said as blood loss started to beat off adrenaline as he felt his world spin. The colors of the world blurred as Jaune suddenly felt like he was not long for this world.

"Jaune?!" Rin? Asked coming to her leader's side gripping his side as he felt his world blur.

 _"GEH!_ I don't feel too good I think I need to take a break." Jaune said as blood shot out from his mouth and-

"Take them to the infirmary! The green haired futa teacher yelled as Jaune felt Pyrrha lift him rather effortless into her arms-

"Oh my god! His arm!" Ruby shrieked noticing Jaune's liberated appendage as-

"You are going to the infirmary!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune nodded and felt his world start to bleed.

* * *

 

 "I am _not!_ The bad guy!" Roman said as he looked at his charts, he was not! A bad guy! He really wasn't! He was the victim! The hero of his story! A victim of treachery! And he was just a guy trying to not get raped! What was the issue-

 _"Roman."_ A soothing burning voice called out from behind him as Roman jumped five feet in the air.

 _"Cinder!?"_ Roman almost squeaked as the burning-eyed futa boss of his smirked at him. Cinder Fall the futa employer of Roman looked every bit as beautiful as she usually did. Her literal hourglass figure stuffed into a form-fitting dress that sparkled a bright scarlet. Her massive breasts barely contained, in a dress that not only laughed in the face of physics spat in its mouth as well. Her massive _bugle_ was outlined in her dress as sixteen inches of _flaccid_   soda can girth cock bulged out from her impossibly long and slender legs.

The futa woman smiled a beatific smile that spoke of power and absolute authority and made Roman sweat.

"Cinder! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Roman asked already backing away. His hands reaching for his cane and ass respectively as Cinder chuckled in her shockingly comforting manner.

"Roman! Why so tense? You look like I'm going to bend you over the table and rape you till you can't walk." Cinder said her glittering amber eyes locked onto Roman as he gulped.

 

"I never said that you would! I know that you won't do that." Roman said his heart beat slowly, slowly going down. He knew that Cinder was a monster. A murderer, a torturer, a schemer and a despot in the making but she was no rapist. That was not _her_ cup of sin.

 

"I am glad that you know me so well. Now tell me how is our plan to take down Beacon coming along?" Cinder asked all business as Roman smarted.

 

"Good! Good! We have all the pieces in place, we just need you to give the order and the fall can begin."

 

"Excellent. What about that incident at the docs? Is that taken care of?" Cinder asked a fire flaring up in her hand as Roman gulped.

 

"Yup! Sure is! I got that locked down for you mam!"

 

"Oh? And what about the male? The Arc? You said he was special?"

 

"Special needs. That kid is so far from his home it's laughable!"

 

"And what of his family?"

 

"They... well I have on good sources that he met with one of his sisters..."

 

"I feel bad for the male. Was his death quick?"

 

"He lived," Roman said as Cinder paused as genuine curiosity filled her face.  Cinder cocked her head as Roman saw her lick her lips as her cock began to tent. The monster of a cock even for a futa began to stir in a way that made Roman wish he killed Jaune at the docs.

 

"So he lived? That would make him strong? In your professional opinion?"

 

"It would mam. He is strong." Roman said praying for the boy as Cinder nodded.

 

"I see, well I would like to meet him arrange a meeting in Beacon for me."

 

"In Beacon? How do you want me to do that?" Roman asked now convince Cinder had lost her mind. Or she was just fucking with him he could never really tell with her. The only security Roman had with Cinder was that she was not going to rape him anytime soon. Besides that? Cinder was a wild card and one that Roman knew was going to get him burned to a _crisp!_

 

"Oh, I'm sure you will figure something out, Roman. I have the utmost faith in your _capabilities."_

 

"That makes one of us."

 

"Now Roman! Don't sell yourself short! You will do this, you don't have a _choice."_

* * *

 

"Now Jaune. I want you to tell me everything. Do not leave anything out." The headmistress said her storm cloud eyes glaring itno Jaune. The elder futa making him flush as he shuffled in his cot. Jaune was currently like Blake in the Beacon ICU. After the disastrous fall of the bullhead and the subsequent trek to Beacon, both of them needed immediate medical care.

As the futa woman glared as Jaune sighed.

"Me and Blake went to fight Grimm."

"And? She has said as much."

"We went to fight Grimm but got _sidetracked."_

"How sidetracked? Enough for you to get lost in _Menagerie?"_ The futa asked already knowing more than she let on as Jaune paled. He did not want to tell Ruby, Yang or worse their mothers that he left had almost eloped with a futa other than them and had gotten her pregnant for good measure.

The twin milf's sat by Jaune said silver and red eyes glared at him as the pressed their hands in a caring but firm gesture on his shoulder. Making it clear that he was not leaving that bed until he gave an answer that they both would agree upon as acceptable.

"We got _lost."_

_"Very. Lost."_

"Yes. And when we got lost I lost track of where I was..."

"Blake said as much."

"And when we left Vale's area we got far, far too deep into the woods. Then we traveled."

"For months."

"For months."

"And you ended up in Menagerie?"

"Yes."

"That's unlikely at the _best,_ " Raven said her crimson eyes cutting into Jaune as the futa frowned.

 

"And a downright _lie_ at the worst. You are not lying to your new mother are you Jaune?" Summer asked in a chilling tone that made Jaune freeze

 

"No! I... I don't remember much after the crash-

 

"Trauma bases amnesia, I see."  The head futa said before grinning.

 

"Alright then, we will welcome the both of you back and see what the nurse says about your wounds, Sandra?"

 

"Oh! Well to be honest Mister Arc you are lucky to have your legs! You stuffed serious broken bones. Five broken ribs, a shattered knee."

 

"That makes sense."

 

"A bruised sternum a damaged neck, not to mention the loss of an arm! That combined with multiple fractures, cuts, gunshots, and burns? You are lucky to be in one piece!" The nurse said going over her clipboard as the headmistress smiling.

 

'Mister Arc your records say that your sister shot you. Is that true?"

 

"Yeah, she got me."

 

"Your sister!?" Pyrrha shouted the red-headed futa lover? Friend? Teammate? Of his who had been oddly silent shouted out and-

 

"Your sister? Women!" Summer hissed as Raven shook her head.

 

"That is not a good reunion, you took her shot to your chest?"

 

"It was _not_ fun."

 

"I would hope not. A sawed off to the chest should have killed you! Be lucky you have aura and some armor on. That's how you lost most of your ribs."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry be aware! Now most males will recover soon enough, although you will recover you are not cleared for combat for some time."

 

"How long am I out?"

 

"Two weeks. More or less, after that you can start training you are an official student now. I would take care to make sure you are not eaten by Grimm, no one would want that now would they?"

 

"No, we would not. Thank you, Sandra."

 

"Mam."

 

"Jaune you are lucky to be here and we thank you for your-

 

Whatever words the headmistress was saying was interrupted as the doors to the infirmary burst open. A tall futa who looked like an older Weiss who Jaune instantly knew as Winter walked inside.

 

"Jaune!"

 

"Winter?"

 

"Thank the goddess! You are here! If you two are here then-

 

Winter paused looking around her bright blue eyes wide in fear as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

 

"Jaune? Where is Qrow? is he waiting for you outside? Did he get better? I bet that is it! He is already cleared for duty! Nurse where is my husband?"  Winter asked her voice low and shaky as Jaune froze. The room seemed to go still as-

 

"Qrow? Did you just say Qrow?" Summer asked eyes wide as-

 

"Yes! Qrow Branwen-

 

WInter froze, a red blade at her neck. Raven moved like a bolt of energy blurring over to Winter taking out her sword and placing it on her neck.

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

"You said Qrow Branwen. How do you know him?"

 

"How?! I am married to him! How do you know him?"

 

"He is my brother!" Raven shouted as Winter froze.

 

"He? He what?"

 

"He is her brother and he is my partner. Now tell me what you did to my partner or this conversation will take a very bad turn." Summer said the woman blurring behind Winter two swords paced on her back. One on the base of her spine the other the back of her heart.

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

"We are asking you the location of our teammate. My brother her partner. Where is he-

 

"He is my _husband!_ And I am looking for him! I sent him to find Jaune and Blake! He said he found them and was on his way back with them! So Jaune! Where is my husband?" Winter asked the first sign of tears in her eyes as Jaune froze.

"Jaune."

 

"Son. Where is my partner?" Summer asked moving to Jaune's side in a blur of silver rose petals. Summer appeared at Jaunes side silver eyes glaring holes into him as he sighed and took a deep breath.

 

"I have a story to tell you," Jaune said as the group paused and listened as Jaune began to speak...

 

"I... I... I don't believe it." Winter said tears in her eyes as she froze.

 

"It can't be! You must have been seeing things!" Raven shouted as Jaune shook his head.

 

"I saw everything. He was there-

 

"And you left him!? You left my brother to _die?!"_

 

"We had no choice! We... I could barely walk... I needed to get Blake out of there." Jaune said not able to look Raven in her eyes. The elder futa looked like she was going to break. Tears fell down her face and her voice choked.

"You!" Summer blurred to Blake surprising all of RWY in the process.

 

"You let a male save you! You were so weak a man had to save your life!"

 

"What?!"

 

"You were _weak!_ And now my partner is dead-

 

"Did he say anything?" Winter's voice broke the tension as she let her hands fall to her side.

 

"What?"

 

"At the end... did Qrow say anything about me?"

 

"I... I don't think so..."

 

"He... he sent me a message after he found you... it said to open after you came back... I have not played it yet I think I will now." Winter sat taking out her scroll hitting a large triangle as a message started to run.

"Hey there! Babe if you are watching this then I guess things didn't turn out so good." The hard gravely voice of Qrow came from the scroll as the room froze.

* * *

 

 

_"I know this is not the message you want to hear mut I figure I need to tell you. I... I love you. I know that, and I need to tell you that just so you know it as well." Qrow's voice said as tears fell from Winter's eyes as the machine played._

_"I... I don't know how to say this so I'll just say this. I love you. There! I said it I know never really said it before but here we go. I love you, babe, more than anything else in this world. But... I don't think I'm long for this world."_

"What? Why?" Winter asked gripping her scroll as Qrow went on.

 

_"I know this is going to sound bad but... I'm a Branwen. I want to be free."_

 

Qrow said as Raven balled her fists, her face locked in a hard grimace as Qrow went on.

 

_"And when I'm with you? I don't want to be. I want to stay with you to settle down and be happy. Start a family be a dad stop being a hunter."_

 

"What's so wrong with that?" The woman asked as if anticipating Qrow's response as he went on.

 

_"It's not you it's me. I can't be chained down. I can't stay in one place for any amount of time I need to be free! And with you... I don't want to be. I want to settle down and just be. And that's killing me."_

 

"Why didn't you tell me this!?"

 

_"Because you are not one to take news like this lying down. I got you huh? I know you pretty well to guess your lines like that.  That or I just looked like the world's biggest jackass you know?"_

 

"You are the world biggest jackass."

 

_"I know I'm terrible but! I... I don't know how to put it but I don't I can't do this to you. You want a family you want me to settle down and I can't make myself do that not now... so... well there is no way to say you are suicidal without sounding all depressed! So yeah! I want to die! And before you ask it's not you! It's me! I'm just a depressed bird."_

_"I have no real prospects. I'm a hunter kind of? Until I met you I spent my time drunk hoping that some Grimm would kill me so I can finally rest. And now? Now I don't know... I... Fuck I'm not good at this. I... you deserve better. A guy you loves you cares for you and doesn't think about offing himself every day so if you are listening to this... don't blame the kids... I 've been thinking about the end for a while and I guess I finally got the courage to go through with it. I love you don't forget that Snow Queen. You made a shitty life a bit better. I wish I could see you smile again."_ Qrow's voice cut off as Winter paused fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

 

"Have you ever tried to do the _right_ thing?" Winter asked as Jaune walked into her room. It had been a long time since his and Blakes' return to Beacon. The elder futa was not holding up well. She had not slept in days her eyes had nasty bags under them and she looked ready to faint if a breeze blew in her general direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I asking you? You did do the right thing."

"I did?"

"When you had the girl Ruby. You _could_ have taken her, forced her against her will on that arena floor. Taken her first time in public and to be honest? You should have. She would have done the same to you."

"Winter?"

"Futa's don't care about you Jaune, you do know that right?"

"I don't think that's true."

"Well, it is! They _don't_ care for you, they use you and sometimes you benefit."

"WInter what's wrong?"

"My husband is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't' be."

"Winter?"

"I said don't be! You have no reason to be sorry. My husband died so you can live.  The _least_ you can do is be happy!" Winter hissed as Jaune paused.

"I'm sorry... I... me and Qrow were never friends."

'He didn't think that."

"He talked about me?"

"Not by name no! But he mentioned that _Blonde son of a bitch_ more than enough. Well, you were not the blonde son of a bitch. You were that _dumb kid."_

"I'm glad to know he cared.'

"You where his best friend. And before! You say anything I know you where his only friend. Qrow did not play well with others."

"That sounds like him," Jaune said with a low laugh as Winter let out a pained sigh.

"Jaune... have you ever been punished for doing the right thing?"

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"I... I think I am. I... I did everything right you know? I never hurt Qrow. I never forced him to have sex with me. I was aggressive in my pursuit of him but I never forced him... I love him... I will always love him and now he's dead."

"He wanted to die.'

"I KNOW THAT! How do you think that makes me feel!? I did everything for him! And now... now he's gone."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

_"Twins..."_

"Winter-

"Don't... just... don't waste this life... someone I cared for died to give it to you."

"I won't."

"And don't even think! About letting your fucking partner abuse you! Qrow died so you might be happy don't let anyone take that from you."

"I... I won't."

"Good. Now go see that _girl._ I think she misses you..."

* * *

 

 

"I love you." Pyrrha's words were fast coming and Jaune nodded.

"I see," Jaune said as his futa partner winced.

"I have loved you for some time..."

"You didn't _act_ like it."

"I! I was unsure of how to treat you."

"What does that mean?"

"I! I did not see you as my equal."

"And now?"

"Now I want you," Pyrrha said as Jaune cocked his head. He did not know what to tell Pyrrha. He did love or care for her.  To some extent at least.

"And what about me? What do I want?"

"I don't know... I hope you want me..." Pyrrha said looking away the futa stood in front of him, the JNPR dorm was deserted of Nora and Rin who had left them for some alone time.  The two partners needed to talk, their relationship had been on the rocks for well... for the whole time and now it was time for a very important talk.

"Pyrrha. Do you see me as your _equal?_ Or am I a sex toy?"

"You are the future father of my child. I will treat you with all due respect." Pyrrha repeated as if on autopilot. Her voice filled with the tone of one who had practiced her speech.

"That does not answer my question. What am I to you?"

"You are my boyfriend."

 _"Not_ a cock sleeve?"

"No. Not a cock sleeve."

"Will you treat me as an equal?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"On my _word."_

"Well, that care to prove that?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha took a deep breath and nodded.

"I would love to."

* * *

 

"AH!" Pyrrha gasped her eyes wincing in pain as she felt her body freeze.

"It's ok, just calm down if you tense it will hurt," Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded taking her time as she lowered herself down onto Jaune's cock. The futa's once virgin cunt greedily swallowing his cock. Jaune's seven inches vanishing into Pyrrha's sex in less than a second making Jaune groan.

Pyrrha's insides felt less like a pussy but more like a muscular _hand_ on his cock! Her rough muscled walls gripped him like a meaty fist as he winced. His nails dug into the bed as Pyrrha finally hilted herself. Her fat ass resting on his balls, her eighteen inched painfully hard cock swung up to his face like a sword. As she took a deep breath righting herself as he breathed.

"Are you ok?"

"I! I am fine! I just need some time to adjust." Pyrrha said her body shuddering in equal parts pain and pleasure. The pain of her first time being taken combined with the pleasure as her cock breaking cunt gripped Jaune' dick, letting it _stretch_ her out as Pyrrha moaned. The dick of her lover was only! Seven inches long and two wide. Less than half of her own cock but it felt like she was being split open by it! Jaune's cock hit deep into her sex making a low whisper leave her mouth as she felt herself being stretched.

"Fuck! You are _tight!"_ Jaune hissed as Pyrrha's ass finally rested on his balls. The futa partner of his finally decided to take things seriously with him. She wanted to have his kid. It was not enough to fuck him, Yang and Ruby already had strong claims on him but Pyrrha would not be left behind.

"I'm going to start moving now ok?"

"Ok. Take your time I don't want you to hurt yourself," Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded taking half! Of her cunt off Jaune's cock making both of them wince in pain and pleasure before slamming herself back down making a low meaty smack! Fille the air as Pyrrha began to _bounce_ on Jaune's cock.

Jaune did not know how today started but so far it was going pretty well.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as the heavy _smacking_ of flesh on flesh filled the air. Pyrrha had gone from timid virgin to sexual dynamo, the futa riding his cock like it was what she was born to do! The wet smacking sounds of her hips slamming up and down on his her fat ass smashing his balls making him wince in pain. Pyrrha fucked herself harder and harder on Jaunes' cock loving just how good! It felt to be fucked like this! Jaune's cock was perfect! It fit her steel breaking cunt just perfectly! Jaune's dick speared her making her scream! Pyrrha lost count of the orgasm that was rung out of her cunt and cock! By this time both lovers had cum so much they were both a mess!   

Jaune's face was covered! In so much thick cum he looked like he was drowned in it! Her stomach showed a bulge from the _many,_ thick loads Jaune pumped her with. Pyrrha had absolutely drained Jaune's cock as one last mind shattering orgasm broke her the futa clasping on Jaune bfre knocking out, Jaune whimpered his dick felt like it was going too fall off and Pyrrha showed no sighs of stopping her _assault_ on his cock Jaune he had a _bad_ feeling...

* * *

 

 

 _"Mister Arc!_ Please stay behind class!"

The futa teacher Oobleck said as Jaune nodded. His cock was still sore from its recent use... his entire team got the memo that his dick was open for business and Pyrrha and Nora found just as much pleasure riding him as they did running his holes. Jaune could not remember the last time he just went to be without having to pump over ten loads into two horny futas before spending the rest of his night taking dicks until they all passed out into sweat cum drunk pile in the middle of the JNPR floor.

"Yes, mam?"

"Stay a while Jaune! I need to ask you something." The large breasted futa said as Jaune nodded as she sat him down after class.

"So tell me Mister Arc, how are you finding my class?" Oobleck asked the futa stipping a long slurp of tea as Jaune nodded.

"Fine mam. I like it, I'm still getting used to actually taking Beacon classes."

"Ah yes, I do imagine that it was quite the adjustment going from mere Stress Relief to actual student. Personally, I am glad that another male has made the jump."

"Mam?"

"Oh! Did I tell you most men either come in as official students or they stay stress relief until their teams graduation."

"I see, is there a reason you called me mam or do you just want to talk?"

"Straight to the point huh? Well yes, there is a reason I'm calling you Mister Arc, it is about your incident in the docs."

"The fight mam?"

"Yes. Did you see a man called _Roman Torchwick?"_

"I did, why?" Jaune asked as the futa paused a gasp leaving her throat as she swallowed it.

"Did... did he look well? Did he appear to be eating right?"

"Eating right? Mam?"

"Did he look sickly? Like he was not having enough protein?"

"No... why?"

"I... a long time ago Roman and me used to be on the same team. Did you know that?"

"You did?"

"Indeed, he was my leader, an official male from day one. He and I were partners and we were also close..."

"You too dated?" Jaune asked raising a suspicious eyebrow as the elder futa sighed, her double d cup breasts fighting to escape her exposed lacy black bra in the process.

"Yes. We dated for three years, we never got far, we kissed we held hands and then..."

"And then?"

"We had a split."

"What happened?"

"Well, I found him in our room, walked in forced him down and shoved my dick down his throat until I pumped him full of enough cum to make his gut bulge."

"You raped him?"

"According to him yes."

"According to him?"

"Well, it would be rather impressive if I raped him considering I was on the other side of town in the process."

"You were on the other side of town?"

"I was shopping with our teammates."

"But you raped him?"

"It was a setup! Someone with a mimicry semblance framed me! I would never do that him! He... he was my partner... I still love him to this day."

"Who could do that?"

"Of that, I have no idea. All I know is that he doppelganger said no words, merely appeared had her way came in his mouth and left without saying a word."

"Nothing else? Nothing suspicious?"

"Roman did report a sound of s _hattering glass_ but besides that no... nothing..."

"Shattering glass?"  
  


"Yes Roman reported that the sound of a glass shattering filled the room before  _I_ entered it. The fact that the door was  _locked_ made a semblance user all the more likely. 

"I... I am sorry mam.'

"As am I... thank you for your time Mister Arc."

"Anytime."

"Have a good day..."

* * *

 

 

 _"ARC!_ " A loud feminine voice said as Jaune sighed, closing his library book as a pair of creamy brown eyes stared down at him.

_"Coco."_

"Don't you Coco me! How the hell is _my_ favorite male? Sexy as always I see!" Coco asked sashaying up the taller older futs grinned her massive cock tenting her designer pants as Jaune sighed.

"Fine Coco, I need to study."

"Let me help!"

"How do you plan on helping?"

"Sit on my lap and we'll see what _cum's_ up first huh?"

"That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard."

"Oh come on! You know you love me!"

"I barely talk to you.'

"That's what makes our relationship great!" The futa said coyly as she took a seat next to Jaune petting her cock outline.

"Pop a squat! Let's see what _pops_ up first."

"If I do that we both know that I won't do any studying."

"You will learn _anatomy!'_

"Coco...'

"Come one! You know you want to!"

"I am dating like...seven futas right now? Unless you want in on that harem I don't think you should do this."

"Hell I can do that, I'll show you that you don't even need a harem?"

"Oh?"

"Sit in my lap and I'll _show_ you!" Coco said as Jaune groaned, finally giving in and reluctantly sitting on the futa's lap. The boy now officially male and a Beacon student sat in the futa's lap and shuddered, her cock instantly throbbed coming to life like a third leg. Her long thick turgid member struck up splitting his cheeks as Jaune felt a low slutty moan in his gut. As she did her cock began to spread his ass cheeks as twin arms wrapped around him.   Coco's hands snaked around Jaune one finding his stiff cock and gripping it making him gasp. The other fins and gripping his fat ass. Man or not one of the things on Jaune that would never change was that _plump_ femboi booty! Jaune's fat ass was there to stay and the fact that there was some muscle on him made it all the better.

"Coco!"

"Shh, I've been thinking about you, you know? Every since your sexy ass came it to get fucked by Vel. Bold  move of you I liked it." Coco said seductively stroking his cock through his jeans and mauling his ass."

"Coco!"

"Shh. Now forget about that so-called  harem of yours let me show you how a real futa treats her man." Coco said pulling Jaune back into a wet slapping kiss stealing the breath from his lungs as her tongue mauled into his mouth.

"Coco!"

"Shh. Forget about that harem of yours, I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to break up with those sluts and choose me as your real lover.' Coco said one hand mauling his ass the other sliding up and down on his cock through his jeans.

"You are big!" Jaune said as the longest  _fattest_ cock he had every felt began to  _spread_ his plump femboi rear, bursting his jeans as Coco smirked.

"Damn right! I'm in the top three cocks in Beacon! It goes Glynda, Bun-Bun then me! So get ready for a  _real_ cock to show you how it's done!" 

"I! Coco can you do that? Do you think you can _steal_ me?" Jaune asked already moaning man or not Jaune  _did_ love getting fucked in his ass just as much as he loved fucking others and Coco  _knew_ it.

"Think? Jaune, _watch me."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare plot chapter! The final act is set up! Enjoy the last rights of Stress Relief as we go into the future and more futa on Jaune stories await! Cough! Futa Bleiss on Jaune. Cough!


End file.
